Happily Ever After?
by GreekRegal.24
Summary: AU. Emma and Regina have been married for ten years. After a mistake from Emma,their relationship goes downhill. Will they be able to save their marriage? Or is it too late for them? (Ratet M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A huge thank you to my beta reader loweze. Without her the story wouldn't be the same! This is my secong multi-chapter story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Emma Swan closed the car door and sighed. It had been a difficult day at the firm and she couldn't wait to return home for some homemade food that her wife surely must have cooked for her. She smiled immediately as the thought of a quiet evening with her wife and kids made her feel better. Exiting the garage she untied her tie and let it fall loosely in front of her shirt. She couldn't wait to change into something more casual and lie on the couch with a bottle of wine listening to her kids talking about their days. While she was walking towards the front door, anticipating what her wife might have cooked, she noticed that all the lights at the house where off. Nobody seemed to be at home. She scratched her head in confusion. Her wife hadn't called today to inform her about any plans she might have. Or had she? She groaned internally. If she indeed had called and Emma didn't remember it her wife would be very mad at her. She prayed that this wasn't the case and quietly unlocked her door.

In an instant all the lights were on and a loud ''Surprise'' reverberated through the house. Emma was startled. Her eyes opened widely and then it hit her. It was her birthday today. Not having discussed it with her wife or having heard a ''Happy Birthday'' from her kids this morning it made it completely slip her mind. Her wife watched her expression going from confusion to realisation and made small steps to approach her. She was wearing a black dress that was hugging her curves in all the right places and killer black pumps. It was Emma's favorite dress and when she was wearing it she was never disappointed to see Emma's lustful eyes. After all these years of marriage Emma still had the libido of a teenage boy. Emma saw the movement from the corner of her eye and when her wife was close enough she whispered,

''I forgot my own birthday, didn't I?''

Regina only chuckled and hugged her. She pecked her lips soundlessly and lifted her hands to kiss the band on her finger-something that she was always doing since day one of their marriage-while saying,

''Happy Birthday my love. I hope your day was good enough.''

''It wasn't,'' Emma admitted ''but everything is better now.'' She kissed her wife again as she felt someone squeezing her shoulder from behind. She turned her head and watched her fifteen year old son smiling cheekily at her.

''Someone's getting old'' he teased and hugged his mother, almost crushing her. For a fifteen year old Henry was taller than both of his mothers and nearly as tall as his grandfather. He probably got that from him as his father was slightly shorter than Emma.

''And still I look younger than you'' she teased back and smacked him playfully when he raised his eyebrow; a habit that had definitely taken from his other mother.

''Mama, mama,'' Emma heard coming from the living room and bent over to welcome the two bodies that were coming towards her.

''Happy Birthday Mama.'' Colin, her eight-year old son said while beaming at his mother.

''Why thank you little man'' Emma responded at the wish and kissed both of his cheeks.

She averted her eyes from the beaming boy to the quieter one, her four-year old Ezra. She scooped the toddler up and tickled his belly.

''Hello Bubbah. Won't you wish your mother Happy Birthday?'' She smile at him and waited for a response or a miracle as they were calling the possibility of Ezra talking.

It was known to everyone that Ezra despite his age hadn't talked yet; something that bothered both of his mothers. The doctors had said that it was nothing to worry about and he would do it at his own pace. Every chance they got they would read to him or play songs at the piano to help him say even a small word like ''hi'' or ''mom'', but so far it had been futile.

Emma averted her eyes from her son and watched the other people who were watching her back with smile on their faces. She firstly noticed her parents as well as Regina's, her best friend Ruby with her fiancé Belle, Regina's colleague and best friend Kathryn with her husband, her brother Nate and her wife's siblings Zelena and Graham. She hadn't seen any of them for a long time and felt a bit of guilty. Well except from her father and brother who were working at the firm also. She smiled at all of them. They were in for a big night.

* * *

After everyone had wished Emma a happy birthday Regina guided them towards the dining room where she had prepared a birthday dinner. The whole table was full of Emma's favourite dishes and in the middle a huge birthday cake in Emma's favorite colour yellow. Emma sat at the head of the table and with her wife's nod everyone started singing the birthday song. With one quick look and a wink to her wife Emma blew out the candles. Clapping and whistling erupted from everyone and Emma thanked them all for being there tonight.

As the dinner was in full swing a small talk between the occupants of the table had started.

''So Emma how are things at the firm going? I heard that your father and Mr. Gold are planning on making you a partner soon?'' Henry, her father in law asked while smiling widely at Emma.

''Well as far as I know they're announcing the successful candidate tomorrow but to be honest dad keeps me in the dark just like everyone else,'' she teased and at this everyone laughed and she continued,

''But I believe that my chances are pretty high. I mean I have worked there since I got my degree and Gold and Dad know I work my ass off. Although I don't want dad to get involved too much as the others my think he's showing favouritism.''

''However I warned her not to get her hopes up too much'' Regina interrupted. ''I know how hard you've worked this past few years and you have won many cases both tough and easy ones but you never know, Gold is quite unpredictable.''

Emma was ready to snap but she let it slide and lowered her head to her plate playing with her food. It's true that she and Regina had had this conversation many times since she announced that her father wanted to make her a partner at the law firm. Regina was supportive of course but a bit nervous about the promotion. She was afraid that after that Emma would spend even more time at the firm which meant that she'd lose more anniversaries, birthdays and Christmas celebrations. She was proud that her wife had come so far to get the change to become a partner. From the girl that gave up almost everything after Henry's birth to that hard-ass lawyer and mother the promotion meant a lot not only to Emma but also to the whole Swan family. They were a family with lawyers from her grandfather to her father and now to Emma and her brother. That didn't however stop her worrying about how this will affect Emma's relationship with her and the kids.

Emma had tried to reassure her that after that promotion she would get some days off in order to spend some quality time with her family and visit Disneyland as she had been promising Henry for years. The boy, even at his age, was a huge Disney fan even though he always played it cool when he was with his friends. Each time Emma and Regina had attempted to have that conversation one of them would end up angry or sad. But today Emma was not in the mood for a fight; she wanted to spend her birthday with her family and friends, without Regina's bickering.

Ruby had sensed the change in Emma's mood and tried to change the subject.

''Belle and I are thinking of having the wedding in the summer. We wanted to have the reception at Granny's farm and, well, we couldn't do that if it was raining and snowing!'' She grinned and looked at Belle, reaching out to hold her hand.

''That's a very nice thought'' Regina said ''Emma and I wanted so desperately to get married that we didn't care about the weather or anything else for that matter." she smiled at Emma, memories flooding through her head. "I remember it had been raining since the night before and everything was muddy. Needless to say that our dresses were totally ruined. ''She chuckled at the memory.

''Oh dear don't remind me,'' Cora also chuckled. ''Two hours before the wedding and you were in full panic mode. She was cursing the whole time. Thank god Zelena has some sedatives with her and we managed to calm her down. Otherwise Emma would be still waiting for the bride!'' The whole table laughed in response, well, everyone except Emma.

''You would have been very happy about that wouldn't you?'' Emma snapped and Regina's eyes went wide with shock.

''Emma'' Regina hissed and looked pointedly at Emma.

It was a known fact that Emma didn't like Cora and the feeling was mutual. In the begining of their relationship Cora thought that Emma was a loser and Emma thought that Cora was an uptight bitch. They had managed however throughout the years to act more or less civilized towards each other, but today was not the day from Emma's part.

Εmma lowered her head and sighed.

''I'm sorry Cora, I didn't mean to snap at you'' she apologised, trying to take back the comment for the sake of the rest of the guests.

''It's alright dear'' Cora kindly waved it off and Emma smiled and continued eating-playing- with her food. Mary Margaret cleared her throat and spoke to Regina,

''How are the things at the clinic are going?''

''The last few days were pretty hectic to be honest. It's like all the dogs from Boston happened to hurt themselves or to get sick this week. Yesterday alone we had three incidents. Kathryn couldn't help all the three of them alone so I spent a good part of the day at the clinic. Thankfully mother wasn't busy and offered to watch Ezra, but all in all I try to spend as much time as I can at home with the boys." _Because someone else doesn't_ she thought. Since the birth of Regina's first and Emma's second son Colin she had cut out a lot of work hours in order to be with her family. Emma was still at college studying law and most of the time was at her lessons or studying and Regina had divided her time between a fussy baby, a seven year old Henry who was seeking attention and the vet clinic. Things were easier though when Regina gave birth to Ezra. Emma had already finished school and she wasn't such a workaholic. Henry had grown up a little too and was very helpful and became very protective of his brothers.

''Haven't you thought about hiring a nanny or putting him in childcare?'' Emma's mother asked.

Regina cleared her throat and replied ''We decided that it is better for Ezra to be with people he knows and we trust. He can be very shy around new people and that might not help with well…'' she trailed off as everyone knew what she was talking about.

''I can't argue with that but if you ever need help I'm happy to watch him'' Mary Margaret offered. Regina smiled at her mother in law and everyone carried on eating.

* * *

When they finished eating Regina and Emma excused themselves to the kitchen in order to cut the cake and offer it to their guests.

''What was all that about?'' Regina asked once they were alone inside the kitchen.

''What are you talking about?'' Emma replied nonchalantly with her own question. She moved to grab some plates from the cabinet while Regina was cutting the cake into pieces.

''I'm talking about you snapping at my mother.'' Regina explained as she grabbed a plate and put a piece of cake on it.

Emma shrugged, ''I said I was sorry and your mother didn't seem to mind'' .

''Look I know that you're stressed with work and that promotion but…'' Regina began but she was cut off by Emma.

''Can we just not have this conversation now?! I want to enjoy this night and you want to too.'' Emma pleaded.

''Fine.'' Regina huffed and nodded to her wife to follow her in the living room where everyone was seated now.

''Is everything okay?'' Kathryn mouthed to Regina and she nodded her head. She sat beside her giving her a plate while Emma opted to sit on the other couch next to Ruby. Cora noticed the distance that the two wives kept but chose not to mention anything.

* * *

The night had taken a pleasant turn. Regina and Emma remained seated at their respective sides of the living room stealing glances at each other while nodding now and then at the things their friends were saying. Ruby, however was not stupid and after catching Emma completely ignoring her while she was talking she sighed and clicked her fingers in front of Emma's face bringing her attention back to her.

''Sorry what did you just say?'' Emma asked guiltily

''I said, 'is everything okay with Regina'?''

''Yeah everything is fine'' Emma lied to reassure her friend, refusing to look her in the eye.

''You're lying and I know it. Since that comment Regina made about the promotion you have had that scowl on your face, so tell me, what's going on?''

''Seriously everything is fine." She replied wishing she could there, but something inside her needed to get it off her chest. She sighed defeated by herself and turned to Ruby. "Regina is just afraid that after the promotion I'll spend less time with the boys. And her.''

''Is she right to be afraid of that?'' Ruby asked.

''Of course not! Once it's done I'm planning on taking more days off to be with the boys, especially with Bubbah.''

''How is that going?'' Ruby asked, her face full of concern for the youngest Swan.

''Nothing new. We tried putting him on a tutoring program but once the teacher appeared at the door he hid under his bed and refused to come out. After that my mom tried since she is more familiar to him but still nothing. We're trying everything though, books, playing at the piano, which he is very fond of by the way ,movies, even just speaking to him for two hours non-stop.''

''Well speak of the devil'' Ruby smiled and Emma felt a tugging at her slacks. She turned her head and watched as Ezra was trying to climb at her lap. Emma helped him by scooping him up and he immediately curled into a ball while yawning.

''Is my little Bubbah ready for bed?'' Emma asked and the toddler simply nodded. Emma hugged him tight and stood up from the couch. Regina was watching them and stood up too and made a move to take Ezra from Emma. Emma put a hand in her forearm and said,

''It's okay I got him. Stay here and keep chatting, once I finish I'll join you.'' She kissed her wife's temple and climbed the stairs to Ezra's bedroom. Once they were inside Emma helped him change into his pajamas and brush his teeth and tucked him under the blankets. She grabbed a book from the bookshelf, kicked her heels off and climbed on the bed next to her son.

''Okay Bubbah, which one do you want?'' Emma asked softly. The young boy took the book in his lap and flipped the pages to find his favorite story. Once he got to the right page he gave the book back to Emma.

''Oh I like that one too'' She kissed his head and started reading.

''Once Upon A Time...''.

* * *

When Emma was sure that Ezra was out for the count she slipped out of the blankets without waking her son up, grabbed her shoes and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. She opted to change into something more comfortable before joining the others. She got rid of her slacks and shirt and wore a white t-shirt, grey sweatpants and her converse. She cleared the make-up off her face and wore her trimmed glasses, her eyes were beginning to get hazy with the tiredness. Once she was sure that she looked casual yet still presentable she made her way to the living room.

Some of the guests like her parents, Nate and Kathryn with her husband had already left while she was with Ezra. Regina was nowhere to be found and Ruby and Belle stood up and approached her.

''Hey blondie, I think it's time we headed home. Belle has to get up early and Granny will want some help with the Dinner.''

''Oh it's okay, I'm exhausted and the kids have also school tomorrow too. Thank you for coming though!'' Emma offered a small smile and hugged her brunette best friend.

''We wouldn't miss it for the world." Ruby said as she hugged her back tightly. "Anyway, take care and I hope you get that promotion! Good night Blondie'' Ruby kissed Emma's cheek and opened the door.

''Goodbye guys'' Emma waved at them and closed the door behind her. After that she walked into the living room to find her parents and siblings in-law as well as Henry who was playing with his phone.

''Where's your mom?'' She asked as she plopped down next to him.

''She went to put Colin to sleep'' He replied, never averting his attention from his phone.

''I think you should follow you brothers' example and go to sleep too. As I remember you still have school tomorrow.''

''Ugh fine I'm going.'' He stood up and began walking out of the room before stopping and coming back and hugging her tightly.

''Happy Birthday Mom, I love you.'' He whispered into her ear.

''I love you too, kiddo'' she said back. She let him go and wiped her eyes from the tears. After hitting puberty Henry was most of the times moody and never expressed his emotions. That was hurting Emma more than she'd like to admit. After all he had spent two years of his life with only her in his life. Moments like that when he said I love you to either her or Regina; they were moments that made her cry. Cora looked at her and simply nodded in understanding.

A few minutes had passed since Henry went up to bed and Regina joined her family in the living room. This time she sat next to her wife who lifted her arm to hug her close. Regina immediately fell into her wife's embrace and closed her eyes, leaning her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma kissed her temple and whispered,

''Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? I'll stay there until they decide to leave and then I'll join you.''

''No it's okay. Graham is leaving tomorrow for Seattle and who knows when he'll come back. Also Zelena is pretty busy and I won't get to see her for a while either.''

''Okay then. Just don't fall asleep on the couch,'' Emma hugged her wife and engaged herself in conversation with her father in law.

* * *

It was 1.30 am when the last guest left. Regina had long ago fallen asleep on the couch as Emma had predicted and Emma barely managed to keep her eyes open for the sake of her guests. She reached the living room after waving the last guest off and sat beside Regina's sleepy body.

''Regina'' she said, trying to wake up the brunette.

''Regina, baby wake up.'' Nothing. Regina was out for good. Emma bent a little to slide her arms around Regin and lift her into her arms carrying Regina bridal-style to their bedroom. She realized that they hadn't done that in years as Regina would always wake up or she would make it to bed on time. Also Emma had a problem with her back and the doctor strongly suggested she not lift heavy things. Emma cringed inwardly, imagining what Regina would say if she heard Emma call her 'heavy'.

As they made it to their bedroom Emma opened the door and gently put Regina on her side of the bed. She pulled the blankets at Regina's side and undressed her from her favorite, fitted, little black dress and high heels. She helped her wear her nightgown and tucked her in with the blanket. After that she made a tour around her kid's bedrooms to make sure they were indeed asleep and returned to her bedroom. She climbed under the blankets too and spooned Regina. At that Regina stirred and turned around to face her wife.

''Did I fall asleep on the couch?'' She asked groggily, barely able to open her eyes.

Emma chuckled at her wife's sleepy face and responded ''Yes just as I guessed.''

''And you carried me here, didn't you?'' It was more of a statement than a question.

''Well I couldn't let you sleep on the couch'' Emma shrugged, "You would have been in so much pain when you woke up."

''Emma.'' Regina whined childishly ''The doctor said not to lift heavy things or people for that matter.''

''Come on Regina this was one time thing it's not like I carry you to bed every night, and my back is fine.''

''Are you sure?'' Regina asked worried.

''Yeah baby everything is fine. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.''

''I'm well aware of that'' Regina teased and Emma laughed.

''I also wanted to thank you for what you've done today for me.''

''It was nothing dear. I hope you had fun.''

''I did. It was nice of you. Thank you and, sorry, for what happened.'' Emma apologised for her behavior earlier that night.

''It's okay my love. I'm glad you had a great time. Now I suggest we get some sleep. You have your promotion announcement tomorrow and I have work at the clinic.''

''What about Ezra?'' Emma asked

''My mother agreed to watch him, besides, I won't be there long. Three hours tops. It's not a huge task."

''Have you thought about what my mom said. About putting him into childcare?''

''I did but we agreed that it's better that way. You know how he can be with people he doesn't know. I don't want to stress him out even more.''

''I agree. I still remember his face with that teacher.'' Emma flinched at the memory of her son sobbing uncontrollably, hiding as far under his bed as he could fit.

''Well for now we have my mother and we don't have to worry about him. Anyway back to that sleeping idea. Goodnight my love and Happy Birthday,'' Regina kissed her wife and put her head on the crook of Emma's neck

''Goodnight babe.''.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6.45 am and Regina had long ago woken up in order to prepare breakfast for her wife and three sons. She had already showered and dressed and was wearing a sleek black skirt which stopped right above her knees, a crisp white shirt and her stylish but kick-ass black boots. Her make-up was simple yet impeccable. Boston at this time of the year was already covered in snow making her commute from work to home a little tiring. Emma was a much more skilled driver so Regina didn't have to worry about her safety. As her thoughts turned to Emma, Regina took a big breath and sighed. Her happiness about her wife's pending promotion was shadowed by her worry of what might be coming along with it. She knew that her wife's insane work hours were due to the fact that she wanted to provide for her family as much as she could. Sure, they didn't have any financial problems as their jobs offered a more than satisfactory income but Emma always wanted the best for the boys from good schools to numerous toys and little treats. Regina was always saying that she was spoiling the kids that way but Emma was always able to come up with an excuse; like how she had to buy that robot-dog because Regina wouldn't allow them to adopt a real one.

As she was making some pancakes she heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs. She was sure that it couldn't be Emma as her wife would never wake up more than twenty minutes before she had leave. Emma loved sleeping and everyone at the house knew it. Turning her head she was met with a very sleepy Colin who was still dressed in his pyjamas.

''Good morning little prince. Did you sleep well?'' she asked and in return she received a sleepy nod from the boy who was now seated on the stool, yawning wide and rubbing the sleep off his eyes, while waiting for his breakfast. Despite being Regina's biological son, just as Ezra was, all of their boys had Emma's enormous appetite when it came to food.

Sensing her son's silent pleading for food she grabbed a plate and put two pancakes along with some sliced banana, strawberries and chocolate syrup. She put the plate in front of him and opened the fridge to retrieve some milk and orange juice and set it on the table.

''Everything okay with your project at school?'' Regina asked the eight-year old boy, as she reached down three glasses from the cupboard and set those on the table too.

''Yeah," he answered brightly, instantly waking up as he took a huge bite of pancake. "Hen helped me and I think it's going for a straight A'' Colin grinned while shoveling more pancake into his mouth.

Regina chuckled at her son's face and then said ''Where's Henry anyway? The school bus is gonna be here in a few minutes.'' She walked to the kitchen's door and yelled up the stairs ''Henry! You're gonna be late!''

''No need to yell. He's getting dressed. I checked'' she heard someone saying and she watched her wife, fully dressed in black slacks, with Ezra held gently in her arms coming down the stairs.

''You woke up before 8.00? Well that's a new one'' Regina teased, smirking and leaned up to kiss her wife's lips.

''Well I wanted to enjoy a nice breakfast with my family. Good morning prince'' Emma said to Colin as she entered the kitchen with Regina in tow. She grabbed a plate with three pancakes, her wife's cup of coffee and helped Ezra to sit at his kid-stool.

''I was going to drink that…'' Regina whined towards Emma, as started preparing Ezra's plate.

''Let me finish and I'll make you another one'' Emma said between mouthfuls of food.

''Slow down dear, the food isn't going anywhere.'' Regina chastised and Emma complied, only slightly begrudgingly as she eyed her pancakes drenched in syrup lustfully. Regina, after yelling Henry's name once more towards the stairs, took her plate and sat next to Ezra.

''Good morning Bubbah. Mommy's going to work for a little while and you're gonna be with grandma Cora. Is that okay?'' Regina softly asked and the toddler simply nodded before returning to his food.

Regina raised her eyes to meet Emma's who simply gave her a sympathetic look. They knew that Ezra wouldn't reply using words but they still hoped.

At the same time Regina heard Henry entering the kitchen. He walked towards them and without sitting down reached over the table grabbing an apple from the bowl.

''Aren't you going to eat breakfast?'' Regina asked.

''I am eating'' he replied lifting his arm for Regina to see the apple. At that Regina rolled her eyes and elaborated.

''I mean eating something a bit more substantial like cereal or pancakes. You love those. I even picked up more chocolate syrup on the way home yesterday.''

''Nah I'm good. Besides I'm on a diet.'' He shrugged.

''Since when?! The Swans are never on a diet,'' Emma interjected while narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

''Well the basketball's league is starting and coach wants us all in shape.''

''Girls don't like chubby boys'' Colin said matter-of-factly, still shoveling pancake and strawberry into his mouth, and at that everyone turned their heads to look at him. Henry's face went a red with embarrassment and Emma laughed seeing him in such distress.

''Emma, don't laugh,'' Regina scolded her wife and turned her full attention to Henry, raising her eyebrows curiously. ''So… who's the girl?''

''Colin's just a baby he doesn't know about that stuff.'' Henry spoke through mouthfuls of apple, trying to avoid his mother's questions.

''Am not! I have a girlfriend and she told me that she doesn't like boys with big bellies.'' Colin reeled off, pouting his bottom lip in annoyance.

''Woah woah, wait a second'' Emma held up her hand to silence them all ''You have a girlfriend?!'' she asked looking at Colin.

''Duh'' he responded and Emma rolled her eyes and turned her stare to Henry, ''And you like a girl?''

''No'' he whined.

''A boy?'' Regina interjected.

''No mom, I'm straight.''

''Well, I had to ask'' She replied shrugging her shoulders and stood up to take the plates to the dish washer.

''This conversation changed quite quickly'' Emma laughed and stood up to to help her wife.

Emma approached her wife putting her arms around her wife's waist, nuzzling in and kissing the back of her neck.

''Don't cook anything for dinner tonight," she said breathing in the smell of Regina's freshly washed hair, "we're eating out.''

''What do you mean?'' Regina asked confused.

''Tonight, after work. I made a reservation at a new restaurant which opened a few blocks away from the office. Since we're having something to celebrate I said why not?''

''That's sweet of you'' Regina said turning in Emma's arms to kiss her nose. ''What about the boys?''

''We'll send Colin and Ezra to my mom's and I overheard Henry saying something about a sleepover.'' At that Regina averted her eyes from Emma and looked at Henry raising an eyebrow.

''I _was_ going to tell you.'' He defended.

''After or before the sleepover?'' Regina asked amused.

''Let the kid be. He knows the rules and he'll be okay.'' Emma calmed Regina, stroking her arm.

''Fine, but just so you know I'm not okay with a sleepover during school days.''

''The bus is here, love you moms.'' Henry stood up and kissed both of his mothers. Next was Colin who also earned a ruffling of his hair from Emma. After the boys were gone, Emma helped Regina clean up Ezra and waited for Cora to arrive.

It was barely ten minutes when Regina's mother made her way into the kitchen.

''Good morning dear,'' Cora greeted her daughter with a kiss on her cheek.

''Good morning mother. Are you okay? Do you want some coffee?''

''No I'm okay, thank you darling. Where is my little man?'' Cora asked as she scanned the room for her youngest grandson. She spotted him on Emma's lap.

''Oh good morning Emma! I didn't see you there.'' Cora said sweetly finally acknowledging the blonde and reaching over to lift her grandson into her arms.

''Good morning Cora,'' the blonde greeted back raising Ezra to her. ''I was just leaving,'' She grabbed her briefcase from the floor where she had left it, kissed Ezra's head before Cora moved away with him, and approached Regina for a kiss.

Regina welcomed it, ''Good luck baby. I'll be waiting for a call okay?''

''Yeah, I'll call you as soon as I can. I'll be home to pick you up at 7pm. Please be ready. I love you'' she finally said and kissed her wife goodbye.

''I love you too'' Regina started but Emma was already walking out the kitchen door, and not listening to her.

* * *

When Emma arrived at the firm's parking lot she took a few minutes to collect herself in the car. She was quite nervous. She knew that she had pretty good chances of becoming a partner today, but she couldn't shake Regina's words when she reminded her that Gold was unpredictable. As she was right, it was a fact. From the way he approached his cases to his personal life; he could tell you that he's taking the left road and at the last minute you would see him turning right. She hoped that her father had helped him to make the right choice without it being received as favouritism. She checked her hair and her make up one last time in the rear-view mirror and exited the car. She walked through the rows of cars until she reached the elevator. She stepped in and pushed the button to the 20th floor where her office was, and tried to force all nerves out of herself as the doors closed.

After the elevator arrived at her floor, Emma walked along passing the many offices until she reached hers; the one on the right, at the end of the long corridor. She opened the door and walked to the big window, abandoning her coat and her briefcase on her chair. She sighed and buzzed the call button to ask her secretary to come in.

Two minutes later the door knocked and a beautiful redhead, not older than twenty-five, came inside.

''Good morning Mrs Swan. Did you want something?''

''Yes Ariel, first of all I want you to buzz me the _second_ Gold calls. And secondly call at Mo's flower shop and tell him to have a bouquet of a dozen roses ready for 6.30 pm.''

''Aw, do you and Mrs Mills have your anniversary?'' Ariel asked excited.

''No, no, I just promised her a romantic evening today.'' Emma admitted and Ariel smiled at that.

''Lucky Mrs Mills. Anyway can I do anything else? Would you like a coffee maybe?''

''No I'm okay. You may go.'' And at that Ariel nodded politely and left.

Fifteen minutes later and Emma saw the door opening out of the corner of her eye. She was too engrossed reading about a case that she didn't hear her brother knocking.

''Don't you have work to do?'' Emma smirked raising an eyebrow. She removed her reading glasses and sat back in her chair.

''Nothing important,'' He replied as he flopped himself on the nearby couch in Emma's office.

''You do realise that you're a lawyer?'' Emma teased.

''Who's got the mind for that. The whole firm is talking about the announcement of the new partner. They even started taking bets! Your name is pretty high on the list by the way.'' Nate admitted and Emma laughed.

''And what other's names are in?'' Emma was a bit curious about the competition which was not real as Gold hadn't made known the candidates of this promotion.

''My eyes caught Killian's, Robin's and Booth's names.''

''No other females?'' Emma enquired amused.

''Nah, just my bad-ass sister'' he grinned at her; that wide cheeky smile of his.

''You are impossible'' She chuckled and stood up. She smoothed her hands down her slacks and sat next to her brother.

''Have you seen dad yet?''

''Nope, he's with Gold since morning. He didn't even let him go to the bathroom. God knows what they're talking about."

''You'll find out soon enough.'' A voice said. Both Swan siblings raised their gaze to meet Ariel who was standing at the door.

''Gold called demanding everyone's presence at the conference room immediately.'' She continued. Emma and Nate looked at each other as they stood up.

''I guess it's time,'' Emma chuckled nervously and shook her shoulders out in an attempt to release some tension. She felt her brother's arms grabbing her shoulders and opened her eyes to meet his.

''Hey, don't worry. You've got this.'' He smiled encouragingly and enveloped her in a hug.

''Okay'' she whispered. She took a step back and looked at Ariel.

''You can go home if you want. I won't be needing you today.''

''If you're sure Mrs. Swan, good luck'' Ariel smiled with gratitude and walked out of the office.

* * *

Almost everyone was at the conference room when Emma and Nate arrived. They were still missing a few of Emma's colleagues, Mr. Gold and her father. She walked through the room to reach the far end of it where someone had laid out fresh coffee and some pastries. She poured some coffee into a cup while grabbing a bearclaw. She didn't even manage to take a bite when Gold's Scottish accent reverberated through the big room. Emma abandoned her pastry at the table and watch Mr. Gold and her father entering the room. Her father's face was unreadable and she couldn't tell what they had decided. She tried to catch his eyes but he was looking elsewhere to avoid meeting her eyes. Emma had a nagging feeling but she tried to stay calm by taking big breaths.

''Hello everyone. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.'' At this everyone shook their heads and remained silent not wanting to put a foot wrong with the boss. For most of them this announcement didn't mean anything except whether or not they had made any money from the bets, but to Emma it meant the world.

''Well as you know myself and Mr. Swan have been looking, for some time now, someone with passion and a fresh mind to become our partner. We did have several candidates in mind and believe me the choice wasn't an easy one but we managed to reach a consensus. Without further ado I would like to present you our new partner at Gold and Swan….

…Miss Jane Smith!''

Everyone was clapping and cheering but Emma was frozen in place. _He didn't say Swan, did he? That bastard chose someone else. How could he?!_ Rage started boiling through her body and if it weren't for her brother's strong hold on her arm she might have punched Gold right in the face.

''Who the fuck is Jane Smith?!'' Emma caught herself asking out loud and she didn't have to wait long for the answer. A beautiful blonde made her way through the room and towards Gold and her father. She greeted both men and turned to smile brightly at the room. She was around Emma's age with beautiful honey gold hair that flowed in gentle curls all the way down her back with gorgeous sea-blue eyes and a dazzling smile. She was wearing a black fitted dress which made her ass look incredible and bright shock-red heels.

Emma found herself staring at this new blonde who was now introducing herself. Emma closed her mouth and tried to concentrate.

''Hello everyone .My name is Jane Smith. I wanted to say that I'm really excited to be working with all of you at this firm. I am so ready to become a partner but as I'm new here I hope you will be gentle with me.'' She flashed a smile at everyone, ending her speech. Emma took another glance at the beautiful blonde before pushing through the crowd beginning to gather around Jane and exiting the room.

''Emma, Emma wait'' Emma heard someone calling her as she was walking towards her office. She span around to see her father running towards her.

''What?'' she spat angrily.

''I'm sorry Emma. I didn't know'' He apologised.

''What do you mean you didn't know?! You have been discussing it for days! Weeks!'' She hissed while opening the door of her office with a bit more force than neccessary. He quickly followed her inside and closed the door. Emma grabbed a tumbler from the old side table and poured some whiskey. She finished it in one gulp.

''He only told me today. That's why we were late. I tried to reason with him, but you have to understand my place too. I couldn't be seen to support only my daughter.''

''So you direct him towards someone who doesn't even work here!'' She shouted angrily while she reached for the bottle to pour some more whiskey.

''Emma stop and please listen to me. '' He grabbed the tumbler from Emma's place and put it a little out of her reach back on the table. He took her by the shoulders and guided her to the couch.

''When he suggested her I told him that we need someone that our employees know and trust, but he said that we need _new blood_ at the firm and that she's the best choice. And I must agree with him. She's really...good'' He admitted.

''Who even is she by the way?''

David sighed, ''Gold's niece.''

''What?!'' she shrieked in a pitch associated with a five year-old girl, and David was sure the whole office heard that one.

''He didn't tell me but I've done some research. Her mother and Gold's wife are sisters.''

''So he's allowed to show favouritism but you have to be fair and impartial?!'' she rhymed off pacing around the room, gesturing widely.

''Emma, you know that Gold pulls all the strings.Ι don't have as much a say in this as Gold does. He also loves deeply his wife and when she suggested Jane he couldn't really refuse.''

''So he made that girl partner because his wife told him to?" Emma asked amazed at her boss's lack of balls! "God this is so fucked up!'' Emma exclaimed burying her head in her hands, unable to stop pacing her office.

''Can you please relax Emma? I know that you're angry and you have every right to be but it won't help. So I suggest you go home, spend some time with the boys and tomorrow you can come and introduce yourself; you know get to know her.'' He recommended, "Give her a chance." With this Emma's face appeared again scowling at her father.

''No. I won't be getting to know her. She took my job. The job that I have been working for all these years. What am I supposed…" she stopped bluntly, throwing herself on the couch, "oh my god, what am I going to tell Regina? She's going to think that her wife is a complete loser!''

''Emma…'' David sighed. ''Regina would never think that. She wouldn't care even if you didn't work at all. She loves you and she supports you completely.''

''I don't know, I need some time to think.''' She admitted and grabbed her coat and briefcase.

''Be careful okay?'' her father held her cheek, concern etched over every inch of her face.

''Yeah dad, goodbye,'' Emma called bluntly as she pulled out of his touch and marched down the corridor towards the elevator.

* * *

In the meantime Regina was at the clinic examining a cat. She had promised Ezra that it would be only three hours but seeing that Kathryn hadn't arrived yet she couldn't just leave. So here she was now waiting for her best friend to arrive.

"There doesn't seem to be anything seriously wrong. He might have just eaten something and his stomach just rejected it. Don't worry though. I can prescribe some medication in case the vomiting continues.'' Regina smiled at the owner and caressed the cat's head lovingly.

''Thank you again Regina. If something goes wrong I'll call you right away.''

''Of course," Regina smiled in sympathy, "and if I don't answer call Kathryn or my secretary.''

''Yeah. Right. Thanks again!'' The woman took her cat in her arms as she walked out of the examination room. Regina followed after her and made her way to the small hall.

''Did you call Kathryn?'' Regina asked her secretary, Jefferson.

''Yeap, she's on the way'' he replied nonchalantly and Regina rolled her eyes.

''I'm going to kill her. I promised Emma that I wouldn't be late.'' she whined.

''Where is she taking you?'' Jefferson questioned.

''Oh there is a new restaurant near the firm and she said it's really cosy and would suit the occasion.'' she checked her phone to see the time and if she had any missed calls.

''Seriously sometimes you act like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to text,'' He teased.

''Sush you. I told her to call me once she finds out about the promotion.'' It was well into the afternoon and Emma hadn't called yet.

''Well she might have gone to a bar to celebrate with her colleagues or something.'' Jefferson offered.

''Unlikely. It's not something that Emma would do. Maybe she's in a meeting with her new partners and can't talk." Regina rambled off, thinking out loud. She caught herself and shook her head clearing her thoughts, "Anyway call Kathryn again!''

''No need, I'm right here.'' The tall blonde exclaimed.

''Where have you been?'' Regina demanded, a little more annoyance in her voice than she had planned.

''Easy there tiger. Fred was sick. Poor guy; he couldn't even get up from the bed. I had to call a doctor. Apparently it was just food poisoning. I've told him oh so many time to not eat junk. But he won't listen to me.

''Like Emma.'' Regina chuckled. ''Though she's immune to everything. She once drank milk that had expired three days ago and she didn't even flinch!'' Regina looked at her watch and her eyes went wide.

''Oh my god I have to go. Emma is going to kill me.''

''What happened?''

''I'm in a bit of a hurry now, but I'll tell you later. I'll come by tomorrow with Ezra. See you babes.'' Regina hastily kissed Kathryn's cheek and sprinted out of the door, barely managing to grab her bag off the rack by Jeffersons desk. The rack toppled but Jefferson reached his hand out without looking up and straightened back into place.

''Goodbye shorty'' Kathryn chuckled, starring after her friend as she shrugged on her labcoat and got ready for work.

* * *

 **So I will be updating every week more or less! Just so you know! Thanks again for reading it.!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Regina arrived at home, she quickly greeted her mother and laid a kiss on her son's sleepy face before rushing towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. She had barely let the water heat up before she dashed in and out, almost forgetting to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. Finishing her shower, she ran over her bedroom to choose her dress for the special night. As she flicked franticly through her wardrobe she cursed herself that she hadn't picked the dress out that morning after Emma told her; panic dress choosing always left her self-conscious all night. She was still a bit worried since Emma hadn't call yet to tell her the good news but her excitement for the night celebrating made it a little more bearable. She pulled out a black dress and judged herself in the mirror; sexy but maybe a little somber? She should go bright, right? It was a celebration after all. She pulled out a red dress. Bright but too much boob? "…said nobody ever." Emma's voice rang in her head and she smiled but she put it back; she didn't know how respectable this new place was. Blue? Sexy, sophisticated, and Emma did make those kinky eyes when she wore it. Yes! After drying her hair and putting her make up on; grey smoky eyes and her signature red lipstick that she knew her wife loved; she slipped into her royal blue dress and black killer heels. Checking her attire one more time in the full-length mirror she grabbed her favourite purse and her cell phone before joining her mother and her three sons in the living room.

''Someone's looking good tonight!'' her mother exclaimed and both Colin and Henry averted their eyes from the TV to look at their mother.

''Wow! Mom you look stunning,'' commented Henry and he gave his best impression at a whistle which emanated a low chuckle from the brunette who bowed her head as she blushed.

''Why thank you Henry. Hey, weren't you supposed to leave for that sleepover of yours?'' she asked Henry as she graciously sat next to Colin ruffling his already unruly hair.

''Nick's father is gonna pick me up in an hour or so. And before asking," he rolled his eyes, "Yes I've already done ALL my homework and even helped Colin with his!'' He flashed a grin to finish and Regina couldn't help but grin back at him as she turned to look at her mother who was cradling sleepy Ezra.

''And how was your day mother?'' Regina inquired.

''Well that little one was a little handful today but after lunch he dropped dead asleep. I woke him an hour ago to feed him but he refused and I let him get back to his nap." She smiled looking down at the sleepy boy in her lap, before her head snapped back up "Oh! Has Emma called you?''

''No, not yet." Regina shook her head pursing her lips in concern. "I text her before leaving the clinic but she didn't reply and no calls. She must have been having a meeting with her new partners or something and couldn't reply.'' Regina tried to ease her worries but her mother saw past through her.

''You're worried aren't you?'' She softly asked as she slipped Ezra off her lap and gently placed the sleeping boy on the couch and approached her daughter.

''You know that Gold can become quite a dic….fficult man.'' she turned to look if the boys caught anything but they were too engrossed in their game again to listen to Regina's almost swearing and hasty attempt at covering it. He mother chuckled and patted Regina's knee. She knew Gold all to well herself to deny the statement.

''Well, dear is anything I can do before leaving?''

''Can you please help me pack the boys' overnight bag and I'd be really grateful if you could drive them over my mother's in-law house on your way home?''

''Why didn't you tell me you needed them away overnight? I could have taken them with me. Now that Zelena's away the house is too empty for me and Henry. We could use a bit of our grandsons' laughter around the place.'' she said smiling brightly.

''And spoiling them to the rot.'' Regina smirked back, and Cora just shrugged. "What else are grandmothers for?" She loved her grandkids and wouldn't deny doing all sorts of favors whenever they were around.

''Emma had already made plans with her parents. Plus her mother is always complaining about not seeing much of the kids.''

Cora scoffed, "she sees them much more that I do!"

"And you give me the same trouble about it mother." Regina teased.

''Okay then let me help you and of course I'll give them a ride, don't worry.'' And with that both Mills women stood up and climbed the stairs.

* * *

It was way past seven and Emma hadn't return home yet. Regina was laying on the couch one hand holding a glass of red wine while the other holding the remote flicked through the channels absentmindedly. She had opted to open a bottle when Emma announced the big news but seeing that her wife was going to be late she opened it alone. She left the glass on the coffee table to check her phone one more time. Still none calls from Emma. She sighed as she returned to toying with her wine glass between her fingers and staring hazily at whatever trash was on the TV.

After what it felt ages, Regina finally heard keys and the front door opening. She glanced at the wine bottle which it was way less than half full; oops. She smoothed the imaginary wrinkles off her dress, straightened her hair the best she could with her fingers and stood up to welcome her recently promoted wife.

* * *

Emma hadn't been looking forward to that moment at all. She had been procrastinating her return home by stopping at Granny's for a drink or two. It was more than two but she has been practicing the lie in her head to be believable for her wife. When she finally allowed herself to arrive at home she waited longer still, sat in her car for a few moments. Was Regina going to be mad for her arrogance all these days ago? Was she going to be disappointed? She sighed as she opened the car's door and went out. She grabbed her briefcase from the passenger seat and locked the car. She was taking baby steps towards the door. _For fuck's sakes grow some balls. Regina loves you and she will understand._ She thought. After taking a big breath she opened the door. No one was waiting for her in the foyer and she sighed relieved. When she walked towards the living room though she saw her. Her beautiful wife dressed elegantly and wearing Emma's favorite lipstick. Her dazzling face was glowing even more in the soft light and Emma would have sworn that her fucked up day would become better by simply looking at the woman she loved. But it didn't. Instead rage started boiling up through her body. She was so angry. Angry at Gold who chose his niece over her. Angry at her father for not standing up for her. And finally at herself for being so cocky and sure about the promotion that she hadn't even made a plan in case of a miscalculation, you know, like right now.

Regina, from the moment Emma walked in, could see that something was wrong. Her face quickly went from joyous at her wife's appearance to confusion. Emma was lost in thought so she cleared her throat, snapping Emma from her haze

''Emma. What happened?'' she tentatively asked.

''Do you really want to know what happened?'' Emma questioned with a low voice.

''Well you haven't called all day and neither did you answer my calls nor my texts. So yes, I really want to know what happened.'' She felt nervous and embraced herself for comfort waiting for whatever was to come. She had seen that expression on Emma's face a few times and it wasn't one of her favorites. She raised her chin authoritatively trying to gain some control and looked at Emma.

''Fucking Gold is what happened!'' Emma snapped. ''That piece of shit made his fucking niece partner! And DAD. DID. NOTHING! Something about favouritism. Absolute bullshit! He made her partner because his wife has him wrapped around her little finger! God this is so crazy'' She laughed but it wasn't happy, it was maniacal, and Regina was more than a little unnerved.

''Emma why don't you calm down and-'' but she was cut off by Emma's yelling.

''I don't want to calm down Regina! I want to go back at the firm to punch his face. And the hers.''

''Emma please.'' Regina implored, reaching out to her, not wanting to unleash any more of the Swan wrath.

''God Regina," she shrugged off her touch and stepped away, "Can you please be supportive for just one second?'' It was Emma's time to plead and Regina's to get angry

''Haven't I been supportive all these years?'' Regina asked in menacing voice. ''I have endured all that charade that you call promotion since day one Emma. I have been waiting for you to get that damn partnership in order to live like a family again. The boys miss you." She paused out of breath, "I miss you.'' She whispered the last part. But Emma kept going and completely ignored Regina's words.

''No Regina you haven't been supportive. Even your mother was more supportive than you! And I know all this time you've been waiting for this to happen so you can rub it to my face.'' Emma spat and instantly regretted it when she saw her wife's eyes widen with shock. "Shit, Regina I…" she started but Regina didn't let her finish.

''We have been married for TEN years and that's how you thought I'd react? So much for knowing me Miss Swan. I'll sleep in the guestroom. Goodnight.'' She turned on her heels without another word and climbed the stairs, tilting her head to allow her hair to fall forward in an attempt to hide the tears starting to escape.

As Emma saw retreating figure she got even more angry. Instead of letting her wife ease her anger she unleashed all right at her. She let out an animalistic groan and with all the force she had she punched the nearby wall. She cried out in pain and saw her fist rapidly becoming bruised. She then remembered that she was still wearing her coat. She left it and her briefcase in the closet and went to the kitchen to retrieve some ice for her bruised hand. As she made her way back into the hall she spotted the almost empty wine bottle; but she convinced herself to leave it there. She climbed the stairs and made her way towards their bedroom. She felt really bad for snapping at Regina but she knew it was better to let Regina cool off first. After getting ready for bed she made a trip to the guest room. She opened the door soundlessly and watched her wife's sleeping figure. She slowly approached her without making any sound and wiped the tears from the brunette's face. She kissed her temple and went back to their bedroom for a sleepless night.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up much earlier than she used to. Truth to be told she had barely slept last night. She gathered Emma's night had been the same as she could hear her from the master room tossing and turning all night. Last nights' events had escalated quickly. From a promise of a romantic evening to a huge fight Regina couldn't help but laugh. _So much for a romantic evening,_ she thought. Emma's words had hurt her more than she'd like to admit. She got up from the bed and walked to the guest bathroom. After having finished her morning routine Regina had been thinking of what to do. Should she go to their room and change or should she wear her last night's dress. Well it was too much for work. So she opted for the former. Surely Emma wouldn't wake up so early. She opened the door and went in. Emma was sleeping peacefully, sprawled all over the bed. She rolled her eyes and changed quickly into dark blue jeans, red sweater and flats. She pulled her hair into a ponytail unwilling to make any more effort and threw on her black-trimmed glasses to help her eyes deal with the lack of sleep. When she was ready she went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Since the boys were out of the house and with not wanting to face Emma she grabbed the cereal box and poured some along with milk into a bowl she sat at the bar stool and started eating her breakfast when a male voice startled her.

''Good morning mom.'' Henry said as he approached Regina and pecked her cheek.

''Henry?!" Regina started shock with her mouth full before forcing it down to continue, "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Nick's house?'' She asked very confused.

''No, I didn't go.'' He admitted, walking round the island to pull a bowl out of the cupboard for himself.

''So you were here all of last night?''

''Yep'' he replied, pouring some cereal into his bowl.

''Oh.''

''I heard everything.'' He gave her a sympathetic smile..

''Henry I'm so sorry. Had we known you were here we never would've….'' She apologised to her son.

''Hey it's okay." He shrugged, pushing his cereal bowl away from him. He wasn't really hungry now. "It's not your fault. She was mad, she couldn't quite lash out at her boss so she did at an easy target. I'll talk to her when she wakes up.'' He offered.

''It's alright dear, you don't have to. We are both adults, married ones and we will sort things out.'' She smiled at him and stood up and move round to pull him into a hug. It lasted a little longer than Henry was comfortable with, being a teenager now and all, but he could tell she needed it so gave her an extra squeeze back. When Regina had composed herself she let go of him and grabbed her purse and her coat from where she'd hung it over the dining chair.

''Anyway I should get going. I have to pick up the boys from your grandparents and drive Colin t to school. Do you want me to drive you too?'' She offered but she knew his answer. Henry was ''too cool'' to be seen with his mothers.

''Nah it's okay I'll take the bus.''

''Okay, I'll see you at dinner.'' She kissed his cheek and walked out of the door.

* * *

One hour later Emma had woken up. She looked at the clock and sighed. Regina would have definitely left by now so her chances of finding her and apologising were gone. She got up and went to the bathroom for her daily routine. Hearing her stomach grumble she headed down to the kitchen. She found Henry stirring his spoon through his cereal but not really eating it and playing on his phone.

''Pass me those?'' She half asked-half demanded and Henry obediently passed the box without averting his eyes from the phone. Pouring some on a bowl full of milk she sat next to her son eating in a comfortable silence.

''Why did you lash out on mom last night?'' He asked bluntly. Emma closed her eyes and breathed in heavily.

''How much have you heard?''

''All of it.'' He admitted.

''I was angry and she was an easy target.'' she shrugged not wanting to admit that she had totally screwed up. But Henry was having none of it.

''Are you listening to yourself?'' He yelled making Emma jump.

''Watch your tone kid.'' She warned mostly because she didn't want to deal with the upcoming reprimanding, especially from her son!

''No, you watch your temper. Mom was really happy for you and she made such an effort for yesterday. She was one hour upstairs looking for the perfect outfit. I haven't seen her so eager before for a date night and you had to fuck this up because of what happened at the firm.''

She sighed again and rest her head on the kitchen island, completely ignoring Henry's swearing, _this one time_ , he was absolutely right after all.

''I screwed up, didn't I?''

''Big time. Mom seemed a bit better this morning so I suggest you apologise as soon as you can.'' He twisted and leaned over to hug her awkwardly before continuing.

''Sorry for yelling and swearing but it's the only way to get through that thick Swan head of yours.'' He teased tapping her head, trying to lighten the mood a little.

''It's okay kiddo, you were right. Thank you and sorry for last night.'' She smiled apologetically at him and he waved it off.

''No problem, unless it becomes a permanent situation.'' He joked but he found himself unable to keep a frown from finding its way to his face, giving away his concern.

''Not a chance!" Emma responded instantly, "It was one time thing I promise.''

''Good. Anyway I should go. See you later ma!'' He waved at her.

''Bye kiddo.''

* * *

Regina arrived at her in-laws house twenty minutes after she'd left home. She unbuckled her belt and walked out of the car. When she reached the front door she took a deep breath before knocking. Not a few seconds had passed and a very cheerful Mary Margaret welcomed her in.

''Regina sweetheart good morning how are you?'' She said in one breath.

''I am fine dear, what about you?'' she replied as she entered the house. She quickly found her boys in front of the TV playing video games with David. She waved a hello to David, bent down to scoop up Ezra and kissed Colin's head who didn't even flinch. Rolling her eyes at her son's antics she sat next to him while Mary Margaret opted for the armchair.

''Oh you know same old, same old.'' She grinned.

''I hope they went easy on you?'' She asked her mother in-law.

''Oh they were angels. We baked a cake, played with David a bit and they were in bed right on time'' She said proudly.

''I'm glad. Hey Bubbah! Did you have fun with grandpa and grandma?'' She addressed her youngest son who was sitting at her lap playing with his car toy. The boy looked at his mother and nodded enthusiastically before returning to his game.

''What about you little prince. Did you like it here?'' She now asked her middle son.

''Yeah I beat grandpa in every game we played and we made a cake with grandma'' The boy gave her the signature Swan smile and Regina chuckled.

''Give your grandpa some slack baby he's too old for that'' she said teasingly.

''Hey, I'm better than you!'' David commented without taking his gaze off the game and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

''Anyway how's Emma?'' The older brunette asked concerned.

''She's good.'' Regina lied but she quickly elaborated, ''She was a tad angry but nothing much. Classical Emma Swan.''

''She was pretty pissed off when she left the office.'' David admitted.

''She had time to cool off probably. Anyway we better go.'' Regina said hastingly trying to avoid more questions from her mother in-law. ''Thank you for taking care of the boys.''

''Nonsense Regina we are family, they're welcome anytime. I meant that.'' At that Regina smiled and hugged her mother in-law with one arms never releasing Ezra. She quickly grabbed the boys' bags, helped Ezra with his shoes and the trio walked out of the Swan's house.

* * *

It was a little after nine when Regina and Ezra arrived at the clinic. Jefferson raised his gaze to meet with his boss's and his smile grew even bigger when he saw the young boy.

''Good morning Regina and good morning to that handsome lil'man!'' The boy hid behind his mothers leg and after a little nudging from Regina and goofy faces from Jefferson he ran over his favorite ''uncle''.

''Good morning Jeff. Is Kathryn here already?'' She asked him while getting her coat and Ezra's and putting them on the hook.

''Yep she's in her office.'' He replied while tickling the younger brunette.

''Do you mind playing with him for a little while?''

''Nope it's okay. Go ahead. If he needs anything I'll buzz you.''

''You're a sweetheart'' she said and sent him a kiss.

Regina opened the blonde's door who was currently checking some x-rays. She lifted her eyes and met with the brunette's

''Good morning shorty'' She greeted her best friend and kissed her on her cheeks.''

''Good morning Kat. Why are you here so early?''

''Oh, a guy called me at six in the freaking morning telling me that his cat is making weird noises. I had to come here to check on her. He's still here by the way. I did an x-ray on the cat and from the look of it she needs a surgery.

''That bad?''

''Yeap''

''Well let me handle it. You look tired. Go grab a cup of coffee and play with your favorite nephew.''

''You're the best!'' She exclaimed and Regina laughed

''Oh how did go last night? Date night with Emma?'' Kathryn asked smirking, her eyes wide, ready for juicy details.

''Let me talk to the owner first and I'll tell you everything.'' Kathryn saw Regina's serious face and decided not to push any further.

Walking out of the office Regina noticed the poor guy with his cat in his arms. Beside him was a very familiar blonde playing with her son. _Emma? Well that's a new one,_ she thought. She walked until she reached the patient. Her eyes drifted for a moment and caught Emma's. The blonde looked at her apologetically but Regina simply raised her eyebrow and return her gaze to her patients owner, addressing him.

''Mr. Jones, I'm Regina Mills, Kathryn's colleague. Unfortunately your cat has sustained inner damage and she is in need of a surgery. We are not able to perform such a serious surgery in this clinic. However a friend of mine specializes in such surgeries and we will send you there. Here is his details, give him my name, tell him I told you to call.'' She smiled at him.

''Thank you Mrs Mills.'' He smiled back and walked off.

Emma saw that Regina was now alone and let Kathryn take her son. She made small steps approaching her wife. Regina walked and guided them wordlessly towards her office. She sat in her chair while Emma stood resting on the edge of the desk.

''Sorry.'' It was all Emma managed to say.

''I'm sorry what dear?'' Regina pretended not to have heard her. Emma breathed and tried again.

''I'm sorry Regina. I shouldn't have snapped at you.'' She admitted.

''Emma,'' she sighed. ''I'm not mad at you for being angry. It's totally understandable. I'm not even mad at you for lashing out on me. Though if I were you I wouldn't have done it. I'm mad because you thought that I would rub it in your face or something. After all these years someone would think that you would know me better than that. And as for saying that I haven't been supportive'' Regina confessed trying to keep her tears at bay.

''Regina I'm deeply sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking. I was so angry at Gold and at that boobs-for-brains that he hired, I didn't know what I was saying.''

''You made me look like I was someone not worth it in your life Emma. Someone who doesn't know you.''

''I know and I'm sorry. You know how grateful I am for having you in my life. You are the best thing that happened to me, apart from the boys" she added. "I will always thank my lucky starts for finding you.'' She grabbed her wife's hands and kissed her knuckles. Regina was quick to notice the bruises on Emma's fists.

''Emma'' she sighed.

''It's nothing. You should see the other guy" she joked, before glancing up to see her wife's slightly puffy and worried face. "I don't even feel it. Don't worry. Will you forgive your idiot wife for being a dick?''

''How eloquent my dear.'' Regina teased , cheering up a little and Emma grinned.

''I'll forgive you on one condition. You'll try to spend less time at work and more with the kids.''

''Deal.'' Emma said without missing a beat. ''I have one condition too, though.''

''Oh?'' Regina asked confused.

''Let's go to my parent's cabin next week. You me and the kids. I know I promised Disneyland but it's a start.''

''It's perfect dear.'' Regina said leaning forward to kiss her wife's lips, sinking into the touch in relief; the fight was over.

''Awesome. So I should go. I promised dad I'd go in to meet the blondie'' She said and Regina rolled her eyes.

''Blonde huh? Is she cute?'' Regina asked teasingly

''Regina!'' Emma whined.

''Come on Emma, it's not like you have a crush on her, tell me.'' Regina laughed.

''She's okay. So not my type though, I like 'em short, dark and the mother of my children." She winked. "But, ugh I don't know, I'm leaving.'' She stated, giving one last kiss to her wife.

''And Emma be good okay? No sarcasm and no snapping!''

''Yes mother'' Emma teased and Regina slapped her arm.

"And no punching!" Regina called after her as Emma headed out the door.

''I'm leaving. I love you babe!'' Emma yelled from the corridor

''Love you too Ems.''

* * *

 **So that was pretty much chapter 3. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma had arrived at the firm not an hour ago and she was pacing back and forth in her office. She was procrastinating the meeting with her _new boss_ and she knew it. It wasn't that she didn't like the blonde; in fact she didn't know her at all; she hadn't sized her up yet. If the situation was different Emma would have already introduced herself, hell maybe even flirted a little. All in all Emma was faithful and she would never go beyond harmless flirting especially with a colleague. Regina knew that Emma was a natural flirt and she didn't mind, she knew she was target number one after all, and Emma had never gave her a reason to worry.

Her father had already called twice to remind her of the meeting however Emma both times told him that she was busy and she would get around to it sometime later. Her nerves were a mess and a headache was starting to form. Her fight with Regina and the sleepless night didn't help at all with the situation. A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts and after mumbling her permission the door opened to reveal Ariel.

''Mrs Swan your father called… again. What should I tell him?'' The redhead asked tentatively and Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes.

''Urgh, tell him I'm on my way to her office, and after that I want him in _my_ office to talk.'' Emma replied.

''Okay. Anything else?''

''No that's all.'' Emma dismissed her secretary and plopped herself down in her chair in defeat. She sighed deeply. _Time to face the demon_ she thought. Smoothing her slacks from imaginary wrinkles Emma stood up and tilted her head to both sides in a small attempt to relieve some tension. She checked herself in the mirror above the side table and after making sure that everything was in place, she opened the door and walked down the long corridor. Two right turns later Emma was face to face with her new boss's office. Two doors away was Mr. Gold's office and opposite to it her father's office. When she first came started at the firm David had offered her the exact same office but Emma had opted one more private, and now she found herself wanting that office more than anything in the world, okay, she wanted the position of the person who owned the office more than anything; she wouldn't give up her private corner office for anything! She was newly married when she choose it and, well, Regina used to visit _a lot_ so every surface in Emma's office had born witness to the heated passion of their honey-moon period.

Letting out a small chuckle at her naughty thoughts Emma knocked the door calmly. After a few seconds a velvet smooth voice uttered ''come in'' was heard and Emma turned the knob to open the door. She was met with two sapphire blue eyes staring right at her.

''You must be Emma right?'' The other blonde asked while flashing a wide smile, lighting up as if Emma was the person she most wanted to see in the whole world!

''Mrs Swan and yes,'' Emma pushed a tight smile at her new boss who hadn't yet stopped smiling. She stood up walked around her desk and held out her hand for Emma to shake. She was wearing a black skirt with a white button up and sleek black heels and Emma could just about see the tell-tale red of Christian Loubutin peeking out from the base; _there must be a pretty salary to go with that pretty position._ The first three buttons of the shirt were open revealing a pleasant amount of cleavage and Emma caught a glimpse of a sliver of white lace. Her honey hair was pulled up in a bun, but a few wisps had escaped and fell loosely framing her face, where her make-up was excellently in place. Well, she certainly knew how to dress, Emma could give her that.

After a few seconds of shamelessly checking out her new boss out Emma took Jane's hand and shook it, firmly.

If Jane Smith noticed Emma's pause, she didn't let on, ''It's a pleasure to meet you. Your father told me a lot about you.'' Jane said while letting her hand fall from the firm handshake, twisted on her heels and retreated back to her chair. The twist instantly drew Emma's eye to where the black skirt hugged a decidedly not disappointing backside and she give it an eyebrow raise in appreciation. Clearing her throat Emma left the defense and moved towards attack.

''Did he also tell you that this promotion was mine?'' Emma spat, her head raised defiant, not caring for pleasantries.

''I'm sorry what?'' Jane looked up at her clearly confused.

''This promotion, this chair was for me.'' Emma replied bluntly.

''Oh I see'' Jane chuckled slightly, relaxing her shoulders of any tension Emma's first comment created. She settled back in her chair, smile glinting on her lips, now completely unbothered by Emma's previous statement. This alone bothered Emma, who watched the blonde carefully.

''This isn't about getting to know each other is it?''

Emma stood firm, ''I'm simply stating some facts. I don't have anything personal against you.'' she admitted.

''So it's not personal coming here in my office claiming that this job should be yours? Let me ask you something, Mrs Swan, did you want to come and talk to me today or did you do it because your daddy made you?'' Jane replied posture and voice firm as steel. She knew exactly what she was doing, and Emma knew it too; she was opening and closing her mouth but wasn't able to come up with a come-back.

''I thought so,'' the blonde smirked, gazing up at Emma, her eyes glinting, barely disguising the fire beneath them. Emma instantly thought of Regina, pushed tight against her body, her eyes burning brightly into Emma's as she deftly slipped her fingers into Emma's soaking underwear. Emma's breath faltered as she snapped out of her day-dream, and subtly shook it off.

''Do you think that figuring that out is impressive?'' Emma pressed not wanting to admit defeat just yet.

''No.'' Jane said simply as she sit comfortably at her chair. ''What I think Mrs Swan is that this isn't high school; lets not start fighting with each other about a boy. Mr. Gold simply offered me a job and I would have been an idiot to decline such an offer. I did nothing wrong.''

Before Emma could form a remark Jane raised her hand immediately silencing Emma's attempt.

''Anyway, I have a busy day. It was nice meeting you .'' She gave her best smile, only slightly laced with sarcasm, and turned back to her work dismissing the blonde who stood there anger boiling through her body. Emma was ready to snap again but she remembered the promise she gave to Regina that morning and backed off. Her jaw hardened, she nodded at the dismissal and walked silently out of the door.

Once outside Emma let out a deep breath. The nerve that woman had! They have only known each other for a few minutes and Emma could tell for sure that she hated the woman. Well hated was a strong word but deeply dislike her could do. Her inner monologue was disturbed in good time by her father by putting his hand on her shoulder shaking her a little. Emma opened her eyes in shock;

''God dad you scared me!'' she gently smacked his arm to bat him off.

''You were just sitting there with your eyes closed and I was worried. Have you talked with Jane?'' He asked.

''Don't remind me.'' she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

''What?''

Emma sighed, opening her eyes again to join the real world ''Come to my office and I'll tell you,'' she started walking towards the office with her father in tow.

When they were inside of Emma's office she opted to pour a drink while her father sat at the couch.

''Do you want one?'' She offered.

''No and neither you should drink at this hour of the day'' He said caringly and Emma refrained from rolling her eyes.

''I'm fine. Besides if I don't have this drink, I'll be on edge for the rest of the day, and I really don't want a replay of yesterday's events.''

''What happened yesterday?'' David asked confused.

Emma turned back around and leaned back against the side table, cradling her drink. ''Regina and I had a fight. Everything's okay though, I apologised this morning.'' Emma confessed.

''Really? We saw Regina this morning and she didn't say anything about a fight.'' David said.

''Oh you know Regina. She's isn't much of a sharing person. And really it was nothing to worry about. That's why she didn't say anything.'' Emma offered as an explanation. Emma sipped her drink in the short silence, gearing herself up to alleviate her second guilty feeling.

''Anyway, dad I'm sorry about yesterday'' Emma apologised.

''What for?'' David asked softly while beckoning Emma to come sit next to her to which Emma complied.

''For being an ass. I was really irritated with the whole thing and I overreacted. Sorry for that.''

''Hey it's totally understandable to be angry. I was angry too darling. Don't worry about that. Everything with us is fine'' and to make sure she was absolutely sure he pulled her to him and gently kissed her temple.

''Thank you dad.'' Emma smiled allowing herself to relax in her father's arms.

''So, are you gonna tell me how the meeting went?'' David nudged her a little in order to make her talk.

''Ugh dad, it was a disaster. And I don't regret it.''

''What happened?''

''Long story short I hate her and something tells me that the feelings are mutual'' she shrugged.

''Oh Emma, why?'' He whined.

''She's infuriating. And I like being at people's throats.'' She scrunched up her face, and took a large sip of her drink. At that David face palmed himself and Emma grinned.

''I can't help it. It's the Swan genes'' she pouted and David chuckled. Before he could say anything more Emma's phone interrupted him. Emma stood up and went to her desk to retrieve her cell phone. Seeing Regina's name flashing she immediately answered.

''Hey babe, what's up?'' Emma questioned.

''Nothing dear. I just called to tell you that I might be late tonight and I wanted to know if you could come and pick up Ezra when you finish work? He's getting really tired and I'm sensing a tantrum is coming over.'' Regina implored.

''Yeah that's okay I'll be there in 30 minute tops. Should I cook anything?''

''No my mother said that she'll stop by to bring some lasagna. Oh I almost forgot. It's bath day for Ezra and Colin. And don't let Colin eat too much of my mother's food. She tends to make it a little spicy and he'll have a stomach ache if he eats too much. Oh, and Henry-''

''Regina baby relax. It's not the first time I've met the boys. We'll be fine'' Emma reassured her.

''Ugh I know it's just that today's been a really busy day and I cannot wait for this week to be over so we can go to the cabin next week'' Regina sighed.

''It's okay baby. Be patient okay? I'll see you in a few. I love you.''

''I love you too dear'' and with that Emma hung up.

''Everything's okay?'' David asked worried.

''Yeap. She had a lot of incidents today and she has to stay late. She asked me to watch the boys. Anyway what were you saying?''

''Oh right. Uhm actually, there's a case that Gold told me to assign to you.'' David admitted.

''I've been working on three! Can't he just give it to someone else?'' She whined.

''He said that you're the only one who can handle it. I'll ask him if he can assign someone else to help you.'' He offered.

''Fine'' she sighed.

''Tomorrow at 10 you have a meeting with him about it.'' He continued.

''He wants me to look at it over night? Dad I can't. I have to watch the boys.'' She pleaded.

''You'll find a way. Anyway before you leave drop by my office and I'll give you the details.''

''Okay.'' Emma relented, finishing her drink on one.

David thought that this was his cue, leaving behind a much stressed Emma.

* * *

Emma, thirty minutes later as promised, was at Regina's clinic. She pushed the door open and she was greeted with a very packed hall. A wide spectrum of animals were waiting there along with their owners. From dogs, to cats to a goose, Emma started to feel sorry for Regina. She approached Jefferson who was calling the next patient to enter the examination room.

''Hey Jeff. Where is my gorgeous wife?'' She asked leaning over the counter.

''She's been in the examination room ALL day. Seriously the day has been crazy. They keep coming all the time. I doubt that we'll even manage to close at 9 today.'' He sighed.

''That bad?'' she winced.

''Regina hasn't seen Ezra at all. Poor boy had a tantrum earlier and she put him for a nap. Poor guy is exhausted.''

''I see. Anyway I should go pick him up and go home. Can you let her know?"

Jefferson nodded a response and went back to his mountain of paperwork.

"See you later Jeff.''

Emma opened the door to Regina's office and found her youngest son sleeping on one of Regina's couches. She made her way towards him and bent over to scoop him up. The motion made the toddler to wake up but Emma quickly started rubbing his back, soothing the little boy asleep again. Emma thanked her lucky stars and left the clinic as quick as possible.

* * *

After an hour Emma with sleepy Ezra cradled to her shoulder and a container with her mother's in law lasagna in her hands, finally made it home. Cora had told her that it would be no hassle coming by as she was planning on visiting but Emma quickly waved it off saying that she was already on her way. She firstly put the container at the kitchen and then walked upstairs to put the sleepy boy to bed. She made a tour around her other's sons rooms to find them studying. She informed them that dinner would be ready in an hour or so and she went to the bedroom. She had a quick shower and then she changed into yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and went downstairs to her and Regina's study.

Remembering that she left her briefcase in the car she cursed herself and went to retrieve it. Ten minutes later she was sitting comfortably on the couch, her reading glasses already on, one hand holding the papers while the other a marker. She had already started making a few notes when a soft pitter patter outside the half-closed door made her raise her gaze from the papers and towards the door. When said door opened fully it revealed a brunet boy with a very sleepy face indeed.

''Hey bubbah!'' Emma exclaimed while abandoning her papers in order to scoop Ezra up.

''Are you hungry lil' man?'' She softly asked and the boy nodded grumpily not fully awaken from his nap.

''Well, will you help mama set the table?'' She tickled his sides and the boy squirmed while laughing. Emma loved when the toddler was laughing. He didn't do it often but when he did Emma's heart melted. She kissed his cheek and let him down to his feet.

When the table was ready Emma called the older boys who immediately responded to the call. They sat at the table and in few minutes they had eaten half the container. Emma noticed that Henry had been very quiet during the dinner but she chose not to comment on it. After having satisfied their hunger the Swan-Mills boys headed to the living room for video games leaving Emma to clean up the mess.

Her cleaning session though was interrupted by shouting from the living room. She abandoned the dishes, throwing the cloth on the counter and followed the voices. Colin sensing his mothers arrival he started whining.

''Moooom, Henry won't let me play with him!.''

''I'm trying to play and he keeps losing. I won't finish the level if he keeps doing it!'' Henry defended himself, throwing the controller aside.

''I don't lose!'' Colin cried ''You're just mad because-''

''Don't you dare speak!'' Henry shouted. Seeing that his brother was ready to open his mouth he took a pillow and threw it at him, hitting him square on the head and Colin lost it. He bolted from the couch and attacked Henry throwing him down.

''Hey, that's enough!'' Emma yelled ''Henry in your room, Colin to the time-out chair.'' Henry glared at his mother before storming upstairs and sutting the door with an unrequired amount of force.

''You're paying for that door'' Emma yelled up the stairs when she heard the slam. When the two boys were settled Emma sighed and looked at Ezra who was peacefully playing with his toys not having a care in the world.

''Alright Bubbah, time for a bath.'' She softly said but the youngest Swan-Mills boy just shook his head no and continued playing.

''Come on Bubbah!'' But the boy was having none of it. Instead he stood up and started running away from his mother. She looked around to see where her son might have gone. She saw him hiding under the grand piano. She looked at him and crawled to his side but Ezra was fast, and tiny and quickly crawled away out of Emma's reach leaving her stuck under it.

Fifteen minutes passed and Emma, having managed to wriggle out from under the piano, hadn't managed to catch Ezra yet. He was really good at hiding, Emma must give him that. She almost managed to grab his leg as he ran frantically from his hiding place behind the curtain but she was too afraid that he'd fall and hit his head so she let him slide through her grasp. Finally, she decided to let him tire himself out which, to her horror, didn't happen anywhere near soon enough. It was nine thirty and Ezra was still running around the living room, with Emma slouched exhausted on the couch, her eyes barely able to stay on him. She didn't remember giving him anything sugary. How could he have so much energy?! And where the hell was Regina?! She tried calling her but her calls were being immediately followed to her wife's voicemail. She hang up and tossed her phone on the coffee table. She then noticed Colin coming towards her clutching his tummy.

''Mama my tummy hurts.'' He pouted.

''Oh sweetie, I'll make you a chamomil-'' she didn't finish as the sight of Colin's sudden throwing up had her jumping to her feet.

''Shit'' she cursed out loud.

''Mama that's a bad word'' Colin commented and he threw up again perfectly aimed towards the white carpet. Ezra decided that this was the right moment to come out of his lair at full speed but thankfully Emma was quick to catch him, flying him over the carpet, before he ran through Colin's vomit.

When Colin has finally done spitting his guts out Emma called Henry to help her keep Ezra busy while she looked after Colin, but Henry still mad at her for earlier he completely ignored her, and she didn't have the energy to deal with him too. Frustrated Emma held Ezra in on arm and managed to more-or-less squeeze Colin in the other and started climbing the stairs. She wasn't half-way up with both Ezra struggling against her and Colin crying out in pain and confusion when she heard the front door open behind them, and Regina's heels in the hallway.

"Hi boys! Oh Emma, what happened?!"

* * *

After what it felt like eons Regina was finally returning home. She couldn't wait for a nice bath, a nice dinner and maybe a movie with Emma since the boys would already be in bed. However when she arrived at home, this is not what she was expecting to see. Emma was on her way to the second floor struggling with a very upset Ezra and a pale, tear streaked Colin barely in her arms.

"Oh Emma, what happened?!'' she shrieked. Emma turned looking at her like a deer caught in headlights.

''Long story'' She sighed.

''What did we say about not lifting weights? And why does the house smell like vomit.'' she stepped further into the house and saw Colin's vomiting mess all over the living room carpet.

''Oh my god what happened?!''

Emma let Ezra and Colin down who both sprinted down the stairs to cling to Regina. She kissed both of the boys' heads and looked at Emma expectantly, waiting for the long story.

''Henry is mad at me, Colin threw up and Ezra, for the past two hours has refused to take a bath, and has been running around like a lunatic'' She sighed.

Regina abandoned her coat and purse at a nearby chair and scooped Ezra up.

''Did you let Colin eat too much lasagna?'' Regina asked calmly, but Emma immediately went for the defensive.

''I'm sorry Regina, everything was perfect and then Hen and Colin started fighting and everything went downhill after that. And...ughhh I'm supposed to have been preparing for new case meeting tomorrow!" she remembered suddenly, letting her arms fly in the air. She pondered for a second about heading towards the study but couldn't face it "I'm going to bed'' she shook her head and started sprinting up the stairs without a look back at her wife or her sons.

''Emma wait!'' Regina called after her but Emma was already turning the corner at the top of stairs.

When Regina finished bathing Ezra and Colin, she cleaned as much vomit from the carpet as she could and wrote herself a note to remember to call for a carpet cleaner. She took a deep breath before turning the lights off and going upstairs. She stopped first at Henry's room. She knocked twice and after a soft ''come in'' she enter the teen's bedroom.

''Hey Henry'' She said as she sat at the edge of his room. He was lying on the bed playing on his phone.

''Will you tell me what happened with mama?'' she asked lightly.

''Nothing happened'' He shrugged it off.

''This is not about her is it?'' Regina asked, her eyebrows knitting in concern.

''I don't know what you're talking about'' he lied, flicking between apps on his phone.

''Well, I won't push you. Goodnight Henry'' she ruffled his hair and stood up. She hadn't even made it to the door when Henry stopped her, "Mom". She smirked and turned to face him.

''It's Violet. I… I asked her out'' he stammered, sitting up, his head still bowed.

''And it didn't go well.'' she stated more than asked.

''She said that she doesn't want to ruin our friendship.''

''Aw Henry I'm sorry baby. But it's her loss. Okay? Don't dwell on that.''

''Yeah right'' he huffed.

''Hey, I said it's her loss and I mean it." She said crossing the room to sit beside him and pull him into a hug. "Now come on, get some sleep. Everything's going to be fine.''

''Thanks mom'' he gave her a small smile and nestled his head into her shoulder. She held onto him a moment longer before pulling back and stroking his hair.

''I love you my prince'' she said as she kissed his temple, standing up to let him pull back the covers and climb into bed.

''Love you too mom.''

After a short tour around the other two boy's rooms Regina finally returned at her bedroom. She changed into a pair of shorts and a white tank top and climbed into bed next to Emma who was currently playing a game on her tablet.

''Everything's settled'' she stated.

''Hmm…'' Emma nodded without averting her eyes from the phone.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Regina asked as she scooted closer to Emma to take the tablet from her hands. Emma huffed but she let her wife take it.

''There's nothing to talk about.'' She said pulling the tablet back and placing it behind her on the bedside table. She raised her head to kiss Regina on the lips. She kissed her hard and Regina couldn't help but moan a little. Emma muffled the moan by thrusting her tongue inside Regina's mouth dominating the kiss. She moved round to pull Regina's legs down, so her back was supported by the pillows and straddled Regina's lap. Her hand stroked up Regina's bare leg and went to the hem of her tank top; her fingers easing under the fabric and smoothing over the soft, warm skin. She moved her kiss from Regina's mouth to her collarbone nibbling and sucking her pulse point.

''Emma…'' Regina moaned lightly, trying to pull Emma's head from her neck.

''Yeah?'' Emma asked without breaking her movements as her hand roamed Regina's body leaving goosebumps in her trail.

''Emma, darling, as much as I want this I'm really tired.'' she admitted but Emma ignored her, continuing with her insult at Regina's neck and ear. So before letting Emma have her way with her she put her hand on Emma's torso and pushed gently, immediately stopping her.

''Baby I'm really tired.'' She pleaded through red eyes. 'Okay' Emma huffed, and removed herself from Regina's lap, to lay on her back starting up at the ceiling feeling frustrated at Regina leaving her like that. Regina leant over and pecked Emma's lips one last time before turning her back to Emma to let her spoon her. Her heart dropped a little when Emma didn't immediately follow, but a few seconds later she felt an arm lace around her middle and pull her into to a warm embrace.

''Goodnight Ems.'' She whisper sleepily, smiling.

''Goodnight Gina."


	5. Chapter 5

**Slight NSFW.**

* * *

It was barely after 8 o'clock and Emma was already at the firm. After last nights events she opted for an early morning so as to avoid Regina and her interrogation which she surely would have had to endure from her wife. She had set the alarm earlier than Regina's and when it went off she quickly hit the button in order to not wake Regina. A shower and a quick breakfast later Emma was ready to go. She had one quick tour around the boys' rooms and after ensuring that everything was okay she left…okay she fled.

When she arrived at the firm no-one else was there except for the cleaning ladies and some assistants who were always there before their bosses. Emma, not having had a proper morning coffee, made her first stop the small kitchen which, located annoyingly opposite from Jane's new office. Checking that she was alone she abandoned her briefcase on the floor and went for the coffee machine. As she was waiting for the coffee Emma opened her briefcase and took the folder with the new case in it. She grabbed a pen from the side pocket and sat at small chair near the door. Last night she hadn't had a chance to make more notes and hoped that Gold would delay their meeting giving her extra time to read the case more thoroughly.

''I didn't have you for an early starter Mrs. Swan.'' A voice startled Emma who immediately raised her gaze to meet eyes with the intruder. Jane was leaning on the door frame smirking at Emma's reaction. She was wearing a white fitted dress that hugged her body perfectly and her, apparently signature, black heels. One hand on her hip, and the other holding one leg of her black reading glasses, the other leg balancing across her plump, pink bottom lip. Snapping from her gaze Emma managed to find the words to reply.

''I'm not usually but I had to prepare for a meeting with Gold'' which wasn't exactly a lie but she wasn't about to admit last night's events to a practical stranger.

''I'm sensing there's more to that but I won't push,'' Jane replied honestly and moved inside the kitchen to pour some coffee. Silently Emma watched Jane search the counter to avail and begin opening cupboards, still searching. Emma remained silent as Jane reached for the sugar canister on the top shelf. She was struggling but Emma's attention was caught by the blondes white dress pulling tight around a certain region. She managed to snap out of it just in time to see the canister topple precariously at the edge of the shelf as Jane's fingers brushed the edge of it, failing to grab it. Realising that she couldn't get it without having an accident Emma stood up and grabbed the sugar for Jane who was now smiling with gratitude. "So those heels are more look than function huh?" Emma quipped smirking down at the shorter blonde. Jane smiled back. Emma moved back towards the table and lifted her mug, perching her ass on the table and taking a long sip of coffee. They stood in a comfortable silence sipping some coffee from their cups when Jane decided to speak.

''So everything's okay?'' She lightly asked.

''You said you wouldn't push.'' Emma reminded bluntly without looking up at the blonde.

Jane narrowed her eyes and then huffed childishly which made Emma chuckled and sneak a peek up at her.

''It's just...'' Emma contemplated a little; she was still mad at Jane for taking the position that she worked so hard to get. On the other hand she found it so easy to open her mouth and spilled her guts to the woman. Even with Regina, she was a bit hesitant at first, but the brunette didn't give up and broke through her walls helping her to open up. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Emma looked up at Jane. She paused again, but seeing the blue eyes narrow in concern made Emma feel almost…safe? She allowed herself to continue, to test the water.

''Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough with my children.'' Emma admitted, forcing herself to maintain eye contact.

''You have kids?'' Jane bluntly asked while her eyes widened with shock.

''Uhm'', Emma faltered, she didn't expect that reaction to her admission, ''Uh yeah, three actually. All boys. Fiffteen, eight and my little Bubbah is four'' Emma smiled brightly unconsciously at the thought of her three little monsters.

''Wow. I would never have guessed! Well I knew you were married but three kids?! Wow.'' Jane was completely shocked and Emma chuckled at that, and shrugged.

''I always wanted a big family. Though after giving birth to Henry, my first son, I told my wife that there's no way I was doing that again, so she agreed to carry the next one. And the next one.'' Emma's face lit up as she thought of the moment she and Regina had agreed to make a baby. Jane's face warped into a nervous expression, worried that she was about to offend Emma.

''Well to tell you the truth I'm not good with kids. My mother keeps bugging me about marriage and kids but it's not for me. Anyway what made you feel like that?'' Jane sensed that Emma could probably do with talking about it. Emma groaned at the change of topic, realizing that her earlier confidence had come back to bite her, but she answered anyway.

''It's just that I don't see them a lot due to my working hours and when I do, I spoil them rotten, probably because I feel so guilty. So yesterday I wanted them to have fun and play with me but after dinner the boys started fighting and Bubbah didn't want to have a bath and he was running all over the freaking house for over two hours and then my middle son threw up because he ate too much spicy food, which by the way my wife warned me about but I completely ignored her and finally Henry wouldn't even talk to me and when Regina,my wife, finally came home the house was a fucking stable and all three boys still very much awake!'' Emma was now well into rambling mode and Jane couldn't help but feel bad for the other woman. She reached forward and put her hand on Emma's forearm to stop her from saying anything else in one breath and squeezed a little. Emma after a while noticed the gesture and took a deep breath to calm herself.

''So you had a fun night!'' Jane joked and Emma laughed, realizing the extent of her outburst.

''You have no idea! What I meant to say is that I know they miss me and I miss them too, but when I'm with them I just feel useless. I feel like I don't even know my own kids.'' Emma confessed.

''I'm sure that's not true.I saw how your face lit up when you mentioned them before. Yes there might be times that you feel useless but to them you are perfect no matter what.'' Jane reassured Emma while smiling at breathed again feeling lighter than before as she wiped her face off a few tears that escaped during their talk.

''Thank you'' Emma whispered and looked at the other blonde with a small smile

''You're welcome Mrs Swan'' Jane said and started walking towards the she could exit the room Emma's voice stopped her.

''It's Emma'' and at that Jane smiled before leaving her alone.

* * *

Regina woke up at her usual time only to find out that her wife had already woken up. Confused she threw a robe on to protect her from the morning chill and went downstairs in search of her wife. When she entered the kitchen though she found her mother making breakfast and Henry playing with the youngest Swan. Regina cleared her throat as she spoke, tucking the robe tighter around herself.

''Mother what are you doing here?''

''Good morning to you too dear. I hope you slept well.'' Cora replied all too sweetly for Regina's liking.

''I mean, who opened the door for you?'' Regina elaborated her brain not fully awoken.

''Henry, dear'' and at that Regina turned her head acknowledging the other two brunets in the room. She walked towards them, kissed Henry lightly on the cheek and took Ezra from his arms. She tickled his belly but the boy was still in his sleepy state so simply squirmed a little, barely reacting. Regina helped him sit on his stool and asked all of them;

''Have any of you seen Emma this morning?''

''Nope'' Henry replied and continued ''She was gone way before I got up. I heard the car leaving at around 7.30.''

Regina tilted her head confused and went upstairs to retrieve her phone. She dialed Emma's phone and waited for her wife to answer. After a few seconds Emma finally picked it up.

''Good morning babes.'' Regina heard Emma saying in a cheerful tone.

''Good morning darling. Everything okay?'' Regina asked.

''Sure, everything's fine. Why do you ask?''

''Well for one you got up at who knows what time and you left pretty early, which is unusual for you.'' Regina explained.

''Oh yeah, I couldn't sleep so I thought why not get into the office early for once. Besides I have a meeting with Gold and I wanted to prepare a little,'' Emma said, she wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth, but she still found herself hoping that Regina wouldn't push. She really didn't want to get into things again.

''Oh, okay then. I'll see you at dinner. Have a good day Ems. I love you.''

''I love you too.'' And then she hung up.

Relieved that Emma was okay, she had a quick morning shower and changed into black skinny jeans, a white button up and her favorite black YSL boots; a gift from Emma for her birthday last year. She applied some make up and ran a brush through her hair and after grabbing her purse she headed downstairs.

As she took a bowl she poured some milk and cereals and sat next to Colin who had finally woken up. Her mother finished cooking and after making a plate for her she sat at the table with the other Mills.

''So, what's your plans for today dear?'' Cora asked not-so-innocently and Regina narrowed her eyes.

''Why, what do you want?'' Regina replier with her own question.

''Can't a mother be interested in her daughter's plans?''

''Not with that face'' Regina sassed and Cora rolled her eyes.

''Fine. I had made plans with Zelena for a girls' day but she canceled last moment because she's too busy. So I was wondering if you would like to come with me?''

''No'' Regina simply said while continued eating her breakfast.

''Oh come on Regina it will be very fun. Mani-pedis, massages, martinis, what's not to like?''

''I promised to take Bubbah to the aqua park, and then I'm meeting Kat for lunch and shopping'' she stated.

''Can't you go another time?'' Her mother implored.

''No mother. I've been promising to take him there for two weeks now. Since I don't have to be at the clinic today is the perfect opportunity for us. You're welcome to join us though.''

''Ugh'' her mother groaned and continued ''You leave me no choice but to call your mother in law'' Regina spit her milk and looked at her mother, eyes wide from shock.

''You must be really desperate'' She teased.

''Taunt me all you want, I will go with her.'' Cora declared and Regina laughed. It was true that the two woman were completely opposite. Her mother in law was a sweet, too sweat for her liking sometimes, cheerful person whilst her mother was like the devil himself. It would be a miracle if both of them returned today in one piece.

''Fine, fine but please bring her back. I'll hate to explain to Emma how her mother was found locked up in a sauna room."

''Don't worry dear, If I wanted to kill her I would find much more enjoyable ways.'' her mother said and Regina wasn't completely sure if she was teasing her or not. Just to be sure, she warned her though.

''Mother, please promise you will behave!''

''I'm joking dear, your mother in-law will be just fine''. Regina sighed in relief and stood up to take the dishes to the washing machine.

''Henry, Colin the bus will be here in a few minutes'' Regina addressed her two sons who were still eating breakfast. Both boys nodded, though when Regina informed them of the time they sped up their eating. They've finished their breakfast just in time, as the bus driver was beeping at them. Regina guided the two boys to the porch and after kissing them both goodbye,at which she earned an ''ew'' from Henry, she waved them off to the bus. Returning back to the kitchen, she cleaned up a little and when she was ready, she helped Ezra dress up and the three Mills left the house.

* * *

It was lunch break and Emma found herself still sitting in her chair reading the new case. The meeting with Gold went really well and case would be surely a success. She raised her gaze from the papers and to the clock. Realizing what time it was, she pulled her glasses from her face and sat back in her chair sighing. Her stomach started complaining due to the lack of food. With a tilt of her head to relieve the tension she stood up and walked out of her office. On her way to the elevator she spotted Jane talking on the phone in the small lounge. When she noticed her presence she quickly hung up and walked towards Emma.

''Hey, did I interrupt or something?'' Emma asked a little suspiciously.

''Oh no, nothing like that. I simply did NOT want to deal with that'' she shrugged.

''Okay. So I'm going for lunch'' Emma said and at the same time her stomach growled which made both women laugh.

''Are you staying here?'' She asked seeing that the woman didn't move.

''Yeah, well I'm the new girl and I don't fancy lunch by myself." She shrugged, flicking through the file in her hand, trying to pretend she didn't care.

Emma felt a pang of guilt and without thinking she said, ''Would you like to join me? There's a really cool diner one street away, with burgers to die for which I visit pretty often.'' Emma elaborated, leaning back, grinning and tapped her stomach for emphasis.

''I don't know,'' Jane hesitated ''I have a bit of work to do and I don't want to intrude.''

''Nonsense. Besides I offered which means that you're more than welcome. Come on, you'll thank me after a blue-stack burger!'' Emma grinned and tugged the blonde towards the elevator.

''Are you always so sure of yourself?'' Jane teased as they entered the elevator. Emma pushed the button and answered.

''Only when it comes to food." She grinned, "And women.'' she winked and Jane blushed a little. Emma turned away abruptly to hide the shock on her face from that accidental addition.

''So who was at the phone?'' Emma asked quickly trying to cover her bluntness.

''Sorry, that's none of my business'' She apologized, again realising she was over-stepping. Something about this woman gave her mad verbal diarrhea.

''It's okay. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend actually'' she corrected and Emma felt herself become a little disappointed knowing that the other woman was straight.

''What happened?'' Emma prodded gently, as they exited the elevator.

''We broke up a few months ago. He said that he wanted to be alone for some time. Guess he changed his mind.''

''What about you? I mean, do you want him back?''

''Ι thought I did, but I don't know anymore. I still feel things for him but I don't know if I can go back to him.''

''Ι understand.'' Jane looked quizzically at Emma and she elaborated. ''Before I met Regina I was in a relationship with a guy. He was caring and really sweet and we had been together since high school. But after he found out I was pregnant, he fled. He said that he wasn't ready to be a father. I was so angry at him for giving up so easily. I mean I was scared too. I was barely eighteen years old with a baby and no-one to help me. My parents offered but I was hurting and very stubborn and I didn't want them to interfere with my life. Anyway after I gave birth to Henry he came back and told me that he made a mistake. I wanted so badly to take him back but I knew that this was only temporary. That he was just feeling guilty and wouldn't stick around. And I was right. He played the caring father for a bit and then disappeared again. I've never saw him again.'' Emma shrugged, internally amazed at her confession.

''Does Henry know about him?'' Jane asked turning to face Emma as they stopped outside the diner. Emma remained quiet and, like the gentlewoman she was, opened the door for Jane and guided them towards a booth at the very end of the diner. As they sat opposite to each other Emma answered Jane's previous question.

''He knows that he has a father. He knows his name and stuff and he tried to find him but it was futile. After that he gave up, besides it's not like that he doesn't have two loving parents, and a father figure.''

''I see,'' Jane replied and took the menu from Emma to scan the options. Two minutes later the waitress came and took their orders, a blue-stack burger with fries for Jane and a grilled cheese for Emma. They both wordlessly agreed to continue the conversation a little lighter than before and began talking about the last wonderfully awful movie they'd watched.

A few minutes later their food arrived and before they started eating Emma commented

''You're so gonna love that. The blue-stack is my favourite but I was so craving greasy, melty, cheesy-goodness today! You know those days when you just need to feel your arteries clogging?!"

Jane laughed, ''We shall see'' she replied while winking slightly at Emma. Emma felt a heat coming to her cheeks and ducked her face to hide it. However the next sound from her lunch partners mouth had her completely unprepared. When Jane took the first bite of the burger a small moan escaped her lips and Emma's head snapped up.

''God, this IS awesome,'' The other woman commented while savoring every bite. Emma felt uncomfortably aroused by the other's woman's vocals and sipped some water in a lame attempt to cool off the sudden heat she felt.

''I told you, you'd like it'' Emma replied smugly after returning from her mini haze.

''Still trying to take credit?'' Jane asked as she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

''Uh huh'' .That was all Emma managed to form and Jane laughed.

''I didn't have you for someone who'd lose her words'' Jane teased.

''Well I'd surely make you lose yours.'' Emma rambled and cleared her throat, what was wrong with her today?!

''Even the greatest lawyers suffer a loss of words sometimes.'' She replied properly, but a smirk sneaked through.

''Hmm that never happened to me though.'' Jane sassed.

''Never say never,'' Emma responded and wink again. Their little flirting game was interrupted by the waitress who brought the bill. Jane moved to grab her purse but Emma stopped her. ''I invited you so I'll pay.''

Jane tried to persuade Emma otherwise but she was adamant. Finally she agreed to let the other blonde pay.

''I could have paid'' She pouted and Emma found it too cute.

''I know. Sure, next time's on you?'' She offered.

''Fine.'' The blonde relented and Emma grinned at her.

When they finished their meals they both stood up and exited the diner. They made their way to the firm in comfortable silence. Arriving finally at their floor Jane turned to face Emma who was staring at her shoes.

''Thank again'' Jane said and without another word she walked towards her office adding a little sway to her hips, making Emma extremely…hot. She groaned and almost ran to her office, in case someone should spot her and want to talk.

Closing the door behind her, Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Regina's number. After a few rings the brunette picked up.

''Where are you?'' Emma asked not bothering with greetings.

''I'm having lunch with Ezra and Kat why?'' Regina answered.

''How about having a little trip to your wife's office?'' Emma asked suggestively.

''To do what?'' Regina replied a little confused, completely missing the lust in Emma's voice.

''Oh well, you know, I did get a new couch that we haven't tested out yet. Or do you prefer over the phone? I had a meeting cancel so I have plenty of time.'' Emma offered, her voice lowering to a deep, sultry whisper.

''Emma, darling are you okay?'' Regina questioned.

''No. I'm horny.'' She replied bluntly, and at that Regina rolled her eyes.

''Oh give me some credit darling, I know that. Well, I hope a bit of phone sex will suffice'' Regina suggested seductively and Emma's face lit up.

''Okay you first!'' Emma exclaimed not able to contain her excitement.

''Okay, uhm just let me get out of under-age ear shot" Regina winked at Kathryn and left the diner, turning the corner down a deserted ally.

"Emma sweetie, you still there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here." Emma replied, slouching down in her desk chair slowly gliding her hand down her stomach, allowing it to rest between her legs.

"Imagine me sitting in your chair, wearing that black halter-neck dress that you love… and my glasses. I'm not wearing any underwear. You come back after a very, very long meeting with Gold and you want nothing else but to go home and have a relaxing bath. But when you see me like that you start having other…ideas. I'm beckoning you to come closer and you comply. I stand up and starting kissing your neck. My hands are travelling north. I unbuckle your belt and open the buttons of your trousers, I ease my hand inside your boxers and let my fingers...'' Regina pauses.

''And?'' Emma enquired, snapping out of her imagination.

''And… the rest is up to your imagination! Goodbye my love'' Regina laughed and quickly hung up before Emma had a chance to protest, leaving her soaking wet and even more frustrated than before.

* * *

 **I'm a tease I know :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**NSFW**

* * *

Regina, after having spent an entire day with her youngest son, finally arrived home, a hyped up little boy in tow. After her lunch with Kat, the trio decided to visit the fair that had opened a few days ago. The young boy has been ecstatic with all the different games, dragging Regina and Kat to every single one of them. Regina cursed herself a few times for giving in to her son's adorable pleading puppy-dog eyes as the boy was now in a well-established sugar rush, which would last for at least the rest of the day! However she knew that she could never deny him. The boy even though he was her biological son had all the Swan genes. From the insatiable appetite to the puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist no matter how much she tried. Despite being hyperactive though, Ezra after a few games and running around had finally wore himself out, his mood changing from joyous to more-or-less plain grumpy. Regina, sensing that her son was about to have a tantrum, quickly scooped him up and carried him for the rest of their walk. When the boy fell asleep in her arms, she decided that it was about time they headed home.

With one arm supporting the sleepy boy and with the other holding the toys that the boy wanted to buy, opening the door wasn't an easy task. Luckily, after a few futile attempts the door opened by itself revealing her wife. Surprised Regina asked, ''Hey love, I didn't know you were gοnna be home early.''

Seeing that her wife was a bit occupied Emma took Ezra from the brunette's arms while answering.

''I managed to get loads of work done in peace and quiet this morning so I thought I'd earned skipping out early from work. I ordered pizza for delivery later, I hope that's okay. I just wanted to give you a night off making dinner but didn't want to subject you to my attempt at cooking!" she grinned. "Go have a nice shower and we'll, uh, talk when you've had a chance to relax a little.'' she said as she kissed her wife's lips, and trailed her fingers along Regina's jaw.

''What do you have in mind Swan?'' Regina asked suggestively, leaning into her wife's touch.

''You'll see later'' the blonde replied while winking, and pulled Regina's chin up to peck her lips once more. She took the bags from her wife's arms and headed upstairs leaving the brunette chuckling and going to the kitchen.

An hour later Emma found herself sitting on the couch playing some video games while waiting patiently for her wife to finish her shower. Her prayers were heard as a few minutes later Regina entered the living room, dressed in sweats, her skin warm and a little puffy from the warm shower. She tucked her still wet hair into a messy ban and plopped herself next to her wife, who was still playing. Regina grabbed the second controller and asked her engrossed wife, ''Where are the boys anyway?''

When she headed to the bathroom for a shower she noticed that the house was really quiet, as if neither of her other two children were there. Her suspicions were confirmed as when she checked the boy's rooms they were nowhere to be found.

''Oh your mother dropped by earlier and said something about not seeing them so much.'' Emma shrugged, "so she insisted she take them for the evening".

''She saw them this morning'' Regina stated. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her wife, suspicion lacing her voice, ''is this your doing?'' she asked.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Emma lied.

''Swaaaan'' Regina warned.

''Ugh fine, I asked her to come, take the kids so…we could… have some time alone.'' Emma confessed, her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

''Time alone to do what?'' Regina inquired raising her eyebrow. She knew were this conversation was going but she wanted to tease her wife a little.

''You know 'play''' Emma said using air quotes, around her grip on the controller.

''We are playing'' Regina replied innocently and Emma abandoned her controller to the floor, turning to give her wife her full and undivided attention.

''Ι had a different type of _playing_ in mind'' Emma smiled lustily and approached her wife, a heavy, predatory look on her eyes.

''Do tell me more about this _playing_ '' Regina's eyes had darkened with lust. She gulped audibly when she felt her wife's lips softly trace her neck. She let her head fall back, exposing her neck to allow her wife more access for her assault on her sensitive skin.

''Well it pretty much starts like this'' Emma whispered against her skin, causing shivers to run all the way down Regina's body ending in warmth building between her legs. Emma began trailing hot open-mouthed kisses from Regina's collarbone to her jawline and then finishing with an attack on crimson lips. She sucked and nibbled the brunette's bottom lip, asking for permission which her wife gladly gave. While tongues were battling for dominance, Emma used her hands to pull Regina's tank top off, leaving her clothed in a black lace bra.

''It continues a little like this,'' Emma said as she was now going south to her wife's generous breasts. She tagged the bra down revealing perk nipples, standing proud in front of the blonde and begging to be sucked. Emma sensed their silent plea and attack the left nipple, while giving to the other one with her fingers, rolling it between them and tugging gently. She was sucking and licking not stopping until she was sure that she had marked her territory. Regina was could feel her orgasm already building and Emma hadn't even gone further down yet. Seeing that her wife was too occupied with her breasts, she pulled her chin up a little and demanded her gaze as she asked breathlessly,

''And how does it end?''

Emma smiled, and without replying, pressed hot kisses up the side of Regina's neck until she reached her ear.

''With you screaming my name'' Emma whispered, and Regina felt her wetness completely soak the thin material between her legs.

''Emma'' Regina said tugging Emma's t-shirt to bring her flush against her and right her to her eye level.

''Yeah?'' Emma asked out of breath, completely amazed at the lust in Regina's eyes; she couldn't believe she had let herself be missing that look.

''Take me upstairs. Now.'' She commanded and Emma jumped to her feet at once making Regina laugh. Emma bent a little to scoop Regina up and the brunette in return wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde's body so as not to fall.

''Emma'' Regina pouted, both wanting and not wanting at the same time her wife to carry her upstairs; Emma really shouldn't be lifting heavy things, she didn't want her to get hurt.

''Shhh'' Emma silenced her and continued kissing her wife's bare shoulder as she carefully made her way upstairs.

Once inside their bedroom, Emma nudged her bum against the door to close it behind them, let Regina to her feet and in a second spun her round pressing Regina firmly against the bedroom door. Regina in response let a small moan escape her lips at her wife's forceful movement. Emma was the kind of person who could go from a cinnamon roll to a dominating bitch in just a matter of seconds. She loved when her wife was in charge in bed and rarely did Emma let her be the boss.

After a make out session pressed against the bedroom door Emma pulled Regina back and guided them towards the bed. She threw Regina on the mattress and climbed on top of her. Regina was quick to discard Emma's t-shirt and bra while Emma was doing the same with her clothes leaving Regina naked in front of her. Emma paused her frantic movements to view her wife's body. Every time she saw it she was in awe. Despite having given birth twice, Regina had worked hard to maintain her figure and the brunette's body was as toned and smooth as when she had first allowed Emma's eyes to roam every inch of her.

When both of them were naked Emma bent down kissing her wife's plump lips. Regina's wound into Emma's hair and stroked her neck pulling her gently forward, removing any space between them. She wanted to feel Emma's skin against every inch of her own. Emma's hand snaking down Regina's body found its way to her warm, wet core. She started teasing her wife's hardened nub with her thumb, eliciting moans from the other woman, which made her insides tingle. It didn't take long for Emma to feel her wife getting hotter and hotter and knew that the brunette was close to orgasming. Emma abandoned the sensitive nub, causing Regina to whimper, and brought her fingers to her lips. She sucked her fingers, tasting Regina, and lubricating them. Staring hard into Regina's eyes she smiled, and placed two fingers against Regina's entrance. Regina opened her legs wider in order to allow her wife access. Emma's moves were altering between quick and slow, not letting her wife orgasm just yet. Her lips again found Regina's brown nipples building her climax more and more. Regina's back arched when the blonde hit her g-spot, digging her nails into the other woman's back earning a slight hiss from Emma, but Emma was feeling herself getting wetter and wetter as she watched the brunette goddess responding to her movements. With one final twist of her fingers, she felt Regina's walls clenching, holding her fingers in place and her orgasm came crashing through Regina's body. Regina completely let go and moaned a little louder than she had intended as she came undone. Emma quickly kissed the brunette muffling her noises.

''You'll wake up the kid'' she whispered but Regina was still too far into her bliss to understand or even care.

Extracting her fingers from her wife's still wet folds, she moved them to her lips but Regina was quick to grab them and put them in her own mouth licking them clean. Tasting herself on the blonde's finger had the other woman wet again. Emma's eyes had gone a deep forest green seeing her lover taste herself on her fingers.

Their eyes locked and Regina without missing a beat flipped them over, straddling the blonde's bare lap. Grinding herself on Emma's lap to gain some friction, Regina started kissing the other's woman athletic body. Sucking firstly at her pulse point, she continued sliding her tongue between small breasts and then toned abs. Reaching her final destination Regina raised her eyes to meet with the blonde's. She gave her a small wink and dipped her head further down to where her wife needed her the most. Deciding that she should toy with the blonde first she kissed her thighs lightly, tracing Emma's stomach with her hand. After several kisses Emma couldn't take it anymore and squeezed Regina's hand hard, begging her to touch her. Regina smirked up at her, pausing her kisses to say,

''Patience my dear'' at which Emma started to groan out loud but stopped immediately when she remembered that her son was sleeping in the room next door.

Regina after giving one small bite to Emma's hip, returned to the task at hand. She licked the other woman entrance before using her fingers to move open her folds a little. Her tongue quickly found its way to the sensitive nub. Sucking hard and licking her clit had the other woman worked up in a matter of seconds. Emma held the pillow on her face to muffling the moans that she was sure would be coming in a few seconds. Not quite finished yet, Regina abandoned for a little the swollen clit, giving her attention to the blonde's entrance. She pushed her tongue insided, finding a steady rhythm while using her fingers to toy with the aching nub. A few moments later she had Emma screaming her name as she orgasmed spilling hot liquid onto her tongue. She continued her ministrations a little while longer, helping her wife riding out her climax. When she was sure that her wife recovered a little she kissed her core one last time and collapsed on the bed beside her. She then nuzzled closer to Emma silently asking for a hug which the blonde gave with slow, weak movements as her climax still tingled through her limbs. Embraced in her lover's arms Regina nuzzled at Emma's neck kissing her lightly while Emma's hand was tracing soothing circles on her back. Remembering what Emma had said earlier Regina raised her eyebrow and looked at the blonde who was staring blissfully at the ceiling. When she noticed her wife looking at her, she looked back, confusion across her face.

''What?'' She asked softly.

''It was you who screamed my name after all.'' Regina teased and Emma chuckled a little.

''I guess it didn't go completely as planned. But we can have a repeat, and I will try my best to improve...'' Emma's hand moved from her back to her hip but Regina quickly stopped her.

''Ugh I'd love to but I'm completely exhausted. Ezra had a sugar rush earlier and I paid the price.''

Emma laughed at her wife's whiny voice and pecked her nose.

''It's okay my love. We have an early start anyway. Goodnight babe.'' Emma said as she kissed Regina.

''Goodnight Emma.''

* * *

Regina despite having a rather long night, was up bright and early the next morning. Making breakfast for her, Emma and Ezra she was eating some pancakes while reading some texts that Kat had sent her last night, telling her that she was needed at the clinic. Sighing in frustration, she went to her bedroom, dressed up for the day and grabbed her briefcase. Emma surprisingly had already woken up. Instructing her wife to drive the boys to school from her mother's house and dropping Ezra off at Cora's, she pecked Emma's lips and fled for the clinic.

Half an hour later Regina was opening the door to the clinic. No one was sitting in the waiting room and Regina sighed in relief. She spotted Jefferson sitting at the reception, doing some paperwork.

''Good morning Jeff.'' She called over to him as she put her coat at the hook and slipped on her lab coat.

''Someone's in a good mood today.'' Jefferson commented and Regina laughed.

''Well I have a gorgeous wife, three amazing boys and a nosey secretary. What's there not to be happy about?'' Regina teased and bent to kiss Jefferson's cheek.

''Where's Kathryn?'' Regina continued.

''In her office, going over some x-rays.''

''Okay. I'll go check on her'' Regina said as she walked towards the blonde's office.

Knocking the door softly, she entered the room without waiting for a permission.

''Good morning Gina!'' The taller woman exclaimed.

''Well good morning to you too dear.'' Regina beamed while seating at the nearby couch.

''Oh I know that look.'' Kathryn smiled all too wide, showing all her teeth.

''What look?'' Regina asked as innocently as she could, unable to stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks.

''You totally got laid!'' Kathryn yelled and Regina rolled her eyes.

''Really dear? Where are we? In high school?'' Regina teased.

''Well excuse me but you have that face that says _'I had sex last night after god knows how long'_. Am I wrong?'' Kathryn asked, her eyebrow slightly raised.

The brunette's red face confirmed her suspicions.

''I knew it!'' The blonde laughed while relaxing back in her chair.

''I don't have that face!'' Regina said trying to hide her face which was going even redder by it's the second.

''But you did have sex?'' Kathryn smiled.

''Ugh fine, yes, I did. Happy now?'' Regina pout which made Kathryn laugh even harder

''Very, though not as happy as you! When was the last time though?'' Kathryn asked, intrigued.

''I honestly don't remember. Two weeks ago? Last month?'' Regina answered.

''Jeez woman!''

''I know.'' Regina cut off. ''But the wait was totally worth it'' Regina smiled remembering last night's activities with her wife. When they had Ezra, Emma and Regina agreed to have sex at least once or twice a week. However with three kids and their insane work schedule, it became once every second week or even once a month.

''So everything's fine with you two huh?''

''Oh yes. We had our ups and downs throughout this week but everything's better now'' Regina admitted.

''And you're still going to the cabin next week?''

''It seems so. I mean Emma hasn't said anything against it so I guess it's still on.''

The door knocked before Kathryn had a chance to reply.

''Come in'' Kat softly said. The door opened to reveal the brunet secretary.

''We have an emergency patient. A woman says that her dog has a rash on his paw. Will you come and check him?''

''I'll go'' Regina beat Kathryn to it. ''Send them to examination room 1.'' Regina said to Jefferson and stood up to leave. She gave Kathryn one big smile and a wink and left.

Going to the examination room she was met with a blonde woman and her cute cocker spaniel.

''Hello, I'm Regina Mills, how can I help your little darling today?'' Regina asked sweetly.

''Oh, uhm I'm Mal and this is Jack. He has a rash on his front left paw and he won't stop scratching it. I thought it was just an itching but every day it's becoming bigger and bigger.'' The woman said, her voice filled with worry.

''Okay let's have a look at it.'' Regina pulled her glasses from her pocket a pushed them on, she put some gloves on and approach the cute little dog.

After a few minutes Regina averted her eyes from the dog and looked at his owner.

''It doesn't look like something serious. However I'll take a sample from it just to be sure. I'll prescribe some pills to calm the inflammation and hopefully stop the itching and you can come back in three days for the results.'' Regina offered as she moved across the room to prepare for the sample.

''You might want to hold him for a bit'' Regina suggested.

''Uhm, right sure.'' Mal stood up from her sit and hugged her dog tight to her.

''So, Dr. Mills how long have you been a vet?'' Mal asked trying to start a conversation

''I'm at this job about ten years now. I was working in a larger center before but then decided to open my own clinic. What about you?''

''I'm a pediatrician'' Mal replied.

''I would never have guessed'' Regina teased and Mal chuckled.

''Oh well, I'm really sensitive with Jack. Since my daughter left for college he's my only companion. It's like a second child and I can't stand seeing him in pain'' Mal admitted ''Do you have any pets?''

''Believe it or not I don't own any. I see so many of them here at the clinic and I don't know If I'm able to deal with one at home. Though my sons are begging for a dog, I'm still hesitant.''

''Oh you have children?'' Mal asked intrigued.

''Yes. Three boys.'' Regina beamed at the thought of her princes.

"And a husband?''

''Wife'' Regina corrected ''Although sometimes it's like raising four kids. And imagine having a dog on top of that! I would've gone completely crazy'' she joked and Mal laughed. At the same time Regina removed her gloves signaling that she was finished. She grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote down the prescription. She ripped the paper off the notepad and gave it to the blonde.

''Here are some drugs to help him deal with the itching – if you ask Jefferson at reception he will sort that out for you. I have also written my number in case you need anything urgently'' Regina smiled at the other woman who smiled back.

''Thank you so much Dr. Mills.''

''You're welcome. I will expect you back for the results in a few days.'' Regina reminded her.

''Thanks again.'' The blonde said and left the clinic.

* * *

 **So do you guys want a flashback on Emma's and Regina's meeting and generally the beginning of their relationship? If so leave a comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Α**_ _ **Few Days Later...**_

Emma having woken up late as usual, skipped her morning coffee at home saying that she would pick one up on her way to the office. The morning jam however deterred her from doing so. Cursing herself for her lateness once more she made a promise to start waking up earlier; a promise that she was always making after incidents like this and never actually stuck to.

Parking in the empty space she got out of the car and started running towards the elevator. Five minutes later she was at the 20th floor, totally out of breath. Once out of the elevator she stopped at the small lounge for a few seconds supporting her arms on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

''I didn't know you were training for a marathon in heels'' a voice said startling Emma and making her jump a little. Lifting her gaze she was met with blue eyes smirking at her.

''Oh ha ha!'' Emma sassed and stood up, bringing her on the same level as Jane. ''I was running late'' Emma admitted hiding her face which was going red from embarrassment.

Jane laughed seeing the other's woman discomfort and tried to ease the tension. ''I made coffee, come on.'' she said as she guided the blonde towards the small kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen Jane approached the coffee machine while Emma sat at one of the chairs near the fridge. Jane after pouring some coffee to a cup and two spoons of sugar she offered it to Emma who accepted with gratitude. She took a tentative sip and was very impressed.

''How did you know how I drink my coffee?'' she smirked as she continued to sip from her cup.

''I'm very observant.'' Jane smirked back and continued ''besides it's not that difficult. Your taste in coffee is pretty simple Mrs. Swan, and not out of the ordinary" Jane teased while mimicking Emma and drinking from her cup too.

''Hey that's mean'' she pouted ''but I suppose you're right'' she said with a shrug ''I'm not that into coffee anyway. I see it as a necessary evil to keep me going during the day. But enough with the coffee. How was your weekend?'' Emma asked genuinely interested in other's woman whereabouts.

''Oh I visited my brother who's living in New York.'' Jane said, her face lighting up at the mention of her fun weekend

''I didn't know you had a brother.'' Emma commented.

''Three of them in fact! Although I don't get along with all of them. Ed, the one that lives in New York, we are really close. So I went to see him and of course did some shopping and I was able to just take some time and relax!'' Jane said groaning dramatically which made Emma laugh.

''What about you?'' Jane asked

''Oh my weekend was far from fun.'' She laughed dryly. ''We were supposed to go away for the weekend but my middle son had the flu and then the other two caught the flu from him. Our weekend was full with vaporubs, tissues, blankets and soups. Thankfully Regina and I are generally quite resistant so we've avoided it, for now!''

''Oh poor guys. Are they okay now?'' Jane genuinely interested in the boys' health.

''Yeah they are all fine. Although they tried playing sick again this morning in order to miss school. But Regina had none of it.'' Emma chuckled.

''She's the bad cop?'' Jane said laughing.

''Pretty much'' Emma laughed along. ''Our boys can be really persuasive when they want something and it's really hard to say no. I can't say no unless it's something really extravagant. And let me tell you they can also be very creative when it comes to their birthday presents.''

''Tell me the most bizarre thing the boys have asked!'' Jane implored.

''Uhm let me think'' Emma paused a little to think of her boys odd demands ''Oh yes. My middle son asked for a real-life Baymax last year. You know the big balloon-robot thing from the Disney movie? And he used Bubbah to persuade me. I swear I was ready to go buy them one even though I had no idea if it even existed let alone where to find it!'' Emma exclaimed and Jane laughed harder.

''But I love them no matter what'' Emma sighed with a goofy smile on her face. At the very same moment her phoned beeped indicating a new message.

'' _Weekend come already!''_ Emma chuckled and put her phone on her pocket.

''Who was it?'' Jane asked confused.

''My wife. We have re-arranged our trip for weekend and she can't wait. Something tells me the littlest Swan is giving her really hard time." She gulped down the final mouthful of her coffee. "Anyway I should really get some work done now, but, uhm, do you want to grab some lunch later?''

''Yeah, I'd love to.'' Jane smiled and Emma stood up. She rinsed her mug and placed it in the washing machine. She waved lightly towards Jane and left for her office.

* * *

It was a little before lunch and Emma was flat-out busy. She was already working on four cases, one of which was a fairly high-profile client and was scheduled for court in two days. Her brother had dropped in earlier attempting to gossip a little but an engrossed Emma had sent him back to where he came from. She could hear her secretary's phone ringing more-or-less off the hook but Ariel had done her best to accommodate callers where she could and put off others excusing that Emma was in meetings. Some of them, however, the very determined few, had been adamant that Emmas attention was urgently required, thus Ariel was forced to interrupt her from her work.

She was in her office with Ariel typing frantically on her laptop transcribing what Emma was saying, when they heard a knock on the door.

''Come in'' Emma said and the door opened revealing her boss; Mr. Gold.

''Mr. Gold! I wasn't expecting you. Did something happen?'' Emma asked confused, quickly flicking through her diary to make sure she hadn't missed a meeting or something.

''No, I just wanted to talk to you about your new case.'' Gold replied, standing firm with his head lifted in an attempt to be as tall as his 5ft 9inches would allow him.

''Okay. Ariel, we can pick this up later, thank you.'' Emma dismissed her secretary who simply nodded and left as quickly as she could.

Emma turned her gaze from her retreating secretary to her boss. She gestured to him to sit down at which Gold held up his hand silently in refusal. Emma, however, opted to sit down. She didn't like Gold's impromptu visit and she imagined it'd be better if she sat down for whatever it was to come.

''Alright, what did you wanted to discuss?'' Emma asked.

''This weekend; I'll be needing you in the office.'' Gold bluntly said.

''What?!'' Emma shrieked.

"I don't believe that pitch is quite necessary and I'm sure you heard me Emma. We need to work on the Sinskey case. And our client is available only this weekend.''

''I can't'' Emma confessed. At Gold's furrowed brow she elaborated ''I've made weekend plans with Regina and the kids, we've already had to re-schedule due to the boys being ill.''

''Then you're well versed in re-scheduling." He quipped without a smile. "Emma, the workload is such that we can't stop for the weekend. As you know, the client lives in New York and he's impossibly busy during the week. He has business this weekend in Boston and is able to spare some time to discuss details with us.''

''Come on Bobby. Can't somebody else cover it? Nate has just closed a case, and believe me he could use a little more motivation. He can take the meeting and fill me in when I come back?'' Emma implored.

''Emma, you know that Nate isn't familiar with this kind of case. I wanted to request your father, but he has an unavoidable business trip. I'm sorry Emma but my hands are tied.'' Gold stated.

''Okay. Fine. I'll do it.'' Emma relented at last, sighing heavily at the prospect of having to tell Regina.

''Good. I'll see you later.'' Gold said and left Emma seething at her office.

When Gold closed the door Emma groaned. So much for a relaxed weekend with her wife and the boys. She picked her phone up and scrolled through her contacts for Regina's number. After finding it she pressed the call button while putting the cell phone on her ear. A few rings later Regina answered with a sigh.

''Hey love.'' Regina said nonchalantly

''Hey babe. What are you doing?'' Emma asked, trying to delay the breaking of the bad news.

''I'm trying to feed Ezra. I made him his favorite but he won't eat it.'' Regina sighed again and then continued ''What about you?''

''Uhm I'm at the office, Gold dropped in a few minutes ago.'' Emma admitted.

''What did he want?'' Regina questioned.

 _Here comes the best part_ Emma thought while gulping a little.

''He told me that I had to work this weekend.'' Emma confessed wincing a little as she waited for Regina's reaction.

''Why?'' Was all that Regina said.

''Our new client is visiting and is the only chance we have to get a meeting with him. He has a pretty heavy schedule.'' Emma explained.

''Emma you promised'' Regina responded trying to hide her disappointment and anger.

''I know and I'm sorry Regina. You know how much I wanted us to go the cabin.'' Emma said.

''Do I Emma? What I see right now Emma is you missing again time with the boys.'' Regina hissed.

''You make it sound like I did it on purpose!'' Emma hissed back.

''Don't put words in my mouth Emma. All I'm saying is that someone else could take that meeting for you. You have a family for christ-sake!'' Regina shouted unable to hold back her anger anymore.

''I'm not the only one Regina! And no one else can do it! Please don't make me feel guilty for something that's not in my control.'' Emma pled not wanting to fight with Regina.

''I have to go, Ezra threw his food on the floor.''

''Regina-'' Emma tried but Regina had already hang up. Emma sighed in frustration and threw her phone at her desk, hitting a glass of water which spilled over all her papers.

''Shit! Shit!'' Emma cursed and tried to save as much of them as she could. At the same time the door knocked and Jane walked inside seeing a very stressed Emma.

''Bad time?'' She asked.

''You have no idea'' Emma groaned. ''That assh-'' she watched Jane raising an eyebrow and changed her mind about what she was about to say.

''Gold is making me work this weekend.'' Emma stated.

''Ιs working the weekend that bad a thing?''

''Yes!'' Emma yelled and Jane winced a little. "We're supposed to go away this weekend."

''I can help you with the case if you want.'' Jane offered in an attempt to calm the other blonde.

''I don't want your help.'' Emma growled.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to stop being a self-centered dick for a while.'' Jane remarked while turning on her heels and leaving Emma's office with a slam of the door.

''Ugh, asshole, asshole, asshole!'' Emma cursed herself while hitting her head with her hand.

* * *

Emma after having cooled off a little, was now outside of Jane's office. She took a deep breath before knocking the door. No-one answered and she knocked one more time. Again no response, so Emma opened the door. As she entered the office, she found the other blonde staring out her big window, her headphones plugged in her ears. She walked further into the room, closing the door behind her. She cleared her throat in an attempt to make her presence known without startling the other woman but it was futile. Not having any other choice she approached Jane and tapped her lightly on her shoulder .At that the other woman jumped and quickly pulled off her headphones while turning around to confront the intruder.

''God Emma you scared me!'' She exclaimed as she clutched her heart, trying to regain her composure.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to'' Emma mumbled.

''What do you want?'' Jane asked a little more harshly now she had calmed herself and remembered their earlier confrontation and Emma flinched.

''I wanted to apologise for my behavior earlier.'' Emma admitted.

''Oh is that so?'' Jane said as she sat casually in her chair. Emma fiddled with her hand a little before averting her eyes from them to Jane's face.

''Yeah. I'm really sorry. I can be a total ass when I'm angry. I shouldn't have snapped at you.'' Emma apologized.

''I figured so.'' Jane said while smiling at the other's woman attempt of apologising ''It's okay though'' She shrugged.

''Really?'' Emma asked in disbelief.

''Yeah really. I'd be pretty mad too if they made me work the weekend. Whether I had made plans or not.'' Jane shrugged and Emma smiled.

''So you forgive me?'' Emma asked hopefully.

''I'm not sure yet. Perhaps a late lunch at the diner would help?'' Jane suggested and Emma chuckled.

''Well in that case. Mi'lady'' Emma said while giving her hand to Jane in order to help her stand up. She guided towards the door which she opened for her and Jane laughed.

''Always the charmer'' she teased.

''It's in the Swan genes'' Emma grinned and both woman left the building for a much needed lunch.

* * *

After a long day at work the blonde finally returned at home. Despite her large lunch she was already drooling at the thought of a home-cooked meal and a nice relaxing bath. However when she entered the house these thoughts immediately vanished. The first thing that she noticed was the complete chaos that filled the house. The whole hall and living room was full of toys laying haphazardly on the floor. She walked further into the room only to find her wife clutching her temples and Ezra crying uncontrollably. Emma quickly abandoned her briefcase and coat to the nearest chair and sat next to her wife.

''What happened?'' She asked lightly while making soothing circles across her wife's back.

''A tantrum'' was all that Regina said.

''Why?''

''I honestly have no idea'' Regina said, a headache starting to make its way to the surface.

''He wanted lasagna, I made him lasagna and then he refused to eat lasagna and then he started crying. I tried to play some piano to sooth him but he kept hitting the wrong notes. Then the other two returned from school and Colin was nagging him and I put them both on time-out.''

''Why was he nagging him?''

''He was just doing it to work him up!'' Regina hissed ''And for two hours he's been crying like that.''

''Okay what about go having a nice bath and take a nap?'' Emma suggested.

''What about you?'' Regina questioned.

''I'll take the boys and we'll go to the arcade. And don't cook anything. I'll swing back to pick you up around 8? And we'll go for a dinner, all together as a family okay?''

''I don't know'' Regina whimpered exhausted.

Emma sighed. ''Hey, you need to relax. And don't worry I won't feed them anything sugary.'' Emma squeezed Regina's hand to reassure her that everything's going to be fine.

''Okay'' Regina relented and stood up to go to their room.

Emma approached the boy, who had stopped crying and sat beside him.

''Hey Bubbah, do you want to go to the arcade?'' Emma asked while smiling. At the mention of the arcade Ezra's face lit up and nodded enthusiastically. Emma chuckled and scooped Ezra up to help him get dressed.

* * *

An hour later Emma along with the boys were at the big mall, near their house. They opted for this place as it offered many things for both adults and kids. Their first stop was the arcade, as Emma had promised. The youngest Swans were playing their favorite games while Emma and Henry chose to compete at a game of air hockey and chatting at the same time about Henry's impeding trip to New York with the school's basketball team.

Their next station was the indoor playground for Emma and the youngest Swans. Henry had stopped earlier at a comic book store saying that he'd keep himself busy there since the playground wasn't a place for a teen. He also teased Emma saying that this wasn't a place for an adult either but she just shrugged it off as she ran off, fully intending to jump in with her sons!

To tell the truth Emma was like a big child. She'd always join the youngest sons with their games. From dressing up like a knight, serving to King Ezra's kingdom, to buying candies, Regina was always teasing her saying that she was raising four children. But when the boys got out of line Emma was quick to go from child to adult mode in a matter of seconds.

After another hour Emma decided that the boys had had enough .Changing a sweaty Ezra and Colin to clean clothes she scooped the younger boy up and cradled him against her chest while holding the other's boy hand. They stopped at the comic book store to collect Henry and now all the Swans were walking towards their favorite family restaurant. On their way to it however Emma bumped into a familiar blonde.

''Jane!'' Emma said surprised, leaving Colin's hand to greet the other blonde.

''Emma! What are you doing here?'' Jane asked in confusion. Before replying Emma checked the other woman's attire. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a cream sweater and white converse. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was carrying a couple of bags. She was always wondering how the other woman looked outside the office and her curiosity now was satisfied. Remembering that the other woman made a question she replied,

''I brought the kids for a little family time. What about you?''

Jane lifted her arms to answer Emma's question. Henry coughed to make his presence known and Emma face palmed herself.

''Right I didn't introduce you. This is Henry, my oldest son.'' Emma said while pointing to her older son on her right.

''Umhh h-hi'' the boy stuttered and Emma could tell that her son was captivated by the other woman. She was totally gonna tease him later.

''This is Colin'' she now pointed the younger boy on her left.

''Hi I'm Colin Swan-Mills nice to meet you.'' the boy took the other's woman hand and kissed it gently earning a laugh from both blondes.

''And lastly this one is my little Bubbah.'' Emma said and kissed the boy's cheek. "Ezra." The boy buried his head in his mother neck.

''He's a bit shy'' Emma admitted.

''It's okay.'' Jane smiled and approached the little boy.

''Hey Ezra I'm Jane. Your mother has told me a lot about you!'' Jane said sweetly. Emma could tell that despite having zero experience with other kids Jane was doing very well. The young boy turned to face the other woman and smiled shyly. Jane could sense that something was wrong. Emma noticed that Jane was about to ask about Ezra and she quickly spoke not wanting to talk about her son's problem

''Anyway we should get going. The boys are starving and I have to pick up my wife. It was nice seeing you outside work'' Emma said with a small smile.

''Me too Emma. And it was nice meeting you guys.'' She now shifted her attention to the Swan boys

''The pleasure was all mine'' Colin commented like a true gentleman he was and Emma mentally thanked Regina for teaching them some manners. Jane smiled at the boys and looked up at Emma one last time and said;

''I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Mrs. Swan.''

''Goodbye Mrs. Smith.'' and with that Jane left.

* * *

After her encounter with Jane, Emma and the boys headed to the restaurant. She left Henry to watch over the kids and she sprinted towards the car to go pick up Regina. When she arrived at the house. Regina was already waiting for her. At their way back to the restaurant there was a slightly uncomfortable silence until Emma decided to break it.

''How are you?'' she asked lightly.

''Much better.'' Regina admitted and then elaborated ''After you guys left, I took a nap, which I didn't know I needed so much. When I woke up I had a shower and I did some paperwork for the clinic. Thank you for taking the boys. I honestly would have gone crazy If you hadn't shown up."

''Hey it's okay. I'm glad you had a relaxed rest of the evening.'' Emma said and took Regina's hand in her hand. She lifted to her lips and kissed her wife's knuckles lightly, eyes remaining focused on the road.

''What about you? How was your evening with the boys?''

''It was really nice. They needed some time to play, get rid of all that energy. I think it did them good.'' Emma replied. They had arrived at the restaurant and Emma unbuckled her belt as Regina did the same. When they exited the car Emma was slightly ahead of Regina who quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. Emma looked at her quizzically and Regina explained.

''Sorry for snapping at you today but Ezra was giving me a really hard time.''

''Everything's fine don't worry.'' Emma reassured her.

''Sure?'' Regina asked warily.

''Yeah babe. I knew you had a difficult day. We'll go another time, to the cabin though.'' And pecked Regina's lips.

''Maybe alone?'' Regina asked suggestively and kissed Emma back, harder this time.

''Yeah, that would be good'' Emma replied during the kiss. They stood like that for a while kissing each other. When the need for oxygen became necessary the two women broke their kiss, lips swollen, but both with matching smiling faces.

Emma pecked Regina one last time and asked, ''Shall we go inside?'' The brunette nodded and both women walked towards the restaurant and her three sons.


	8. Chapter 8

**So,I've noticed some comments related to the story. At first,I chose to ignore them since I believe in the right of free speech and the fact that anyone is allowed to review this,even if it's a good review or a bad one. However,I felt the need to explain a few things.**

 **The story is a Swan Queen one,whether it has a happy ending for the pair or not. They are the major pairing, thus making it story a Swan Queen. Yes,I know there are not a lot of scenes between them,but we are only at the beggining. Be patient.**

 **Some of view said that you don't like the story because of where it's heading. You can stop reading it,I don't have a problem with that,but I had to defend my story. From the summary,I made it quite clear that Emma will make a mistake that will jeopardize her relationship with Regina. I haven't deceived you in any way. You can see,If you're read the story so far,what the mistake might be. I also like to say that I'll approach this story as much realistically as I can. This means that a happy ending isn't for sure. And I hope you can understand this. Real life and real relationships aren't always about happy ending. I'm not saying that their relationship is doomed but I'm also not saying that it'll be an easy path.**

 **These who continue and will continue to read Happily Ever After?,I'm really grateful for you and your kind words. You guys help me keep writing. For those who chose to stop reading it I apologise for not meeting your expectations and for disappointing you. I'll make it up to you in my next story or through an one-shot (you can send me your ideas if you like)**

 **Last but not least,I want to give a big thank you (again) to my awesome beta reader Louise. Without her support and constant work,this story wouldn't be the same.**

 **Thank you for your time and enjoy Chapter 8.**

* * *

The long weekend at work, much to Emma's disappointment, had come and she was not looking forward to it. After a quick breakfast and some protests from her boys she manage to untangle herself from their arms and leave before a new wave of cries came. The moment she arrived at work Gold dragged her to the meeting room where the new client and Jane were waiting for her. Grudgingly, and without having her morning coffee, Emma sat at a chair next to Jane and prepared herself for the long day that it was coming.

Three hours later, they were still in the meeting room as the client appeared to be more demanding that they were hoping. He was unwilling to settle on any of the negotiations that the three lawyers had offered. Emma's patience was starting to wear thin and if it weren't for Gold's constant glaring at her she would have snapped at him, losing as a result this valuable account. Jane sensing that Emma was agitated took matters in her own hands.

''I believe a break is all we need right now. Don't you think Mr. Gold?'' She asked meaningfully while averting her eyes towards Emma to help him catch the drift. Thankfully he understood the meaning behind her words and allowed them to take a brief break. Before Gold's words of confirmation had left his mouth, Emma had jumped from her chair and sprinted towards the small kitchen. Once there she grabbed a cup from the cupboard a poured a generous amount of coffee, inhaling the aroma. She took a sip and immediately felt much better. Regina would make fun of her addiction to coffee but she protested that she wasn't an addict. It was just that she couldn't really operate without it, especially during days like that, totally not addicted. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. She turned around and she was faced with the other blonde who was smirking at her.

''Will you share some with me?'' she teased Emma.

''I'm not good at sharing'' Emma replied teasing too ''But I guess I can make some compromises'' she smirked.

''Shocking'' Jane clutched her heart to feign her shock and at that Emma stuck her tongue out. Jane moved towards Emma and took her cup, sipping from it while looking at Emma with playful eyes. Emma gulped at the sudden move but quickly regained composure and said, ''Hey I was drinking that!''

''You still do, I just helped you a little. It's too much for you .Not good for your nerves'' Jane said innocently and Emma shook her head in amusement. Before any of the woman could reply Emma's phone beeped indicating a new message. Jane drew away of Emma's personal space as the other blonde fished her cell phone from her pocket. She unlocked her phone and she saw a message from Regina .It was a photo of her and the boys, all wearing matching smiles and holding huge bags of popcorn and candies. She noticed also the 3D glasses that they were wearing and she guessed that they had probably gone to see the new Disney movie. She grinned at her boys' smiles and quickly replied.

 _''Someone's having fun without me. And I'm seeing big popcorn bags. My my Mrs. Mills what did the kids do to you?''_

The reply came a few seconds later making Emma's phone beep again.

 _''If I told you that we'll go for burgers afterwards you'd be sure that I've been abducted by aliens. Anyways I should go. The movie's about to start. Love you babes''_

Emma smiled once again at the message and raised her gaze to meet the gaze of a confused blonde.

Seeing the other's woman confusion Emma was quick to elaborate.

''My wife took the boys to the cinema and she sent me a message'' Emma explained and show the photo to her colleague.

''Oh they look so cute. And wow, your wife is drop dead gorgeous. I mean damn Swan'' she commented and Emma laughed.

''No-one can resist to the Swan genes'' she replied while winking, making the other blonde blushing a little. The awkward moment thankfully was interrupted by Gold who signaled them to re-enter the meeting room.

* * *

It was near afternoon and Regina along with her three men of her life were at their favorite diner, at which Emma's best friend worked, eating the burgers that Regina had promised. The diner was packed with people of every age, but Ruby managed to find a table for her favorite nephews. Ruby, after taking their orders, sat next to Regina to catch up as they hadn't seen each other for over a week and Emma had forgotten to call. Regina told her everything from the promotion fiasco, to the following fight and whatever else had happened that crazy week. Cradling Ezra in her lap, Ruby looked at Regina and asked,

''So is everything okay with you two now?''

''Yeah everything is fine. You know how Emma can be sometimes. And you also know that she's quick to realize her mistakes. Besides I couldn't stay mad at her for long'' Regina admitted and Ruby laughed.

''The Swan charm, I know'' Their conversation was interrupted by Granny who called Ruby to take some orders. Ruby excused herself and stood up leaving the young boy in the seat she vacated. Barely fifteen minutes later, Ruby returned bringing the delicious fast food to her friends. Regina patted her seat beside her suggesting Ruby to sit with them but the tall brunette refused saying that she had a lot of work. Regina looked at her sympathetically and return to her food.

As she was eating she felt two hands on her eyes and everything went pitch black for a while. Smelling her wife's perfume she smiled a megawatt smile and pulled the hands from her face. Doing so,she met with beautiful green eyes which were looking lovingly at her. Regina squeaked and hug Emma like it was the first time she's seen her. The boys realising who joined them for lunch also started whistling and cheering. Emma pecked her wife's lips and sat next to her.

''Emma not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?'' Regina said still smiling from her wife's surprise.

''We had a lunch break, Ruby texted me saying that you were here so I said why not?'' She said as she took one of Regina's fries popping her into her mouth.

'''These are mine'' Regina pout and Emma chuckled.

''Relax I texted Ruby my order,so she'll be here in a few.'' She averted her eyes from Regina and looked at her sons.

''So how was the movie?'' she asked watching their kids faces smiling brightly. Apparently her impromptu drop in meant a lot more to the boys that she had imagined.

''It was awesome!'' Colin exclaimed making Emma laugh.

''That good?''

''Yep'' The boy said as she popped the word still smiling. Emma reached out and tickled Ezra's tammy to gain his attention.

''What about you Bubbah? Did you like it?'' She asked softly and the boy nodded happily. At the same time he climbed out of his seat and run the small distance towards Emma who bent a little to scoop him up. The boy immediately snuggled at her arms and she kissed his temple holding back some tears of joy. Regina sensed Emma's vulnerable position and kissed her cheek putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Emma took a deep breath at her wife's touch and she opened her eyes to meet with those of her elder son who looked pensively at his phone.

''Everything alright Hen?'' she asked worried. The boy having been caught,snapped his head and watched his blonde mom who was looking at him.

''Oh hey mom,I didn't notice you'' the boy said embarrassed and Emma rolled her eyes.

''Well if you left your phone down for a while you probably would have.'' It was Henry's time to roll his eyes.

''Anyway'' Regina said, trying to avoid a fight between Emma and Henry. Since he hit puberty his fights with Emma became much more consistent. With Regina,he communicated better as she was willing to make some negotiations when she deemed it was worth it. But with Emma it was more difficult as she was more stubborn and when she had something set, no-one could change her mind not even Regina. It was something that Regina had learned to accept but Henry was still young, equally obstinate and he wouldn't easily give up, except when he wanted something from his blonde mother.

''Has the meeting finished?'' Regina asked her wife.

''No, not by a long shot I think'' Emma whined ''That dude is really difficult to negotiate. He won't back up at all. It's like talking to a brick wall. I was this close to snapping at him today. Thank God Gold gave us that lunch break or we would definitely have lost that client because of me.'' Emma replied while eating from her food that had just arrived.

''So are you going back at the firm then?''

''Yes. I have to be back in just less than an hour. I'm lucky you guys came here otherwise I wouldn't have left the office.'' Emma admitted and Regina squeezed her hand in sympathy.

''Is it only you and Gold at the office?'' Regina asked imitating her wife and eating some of her food too.

''Nope. Jane, the new partner offered to help me.'' Emma admitted and noticed as Henry's face snapped again at the mention of the name. It was time to mess a little with her son and she was so on it.

''Oh, how kind of her.'' Regina said.

''Yeah very kind of her, don't you agree Henry?'' Emma asked michieviously. Having been caught Henry's face gone to crimson red from embarrass and Emma smirked at her son's discomfort.

''I, uh, yeah I guess.'' Henry stuttered in his attempt to remain cool and Emma's smirk grew into a grin.

''Okay what's going on here?'' Regina ask seeing Henry's tomato face and Emma's amused smile.

''Henry has a crush on mama's boss'' Colin quipped and Emma couldn't keep it in any longer. She burst into laughter and high-fived her middle son who smiled broadly. Henry now had gone fifty shades of red and pinched Colin for opening his mouth, but the boy was too happy that he didn't even flinch.

Regina slapped Emma's thigh to stop her from laughing and threw a glare at Colin immediately silencing him. It was true that Regina was quite protective of Henry and she always stood up from him when Emma and Colin joined force to tease him. Emma and Colin were the family bullies and were always in a team together for the family games and the other was Henry and Regina. Ezra was quite flexible and he would go to either team depending on his mood. When he wanted some peace and quiet he would join the Regina and Henry and when he was in for pranks and teasing he would choose the Emma and Colin.

''I do **not** have a crush on her'' Henry defended.

''Sure you don't'' Colin said mischievously and Regina glared at him again. Emma not wanting to be on the receiving end of Regina's mama bear mode she remained silenced but with her eyes she congratulated Colin who was not in the least bit afraid of Regina. He was the only one who could stand up to Regina and Emma would give him that.

''Well even if you did have a crush it's not something wrong. We've all had our crushes on older women or men.'' Regina offered.

''I don't like her. I've only met her once a couple of days ago and I suppose she was quite pretty that's all'' Henry admitted.

''That's why you were ogling her.'' Emma smirked and Regina glared at her making her gulp and go back to her food.

''It's not my fault. Alright she's hot!'' Henry exclaimed and Regina chuckled.

''I'm sure she is sweetheart as I'm sure that if you were a bit older you'd totally have charmed her.'' Regina winked and Henry blushed.

''You can come over to the office some time to see her. You know dressed to the nines, a box of chocolates, a dozen roses.'' Emma said and Henry whined

''Mooom!''

''I'm kidding! Anyway I should probably go.'' Emma said as she stood up with Ezra still in her arms. She blew her younger son a raspberry kiss, to which he giggled and she gave him to Regina before pecking her. She approached the older boys, ruffled both of their hair and told them to be good for their mother. She paid the bill and finally left the small dinner.

* * *

It was now easing into the evening and Emma along with her bosses was still at the firm. They had finally reached a consensus with the client about an hour ago, but Emma now had all the paperwork to deal with. She, and Mr. Gold, really wanted the papers drafted up before the following week. Jane and Gold had retreated to Gold's office to discuss a few trivial details about the case. Emma had already texted Regina telling her not to wait her for dinner, having as a response a sad emoji as she was planning for a relaxed evening with movies and board games along with the boys. Emma texted back saying that if she didn't finish them today she would have to come back to the office tomorrow. At that Regina relented and wish her good luck.

The door to Emma's office knocked snapping her from her paperwork. She uttered a soft ''come in'' and the door opened revealing the other blonde. The day has been quite hectic and she hadn't had the chance to appreciate the other woman. She was wearing black fitted slacks along with a purple button up and a black blazer. Her hair were straight and long, almost reaching her ass, and her face was framed with black trimmed glasses.

''Are you done?'' The other blonde said while plopping down on the couch. It was a bit un-lady like but Emma found it cute and smiled unconsciously at the other woman's domesticity.

''Not even close'' She sighed returning her gaze to the pile of papers.

''You can leave them for tomorrow you know.'' Jane offered.

''I can't, I promised my wife to be at home tomorrow. She mentioned something about a barbeque since the weather is nice.'' Emma admitted.

''You can leave them to me then?''

''I can't ask you to do that." Emma continued waving Jane quiet, "I know that you offered but it's my case mostly.''

''Okay then, how about, I stay and help you now?'' Jane said and to prove that it wasn't really a question she grabbed some of Emma's notes,a spare legal pad and pulled a pen from Emma's desk tidy and dropped herself in the chair opposite Emma.

"Right," she stated through the pen now jammed between her teeth, flicking through the notes, "Where are you up to?"

They had been working like that for over an hour and a half when Emma's stomach interrupted the comfortable silence. Jane raised her eyebrows, smirking a little and Emma just shrugged.

''We can take a break if you like. Go grab smoothening from the diner?'' Jane suggested.

''Nah, if I leave the office I won't come back! But I do now a good Indian place that delivers? We could order from there if you want to.'' Emma said.

''Yeah, that's sounds good.'' Jane smiled and Emma picked up her phone to make the order.

"What do you like? Dry, saucy? Mild, hot?" Emma asked passively scrolling through her contacts to find the number.

"Hot." Jane stated bluntly, staring at Emma as she blankly looked up from her phone, "and saucy."

Emma quickly looked back at her phone; she could feel her body temperature rising, and left the room to make the call.

In the meantime Jane moved from the uncomfortable chair to the couch, and allowed herself to lay down briefly closing her eyes to the world, until Emma finished their order. Emma approached Jane and nudged her a little to make some space for her. Jane opened her eyes weakly and move into a slouched position to accommodate the other blonde.

''Seriously you can give them to me. I have nothing to do tomorrow, so stopping by won't be a problem'' Jane offered again.

''It's not fair for you.'' Emma admitted and Jane looked at her questionably ''I mean I'll be at home relaxing and you'll be here doing my job.'' Emma explained.

''Come on Swan don't give it so much thought. I said it's nothing and I mean it.'' Jane pushed and Emma relented.

''Fine'' she sighed and Jane pumped her fist in the air for her little victory towards the stubborn Swan.

"But I'm doing one last section after food."

Jane smirked, Swan was still trying to get the last word in.

They sat like that silently, resting their eyes, for almost 30 minutes until their takeaway arrived. Both women stood up simultaneously but Jane managed to persuade Emma to let her pay and Emma surprisingly agreed. She must be really tired out. The other blonde moved towards the desk making some space for the food that was about to come. When Jane got back, she left the bags on the desk and started unpacking the containers.

''So you're quite the regular there? You managed to gloss over that when you recommended it." Jane questioned and Emma smiled brightly, but didn't elaborate.

"The delivery guy knows you really well huh?" Jane laughed, "He threw in some beers on the house."

''Awesome! Naresh is a great guy! Prepare yourself for a feast!'' Emma said jokingly and Jane laughed.

They ate almost in silence the only sound being their forks hitting the containers and the soft munching of their teeth. Emma broke this silence for a bit to open the beers. She gave the first to Jane who took it with gratitude and then opened one for herself. They both took a sip before returning to their food.

''So family time tomorrow huh?'' Jane asked.

''Yeah'' Emma replied smiling ''We do that as often as we can. In the summer we usually invite our families over and we have big barbeques and pretty much day-long parties with everyone coming and going. Regina really likes that, and the boys love being center of attention especially when their aunts and uncles haven't seen them for a while. As for the winter we are more into movie marathons, board games and hot cocoas. If the weather is good we go to the park. Ezra really loves the park.'' Emma said.

''Now that you mention Ezra.'' Jane started but Emma cut off.

''Jane, sorry but I don't wanna talk about it.'' She said a little bit harshly and Jane winced.

''I didn't mean to offend you or something?'' Jane apologized.

''You didn't. I just don't like talking about him to strangers.'' She said and Jane was hurt by Emma's words.

''I see'' she whispered and Emma flinched. ''Look, I didn't meant it like that. It's just…'' _Why was it so damn easy to talk to the woman?_ Emma questioned herself.

''He doesn't talk. And we don't know if it's of shyness or not. I mean yeah, he tends to hide when he's around new people and we barely let strangers to him at our house because he feels threatened and when he feels like that it doesn't end well.'' Emma said, remembering her sons' attitude towards other people.

''Also it's not that he doesn't understand what we're saying. He's very smart, the smartest kid I know, he picks up on everything immediately. He just doesn't use words to express himself. We have visited a lot of doctors, good ones, not-so good ones, but they all kept just saying that he'll talk at his own pace and we shouldn't be worried, yet… My mother is a teacher and she has seen loads of kids that take a little longer to comminute with words but still. And it's so damn hard.'' Emma mattered not being able to hold back her tears.

''I mean it could be worse I know but all I ask is for him to say just one word. It feels like I've done something wrong, and I know Regina feels the same. When we were first going to all the doctors and stuff my wife was crying the whole time. Not in front of me but I could see that she had been crying. I could see how much she hurt. And not being able to help her or him that was so difficult for me. I felt useless. I still feel useless.'' Emma confessed, the tears now spilling from her eyes. Jane squeezed her hand in sympathy.

''I'm sorry I didn't know that this was hurting so much. Had I known I wouldn't have asked'' Jane apologised feeling guilty for the other woman's breakdown.

''It's not your fault. These things has been inside me for god knows how long and I guess I needed to let them out. I don't like letting Regina know I don't have everything together, you know?''

''It's okay, don't worry, we all have moments like that.'' Jane reassured her and used her thumb to wipe the Emma's face. Snapping out their little moment suddenly both Jane and Emma pulled back looking at different directions.

''It's getting late.'' Jane said, watching her watch.

''Yeah .Shall I drive you home?'' Emma asked without thinking.

''As far as I remember I have a car.'' Jane teased and Emma blushed

''Right. So goodnight then.'' Emma said opening the door for the other woman.

''Goodnight Emma. And thanks for telling me.'' Jane admitted before leaving Emma's office.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Sunday evening and Regina and Emma were alone at the house. Cora had offered to take the younger boys to the cinema while Henry had arranged to meet with his friends. This was the perfect opportunity for the couple to spend some time alone which they completely took advantage of. They were sitting in the living room, half empty glasses of wines on the coffee table and the TV playing something in the background. Emma was sitting on the couch while Regina was straddling Emma's lap while she tenderly kissed her neck. They had been doing this for almost thirty minutes and when Regina was ready to go third base, a knock on the door stopped her midway.

''Don't answer it.'' Emma implored as she was too horny to think about anything else.

''We have to.'' Regina sighed ''They know that we're here. They can see the lights on.'' she said and moved from Emma's lap. Emma sighed in frustration and Regina bit her lip. She approached her, pecked her lips and whispered in her ear.

''Be patient and if you are a good girl Mrs. Swan, you might get rewarder later'' she said in a seductive voice and Emma groaned, which caused Regina to laugh as she crossed the hall towards the door. Giving a quick look to the mirror to make sure she was presentable and not like she was just about to have sex, she opened the door revealing her brother in law.

''Nate hi! We weren't expecting you.'' Regina said surprised as she approached the blonde man kissing his cheeks.

''Yeah, well I was in the neighborhood and thought why not drop in? I brought some wine too.'' He said wiggling the bottle in his hand, grinning, to make his point.

''Well in that case come on in!'' Regina smiled and threw the door open to welcome the man inside. After taking off his coat Regina went to the kitchen to retrieve another glass while Nate moved towards the living room where he found his sister watching TV absentmindedly.

''Hey sis!'' Nate said as he plopped next to his older sister.

''What are you doing here?'' Emma not so pleasantly asked.

''I'm glad to see you too!'' He teased and Emma rolled her eyes ''I was close and I decided to drop in. Is that a bad thing? Did I interrupt something?'' He asked confused.

''Yes.''

''No'' Regina, who has just came from the kitchen, said simultaneously.

''Oh I did interrupt something'' he grinned as he took the glass from Regina with graditude, who opted to sit opposite to the blonde siblings

''It was nothing really'' Regina reassured him with a smile.

''Oh it was something!'' Emma exclaimed and Regina shot her a glare making the blonde groan again.

''It's okay Ems I'm sure you'll still get laid later'' Nate said while laughing and Emma punched him in the arm earning a wince from the other blonde.

''The kids will be home later dude, I won't be getting any.'' Emma pouted.

''Oh I'm sure you'll find a way.'' Nate patted her teasingly in the head and Emma barely refrained from punching him again.

''Speaking of which, where are my favorite nephews?'' Nate asked.

''Henry's with his friends, and my mother took the other two to the cinema. So we were alone the whole afternoon.'' Regina replied while sipping from her previously abandoned glass, after having refilled it.

''Anyway what were you doing in the area?'' Εmma asked.

''I went for dinner to that good restaurant you told me about. It was awesome by the way. You two really know how to eat.'' Nate remarked.

''Yeah it's a really good place. We visit it quite often.'' Regina commented ''And mind if I ask with whom did you go with? Regina inquired interesting in hers brother in-law escapades.

''Oh you don't know her but Emma does. She's from the office, our new boss, Jane'' Nate said nonchalantly and at that Emma spilled her wine.

''I'm fine, I'm fine'' Emma said all too quickly to reassure her wife and brother.

''Oh do tell me more!'' Regina said excitedly. Truth to be told, Regina had a good relationship with Nate and she was always trying to hook him up with her single friends. Though he would always say that he's not ready for commitment.

''Well she kinda helped me the other day with a case and so to show her my gratitude I asked her out for dinner. She was quite hesitant at first but I told her that it doesn't have to be in a romantic way, just two friends eating together.'' He shrugged.

''Do you want…uh, something…romantic…though?'' Emma managed to squeeze out and at Nates confused face she elaborated ''I mean do you want to pursue something romantic with her?''

''Totally!'' He exclaimed and Emma felt a pang of jealousy ''She's hella hot, super smart and, damn, that ass!'' Nate smirked and Regina raised her eyebrow.

''Well Emma was always describing her as the sister of Quasimodo!'' Regina said amused.

''Oh Regina trust me, you know I think you're stunning, but she could totally give you a run for you money.'' Nate exclaimed and Regina laughed.

''So how are you planning to woo the fair Jane?'' Regina asked.

''Well, for one I'll ask her out on a date and then we shall see.'' He smiled weakly and Regina smiled back.

''You're so gonna embarrass yourself'' Emma commented.

''What do you mean?'' Nate asked confused.

''She's freshly single. She just got out of a pretty serious relationship. I doubt she'd want something so soon.'' Emma stated sipping slowly from her glass.

''And you know this how?'' Nate inquired.

''She told me.'' Emma shrugged.

''I didn't know you were so close with the new boss.'' Nate said.

''We aren't. I just asked her and apparently she needed a rant.'' Emma was trying to shrug it off but Nate was stubborn.

''To ask her it means that you're at least a little close.'' He pointed out.

''What's your point anyway?'' Emma asked a little more harshly than she intended. Both Regina and Nate snapped their eyes to look at her.

''Woah dude, relax. I was just asking!'' Nate raised his arms in surrender.

''Don't call me dude, I'm not one of your friends.'' Emma shouted and stood up sprinting towards the kitchen to calm herself. But before reaching the entrance of the room she heard her brother yelling.

''What's your fucking problem Em?''

Emma returned to the living room to face him.

''You know what? Go and ask her out. Make fool of yourself, it won't be the first time!'' Emma yelled challengingly.

''Go fuck yourself Emma!'' Nate equally yelled and Regina got in the middle to separate the angry siblings.

''Hey, hey, hey!You are siblings for christ-sake? What has gotten into you?'' she looked at Emma first.

''He started it all!'' Emma said defensively

''No you started it all when I said about Jane." Nate returned, "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend!''

''You moth-'' Emma was ready to attack to Nate when Regina grabbed her arm immediately stopping her.

''That's enough! Emma a word in the kitchen.'' Regina yelled while dragging her wife to the other room.

Once inside in the kitchen Regina let Emma's hand and turned to face her, her face red from anger.

''Explain yourself.'' Regina said through gritted teeth.

''I have nothing to say.'' Emma replied surprisingly calm.

''Oh no, you're not gonna to get away with this. Talk.'' Regina demanded.

''I did nothing okay! He starting talking about Jane and how he wants a relationship with her. I simply told him that she might not be ready for such a step and he would probably make himself look like a fool, but if he insists then he can be my guest!'' Emma said exasperatingly.

''You didn't even give him the benefit of the doubt! Let him try! The worst it can happen is for her to say no! He won't die. Since when did you become the overprotective sister?''

It was true that Emma's relationship with her brother was quite complicated. Since kids when Emma was six and Nate four they would always fight about toys and their parents' attention. Then in their teenage years this competition continue with who was the better student or who had the most friends. And lately it escalated when Nate followed his father's footsteps and studied law. When Emma became lawyer herself, a few years later, the rivalry started again inside the firm even though they were in different departments. Also when Emma came out as gay, they had even made a bet of who will make out with most girls. They loved each other, by all means, but they had a very weird way of showing it.

''I've always been one!'' Emma defensive.

''I know Emma, but you've never got involved with his relationships. You've always let him date whoever he wanted. And don't use Miss Smith's past relationship as an excuse. You and I both now that didn't stop you from trying with me. When we first met we were both just out of serious relationships. But you tried and I tried Emma. And I'm glad we did.'' She smiled weakly at her wife while approaching her. She put her arms on each of her wife's shoulders and kiss her lightly. Instantly Emma relaxed.

''I'm glad we did too.'' Emma smiled back ''I was so scared. With Henry and zero money, you were literally a life saver Regina. I never know how I could repay that favor.'' Emma said, boring holes to Regina's soul, as she looked at her intently.

''I know baby, and you will never have to know how it would be if we'd never met. As for that favor I have something in mind,'' Regina said her eyes going darker with lust.

''Oh?'' Emma asked confused and then realization hit her. ''Oh'' she grinned mischievously.

''But first talk to your brother.'' and Emma pouted.

''Fine!'' Emma sighed and both woman moved back to the living room. However when they entered the room Nate was nowhere to be found.

''He must have left.'' Emma stated the obvious.

''Well it doesn't matter. Promise me that you'll talk to him tomorrow.'' Regina implored

''Yeah I'll talk to him.'' Emma reassured and without a warning lifted Regina in her arms bridal-style.

''Now where were we?'' she asked and Regina laughed.

''Emma, put me down.''

''Not gonna happen,'' she replied as the duo climbed the stairs towards the bedroom.

* * *

One hour later Regina climbed down the stairs so as to go to the kitchen to take some water. Emma had been insatiable and had worn Regina out. They agreed for a small break before continuing with their activities. She tightened her robe a little tighter and she was on the last step when she noticed her mother and sons playing video games at the living room.

''Mother!'' She exclaimed surprised ''When did you get here?!''

''Twenty minutes ago. Bubbah was really tired and we decided on an early return.'' She shrugged not averting her eyes from the television, thankfully, as she would have seen Regina's cheeks going red from embarrassment.

''Did you, uhm, did you hear anything?'' she asked innocently.

''If you're asking if we heard you screaming Emma's name then no.'' Cora commented slightly smirking. She oh so wanted to turn and face her daughter but she didn't. Instead she continued playing like not having a care in the world.

''Oh god!'' She groaned and sat next to her mother.

''What dear?'' Cora now turned to face Regina

''You could have texted me you know, that you were coming. What if the boys heard us? I'm not going to traumatize my sons for life!'' She hissed.

''Relax they were too engrossed on telling Graham about the movie that they didn't give much of a thought.''

''Oh my god. Graham was here too?'' Regina's eyes were ready to bug out of her skull.

''Indeed he was. He left however a few minutes ago. He said that he couldn't stand hearing his sister having sex. I don't blame him though. You are pretty vocal dear.'' Regina teased.

''Mother!'' she hissed again and Cora laughed.

''Babe!'' Emma's voice was heard from upstairs.

''I'm downstairs love. Put some clothes on before you come down!'' Regina warned and she thanked god that her wife didn't just decide to come to the room completely naked.

A few minutes later Emma joined the Mills' wearing a tank top, yoga pants and her glasses. She kissed Regina lightly on the forehead and sit next to Colin taking Ezra onto her lap.

''Hey Bubbah! Did you like your time with Grandma?'' Emma asked tickling lightly around his neck to gain his attention. The boy looked at his mother and nodded sleepily.

''Alright someone's is very sleepy. Time for bed.'' She stood up, cradling the sleepy boy in his arms.

''You're next'' She said looking at Colin.

''Mamaaa'' He pouted.

''No you have school tomorrow. When I'm finished with Ezra I'm coming for you.'' She said firmly and Colin sulked on the couch. He looked at his other mother with puppy dog eyes but Regina didn't gave in.

''No young man, your mother is right. I don't want my sons sleeping in the class.'' She simply said and the boy gave up.

Emma before going upstairs she looked at Regina once again and asked.

''Where is Henry anyway? Call him?'' She said and went upstairs.

Regina sighed and grabbed her cellphone from the coffee table to call her older son. After a few rings the teenager hadn't answered yet and Regina tried again.

''Come on Henry.'' she said.

''Let the boy be. At his age you and your sister were much worse.'' Cora pointed out

''Well, if he's past the curfew Emma will be pissed off and they will fight.'' Regina responded.

''You're just being dramatic.'' Cora rolled her eyes.

''Oh you don't know Emma and curfew. She's really strict with Henry. Last time he was late the World War III started. He's stubborn, she's stubborn, you know how that can end.''

''Oh indeed I do. Anyway I should get going. I'll see you later, dear. Goodnight.'' Cora kissed her daughter and both Mills' women stood up and moved towards the front door.

''Goodnight mother.'' Regina opened the door to escort her mother out. Opening the door, however she was greeted by her son.

''Henry!'' she exclaimed.

''Hey mom!' he smiled sheepishly. He went in, kissed his grandmother who made her way out the door, and closed the door behind him.

''Where have you been?'' She chastised him.

''Relax. I'm home now.'' He reassured her.

''Why haven't you been answering my calls?'' She asked.

''My battery died'' He admitted.

''Your mother's gonna be pissed off'' Regina said calmly and Henry rolled his eyes.

''I can deal with her.''

''I know. But your way of dealing with her is not the best. Go to your room and take your brother too.''

''Okay mom. Goodnight. Love you.'' he said as he kissed her cheek. Regina ruffled his hair a little and went upstairs too.

She found her wife in Ezra's room reading him a book. The boy was dead asleep but Emma was still there. Regina was standing on the door frame watching her beautiful wife. Emma noticed her presence and turned to face her. She smiled and got up approaching her wife.

''I don't want him to grow up.'' She pouted a little and Regina chuckled.

''I know. I don't want that either.'' She admitted nudging her wife out of the boy's bedroom. After ensuring that he was indeed asleep she closed the door and moved towards her bedroom along with her wife.

Once inside, Regina put some clothes on and lay next to her wife who turned on the TV.

''Is Henry home?'' Emma asked while scooting closer to Regina she put one arm around her, cradling her closer.

''Yeah, he got in a few minutes ago. I sent him to his bedroom along with Colin.'' she said while stifling a yawn.

''I'll talk to him tomorrow about his returning at this hour.'' Emma announced.

''No please don't. I'm not in the mood for another fight between you two. Especially first thing in the morning.'' Regina pleaded.

''We have some rules in this house and he's supposed to follow them.''

''I know and I agree with you. But give him some slack love. Instead of talking to him you end up attacking him and he goes all defensive. Let me handle it.''

''No Regina you're too soft with him. He needs to know that as long as he lives under this roof he's gonna follow these rules.''

''Gosh when did you become your parents?'' Regina joked to relieve some tension.

''When he started acting like me'' Emma admitted. ''I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did'' she confessed.

''I understand your concerns but Henry is a smart boy. He can handle himself.'' Regina assured. Emma's face stayed concerened.

''This is not about you isn't it." Regina probed, "You're not afraid of him becoming like you. You're afraid that he'll become like Neal.'' Regina stated more than asked.

''He's far from Neal, but he has those goddamn genes. I mean what will happen if one day he steps through that door saying that he left someone pregnant?''

''Emma you're becoming ridiculous right now. We have given him the talk. And I'm sure Henry doesn't want to become a father anytime soon either. Trust him a little.'' She said soothingly

''I do trust him. It doesn't hurt to be a little overprotected does it?'' She said innocently and Regina chuckled.

''No it doesn't love but Henry is a few years before adulthood. He doesn't need pampering. Either way we have two younger sons. One of which really needs our attention.'' Regina said tears immediately springing up ready to spill down her eyes. Sensing her wife's change of mood Emma held her tighter, ''Hey everything's gonna be okay. It doesn't seem like that now but Ezra is a strong kid. He'll do it on his own pace.''

''And when that it would be Emma?'' she managed through the tears now running free.

''I honestly don't know Regina. But it's not our fault. I know you've been thinking like it is but it's not. It happens. He's not the first kid that hasn't talked yet. He needs our guidance and our support. We can do this Regina.'' She smiled lightly at her wife.

''I know. And I'm sorry. I just want so badly for him to talk.''

''Hey don't apologise. I'm hurting too, but we need to be strong. Okay?'' At that Regina nodded and Emma kissed her lips lovingly.

''I love you babe.'' Emma said.

''And I love you too dear. But enough with all this soppiness. Let's get some sleep because you exhausted me Mrs. Swan.'' Regina's mood lighten and Emma laughed.

''It's not my fault. I mean look at you. Sexiest wife ever.'' Emma kissed Regina's shoulder and spooned her from behind. After exchanging their goodnights and turining the TV off, both women fell easily into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a rainy day; one that meant you needed a boat to even consider going outside, and Emma was at her office playing a game on her phone. Her day was extremely relaxed today, no meetings so she didn't strictly need to go to the firm. Yet there she was as she needed to speak to her brother and apologize. And she also needed to apologise to a certain blonde. However neither one of them had been around all morning, since Jane had a meeting and Nate was at court. So she had nothing better to do than some administration paperwork, playing on her phone and occasionally dropping by her colleagues' offices to catch up. Regina had called sometime around ten to remind her of the dinner she had arranged with one of potential nannies for Ezra. Although Cora was still insisting she didn't mind watching the boy when the two women were at work, Emma and Regina had decided that it would be better for him if there was someone at home who could both watch him and help him with his problem. They knew that the boy would not take this well but he had to start opening up to other people at some point. Surprisingly Regina was the one who suggested it. She would always back out when she and Emma had arranged similar dinners but now she was completely up for it.

Watching the time tick by on her wall clock she decided for a trip to the small kitchen. Another one of Regina's decisions was that Emma cut out the greasy foods at the diner and started packing her wife home-made lunch. Emma laughed with the idea at first but seeing that Regina wasn't joking she went along with it.

Arriving at the kitchen to retrieve her lunch she spotted her brother and Jane talking animatedly. A pang of jealousy seeped through her body as she entered the kitchen. She moved around the kitchen as she was looking for some utensils and she couldn't help but feel angrier with each passing moment. And the fact that neither of them was paying her attention was making her want to snap at them. Remembering that she had no right to feel like that she was ready to leave the room when Jane's voice stopped her.

''Aren't you in the mood for sharing today?'' Jane teased. She turned around and stared at the blonde duo. Her brother was avoiding looking back at her. Instead he was pretending to watch at his phone while Emma spoke.

''There's nothing really to share. My wife has banned me from greasy goodness and that's about it.'' She shrugged. She also noticed that at the same time Nate mumbled something under his breath.

''What was that?'' She looked at him quizzically.

''Nothing. I better go. So are you in for tonight?'' He looked at Jane who nodded back at him and with a small wink in her direction he left the kitchen. Emma, feeling more relaxed, sat at the small table slowly eating her sandwich. Jane, since none was speaking, opted to make another cup of coffee. It was then that Emma decided to break the silence.

''So you and my brother huh?'' She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

''There's no 'me and your brother'.'' Jane defended.

''Yeah right.'' Emma scoffed without looking back at Jane.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Jane asked in confusion.

''That if there was nothing going on you wouldn't have been agreeing to dinner with him and you wouldn't be 'in for tonight'" Emma said while using air quotes.

''So am I not allowed to make friends at the firm? Do I have always to be the new girl?'' Jane pushed back.

''That's the point. He's not trying to be your friend.'' Emma admitted

''How do you know that?''

''He's my brother.'' Emma deadpanned and Jane rolled her eyes.

''Well you didn't seem the kind of siblings who share everything between them.''

''We don't. But I can tell when he likes someone.'' Emma said gently.

''I don't like him in that way.'' Jane confessed ''But even if I did, why would you be so against it?''

"Because he needs a serious relationship not a one night stand.'' Emma exclaimed but winced the moment she realized what she said.

''Sorry, that's not really what I meant to say.'' Emma apologised but Jane had already stormed out of the room. Emma sighed in frustration but quickly stood up and trailed behind the blonde woman. She caught up with her as Jane opened her office's door and slammed it behind her. Emma quickly opened the door behind her and stepped inside.

''You followed me so you can throw more shade at me?'' Jane asked angrily.

''I didn't meant it like that, I swear.'' Emma apologized.

"What other way is there to mean it Emma? You practically called me a whore right to my face.'' Jane spat as she entered Emma's personal space. Their faces were inches away but neither of them backed down.

''That's not what I wanted to say, believe me.'' Emma looked apologetically at the other blonde shaking her head, wondering why she kept fucking up.

''What I wanted to say is that I don't want YOU to get hurt.'' Emma confessed her breath tingling the other's woman face.

''You don't?'' Jane weakly asked.

''Of course not. You're an amazing woman Jane and I know Nate is not the guy for you. I know he can be charming and all but he's not the relationship type. It might seem like that now but after a while he'll become same old Nate, he can' help it. And when I said one-night stand I meant him, he would just hurt you.'' Emma said sincerely.

In that moment Jane looked up to meet Emma's green eyes which were begging her to forgive her. Jane moved closer to the taller blonde and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss lasted barely seconds before both women realized what was happening and stepped away abruptly.

''God Emma, I'm so sorry.'' Jane apologized, throwing her hand over her mouth in shock.

''I...uh… I'm married!' 'Emma exclaimed, also shocked by the kiss.

''Ι know! I know! I don't know what came over me.''

''I need some time'' Emma stated and quickly exited Jane's office.

* * *

Once in her office Emma closed the door behind her and sagged against it sighing. . _How did that happen?_ She thought. She was supposed to be apologising to her not finding themselves in such a position. She closed her eyes and started taking deeper breaths. Jane kissed her. Panic started to creep through her body. _What about Regina? How was she going to tell her about that? Maybe she didn't have to, it didn't mean anything after all._ She quickly decided the latter was not, in fact, an option. Regina would sense that something was wrong. She moved towards her desk to pick up her phone. She quickly called Regina but her call went straight to voicemail. Groaning in frustration Emma sat back in her chair and let her head fall onto the glass surface. However a knock on the door startled her.

''Not now.'' Emma said but she wasn't heard as the door opened revealing her younger brother.

''I'm sorry'' he said quickly so as not to be cut off by Emma.

''Nate please not now.'' Emma implored.

''Is everything okay?'' Nate asked warily

''Really, no, I just need some time. Can we talk later?''

''No I really want to apologize Emma for being an ass. I shouldn't have snapped at you.'' He said sincerely and Emma sighed.

''It's okay. I shouldn't have acted like a dick either'' Εmma admitted.

''So we're cool?'' He asked hopefully.

''Of course we're cool you dumbass.'' She smiled and he laughed.

''Okay so...I asked Jane out for a movie.'' Nate confessed

''Can we really not talk about this now?''

''Come on Ems I thought you would be happy for me!'' He said

''Well I can't!'' she shouted

''Why? Don't I deserve someone too?'' He shout equally loud

''Because she's not into you Nate, she likes someone else!'' Emma spat and she cursed herself when she understood what she said. ''It's a lost cause. Please don't hurt yourself and just drop it.'' Emma begged.

''No I won't'' he replied stubbornly and left the office slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Regina and Emma had arranged to meet outside the restaurant half an hour before the meeting to discuss a few things by themselves. However with everything that happened Emma was running late by ten minutes. When she arrived at the restaurant Emma quickly tossed her keys towards to valet and hopped outside the car. She ran towards the entrance of the building and was greeted by a very worried Regina. She was wearing a fitted grey dress along with her signature black heels, clutching her purse in her hand.

''Hey love, what happened?'' She asked after pecking her wife's lips.

''Uh, lots of work, don't ask.'' Emma simply said as she escorted her wife inside. Once Emma gave her name,a brunette waiter guided them at their table at which they sat next to each other while leaving the other two chairs opposite to them vacant for their guests. Before sitting,Emma helped her wife with her coat,which placed behind her chair,and plopped next to her already seated wife.

''Are you okay babe?'' Regina asked worried.

''Yeah I'm fine. A little bit exhausted but I can manage.'' Emma smile sheepishly and kissed her wife with full force.

''Emma!'' Regina chastised but Emma didn't stop kissing her.

''Emma we're in a public place. What has gotten into you?'' Regina inquired, unable to stop the grin creeping onto her face.

''I just, missed you.'' Emma said and Regina pecked her lips one last time as a blonde woman arrived.

''Hello, you must be Mrs. Swan-Mills. I'm Ashley Boyd.'' the younger blonde introduced herself while offering her hand to the two woman to shake.

''Ah yes Miss Boyd.'' Regina said. ''Please take a seat'' she offered and the other woman sat opposite to the couple. A few minutes later the waitress came to take the orders and after doing so, Regina started talking.

''So we've read your CV that you have sent us and I must admit I'm impressed. The recommendations along with it can't help but make you the perfect candidate. However, I do have some questions for you.'' Regina said smiling.

''Of course, ask away.'' Ashley smiled equally broadly. Regina opened Emma's briefcase to retrieve the CV and her reading classes. She opened the folder and scanned it for the notes she had made the day before.

''Ah yes. Well it says here that the last two years you have been out of work. May I ask why?''

''Well I got pregnant and I decided that some time away with my own child was much needed. Surely you can understand.'' She replied honestly.

''Of course.'' Regina chuckled. She scanned again for another note but she couldn't find any as her resume was impeccable. They were interrupted for a while as the waitress came back with their food.

''Even though my wife's work schedule is quite intense, mine is a more flexible one. So your services will be needed twice or thrice a week tops. However there might be times that both myself and Mrs. Swan will be away all day. We would of course give you plenty of notice beforehand if something like that happens.''

''It is not problem really. I have been to houses where both parents were away literally the whole time, so you don't have to worry. Also I love working with kids in every age. How old is your son?'' Ashley asked kindly.

''He's four.'' Emma took part in the conversation too. ''But it's not only that. Ezra, our son, is a special boy. He doesn't get along with strangers very well and he's extremely shy. Also he, uhm, he doesn't talk, yet.'' Emma admitted and Ashley nodded herself in understanding.

''That's why we would like, if you're up to the job, to arrange a meeting with him before.'' Regina said ''You know, to get to know each other.''

''That would be lovely! Anything else I should know?'' Ashley inquired.

''You need to be really patient with him. Even if he warms up to you there might be moments at which he can become a real handful.'' Regina admitted

''Don't worry Mrs. Mills. I have dealt with other kinds in the past. I know how to approach them. What does he like?''

''He loves when we're reading him books. If he gets used to your voice he'll want you to read all the time'' Regina chuckled and continued ''He also likes when myself or Emma plays the piano.''

''Well I don't know how to play the piano but I do know a few things about the guitar.'' Ashley smiled.

''As long as it's a musical instrument he'll enjoy it.''

''I can't wait to meet him then! He sounds like a lovely boy.'' Ashley said sweetly.

''He is'' Regina smiled at the thought of her younger son. Ashley after that excused herself and went to the bathroom. Regina found that as an opportunity to talk to her wife who was checking her phone.

''Hey.'' Regina said softy to catch Emma's attention which she achieved as Emma snapped her head to meet with Regina's concerned face.

''It was an email from Gold.'' Emma said as she put her phone back at her pocket.

''It's not that. You seem a bit off. You've barely have spoken with Ashley. Don't you like her?''

''I do. She's really good and I'm sure Bubbah will love her.''

''But?''

''There's no but. I just really wanna get home that's all.'' Emma whined and Regina laughed.

'Give it another hour or so and then we'll leave'' Regina said while squeezing Emma's hand under the table.

When Ashley returned, the trio continued the small talk with some questions from both sides. Emma was still really quiet and Regina couldn't help but feel that there was something more to Emma's mood.

After an hour as Regina had predicted they had decided to call it a night. Emma paid the bill while Regina went to retrieve her car. When everything was ready Emma followed her wife's example and the two women left for their home.

* * *

Once inside their house Emma tossed her heels and coat haphazardly at the closet and moved further into the house while Regina followed behind unconsciously picking after Emma's mess. After that she too stepped into the living room where she found her sons watching TV. Ezra was sitting in Henry's lap on one couch while on the other Colin was sprawled along with a popcorn bowl which had long ago been emptied by the three brothers.

''Don't tell me that you ate an entire bowl alone.'' Regina teased while lifting Colin's feet to make room for her to sit. Emma had made herself comfy in the armchair; her phone already in hand.

''No I didn't'' Colin defended but Regina could tell that he was only half telling the truth.

''Colin Matthew Swan-Mills.'' Regina warned and the boy relented, slightly.

"I offered Henry and Ezra but they don't like salty but it's all we had!'' He finsihed with a dramatic sigh.

''What I've told you about popcorn? And why did you let him make it?'' She asked turning now to Henry who was playing with Ezra.

''Hey I told him he probably wouldn't be allowed but he insisted. And then he used Bubbah to persuade me.'' and Regina sighed

''Tomorrow we're all eating healthy again.'' Regina stated and all the boys groaned.

''You brought that on yourselves'' she said as she stood up to take Ezra from Henry.

''And now is sleep time. Emma can you tuck Colin in?'' Regina asked but Emma wasn't paying attention again.

''Emma?'' Regina asked again and finally Emma's attention was back to the room.''

''Huh?''

''I said will you tuck Colin in to bed?''

''Um, yes give me a minute.'' At which Regina nodded and headed upstairs.

After all the boys have gone to sleep Regina returned to her and Emma's bedroom. She found her wife already in bed holding a book but not really reading it as she hadn't change the page yet. Regina moved towards her and sat next to her. She gently grabbed the book and took it from Emma's hand who snapped from her haze.

''Emma are you sure that everything's alright? Did something happen at work?'' Regina asked concerned.

''Babe everything's fine'' Emma smiled softly and pecked her wife's lips.

''No I can feel that something's wrong please talk to me.'' Regina implored.

''Fine. Go get changed and then we'll talk'' Emma said and Regina kissed her one more time before going in the closet.

Fifteen minutes later Regina emerged from the bathroom wearing a black tank top and white shorts. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her face a little shiny from her moisturizer. She pulled the covers and snuggled next to her wife. Emma's arm quickly raised to snuggle her wife. After they found a comfortable position Emma started talking.

''Do you remember my boss Jane? The one that Nate's has a crush on?'' Not waiting for Regina to respond, Emma continued. ''Well our relationship is kinda weird. I mean she's a nice woman and really funny but sometimes I act like a dick and say something mean to her and our relationship goes one step behind. Anyway today when I was talking to her about Nate I kinda said something that she interpreted to mean that I implied she's was whore or something, and that really hurt her, obviously. So I went to her office to apologise and after doing so she...uhm, she kissed me'' Emma confessed. She waited for Regina's response but it never came.

''Are you mad? Please say something...'' but when she turned to look at her wife she was faced with a very asleep Regina. Sighing in frustration Emma leaned over and kissed her wifes temple. She untangled herself as quietly as possibly so as not to disturb her wife and grabbed her phone. She got up and left the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way downstairs to her and Regina's office. She opened the liquor cabinet and grabbed Regina's homemade cider. Pouring some into a tumbler she thought back to her kiss with Jane. If she was to admit that she didn't like her she would be lying. As brief as it was she did quite like it, there was a thrill, and more than anything that was what's bothering her. She was supposed to be angry at the other woman for making such a move. But she wasn't. She couldn't forget her lips on hers. On a whim Emma stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room. She shoved on her converse, grabbed her jacket and her keys and left the house.

Half an hour later Emma was shivering outside a building she'd never been to before. Taking a big breath she knocked the door in front of her twice and waited patiently. The door opened revealing a very confused and sleepy blonde. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and Emma could tell that she wasn't wearing much underneath. Gulping audibly Emma snapped back and looked into Jane's eyes.

''You kissed me.'' Emma said

''I know.''

''I'm married.''

''I know.''

''Do you like me?'' Emma asked.

''I...I yes.'' Jane confessed while bowing her head down. Emma closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

''Do you want to come in'' Jane said as she opened the door wider for the other woman. Emma paused for what felt like a lifetime. She inhaled deeply and held her breath as she made her way over the threshold. Once inside she let it out again as she took a moment to appreciate the other's woman apartment. It was cozy yet elegant. Jane surely had some style. Adjusting her eyes at the dimly lit room Jane raised her arm to guide her to the couch while she went to grab two beers. She gave the one to Emma who took it with gratitude.

''So...'' Emma started but Jane cut her off.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Jane admitted.

''Why not?'' Emma asked with a frown.

''Because you're married Emma. And I have think… I have… feelings for you and…ugh! God this is so fucked up.'' Jane said and stood up to leave the room but Emma was quick to grab her bringing her face to face with Emma.

''Emma please.'' Jane implored, her eyes watering fast.

''Sshh'' Emma soothed her while with her thumb wiping Jane's cheek. They looked at each other for a few seconds before crushing their lips together in a slow kiss. The slow kiss quickly escalated to a more passionate one and Emma's hands found themselves roaming the shorter womans body and stopped at her ass squeezing lightly while Jane's hand found Emma's neck and pulled her in tight. Emma's mouth moved from Jane's lips to her pulse point where she bit down deeply earning a moan from the other woman. Jane's hand reached back to where Emmas was gripping her ass and held it tight, motioning Emma to stop. Emma stopped and looked up staring into her eyes. Deep blue eyes growing darker by the second. Jane stared back. Emma sighed deeply, trying to force the energy to subside and started to pull away, but Janes hand held her tight. Emmas was sure if she looked down she'd see her heart beating through her chest. With an abrupt move,Emma lifted Jane off the floor and was instanly encouraged when Jane wrapped her legs around Emma's waist. And with that Emma guided them towards Jane's bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a little later than five in the morning when Emma returned home. After what happened with Jane the energy was wiped clean out of her. Thankfully, however, she woke up and noticing the clock at the nightstand she got up, without waking up the other blonde and got dressed as quickly as she could. Looking once more towards the blonde's naked figure she left the room, grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

When she arrived at home she quickly discarded her shoes and moved towards the office room when she had been earlier that night. She couldn't quite climb the stairs and go to her room, since Regina would probably ask where she'd been, so she opted to sleep on the couch in the office. She walked into the room and lay on the couch along with a blanket, which Regina always had there. However, sleep wouldn't come. Instead images of the earlier activities where rushing through her mind.

 _Emma was on top of Jane's body,thrusting her fingers inside Jane at a vigorous pace. Jane's nails were scratching Emma's back as the blonde was hitting her g-spot, while groaning in pleasure._

 _''Faster Emma'' Jane implored and the other blonde complied._

 _Emma's lips had moved to her neck sucking her pulse point in which way that would definitely leave a mark tomorrow but neither woman had any capacity to care at that point._

 _After marking her presence, Emma continued further down until she reached the other's woman ample breasts. She sucked the right nipple while pinching the other one with her fingers. A few moments later an animalistic sound was heard indicating that Jane had reached her climax. Emma helped the other woman ride out her orgasm, while still nibbling Jane's nipple. After a while, when Jane's body had relaxed from the aftershocks, Emma extracted her fingers and looked at the woman beneath her._ What have I done? _Chests rising and falling, sweat dripping from both of their temples, Emma rolled over to the other side of the bed. Jane was quick to come up behind her and cradle the other woman, at which Emma flinched but didn't move. Jane raised her eyes to look at Emma who was staring at the ceiling._

 _''So…'' Jane began but Emma quickly cut her off._

 _''You should get some sleep. We have work tomorrow.''_

 _''Okay.'' The blonde simply said then asked ''Are you leaving?''_

 _''Not right now.'' Emma replied and closed her eyes._

 _''Goodnight Emma'' Jane said and with one bold move she approached Emma and pecked her lips. Emma didn't respond and didn't say anything. Instead she let sleep take away her feelings of exhaustion and guilt._

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up two minutes before her alarm went off, as she always did. She rolled to the other side, eyes still closed, to hug her wife. However when her arm hit the mattress and not another body she immediately snapped her eyes open, confusion and worry written across her face. She quickly got up, pulled her robe from the nearby chair and went out of her bedroom in search of her wife. It didn't take long as the minute she stepped off the final step to the ground floor she heard her wife's light snoring coming from their office. Approaching the slightly ajar door, she noticed her wife, sleeping on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her body. She opened the door wider and tip-toed inside so as not to wake up her wife. Once next to the couch, she sat at the coffee table as she pushed some strands out of her wife's sleepy face.

''Love?'' Regina whispered as she nudged Emma a little, but the blonde didn't stir. Regina bent down so as to meet her wife's lips for a small peck while saying Emma's name one more time. This time Emma started a little and her eyes slowly opened. Noticing her wife's face a few inches away from her own a bright smile appeared on her lips, which immediately vanished as she tried to get up.

''Emma?'' Regina asked worryingly when she noticed the pain flash across her wifes face.

''My back'' was all that Emma said before plopping back to the couch.

''What happened baby?''

''Ugh I don't know, I can't move.'' Emma winced in pain.

''Come on, let me take you upstairs. You can't stay here.'' Regina said as she got up and offered her hand to her wife in order to stand up. Seeing that Emma still didn't make a move to grab her hand, Regina bent over to scoop her up. However, Emma was much heavier than she had imagined thus letting her fall on the couch once more.

''I'm gonna get Henry. And no more fast food for you.'' Regina warned before going upstairs to wake up her son.

Waking Henry up, wasn't always an easy task. All the Swan kids had Emma's love for sleep thus Regina was always having a hard time to get them out of bed. However, today Regina nearly dragged Henry out of bed. Henry was ready to complain but when he saw Emma wincing and groaning he ran straight to his mother. With Regina's instructions the teen helped her scoop his mother up and between them guided her upstairs to her bedroom. Regina thanked god that Henry had an athletic body as she in no way would have managed to lift Emma alone. Thanking her son and directing him to get some breakfast she started pampering her wife.

''How did that happen?'' Regina asked as she was moving around the move to provide Emma with extra pillows and painkillers.

''I can't remember.'' Emma lied. Surely she remembered how she lifted Jane off the ground and took her against the wall. ''I must have over-did it yesterday at work, moving the files or something.''

''But you were fine yesterday evening.'' Regina said confused.

''Yeah well, I guess sleeping on the couch didn't help it any.''

Regina was ready to reply when her phone beeped indicating that she had a new message. Seeing that it was from Kathryn asking her to come urgently to the clinic, she sighed and pinched her bridge of her nose.

''What happened babe?'' Emma asked confused.

''I had to go to the clinic. Will you be okay for a few hours? I'll leave you with Ezra.''

''Yeah babe it's okay. Bring the boy here when he's finished with breakfast. Oh can you pass me the controller?''

Regina moved to take the controller, passing it to her wife. ''Do you want anything for breakfast?'' Regina asked as she was getting ready for the day.

''Nah, I'm okay.'' Emma replied while switching on the T.V.

''Okay. If you need anything call me or my mother.'' Regina approached Emma and kissed her lips sweetly.

''I love you.'' Regina simply said before taking her purse and leaving Emma alone. All colour drained from Emmas face in response, but Regina didn't notice as she turned to leave the room.

* * *

Thirty minutes after she left home, Regina arrived at the clinic. The place wasn't as packed as Kathryn had described it and Regina immediately cursed herself for letting Kathryn deceive her. Bidding a good morning to Jefferson and everyone who waited in the small hall,she moved further into the clinic. Leaving her belongings and grabbing her lab coat from the hook she approached Kathryn's office, ready to snap at her, but when she opened the door she was met with another familiar blonde.

''Mal!'' Regina exclaimed surprised. ''What are you doing here? Is Jack okay?'' Regina asked concerned.

''He's much better after the drugs you prescribed for him.''

''Ι'm glad to hear it'' Regina smiled genuinely.

''And to answer your first question I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see what my dog's savior was doing.'' She joked and Regina laughed.

''Well your savior'' she smirked as she said it ''is very busy. She has her wife seething in pain due to her back and my younger son is probably giving her a hard time for not being able to run around with him.''

''Oh poor her! How did that happen?''

''Well she generally has back problems and as she said she must have lifted something heavy at work. And if Kathryn hadn't dragged me here for nothing I would be helping her since she can be very grumpy when she's in pain. Anyway what about you?''

''Same ol' same ol'. My daughter just visited from college and she brought her boyfriend with her. We had dinner together and let me tell you it was a disaster.'' Mal said while laughing.

''That bad?'' Regina chuckled as she sat at Kathryn's office.

''He's a good guy, I can tell, but he was that intimidated by me that he didn't say a word. He was opening and closing his mouth like a fish the whole time! Then I asked him to pass me the salt and due to his eagerness he dropped the bottle of wine, spilling it on the whole table! He was apologising for twenty minutes it was hysterical!'' The other woman laughed louder making the other woman laugh too.

''He reminds me of my wife, Emma'' Regina said still laughing ''We were dating for almost a year when we decided to do the whole meet the parents thing. I had already visited hers and it had gone really well by the way, and it was time to come to my parent's house for dinner. From the moment I opened the door I could tell she was really nervous. She was rubbing her palms on her slacks all the time. Anyway, after the first introduction and the small talk we moved to the dining room. At first everything was going pretty smooth, I was confident that we could do this. And that's when it all began. I had told my wife that my parents where doctors but not their specialty. I don't know what came over her, but she started saying that she hates psychiatrists and that they're not real doctors and for choosing such a specialty they must be crazy themselves. I was trying to warn her but she wasn't even looking at me. My siblings were laughing at Emma's ranting and my mother's eyes were ready to snap out of her skull. Finally, Emma after having dissed my parent's job without knowing it, she asked what was their specialty. Her reaction, when my mother told her, with a smug smirk I may add, that she's a psychiatrist was hilarious! She was like a fish out of water. And my mother instead of putting her out of her misery, just rubbed it in for the rest of the evening, for her own entertainment of course. The rest of the diner went with my wife looking like a wounded puppy and my mother's smugness all over her face!''

''You're joking right?'' Mal asked, tears streaming down her face from laughing.

''I wish I was, but that's the truth." Regina laughed along.

"Do they get on now? Your mother and your wife?''

''Emma has a son from a previously relationship. He played a major role as my mother fell in love with him immediately. She could also see that I was madly in love with both Emma and her son so she gave us her blessings; despite Emma's big mouth.''

''She's something else huh?'' Mal asked as she smiled lightly.

''Indeed she is. She can be infuriating, loud mouth, grumpy but I love her no matter what.'' Regina's face lit up as she finished.

''I'm glad you have this lovely family.'' Mal genuinely said.'' Anyway I should get going. My daughter's dragging me for mani/pedi.'' Mal groaned.

''I don't know if I'm lucky or not for having only boys.'' Regina teased ''Have a nice day dear. I'm glad we could catch up, drop by anytime!''

''Thank you Regina and I hope your wife feels better soon.'' Mal said before leaving the clinic.

* * *

Emma was in her bedroom, lying on the bed while playing video games. Next to her was Ezra who was playing on his mother's tablet. When he heard Regina saying that he got to spend the day with Emma he had been ecstatic. He went to retrieve his ball from his room and was ready to drag Emma at the garden to play some football. However, Regina informed him that his mother wasn't feeling well and that she would rather he cuddle up with her in bed. He was a bit disappointed at first but nothing could truly spoil his mood, as he would spend more time with his mama. So here they were, snuggled under the thick duvet together, playing their respective games when Emma's phone rang. She quickly paused the game and picked her phone up.

''Hello?'' Emma asked as the caller I.D. came up blank.

''Hi Emma, it's Jane'' Jane replied.

Emma felt her pulse pick up speed, as a rush of feeling started to gather in her chest.

''Oh uhm, hi, what happened?''

''Nothing, you didn't show up at work and I was worried. Also, I uhm, I was still sleeping when you left, this morning.'' Jane admitted.

''Yes...uh...you were pretty tired and I didn't want to wake you up.'' Emma blushed remembering why Jane was tired.

''I see. And what about today? Is that why you didn't come in? Because of what happened?'' Jane faintly asked.

''What? No of course not. My back is killing me and I couldn't really move. It has nothing to do with what happened between us.''

''About that...''

''I can't talk about that right now. We'll discuss this when I'm back in work okay?''

''Yeah'' Jane sighed.

''Is that all?''

''No, I also called to tell you about the gala that the firm organizes; it's next Saturday. Gold told me it's an annual event.''

''Yeah,I know. Thanks for reminding me though. Is that all now?'' Emma said.

"Yeah. Talk to you later. Goodbye Emma.'' And with that Jane hang up.

* * *

Upon hanging up, a knock was heard at Jane's door who snapped her eyes from her phone and towards the door.

''Come in!'' She ordered and the door opened revealing Nate.

''Hey beautiful'' he said winking as he entered the blonde's office.

''Good morning Nate! How are you?'' She asked as she moved around the desk and sat in her chair.

''I'm fine. I just finished the case I was telling you about, and my 10 o'clock meeting has been cancelled so I'm kind of free for an hour, wanna go grab some coffee?'' He offered.

''I'd love too but I'm really busy. I had two cases for court tomorrow plus Emma's got a deadline and I promised Gold I'd fill in the blanks.'' Jane replied.

''Oh. Uhm what about we go for lunch later if you want to?'' Nate offered again and Jane sighed.

''Look, Nate you're a great guy really, but for one we're colleagues and I have a policy about never dating my co-workers.''

''And let me guess'' he said as he noticed the hickey on her neck ''You're seeing someone else.''

''What?'' she asked confused and he pointed her uncovered neck. Jane cursed herself for not putting on more make-up and Emma for being so reckless.

''That's nothing.'' She answered shrugging it off.

''It doesn't seem like nothing to me'' He pointed out.

''Nate'' she sighed ''Even if it is something, it's none of your business'' she said a bit harshly and he flinched.

''Look I'm sorry but it's a really complicated situation.'' Jane implored and he raised his hands in surrender.

'Okay, okay I get it, I won't push you any further. Anyway, did anyone fill you in about the gala?'' He asked, thankfully changing the subject.

''Yes Gold told me.'' Jane said nonchalantly

"Good, are you gonna come?'' He inquired

''I don't know. I'm not really into fancy, dressing-up dinners and dances to tell you the truth.'' She admitted.

''Neither is Emma. But Regina enjoys them and Emma loves to make her happy." Nate paused, "and she loves to show Regina off.'' Nate added smiling, remembering his sister-in-all stunningly dressed in a gorgeous sapphire blue dress last year; her dark hair glossy and tumbling effortlessly over her shoulder. He couldn't blame his sister wanting to show off that woman on her arm, Regina was the envy of every other female in the room.

''A bit possessive isn't she?'' Jane smirked remembering Emma's jealousy yesterday.

''Just a little! Anyway if you decide to come…" Nate teased, knowing he was about to push his luck, "…maybe we can go together.''

Jane rolled her eyes at him. ''We shall see.'' She responded with a smirk and Nate used it as his queue to leave.

* * *

Regina returned home from work a little later than she intended. The back log in the morning had thrown them way off schedule and the emergencies had just kept rolling in, never mind trying to keep their pre-booked appointments. Discarding her heels in the closet she climbed the stairs and approached the room at the end of the hallway; her and Emma's room. She opened the door and her heart melted at the sight. There she was, Emma sleeping soundlessly with Ezra on top of her, curled up like a baby koala with his thumb nestled in his mouth. She quickly snapped a picture with her phone and then she went to remove Ezra from Emma. The movement woke up the blonde who looked quizzically at her wife, her brain not fully awake to understand what was happening. Regina soothed her back to sleep by telling her that everything was okay before exiting their room with young Ezra in her arms.

An hour later Regina reentered the room along with a tray with Emma's favorite meal and a glass of wine. Thankfully Emma was awake scrolling through her phone, oblivious to Regina's entering.

''Hey Ems. I brought you some food'' Regina said as she left the tray on Emma's nightstand. The movement startled the blonde who snapped her head up meeting her wife's eyes.

'How are you?'' she continued.

''I'm actually better I think'' Emma replied, leaving her phone beside her to face her wife.

''I took some painkillers, played a little with Bubbah and before we knew it we were both asleep.'' Emma lifted her body a little to accommodate the tray in her lap. ''How was work?''

''Well the morning wasn't quite as hectic as Kathryn led me to believe but we were still off schedule all day and after lunch, well, all hell broke loose.'' She admitted.

''That's why you were so late?'' Emma asked.

''Yes and I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so many hours.'' Regina said apologetically.

''It's okay babe, the boys came earlier today so they kept me company for some time. And I had Bubbah'' Emma smiled making her wife do the same.

''Anyway do you want me to give you a massage?'' Regina asked and Emma was ready to say yes when she remembered the scratches that Jane had left on her skin last night

''You don't have to do that, I'm fine'' Emma declined.

''Come on, it'll sooth you and I'll do it just the way you like it.'' Regina offered suggestively.

''Nah, it's okay babe, I'm much better now. Go take a shower and then we'll watch a movie if you'd like.''

''Are you sure you don't want a massage?'' Regina asked in disbelief. Emma for as long as Regina could remember would never say no to a good massage especially from her wife's hands.

''Yes Regina, I'm sure'' Emma sighed exasperatingly and Regina stood up.

''Okay love, no need to be so defensive.'' She said and left for the bathroom.

Emma sighing in relief, picked her phone from where she'd left it earlier and read Jane's last message.

 _''I know what we did was wrong and it can't happen again, but why can't I get you out of my mind Emma?''_


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, and after a lot of resting, Emma had finally felt able enough to return to work. Her back was considerably better and after taking the green light from the doctor, and her wife, along with copious amounts of painkillers and some thorough massages from Ruby (since she wouldn't let Regina anywhere near her scratched back). The blonde woke earlier than usual so she could have a full breakfast and some time with her kids. Regina was once again beyond shocked with her wife's early wake up and teased her a little during breakfast. When they finished, Emma offered to drive Ezra to her mother as Regina had to attend the clinic, and after some last minute preparations and packing lunches the Swan-Mills family left the house.

Once at work, Emma made her way straight to her office, not bothering to stop and catch up with her colleagues who had been, to be fair, all very concerned about her health. Entering her office, she removed her coat and briefcase and hung them on the hook behind the door. After that she approached the desk and immediately buzzed her secretary and as she did so,she noticed a steamy mug full of coffee next to her computer. Praising her secretary for such a thoughtful gesture, she started with her work. She had tried her best to keep up with work from home but she had been confined to her bed for most of her time off. Her young sons would only play postman for so long, fetching paperwork for her, before they got fed up and collapsed in a pile of cuddles with her in bed. She knew that she would have to stay a little late today at the firm to catch up.

A few minutes after Emma was set up, the door opened revealing her red-haired secretary.

''Mrs. Swan it's really nice seeing you back here. How are you? Are you feeling better?'' Ariel asked, genuinely concerned about her boss's well-being.

''Good morning Ariel, it's nice to see you too. And I'm much better with all the resting last week. Thanks for asking.'' Emma smiled at her secretary.

''I'm glad you're all okay. What happened?''

''Uhm, do you remember those boxes with old cases that we had to move to the ''Archive'' room?. I didn't want you to do it by yourself so I lifted some of them.'' Emma lied.

''Oh right, I swear I thought I'd moved them all. I didn't mean to leave any for you because I know your back plays up sometimes." Ariel contemplated and Emma cursed herself for not remembering that detail. Of course Ariel wouldn't let her lift any of them.

"It was just one really.'' Emma lied again and felt bad for the other girl whose face turned a little red for her recklessness. But Emma was quick to reassure her that everything was fine.

''Don't feel bad though. It was my mistake not yours, I mustn't have remembered my 'manual handling' training! And Ι'm not mad. How could I be mad to the awesome-est secretary who brought me this divine coffee?'' Emma grinned raising the mug to make her point. At Ariel's confused face though she tilted her head and put the mug down.

''I didn't bring you coffee.'' Ariel said with a frown

''You didn't?'' Emma asked and Ariel answered with a shake of her head.

''Do you have any idea who might have left it?''

''No ma'am, I arrived at work only a few minutes before you. Must've been someone in earlier." Ariel reasoned and Emma nodded her head.

''Do you need anything else?'' Ariel asked after a few moments of silence.

''Uh, yes, we need to work on the Jackson case. I have to be in court on Friday and I need to make some last notes. And I wanted to officially invite you to the gala this Saturday. I'm sorry it's short notice but I'm sure you've heard about it around the office.'' Emma said.

''My husband is coming home after two years of deployment at Iran so I don't know whether he'll be in a mood for social events or not; I'll check and let you know. As for the Jackson case, I suggest we do it after lunch since you're booked pretty solidly with new client meetings all morning."

''Οh okay thanks for reminding me. You may go now.'' Emma dismissed Ariel who nodded and left the office.

After Ariel's revelation that she was not the one who brought the coffee Emma started thinking who it might have been. Not a lot of people knew how she drunk her coffee. Not that it was rocket science to figure it out, but still no-one had ever delivered perfect coffee to her desk before, well besides her secretary but only when Emma had asked. Her mind first went to her father and brother but after remembering that the first was at court and the latter wouldn't bother with something like that, it hit her: Jane! She was the only one with whom she was drinking coffee in the small kitchen and who had already demonstrated she memorized the way she drank her coffee. And of course it would be her. Emma stood up abruptly and left her office for the other blonde's.

Arriving outside of Jane's office she stormed in without bothering knocking the door first. Two heads snapped up at the sudden intrusion. Two pairs of blue and brown eyes were met with green ones. Killian Jones was close enough to the other blonde to be considered unprofessional and he didn't even move when he noticed Emma coming in.

Jealousy started crawling up her body but she didn't say anything, and Jane spoke first.

''Mrs. Swan I believe leaving from home today you forgot to take your manners with you.'' Jane said coolly and Jones chuckled at the other's woman sassy comment. Emma shot him a death glare, immediately silencing him and looked back at Jane.

''I had something important to discuss with you'' Emma replied sternly. Nothing could justify her bolting in in the other's woman office. Especially to Jones.

''I'm sure knocking the door and waiting for my permission wouldn't make it any less important.'' Jane sassed again and Emma's patience now was starting wearing thin. She wouldn't stay there letting the other woman making her look like dumb when also Jones was in the room.

''Seeing that Jones is here I'm sure I didn't interrupt anything important. Can we talk or not?'' she commented smugly. Jones was ready to reply but Jane put her hand to his arm, calming him. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Emma whose patience had just flown out of the window, and she felt her hands clench by her sides.

''Mrs. Swan I will not let you speak to my employees like that. Unless you're going to stop making snide comments and insulting Mr. Jones I suggest you leave.'' Jane said in an authoritative tone. Emma wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet but seeing the other's woman glare she bit back any other remark she might had and without another word left the office.

''Good job Smith. That woman needs to be reminded of her position in this-'' Jones started but Jane cut him off.

''The same goes for you Mr. Jones. Mrs. Swan may be irascible but she is a good employee and I will not let you talk like that when she's not present. Now I believe we're finished. If you don't have anything else to add you may go.''

''No ma'am that would be all.'' He mumbled and was dismissed by Jane's arm which showed him the office door.

When Jones was out of her office, Jane let her head fall and sighed, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She regretted speaking to Emma like that but it was the only way to ensure that Jones wouldn't suspect anything, and in truth Emma had been downright disrespectful. She sighed again and weighed her options. Should she go now to the blonde's office, with the fear of their encounter not ending well, or let the blonde cool off first. She decided that either way Emma would be mad at her so the argument was inevitable. She stood up, checked her appearance in the mirror and walked out of her office.

* * *

Emma was beyond angry when she returned to her office. Angry at herself for letting herself be jealous of that sleazy Jones. Angry at Jones who was hitting on Jane. And angry at Jane for noticing so but doing nothing. Instead she also protected him from Emma's jabbing comments. Also why did she even care when she saw them together? Jane was sort of her friend and a free woman to date whoever she wants. She was also the woman who Emma fucked mercilessly a week ago, cheating her wife in the process. Yes, she felt like the worst person in the world, but she couldn't calm her jealous feelings down. Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint knock on the door. With Emma's soft ''come in'' the door opened to reveal Jane who was looking rather determined to have whatever conversation comes up with Emma.

''Don't ever talk to me like that again. Especially in front of Jones'' was all that Emma said not looking Jane; instead she had averted her eyes looking now outside the window.

''I wouldn't have had to start if you didn't rudely storm into my office like that. What would have happened if I had a client with me? Or even Gold? How would you explain that? As far as they know we are still barely tolerating each other.''

''I wasn't thinking okay?'' Emma snapped ''I was just coming to thank you for the coffee and instead I find you with that man-whore Jones in a unprofessional position that if someone else was to come in your office you would have questions of your own to answer!''

''No Emma any other person would just think that I was helping him with his case, which is what I was doing by the way. You're just being paranoid Emma!'' Jane spat.

''Oh so you're helping him too? Exactly how many people here are you helping with their cases Miss Smith? Me, Nate, Jones, whoever else gives you that attention you crave?'' Emma barked.

''So you're back to calling me a whore? That's what I am when I'm helping someone with their case? Which by the way is a part of my job and certainly doesn't mean that I have slept with them!''

"Well it did with me.'' Emma countered and Jane slapped her with full-force. Emma stared at her. Both felt the seconds tick loudly between them before Emma turned and made her way towards the door, but instead of leaving she pushed it closed, and wordlessly clicked the lock.

''Don't you dare do that ever again.'' Emma hissed, turning to face Jane.

''You mean this?'' Jane slapped Emma again, with less force than the first one. Emma held still and her eyes met Jane's. Janes eyes had darkened from rage and, something else, lust? Emma's response was to grab Janes arms and pull her forcefully towards her, mouths meeting in a clumsy, passionate kiss. Emma lifted the other blonde from the floor and pushed her up against the nearest wall. The other woman's legs wrapped themselves around Emma's waist as she was moving her mouth to Jane's neck, her right hand opening her shirt to reveal more skin. Jane hissed at Emma's bites and lifted the other woman's chin, colliding her lips with hers. Emma had managed to unbutton Jane's shirt and scrappily tossed it aside. She then moved the blonde towards the couch where she let her gently. With quick moves she untied her tie and opened some buttons of her own shirt. She rose Jane's skirt higher to settle around her waist and tugging the other woman's thong aside, she entered her without pause earning a loud cry from the blonde which Emma quickly muffled with her own mouth. Jane had put her hands on Emma's back and was ready to scratch it when Emma removed them and pinned them above the blonde's head.

"Don't." Emma said and Jane bit her lip.

Emma had now moved her mouth to Jane's clothed breasts. She tugged the lace bra down, her lips ghosting the other woman's nipple.

''I don't want you to talk to that fucking bastard'' Emma growled before sucking said nipple.

''He charms you with his Irish accent and good looks just to have you at his beck and call." Emma continued not shifting her attention to the other nipple, her hand finding a quick rhythm inside Jane's wet folds.

''His only goal is to fuck you.'' Emma managed between ragged breaths, and Jane only managed a quick nod in reply since her climax was approaching and she couldn't form any coherent thoughts, never mind words. A few more seconds of Emma burying her fingers within her, and Jane came undone, her screams barely muffled by Emma's hand. When the blonde came down from her climax she managed a more coherent response.

''Give me some credit Emma. I'm smarter than that. I know what guys like Jones are after. That doesn't mean I cannot help him. I'm his supervisor and boss. And also what explanation should I give him if I stop talking to him. Because Emma Swan said so?''

''You wouldn't be the first to avoid him. He is known to hit on his colleagues. You can tell Gold that you don't want to supervise him anymore.'' Emma offered.

''Emma I'm still new at the firm. I need allies. Whoever wants my help I give it, no matter how much of an asshole he or she is'' She said looking pointedly at Emma who grinned .Jane climbed on Emma's lap and pressed her lips to Emma's ear.

''Besides, he's not the one I want to be fucked by.'' She whispered in a sultry voice and Emma felt a knowing pull at her gut. Jane moved her mouth to Emma's and kissed her slowly. The softness of the interaction surprised Emma a little. Jane's arm travelled southwards and was ready to unzip Emma's slacks when a grip on her wrist stopped her.

''I have a meeting in a few with new clients'' Emma explained and Jane nodding in understanding. She stood up and went to grab her shirt which was discarded on Emma's office floor. She started dressing herself when she noticed that Emma hadn't stood up yet. Instead she was staring blankly into nothing. Jane thought she was just exhausted and when she was ready she approached Emma again and kissed her on the lips, but Emma barely responded.

''I should go. If you finish early with the clients we can go to grab something for lunch.'' Jane offered at which Emma simply nodded. Fixing her smearing lipstick Jane unlocked the door and opened it coming face to face with Emma's secretary.

''Miss Smith!'' Ariel exclaimed and was ready to enter the room but Jane stopped her, since Emma was still only in her bra.

''Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Swan just left the office for her meeting with the new clients. I came to inform her about a new case but found no-one instead.''

''Uhm, okay.'' Ariel said a little confused. She would swear that she could smell her boss's perfume on the other woman but she let it slide. She instead bowed her head and walked towards her office. Jane let a sigh of relief and looked at Emma who silently thanked her. She gave her a small smirk and left Emma's office.

* * *

At lunch time, just as they had arranged Emma and Jane had gone to their favorite diner to grab a bite. The diner was empty considering the time of the day but that didn't bother any of the woman. Albeit they find somewhere to sit easier than they had expected. Sitting in their chairs they ordered their food; grilled cheese for Emma and a chicken salad for Jane, and they started teasing each flirting a little when a voice startled Emma.

''Emma?'' The voice asked and Emma turned her head to see whom that voice belonged to. Belle was standing beside her, a confused expression on her face.

''Belle!'' Emma exclaimed and stood up to greet the brunette. After exchanging a hug Emma asked

''What are you doing here?''

''A friend of mine just returned from Scotland and we arranged to meet here. What about you?''

''Well, you know where I work. I just came for lunch'' Emma admitted and a cough remembered her that she didn't come alone.

''Oh shit, right, Belle this is Jane Smith, my new colleague at work. Jane this is Belle French my best friend's fiancée.'' Both woman shook hands and after that the three of them staring at each other awkwardly.

''Right so, I should go. Merida will be by any minute now. Oh Ruby told me something about watching Colin and Ezra on Saturday night?''

''Ah yes. There's this gala that Regina wants us to attend and both my family and hers will be there and we didn't know where to leave the boys. Henry will be at a sleepover so we don't worry about him, so suggested you guys, unless you have plans?''

''Oh we had arranged to visit my parents but Ruby said that she prefers spending time with her nephews than my father. So nephews it is.'' Belle joked and Emma laughed.

''Thank you very much Belle. And if you change your mind about seeing your family just call us okay?''

''Okay Ems. See you on Saturday.'' Belle hugged her friend one last time and left the two blondes alone.

"Are all of your friends lesbians?'' Jane joked and Emma laughed.

''Ruby, her fiancée, was out way long before me. She and Belle are high school-sweethearts and still Regina and I were married before them.'' Emma admitted while popping a fry in her mouth off her plate which has just arrived.

''How come?'' Jane asked while mimicking the other blonde.

''They had broken up after high school, for five or six years. Belle was studying in France and Ruby got in another relationship. At mine and Regina's wedding the old flame rekindled but it was after another two years when they decided to give it another try.''

''That's good for them.'' Jane smiled.

''Yeah, I mean I can't imagine Ruby or Belle with anyone else but each other. They are like beauty and the beast, but you know, a lesbian version.''

"Beast?!" Jane asked confused.

"Oh right, yeah Ruby was a bit of a bad girl but Belle got her on the straight and narrow, so to speak. Magical transformation, you know? And cause Belle is called Belle." Emma explained, laughing. "We weren't very imaginative when we came up with these comparisons; and I think there was alcohol involved."

''What about you and Regina?'' Jane asked

''What about us?''

''You said that your friend and her fiancée are like Beauty and the Beast. What about your relationship with you wife? Which fairytale are you?'' Jane elaborated.

Emma faltered, feeling suddenly uncomfortable hearing Jane talking about her wife so casually.

''Uhm, we never really agreed on one.'' Emma replied honestly. ''I suppose if we were to be a fairytale couple it would be something new. The Regal Queen and her White Knight, or something like that.''

''Would it have a happy ending?'' Jane asked softly.

Emma starred at her, slightly shocked by the question.

''I want to believe that it will. But I guess I'll have to wait have to find out.'' Emma replied, and then fell silent, turning her attention to her food.

* * *

When Emma returned home she was met with loud music emanating from the house. She walked farther inside the house to find her wife bent over, her ass on full display gathering some of Ezra's toys from the floor. Emma seeing her wife's ass stretching against her tiny shorts she was wearing, abandoned her briefcase and coat on a nearby chair and put her hand's on Regina's butt, squeezing it a little. Regina moaned a little and before Emma could understand what happened she was on her back, lying on the carpet with Regina straddling her.

''Hi'' Emma squeaked and Regina laughed.

''Hi indeed dear.''' Regina said and bent to kissed her lips. She stood up and offered her hand to Emma so as to stand up. When they were both standing Emma asked.

''Where are the boys?''

''Ezra is still at your mother's, Henry is at basketball practice and Colin is upstairs, getting ready for you to take him to his tennis practice. Anyway I should get dressed. Can you pick up Ezra and Henry on your way back from dropping Colin to practice? I have already cooked so you don't need to worry about dinner.''

''Sure. And what about you Mrs. Mills? Where are your plans this evening?'' Emma inquired.

''Do you remember Mal? The one I told you about with her dog? She invited me and Kathryn for girl's night. Although Kathryn is still ill but we decided to go just the two of us.''

''And why I am I only hearing about this only now? I am only hearing about this now right?'' Emma asked concerned that Regina had in fact already told her and she'd just blanked.

''Yes sweetie, this is new. Mal only invited us this morning when she brought her dog for examination'' Regina simply said while making her way upstairs to get ready, Emma in tow who was very interested in the view.

''I should probably come with you'' Emma said. She remembered that Mal was a divorcee lesbian and very (!) friendly towards Regina.

''No you won't. I remember you promising the boys video games night or something like that along with Graham and Nate.''

''And you'll go, all alone, with her?''

''She doesn't bite Emma, relax'' Regina said as she rolled her eyes, moving towards the walk-in closet. She pulled down a black mid-thighed dress, one of Emma's favorites, and held it out for Emma to evaluate.

''You think you're going out with a lesbian, who has totally the hots for you, wearing that? Absolutely not.'' Emma said as she moved forwards and grabbed the dress from Regina's hands.

''Give it back'' Regina warned but Emma was already inside the closet. When she returned she was holding black slacks and a red turtleneck sweater.

''Emma stop being ridiculous and give me the dress back.''

''No, unless you agree I come with you.'' Emma pouted.

''You're impossible.'' Regina huffed and went to take the dress back from her. After fighting a little more and a few negotiations Emma let Regina wear the dress and Emma would drive her wife to the small bar, would meet the other woman and leave.

Emma had picked the boys up and was downstairs with Nate, Graham, Ezra and Henry already fulling engrossed, playing a game of pro evolution soccer, by the time Regina was ready. When Regina made her way downstairs, the time had evidently been worth it as they all stopped what they were doing and gawked at the woman who had just come in. Regina chuckled at their reaction and moved farther inside the room. She scooped Ezra up and kissed his nose.

''Alright Bubbah, mommy is going out. Be good for mama and uncle Nate and Graham?'' She asked the boy who nodded and wriggled himself out of Regina's hands.

''Shall we dear?'' she said to her wife who was still gawking at her.

"Let's.'' Emma smiled, stood up and went to get her car keys.

''Be good and I'd better not see popcorn all over the floor when I get back. Or anything else for that matter.'' She gave them a warning look and followed her wife outside.

Emma was already in the car when Regina opened the passenger's door and slide inside.

''If I see her gawking at you like we did, we're leaving'' Emma stated as she started the car.

''Embarrass me in front of her and no sex until all of the boys go to college.'' Regina warned and Emma huffed.

When they arrived outside the bar, Emma unbuckled her belt but Regina stopped her before opening the door.

''I love you Emma. Don't ever forget that.'' Regina whispered before kissing Emma.

''I love you too babe. And I'm sorry for acting like that. It's just that you are so beautiful and sometimes I like when everyone looks at you because I know that at the end of the day I'm the one who you come home with; but sometimes I'm afraid that you'll change your mind and see how fucked up I am and how much better you deserve.''

''After three sons and ten years of marriage you still think that's a possibility?'' Regina softly asked and Emma shrugged.

''You, Emma Swan are the biggest idiot I've ever met. And you are also completely, and only, my idiot.'' she tapped Emma's nose lightly and kissed her wife once again.

''Anyway we should go inside.'' When she saw that Emma wasn't moving she tilt her head in confusion.

''Nah, you go. I trust you. I'll just go home and play with our boys. When you want to leave, just call me to come and get you.''

''Okay love. I'll see you later.''

''Have fun babes.'' Emma said and after closing the passenger's door she left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again I would like to thank all of you who continue reading my story! Your kind (and sometimes not so kind) words are always inspiring me to give the 100% of my writing skills.**

 **However,I would like to give special thanks to these three following people who had helped me with this story either with their hard work or their dedication and kind words!**

 **So Special Thanks number one: JoshyLephor; your comments on that story always warm my heart!**

 **Special Thanks number two: outlawqueenalways; You are really passionate and dedicated to this story!I can't thank you enough for that!**

 **And last but not least,double-special thanks to the awesomest beta ever! Loweze thank you for supporting my crazy ideas and editing that story. I am so grateful for your help (and you know it) !**

 **Alright so chapter 13 is here!**

* * *

It was a few hours before the gala and Regina was pacing in her bedroom, her cell phone in her hand, wearing only a thin, silk robe. Emma had offered to drive the kids to Ruby and Belles' place as they had agreed saying that she would only be away for an hour tops but an hour and a half later Emma still hadn't returned. Regina had already called three times and she was going for her fourth attempt when their bedroom door opened revealing a smiling Emma. However when she saw Regina's eyes glaring at her, the grin on her face quickly disappeared and a frown took its place.

''What happened?'' Emma asked confused.

''Where have you been?! The gala starts in two hours and neither of us is remotely ready yet! And you said you'd be home early.'' Regina whined and Emma refrained herself from rolling her eyes knowing that something like that would aggravate her darling wife even more.

''Relax Regina we still have plenty of time. And I was late because Ruby wanted to catch up and I told her that I had to get home early but she offered me some bearclaws that she made this morning and well I couldn't resist. You can't blame me for that can you baby? You know they make me weak.'' Emma used her puppy dog face which she knew would make Regina relent… a little.

''We really need to start eating healthier.'' Regina growled before entering the closet to retrieve some potential dresses to wear to the gala. Emma sighed with relief as the subject of her lateness was now over,launched herself onto the bed,reached for the game controller and selected to load a new game. However Regina was quick and mere minutes later was back holding an abundance of dresses.

''No way Swan! You are so not playing video games right now.'' She ordered, snatching the controller roughly from Emma's hands.

''Come on! I'll only be on a few minutes, besides I need something to do until you decide what to wear.'' Emma whined but Regina was having none of it.

''Last time you said 'a few minutes', you started a new game on Friday night and when I woke up the next morning you were still playing! So I'm not risking it, no way am I going alone to that gala with all those old school lawyer types gawking at me all night. And speaking of, what should I wear?'' She continued grabbing the two first dresses to show to a now grumpy Emma. When Emma didn't say anything Regina sighed and tossed the controller back to Emma.

''Fine you have half an hour, now tell me.'' Regina demanded, holding the dresses across her body.

Emma was thankful and gave Regina due attention. ''Uhm, okay, definitely not the white one, your whole back is exposed. Even your tattoo is showing.'' Emma said and Regina rolled her eyes. While Emma was not much of a tattoo fan, Regina had managed to influence her to get a small one on her wrist, where she could hide it easily with jewelry if she felt the need. It was a fine, black ink infinity sign with their wedding date delicately detailed above it. Regina herself loved small tattoos with meanings, they were a small reminder of her rebellious side and she now had three of them; a matching one as Emma's on her wrist, her sons' names and birthdays across her ribs and a small swan on her lower back.

''That was the point dear.'' Regina winked and Emma glared at her.

''But fine, I wasn't into wearing white anyway.'' Regina admitted and continued ''What about the red one? It's not that revealing and it fits the occasion.''

''It also really accentuates your ass.'' Emma added making Regina laugh, ''But then again your ass is pretty damn great in any dress.'' Emma shrugged and slapped Regina's ass to make her point.

''Mrs. Swan that was a highly inappropriate comment.'' Regina teased as Emma tickled her managing to pull her up and throw her on the bed, making Regina yelp in surprise.

''I can think of a few more inappropriate comments I'd like to make.'' Emma smirked and kissed Regina hungrily. Regina however, pushed Emma lightly back, making her stop her attack.

''We don't have time love. I have to do my hair, my make-up and get dressed and you haven't showered yet. Go take a shower and I'll go get your tux, okay?''

''Ughh fine, I'm going. But you owe me Mrs. Mills.'' Emma said getting up from the bed. She held eye contact with Regina as she slowly lifted off her shirt, and slid out of her slacks. She posed briefly, flashing Regina a smile before sauntering towards the bathroom, swaying her hips as she kicked off her underwear. She looked seductively over her shoulder and slid her bra down her arms and off, watching Regina's eyes darken and her chest start to rise rapidly, before closing the bathroom door blocking herself from view. Emma laughed loudly hearing Regina's frustrated moan through the door, and reached in to turn on the shower.

While Emma was in the shower, Regina managed to calm herself down and was doing her hair when Emma's phone beeped, signaling that she had a new message.

''Emma, you have a new message.'' Regina yelled when she heard the water turn off, but no response came.

''Emma!'' Regina tried again but after not answering for the second time she got up and went towards Emma's nightstand where her wife had left her phone.

She was just about to unlock it when Emma emerged from the bathroom one towel at hand and another around her still wet body.

''What happened?'' Emma said eyeing closely her wife who was holding her cell.

''You had a new message.'' Regina said before passing the phone to Emma and continued with her hair.

Emma unlocked her phone and found one new message from Jane.

 _''Are we going to talk about what happened at my house? And at the firm?''_ at which Emma pinched the bridge of her nose.

''Everything okay love?'' Regina asked worried, seeing Emma's face fall though the mirror.

"Yeah, my mom just texted me, asking what time we are leaving'' Emma lied.

''Oh tell her in about an hour. Your tux is on the bed, go get dressed.'' Regina ordered and Emma rolled her eyes.

''Yes, your Majesty!'' Emma bowed mockingly and left the bedroom and a chuckling Regina.

* * *

An hour and a half later, as Regina had estimated, the couple, dressed to the nines arrived at the hall where the gala was taking place. Regina had changed her mind the last minute, opting to wear a long, black dress and black stiletto heels, while Emma was wearing her black tux along with her black high heels. As they entered the hall they left their coats with the attendant and walked further inside, taking in their surroundings. The grand hall was fully lit with five stunning crystal chandeliers hanging from the high, painted ceilings above them. Large round tables dressed with elegant china and crystal-ware and warm, flickering candles, were arranged around a small stage, and waiters dressed smartly for the occasion, were gracefully twirling through the crowds, politely offering the guests champagne or appetizers. At the end of the room was an extravagant buffet, with more dishes than someone could imagine. Seeing that the whole place was screaming luxury and riches, Emma wondered how many money Gold and her father had spent on that gala.

''Emma! Regina! I am so glad to see you both.'' Gold exclaimed when he saw his best attorney and her stunning wife.

''Bobby!'' Regina smiled broadly and pecked the shorter man's cheeks before saying, ''You know that we wouldn't miss it for the world.''

''Emma's face suggests otherwise,'' Gold teased and Emma laughed.

''You know me. I'm not that into social events. But oh well, my lady wants what my lady wants so I couldn't say no.'' Emma joked and Gold chuckled.

''Speaking of wives; where is Milah?'' Emma asked.

''Oh, Milah has a terrible flu and she isn't well enough to join me, but she did allow me a fair replacement.'' Gold turned his head to signal his date to come closer.

Upon seeing who Gold's date was, Emma's eyes opened widely. Here she was; Jane, wearing a long white dress, with an incredibly low cut neckline, leaving very little, indeed, to the imagination. She was balancing a glass of champagne between her fingers and smiled broadly as she approached her uncle.

''Mrs. Swan, it's nice to see you.'' Jane raised her hand to greet the other blonde. ''And you must be Regina; your wife has told me a lot about you." Jane smiled and gave her hand to the other woman. "I'm Jane."

''Yes indeed, Regina Mills, and I hope you don't believe everything Emma says. It's lovely to meet you Jane.'' Regina joked, shaking her hand and Jane chuckled.

''She might be a little reticent from time to time but she can't stop talking about her wife, and I can't possibly blame her given how beautiful you are.'' Jane complimented smiling widely and Regina blushed a little.

''Emma didn't mention how charming her new boss could be.'' Regina teased and turned slightly to face her wife who was gripping her waist quite tightly.

''Are you okay love?'' Regina asked quietly while she soothed Emma's hand off her back.

''Yeah, everything's fine. I'm gonna get us a drink. What would you like?''

''A glass of red please. Would either of you like a fresh drink?'' She turned to ask the other two people with whom they were speaking.

''I'm good, thank you.'' Jane said while raising her glass to make her point

''As for me, I'm afraid I have to leave you for a while.'' Gold said before kissing Regina's and Jane's hands, leaving the two woman alone as Emma followed him towards the bar.

''So, Regina, Emma tells me you work as a vet.'' Jane began some small talk, not wanting to stay in an awkward silence.

''Uh, yes my best friend and I opened a clinic together, not far from here actually, taking care of wounded animals, and performing small surgeries from time to time.'' Regina offered. ''What about you? I mean I know where you work now, but before that?'' Regina asked genuinely interested. When Emma had talked about Jane, Regina always imagined her as bossy and stuck-up and generally nothing like the charismatic and beautiful woman now making conversation with her. In fact Jane was beyond gorgeous, Regina couldn't deny that, and she had been really very sweet so far.

''I was working at a law firm in Philadelphia but when Mr. Gold offered me the job I couldn't say no. I mean it was an respected firm but not as prestigious as Swan and Gold.''

''Do you like it here?''

''It was difficult at the beginning, being the new girl and with some of my colleagues more or less hating my guts but it's much better now.'' Jane admitted

''And by some colleagues you mean my wife?'' Regina offered only half questioning, she remembered very well how that first day had gone. ''I know that at least one of them is my wife, and I apologise. I promise she's not like that all the time, but she really had her heart set on that job.'' Regina confessed and Jane nodded.

''I know and had I known from the beginning that someone else, especially Emma had been working so hard for it I might have refused. She's a great lawyer, in fact one of our best, and…speak of the devil.'' Jane said as she noticed Emma coming with two glasses of wine. She offered one to Regina as she asked.

''What are you guys talking about?''

''You.'' Regina replied smirking and Emma chocked on her drink.

''We were saying how talented a lawyer you are'' Jane elaborated knowing full well why Emma reacted like that.

''Oh.'' Emma tried to sound nonchalant but her heart was thumping in her chest.

''I just spotted my mother, I'll be right back.'' Regina whispered to Emma and cleared her throat to catch Jane's attention who was looking at Emma, or behind Emma, she wasn't sure.

''Jane, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we can talk again during the gala.'' She said greeting Jane once again before leaving.

''Okay what the hell was that all that about? Flirting with my wife? Have you no limits, like at all?!'' Emma hissed as soon as Regina was out of earshot.

''I wasn't flirting! I just pointed the obvious!'' Jane hissed back.

''Also chatting with her like some old friends? Are you trying to complicate things even more?''

''So you would prefer I not talk to her at all? She would think that I have something against her, which I don't.''

''I know, but...'' Emma sighed so as to collect her thoughts

''You think that I'm that stupid that I'd tell her about us.'' Jane stated more than she asked.

''First of all there is no us. We…I… made a mistake once…"

"Twice."

Emma starred at her. "Seriously? And no, I know you're not that stupid.''

''Which reminds me of the fact that we need to talk about that.'' Jane pressed. ''We can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room. I know that is difficult for you but I need to talk about this…'' Jane pleaded.

''Why do you 'need' to talk about it?'' Emma asked

''I like you Emma,'' Jane whispered, ''and being stuck in this 'limbo' is not helping. At all. I have these feelings which I don't know how to handle and I...'' she breathed heavily her eyes starting to water.

''I need some air.'' She whispered before pushing past Emma and making her way to the door. Emma stared in shock after her and wondered briefly if she should follow, but she considered that this time and this place was not the time or place to have the conversation that she knew would follow. She downed her wine, and fleetingly thought that she would regret that in the morning, before going off in search of another.

* * *

The gala had run smoothly so far, with speeches from Emma's father and Gold, the divine food that followed and some dancing after that. Emma was not really in the mood, but Regina had persuaded her to dance with her. When Henry Sr. offered to relieve her from her dancing duties Emma thanked him, leaving father and daughter to dance while she approached her brother who was sitting at the table drinking from his glass.

''How come you're not dancing?'' Emma asked Nate.

''The only person I wanted to dance with today isn't here.'' Nate admitted and Emma understood immediately to whom his brother was referring.

''Did you speak with her? Did she tell you why she left?''

''She had a headache and left even before the whole speech thing. I bumped into her when I was coming in. She looked pretty upset and I think she was crying.'' Nate replied at which Emma sighed. She grabbed her cell phone from her jacket pocket and drafted a text to a certain blonde.

 _''I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. And you're right we do need to talk. This whole mess is not right either to you or Regina .Look tomorrow morning me and the boys are going the cinema? Do you wanna meet for coffee and talk?''_

The reply didn't take long to come.

 _''What about Regina? Won't she be with you?''_

 _''No, she and Ezra will be at home tomorrow and she doesn't want the other two to be around so she asked me to take them out. Is that a yes?''_

 _''Fine. I'll come.''_

 _''Great. I'll text you tomorrow with the details. Goodnight Jane.''_

 _''Goodnight Emma.''_

* * *

The next morning Regina and Emma woke up earlier than their usual time on Sunday's and after having a quick breakfast both drove towards Belle's and Ruby's house where their sons had stayed for the night. They had also texted Henry in order to pick him up from his friend's house but he texted back saying that he'll come home later.

Knocking the household's door and waiting for a while, the door opened to reveal a very sleepy Ruby dressed in only a white tank top and red boy shorts, her hair mused from sleep. Emma seeing her best friend like that broke into laughter which quickly stopped after Regina's death glare. Without speaking Ruby motioned the duo into the house and towards the kitchen where Belle was making pancakes.

''Good morning dear.'' Regina said as she approached the other brunette kissing her cheeks. ''We brought you some bagels and doughnuts as a thank you for watching the boys.'' Regina said and sat next to her already seated wife. Ruby had returned to bed, not able to fully operate at this time of the day.

''Oh you shouldn't have. It was our pleasure to watch them. You know how much we love them.'' Belle said smiling to her best friends.

''I know but it was the least we could do.'' Regina admitted ''Anyway were they well behaved?''

''They were angels.'' Belle replied ''We watched some movies, played some board games and at nine o'clock they were tucked up in bed.

''They didn't give you any trouble, did they?''

''No, they were gentlemen .Even Bubbah had more fun than the last time. Anyway how was the event last night?''

''Oh it was wonderful. Emma and I had so much fun. Thank god we have such events to escape from routine once in a while.'' Regina admitted.

''Any plans for today?'' Belle asked again as she grabbed a plate and put some pancakes in it.

''Emma along with Colin and Henry are going to the cinema. As for me and Ezra, we have arranged a meeting with a new nanny and we wanted for him to meet her before hiring her.''

''Oh that's nice. I hope she charms him.''

''We hope that too. I mean, I don't mind my mother or Mary Margaret watching him but I want him to start interacting with other people besides family.''

''I know what you mean. So I'm going to wake them up and then we can have a quick breakfast okay?'' Belle asked before leaving the couple

'Oh I forgot to tell you.'' Emma said out of the blue, ''I invited Jane to come with us to the cinema. I hope you don't mind.''

''Of course not love. It'll be nice for you to have some adult company.'' Regina winked said as she pecked Emma's lips and got up to help Belle with her sleepy sons, knowing that no-one can wake a Swan when they don't want to, especially this early!

* * *

When the breakfast at the Lucas's household finished Regina and Emma along with their slightly more awake boys left for their own home. After leaving Regina and Ezra there and taking some food with her in case Colin got hungry, as Regina refused to let him eat any fast food, Emma with Colin and Henry,who had come back from his sleepover, left for the movie theatre.

When Emma and her other two sons left, Regina got Ezra to have a bath and dressed him for the day .Then mother and son cleaned up the house a bit; they wanted to be more presentable for their guest and after that they sat at the piano to play a little until Ashley arrived. Not twenty minutes later the door knocked signaling Ashley's arrival. Regina stood up to open the door with Ezra not far behind.

Before opening the door Regina bent to reach Ezra's height and told him.

''Alright Bubbah, now Miss Boyd will come in here to meet you. I want you to be a good boy okay?'' The boy nodded timidly and Regina kissed his temple as she scooped him up.

She opened the door and she was met with not one but two blonde heads, one considerably smaller than the other.

''Mrs. Mills good morning! I hope you don't mind but I brought my daughter along.'' Ashley explained. Regina watched the younger girl, who was the spitting image of her mother before replying.

''Of course not! Please do come in'' Regina exclaimed as she opened the door even further for the blondes to enter the house.

Once inside the kitchen where Regina guided them, they started with a small introduction as Regina was preparing a glass of juice for Ashley's daughter and a cup of coffee for Ashley.

''So as you can see, this is Ezra or Bubbah as we call him and he's very excited about all the new friends he's going to make.'' Regina said smiling at both mother and daughter.

''Hi Ezra it's so nice to meet you. I'm Ashley and this is Alexandra, my daughter.'' The blonde said giving her hand for the boy to shake which he did, something that surprised Regina as by this time Ezra would have probably started crying.

''I remember telling you me about your other two sons. Are they here?'' Ashley asked.

''No, my wife took them for a movie, because if they were here Ezra would get distracted by them. I wanted the meeting to be just between you and him.''

''Oh that's perfect. So if Ezra doesn't mind we can go to the living room?'' Ashley suggested eyeing the boy for his reaction. When he just wriggled to get out of his chair and then walked towards the living room Regina was beyond shocked.

''Okay that's the first time he's just done something like that, listening to a stranger.'' Regina admitted.

''I can assure you that we will become best buddies'' Ashley teased and then continued. ''You don't mind watching Alexandra for a little. It'd be better for me and Ezra to be completely alone, at least to start.''

''Yes dear don't worry. We will be here if you need anything'' Regina reassured Ashley who left after telling her daughter to be a good girl for Mrs. Mills.

''So Alexandra how old are you?'' Regina asked

''I'm five!'' The younger blonde exclaimed as she showed her five fingers to make her point.

''Oh wow, you are a big girl!'' Regina said smiling to the girl ''Alright Alexandra tell me what would you like to do?''

''We can have a tea party!'' Alexandra said happily and clapped her hands together.

''I'm afraid, only raising three boys, I don't know how this is played'' Regina admitted and Alexandra laughed

''Oh okay, we can play with my dolls.'' And to make her point she climbed off the chair and went towards her bug to take some of her toys. She returned along with to Barbie dolls and hundreds of dresses, shoes and accessories.

''Okay'' Regina said as she took one of the two dolls. ''What are we gonna do now?'' She felt silly for asking such question but she had no idea how to deal with this. Raising three boys she knew all about sports, video games and super hero figurines but nothing about girly toys.

''Take the brush and brush her hair. Then you will change her clothes and shoes and she will be ready to meet Ken!.'' The girl exclaimed and Regina complied, her inner child slowly coming back to her.

An hour later Ashley returned to the kitchen with Ezra in her arms only to find her daughter and Regina playing with Alexandra's toys.

''I see you too are bonding quite well!'' Ashley teased and Regina snapped her eyes towards the door where Ashley was standing.

''And clearly I can tell the same for you!'' Regina said surprised. She stood up from her chair and approached her son and his new nanny.

''How did it go?''

''Perfect!'' Ashley smiled broadly. ''Ezra showed me some of his toys, we did some drawing and he helped me learn to play the piano. That part didn't go so well for me but Ezra was an excellent and patient teacher.'' She said as she tickled the boy's belly at which Ezra laughed and Regina felt her eyes started to filling with tears. She quickly wiped them clean as she took the boy from the other woman's arms.

"Would you like to see Ashley again Bubbah?'' Regina asked her son as she gave him a kiss. The boy nodded enthusiastically.

''Master Ezra has spoken. Miss Boyd, you're hired.'' The brunette announced as she shook the other woman's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**As many of you may know there has been a problem with the site and you couldn't be alerted when a new chapter of the stories you follow was posted. That was mainly the reason I didn't post Chapter 14,yesterday.**

 **So I wanted to tell you that I post new chapters every Thursday. In that way you will know when to expect a new chapter from me. Also you can also follow me in order to be informed about all my latest updates.**

 **Have a nice day and sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Emma was outside the cinema along with Colin and Henry waiting for Jane. Henry was playing on his phone when Colin, for the umpteenth time, tried to persuade Emma to buy him popcorn.

''Moooom'' he whined, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

''Colin,'' she sighed trying to keep her temper in check ''Your mother will kill me. What did we say about healthy eating and stuff.'' She didn't like the idea herself but she was willing to try.

''I've never agreed to this!'' He exclaimed angrily.

''Well neither have I but your mother is right. So no popcorn for either of you.'' She said as she checked her phone one more time.

Earlier that morning Emma had texted the blonde telling her where and when they should meet. Jane had never replied to that message but Emma assumed that the blonde was still in for today. However with each passing minute she was starting to have some doubts.

''Is she still coming?'' Henry asked while checking the time on his phone ''The movie starts in ten minutes.''

''I know! Go inside if you want and I'll come later.'' Emma offered and the boys agreed. Εmma picked her phone and started dialing the blonde's number when a tap on her shoulder stopped her from doing so. Emma turned her head and she was met with a flushed-from running-blonde.

''Hey, sorry I'm late, my alarm never went off.'' Jane apologised breathlessly. She was wearing dark blue jeans along with a flannel shirt, a black leather jacket and black boots. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was also wearing sunglasses.

''It's okay. The boys are already inside. Do you want to watch the movie or go somewhere to talk? It's an animated one if you're interested.'' Emma said. Emma wasn't sure she could sit in silence, with the tension, for an hour and forty minutes but if the other woman wanted she was willing to accompany her.

''I'd prefer it if we talked. We really need to do that.'' Jane stated.

''You're right.'' Emma sighed. ''Let me get the tickets for the boys and then we can go, okay?''

''Yeah, sure, I'll wait here.''

Ten minutes later, Emma was back outside. She stopped in front of the other blonde, who was currently talking on her phone, her hands in her jeans' pockets. Upon ending the call, Emma decided to ignore it and speak.

''There's a coffee shop around the corner. It's cozy and quite peaceful. We can go there if you'd like?'' Emma offered.

''Yeah I'd like that.'' The other blonde said smiling as they started walking towards the small cafe.

Once inside the cafe, Emma led them to a table at the back of the shop and away from prying eyes and ears. Leaving her phone and sunglasses on the top of the table, Jane removed her jacket and sat on her chair. When she was comfortable, she looked at Emma who was looking back intently.

''What?'' She asked, suddenly self-conscious.

''Nothing.'' Emma smiled nervously and looked away quickly. After a long, awkward silence, interrupted only by a waitress taking their order, both women decided to speak at the same time.

''So-.''

''Look-.'' Emma chuckled and motioned the other woman to speak first.

''I'm sorry for yesterday.'' Jane apologised. ''I just wasn't into going to the thing at all but my uncle persuaded me and then I saw you with your wife being all domesticated and happy and I was...I don't know exactly,there were so many emotions. Before meeting your wife I was just plain jealous of her, for having you. But then we talked and I saw how much of a good person she is to you and I felt bad for doing that to her. And then I felt like a horrible person for all that mess and I couldn't deal with it. Not when you were staring at me with those green eyes of yours.'' Jane was rambling and Emma put her hand on Jane's to stop her.

''Hey it's okay. I know this is all fucked up. I know what I'm doing to her is wrong but I don't…" Emma sighed, words failing her. She inhaled deeply and tried again. "Every time she looks at me I wanna tell her but I know that will hurt her. And I don't want to hurt her. I just want to understand what this is, with you and me and what that means, for me and her.''

''God, I wish I had never said yes to Gold.'' Jane sighed, hiding her face in her hands. ''Life was so much easier before.''

''Easier how?'' Emma asked confused.

''It didn't have you, Emma.'' Jane replied honestly and Emma was taken aback. Before she could get offended though Jane elaborated ''After breaking up with my boyfriend, I felt relieved. I still loved him but it wasn't right, we were constantly fighting and when it ended I felt free from all that relationship drama. And then I came here for a fresh start and I fell in love with a married woman of all people. So much for leaving the drama behind.'' Jane laughed a humorless laugh but Emma's face was still shocked.

''What? You fell in love… with me?'' She whispered not fully understanding how things had escalated so quickly.

''Do you really have to stop at that part?'' Jane inquired and Emma shrugged. ''You know what? Yes, I fell in love with you. You are infuriating and stubborn and you can be quite the dick when you want to and honestly I would never fall for that type of person. And then you tell something that makes me laugh, or look at me and smile and I feel like there's nothing else in the world but me and you and I can't help it.'' By these point tears had started running free from the other's woman face who wasn't even bothered wiping them away.

''It's then Swan genes.'' Emma mumbled, trying to lighten the mood and she succeed it as the other woman started laughing.

''Women beware of the Swans.'' She joked and finally took a napkin to wipe her tears away.

The waitress came back with their orders; a green tea for Emma and an Americano for Jane, and left as quickly as she came. Once again, the awkward silence filled the room until Jane this time decided to break it.

''So, that night, when you came to my house. Did you plan on it? Is that why you came?''

''Having sex with you?'' Emma asked back at which Jane nodded.

''No, of course not. I was just coming to talk. I couldn't sleep and my head was spinning with thoughts and I wanted to, I don't know, clear the air with you. To even prevent something from happening before it escalated. I don't know what it came over me to be honest. Well, besides the obvious.'' At Jane's confused face Emma explained.

''You are beautiful. Not only on the outside but on the inside too. Any guy or girl would be lucky to have you.'' Emma replied honestly.

''And on that note...'' Emma continued ''I didn't know you liked girls.''

''It's not something I advertise'' Jane admitted. ''And you never asked. Had you asked I would have answered you.''

''Well you said something about boyfriend and a long-term relationship and I thought you were straight.'' Emma shrugged.

''Says the woman who had a boyfriend, got pregnant by him and then got married to a woman.'' Jane deadpanned and Emma chuckled.

''Point taken. Was it... uhm… with me... was it your first time?'' Emma asked nervously and Jane laughed.

''Relax Miss Swan you didn't take my lesbian virginity.'' Jane joked. ''Actually I had a girlfriend in high school. She was my very first. We were together for two years. We had planned on living together once we went to college but she decided at the last minute that she wanted to join the army. Last time I heard about her, she was married with two kids.''

''I see.'' Emma said .At the same time her phone beeped indicating a new message

 _''I'm making lasagna so don't let Colin eat any popcorn. Ashley and her daughter will join us for dinner. Don't be late. I love you.''_

Emma smiled before putting her phone on the table again.

''Regina just text about dinner plans and not letting Colin eat popcorn'' She said as she rolled her eyes which earned a laugh from the other blonde.

''She's amazing'' Jane commented.

''I know." Emma stated, her eyes full of emotion. "That's why I don't deserve her. And it's true because she's perfect and I'm, well, I'm me.''

''She loves you Emma.'' Jane patted Emma's hand for reassurance.

''Anyway I think we should get going.'' Jane said as she checked her watch. ''The movie is bound to finish soon and your boys will be worried if they don't see you there.''

''Yeah, you're right. Let me pay and we'll get out of here.''

''Emma.'' Jane warned but Emma silenced her with her hand.

''I invited you so I pay.'' At which Jane relented and went outside to wait for the blonde.

* * *

It was a little after 5 when Emma and the boys returned home. After the movie had finished Jane offered to buy the kids ice cream but Emma politely declined saying that Regina would kill her. Then Emma drove Jane back to her house. So after the short stop at Jane's house, the Swan's arrived home both exhausted and hungry.

Once inside the house and after discarding their coats and shoes Colin and Henry ran towards the kitchen, the heavenly smell of baking calling them, leaving Emma to make her way to the living room where she was met with Ashley, and Ezra sitting on her lap and laughing along with her. Shaking her head to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating she cleared her throat and spoke.

''Hey Ashley!''

'' Mrs. Swan! It's so nice to see you again.'' The blonde happily exclaimed. ''How was your day with the boys?''

''Uhm we had fun.'' Emma replied still getting used to the image of her son interacting with a stranger.

''I'm gonna let you two have fun. I'll be back in a minute.'' Emma announced before practically running to the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her wife making apple turnovers along with a young blonde girl, around Ezra's age.

''Hey love!'' Regina exclaimed upon seeing her wife. She wiped her hands on an apron before approaching her wife, pecking her lips.

''I want you to meet my new friend.'' Regina continued. ''Emma, meet Alexandra, my new sous chef!''

''Hi! I'm Alexandra.'' The girl announced before running towards Emma and hugging her knees.

''Oh hey!'' Emma said as she patted the younger's girl head. ''It's nice to meet you Alexandra. I'm Emma.'' Emma gave her hand to Alexandra to greet whose hands was full with dough and flour.

''Did you have fun?'' Regina asked as she returned to the task at hand.

''Yeah we did. Was that really Ezra who was sitting on Ashley's lap?'' Emma asked dumbly.

''As much as I remember Ezra doesn't have a twin.'' Regina teased and Emma rolled her eyes.

''Don't tell me that you weren't at least surprised seeing him like that!''

''Surprised doesn't describe how I felt. Shocked is more appropriate.'' Regina admitted, "Ashley is amazing."

''I can imagine! So I take it he liked her?'' Emma said grabbing a baked turnover before Regina chided her earning a pout for Emma.

''He loved her! Ever since she came here he didn't left her by his side. Suffice to say that I've hired her.''

''And you did great.'' Emma commented as she approached Regina from behind hugging her and kissing her neck. Regina turned so as to face Emma, her hands resting on her wife's shoulders.

''You can't imagine how glad I am seeing him like that.'' Regina whispered her face glowing from happiness.

''I can see it in your face babe. I'm so glad he likes her.'' Emma smiled back and kissed her wife once again.

''So… What's with the sous chef?'' Emma asked when they ended their kiss. Regina laughed but explained.

''It was the only way to keep her occupied. We tried playing with her dolls but that didn't go very well, did it Alexandra?'' Regina laughed, confirming with her sous chef.

Alexandra's bright, innocent eyes looked up at Emma as she shook her head enthusiastically, "Definitely not!"

''How come?'' Emma asked looking towards Regina, confused.

''Let's just say Captain America and Iron Man are the only dolls I can play with.'' Regina joked and Emma laughed.

''Anyway, you should start setting the table before your sons eat all the turnovers!'' Regina ordered, slapping Emma's ass.

* * *

The dinner had run smoothly. Ezra had fallen even more in love with his new nanny and didn't leave her side. Thankfully when it was time for Ashley and her daughter to leave he was already asleep and didn't cause any trouble. Regina loved how her son interacted with Ashley and her heart started filling with hope. When Ashley and Alexandra left and all the boys where tucked up in their beds, Regina and Emma followed suit after washing the dishes and picking up after the boys' mess.

Upon entering their bedroom Regina headed to the bathroom for her nightly routine while Emma changed into her pajamas and plopped on the bed. Ten minutes later, Regina emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a nightgown, her glasses already on her face, warming her body cream in her hands. She sat on the bed as she started applying cream on her legs.

''Emma are you asleep?'' Regina asked after a few minutes of silence.

''I'm trying,'' Emma mumbled, ''What is it?''

''I want another child.'' Regina blurted out, closing her eyes as she waited for Emma's reaction.

''I think I heard something wrong,'' Emma responded.

''If you heard something about another child, then no you heard correctly.'' Regina replied calmly.

''How come?'' Emma asked, equally calmly.

''Today, when Ashley was with Bubbah, she asked me to watch her daughter, and it was so different from playing with the boys. You know how much I love them but I think I would like having a daughter, one that looks just like you, playing with her, braiding her hair and just generally doing girly stuff.'' Regina explained.

''Regina I told you, after Henry I'm not into giving birth to another child.''

''I know and honestly I'm not in for another birth either. But we could adopt. I mean, you always said how you wanted to adopt, to help one of these kids to find a home.''

''Yes Regina I did want that but that was when we only had Henry, when you thought that you couldn't have any children. And later when you wanted a second one, we talked about it again but you wanted to carry again. But now after three kids...I don't know love. We need to consider our jobs and the financial factor and-''

''Come on Emma that's lame excuses and you know it. I don't mind working from home. Also I'm not even going to mention our finances. Our wages are more than enough, even with three kids. I don't think that any of them are real issues.'' Regina countered.

''I believe we're fine as we are. You,me and the boys. Bubbah is still a toddler, you still get to pamper him and look after him. And I know today with Ashley was a huge step forward but we're still only just learning what he needs; and mostly it's our time and attention. We can't take that from him by having another child." Emma offered and Regina sighed.

''Will you at least consider it?'' Regina implored and it was Emma's time to sigh.

''No Regina, I'm settled on this. I don't want another child. That's the end of discussion for me." Emma hissed and turn her back to Regina.

''You know what? You're right. Why do I want another one when I'm already raising four?!'' Regina snapped and got up from the bed.

''If you're getting up to go to sleep in the guest room you're being ridiculous.''

''I was going to get the remote for chrissake Emma!''

''Hey you do not get to yell at me for saying no. You're the one acting like a child Gina!'' She took a deep breath. ''Look I don't want to fight, but my answer is no and I don't think it's going to change. If you want to be mad at me for that then fine!''

''God, stop being so stubborn. I only asked you to consider.'' Regina growled and Emma tossed the covers away getting up from the bed.

''I'm going to the guest room.'' Emma stated as she moved towards the door, taking her pillow with her.

''Goodnight Regina.'' she said as closed the door behind her.

''Idiot.'' Regina said before lying on the bed.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up early and before getting out of bed, she text Kathryn to inform her that she'd stop by the clinic for a few minutes. Kathryn texted back with an angry message whining about how Regina's message woke her up. _Great start_ , she thought to herself. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom for her morning ritual. After twenty minutes she was ready to start the day. Before going to the kitchen to make breakfast she stopped at the guest room. She opened the door quietly before slipping inside the room to find Emma sprawled all over the bed, snoring lightly.

''Emma.'' Regina whispered as she tapped lightly her wife on her bare shoulder .She tried once again and this time Emma wrinkled her nose and one eye opened.

''Hi.'' Emma greeted her wife.

''Hi to you too love. I'm going to the clinic for a while. When you get back from work, I want us to talk.'' Regina said seriously

''Yeah, okay. Have a nice day babe.'' Emma said before going back to sleep.

''You too love.''

Αn hour later Regina was at the clinic sipping a cup of coffee, as she flicked through her stacking paperwork, waiting for Kathryn to arrive. She didn't have to wait long as after a little paperwork moved into the 'done' pile, Kathryn barged into her office, a cup of tea already in her hand.

''Good morning shortie.'' Kathryn exclaimed as she closed the door behind her.

''So I asked Emma for another baby.'' Regina blurted out not bothering with pleasantries.

''What?'' Kathryn squeaked.

''I asked Emma for another baby. She said no, so we fought.'' Regina explained, biting her lip as she waited for a response.

''How did that come up?'' Kathryn asked confused, taking a seat opposite from Regina, all annoyance from her early wake up message evaporating.

''Long story short, I babysat a lovely, little girl yesterday and I realised I want one too. A baby girl. I told Emma but she didn't like the idea.''

''Regina honey, are you sure you want another one? You already have three.'' Kathryn tried to reason with her.

''But they are all boys Kat.''

''That's not a good enough reason for having another child Regina.'' Kathryn countered.

''I know. It's just that they are growing up so fast Kat. Before I know it Henry will be getting married and Bubbah will be off to college.'' Regina sighed and Kathryn laughed.

''So live it while it lasts baby. I know they're going to grow up and not need you as much and probably be mad at you all the time but for now the two youngest are still at the ''my mom is the best'' phase, so live it while you have it and don't try to replace it.''

''You know, I hate when you're right.'' Regina growled, earning another laugh from the blonde.

''You love me. Anyway enough with that. Let's get to work lady, we have a clinic to run.'' Kathryn exclaimed as both doctors stood up to greet their coming patients.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wherever you think this story is going let me tell you,we are really close! ;)**

 **Be patient regals!**

 **P.S You can also find the story at AO3**

A month later and things had fallen into a routine. Regina, after contemplating all her options regarding adopting a child, decided that Emma and Kathryn were right, and that right now a new baby would upset not only their work schedules but also the boys, who were now used to it being just the three of them. Ezra had started opening up more to new people as his interaction with his nanny made him more willing to try with other people too. The first time was at a birthday party at one's of Colin's friends. It didn't go as well as both mothers would have wanted but he had managed not to cry or throw a tantrum. The second time he met with new people was some of Emma's colleagues along with their kids; Ezra played happily with both of them and made new friends too. As for Ashley; he had fallen in love with her and she was his most favorite person and more often than not he would cry when she was due to leave. Seeing the bonding between these two,Regina promoted Ashley from two to five times a week. In that way Regina had more time for herself and for the other two kids, especially Colin who was the middle child and sometimes felt neglected. After Emma's heart-to-heart with Jane they decided that they needed to keep it profession. They managed so for the first week but after seeing Jane with other males at work, trying to hit on her, Emma was finding it very hard to keep her jealousy at bay. And finally Regina's and Emma's relationship was having some ups and down's lately. Their sex life was non-existent as sometimes Emma wasn't interested, something that Regina found extremely odd, and sometimes Regina would be too tired. On top of that they would often fight over small things such as who would drive the boys to their practices or about healthy or non-healthy food for dinner. However, these fights never bothered any of them since it was normal for a married couple to fight and therefore hadn't given much thought to solving whatever problems they might have.

It was a normal day, much like the others and Emma had just stepped into the firm. She had a court day and after winning a rather difficult case she found the need to speak with the other blonde, since she had helped her with this particular case, and she wanted to include her in the celebration. She was outside the blonde's office and after knocking twice, both times with no answer, she decided to open the door and check Jane wasn't working with her headphones in or something. Inside the office was empty and there was no traces of Jane's personal belongings anywhere at the room so Emma assumed that the blonde must have not come to work today. Wanting to confirm such assumption, she visited the neighbor office; Mr Gold's. Repeating the actions that she did on Jane's door and after his permission Emma opened the door to find Gold talking into his phone. Waiting a few moments, he ended his call, and turned to give his full attention now to Emma.

''Good morning Emma and congratulations on your big win. Your father told me everything after talking to you. Despite knowing how difficult case this was, I knew you would make it work!'' Gold exclaimed as he stood up to congratulate Emma.

''Uhm thank you very much Bobby but I believe some credits must be given to Jane too. Without her assistance I couldn't have made it. Actually I just stopped by her office to tell her the good news but she was nowhere to be found. Any idea where she is?'' She asked trying to sound nonchalant but deeply really wanting to know where her boss/friend/sort of sex buddy was.

''She called in sick. Something about food poisoning I'm not sure, she was very unwell, she couldn't even speak.'' he sighed his voice clearly worried.

''Oh no, I hope she gets well soon. Anyway since I'm not needed here I thought about leaving earlier. Unless you have something for me?''

''No, it's okay, you've worked really hard; you deserve the afternoon off. Again congratulations Emma!'' Gold said once before picking the phone again, dismissing Emma.

As Emma stepped out of Gold's office she was met with her brother and father both wearing the signature Swan's grin. Before Emma could tell anything though, both men engulfed her in a huge hug, squeezing the air out of her lungs in the process.

''I can't breathe.'' Emma squeaked and both man took a step back.

''Congrats dude!'' Nate exclaimed as he punched lightly Emma on the shoulder. Emma gave him a glare but the grin on her face indicated that no harm was done.

''Congratulations Emma, I'm so proud of you.'' David boasted like the proud father he was.

''Relax guys it's not like I invented the wheel,'' Emma joked ''But thank you anyway, since you both kinda helped with the case.''

''You know that we wouldn't have let you struggle alone.'' David interjected. ''But you should also thank Jane; she did help you way more than us.''

''Υeah I know, I was hoping to catch up with her but she called in sick.''

''And that's my fault'' Nate said wincing a little. At Emma's confused look he elaborated; ''I took her for dinner last night at a new restaurant downtown. We tried some bad seafood and well I was more resilient than her I guess.'' He said guiltily.

''And how did that come up? The dinner I mean?'' She asked nonchalantly.

''It was on completely friendly grounds actually. Ι had nothing better to do, she was on the same page so I asked her out. She's really fun but I could see she's smitten with someone else. She was looking at her phone all the time and when I asked her about this person she said it was complicated.''

''Maybe it is complicated.'' Emma agreed ''Anyway I should get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow.'' Emma waved both the Swan's goodbye before leaving the firm.

* * *

Since Emma had the rest of the day free and the house would probably be empty, she decided to visit a certain blonde. Firstly she made a quick stop at the diner across the street to buy a soup for Jane and a burger for her and after doing so she drove towards the other's blonde house.

Twenty minutes later Emma was outside Jane's apartment; one hand holding the takeout while the other ringing the bell. A few moments later the door opened revealing a very grumpy and clearly only recently awake Jane. She was wearing red pajamas with teddy bears on them, her hair in a messy bun and barely on her face her black-rimmed glasses.

''Don't.'' Jane said grumpily seeing the smirk at Emma's face.

''Good morning to you too princess.'' Emma teased and Jane gave her a death glare, making Emma burst into laughter.

''With those jammies it's kinda difficult to be scared of you.'' Emma snorted as she left the take out on the kitchen table where Jane had led them.

''I brought some soup. You look like you need some food.'' She looked pointedly.

''Thanks but I can't eat anything. My stomach is a mess.'' Jane growled plopping into a chair while cradling her head.

''So I've heard. How are you?'' Emma asked.

''I haven't stopped throwing up since last night. I'm gonna sue that bloody restaurant'' Jane croaked and Emma chuckled.

''Okay Mrs. 'I'm a badass lawyer'. Go lie on the couch while I'm heating up the soup.'' Emma instructed.

''Don't bother. Nothing's staying down.'' Jane said as she moved towards the couch.

''I'm a mother to three boys who literally eat everything that gets on their way. Food poisoning at our home is more frequent than a simple cold.'' Emma commented while pouring the soup into a bowl. She also found some bread, put the two of them on to a tray and moved at the living room.

''Somehow I don't find it difficult to believe.'' Jane joked and Emma laughed, putting the tray on the coffee table.

''Yeah well we like food. Especially the greasy kind.'' Emma said, passing the bowl to Jane's hands

''So, what do I owe this impromptu visit?'' Jane asked as she tentatively ate some of the soup.

''Well, as I'm sure you remember, today was court day for the Miller's case.'' Emma begun.

''And?''

''And I'm an amazing lawyer so of course… we won.'' Emma grinned smugly and Jane rolled her eyes.

''I also wanted to thank you for helping me with this one. So here I am with some soup and my general glowing demeanor; the perfect food poisoning cure.''

''Is that so?'' Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

''Do you think otherwise?'' Emma asked challenging the other woman to disagree with her.

''Well, Mr. Jones is quite handsome and Mr. Locksley, mmmm," she moaned, "Especially with that sexy British accent; he's a man who knows how to win a woman over.'' Jane teased.

''But you don't want a man, do you?'' Emma winked and moved closer to the other woman but a hand on her chest stopped her move.

''Emma'' Jane sighed. ''We can't. You can stay if you want but there will be no funny business.''

''You're right sorry.'' Emma apologised biting her lip. ''And I'd like to stay. The house is empty so going there will not be much to do.'' Emma said as she chucked off her shoes, making herself at home.

''How so?'' Jane inquired.

''Regina's at work, the boys at school and Bubbah will be with his nanny. What do you think we should do?''

''Movie?'' Jane suggested as she stood up to pick the remote control.

''Movie it is.'' Emma smiled and let herself fall back in the couch. Jane made a quick move to snuggle into the other woman so Emma nudged over to put an arm around her, and pulled the blanket towards her to cover them both. Jane pushed the button and the movie started to play.

* * *

Regina was at the clinic, examining a cat with a broken leg when her phone started to buzz. Apologising to the owner she removed her gloves and picked up her phone from her pocket. Seeing that the number was from the boys' school she answered immediately.

''Hello?'' Regina asked,million bad thoughts racing in her mind.

''Hello Mrs. Mills and sorry for interrupting but there has been an accident in which your son Colin was involed. We've also tried to call your wife but she didn't answer.''

''Colin?! What happened to Colin?''

''He was playing football and one of his teammates tackled him and as he fell he landed on his arm, spraining his wrist in the process. He's with the school nurse but we suggest that you visit a hospital for a better treatment.'' the principal said in a robot-like voice, indicating that she had repeated the same line many times in her career.

''Uhm…yeah, yeah I'm coming to get him. Please try to call my wife again and don't tell him anything about hospitals.'' Regina ordered as she exited the room, her patient still in there.

''As you wish Mrs. Mills.'' The principal said and Regina hung up without replying.

''Kathryn!'' She yelled once she stepped outside the examination room. Thankfully the blonde responded immediately to her friend's call as she emerged from her office.

''Regina what happened? Are you okay?'' Kathryn asked, her voice filled with concern.

''Colin sprained his wrist at school and I need to pick him up and take him to the hospital. Can you please take over my patient?''

Regina questioned, the panic evident in her voice. Kathryn stopped her from her spasmodic moves and ordered her to take deep breaths.

''Regina breath. Colin is okay, and if you march into the school acting like this you're going to scare him.'' Kathryn said soothingly.

''He really hates hospitals'' Regina whispered.

''I know but he has to go. Now, are you able to drive or should I tell Jeff to take you there?''

''No I'm okay. Thank you Kat and I'll call you once everything's okay.'' Regina said and grabbed her belongings. She looked once again towards Kathryn to calm her nerves and left the clinic.

* * *

On her way to the school Regina had tried to call Emma at least three times but to no avail. Cursing Emma for not picking her phone at such an important moment, Regina pulled her car over at the school's parking lot, exiting quickly out of it and running towards the school's entrance. With a faculty's member help Regina was bursting inside the nurse room without knocking. Upon doing so, she was met with her son lying on a hospital bed, his arm in a makeshift cast to keep it in place.

''Mommy.'' Colin sniffed and Regina quickly ran by his side.

''I'm right here baby.'' Regina reassured him, kissing his hair.

''Where's mom?'' Colin asked and Regina winced. It was true that at moments like these, Emma was better at handling such situations as she was calmer than Regina. She would also make some jokes to lighten the boys' moods thus why the boys always wanted her.

''She's at work honey, but I'll call her again. But now I want you to stay calm as we have to go to the hospital okay?'' Regina asked calmly but at the word hospital Colin had already started crying. Regina sighed and hugged her baby boy. She picked up her phone and tried calling her wife again but she didn't answer. Cursing Emma one more time, she asked Colin.

''Mama's really busy Colin. Would you like Henry to come with us instead?''

Colin nodded his head as Henry was the best alternative. Regina after that, informed the principal to excuse Henry from classes and the two Mills waited at the entrance of the school for him to show up. Two minutes later a very confused Henry appeared in front of them.

''Hey mom is everything okay?''

''Not really, Colin's probably sprained his wrist and we need to take him to the hospital to get check out.'' Henry winced at the word hospital, knowing his brother's repugnance for them.

''That's why he asked for you since your mother won't pick up her phone.'' Regina continued while moving towards the car.

''Okay, I'll try to call her on the way.'' Henry offered at the three Mills' entered the car.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and looked around the room. Realizing that it was not her house she looked beside her to see Jane cuddled into her side. She thought that she must have fallen asleep during the movie. Yawning and stretching a little without wanting to disturb the other blonde she picked up her phone from the side table. Upon unlocking it she saw thirteen missed calls from Regina, four from Henry and two from the boys' school. Wincing mostly at the thirteen calls, she called her wife back but it went straight to voice mail.

''Fuck'' she hissed as she tried to stand up. The movement however woke up the other blonde who looked at her quizzically.

''What happened?'' she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

''We fell asleep and my wife called me thirteen times, so whatever she wants it's bad.'' She sighed but continued ''How are you feeling?''

''After the soup and the much needed nap I feel much better. Thank you for staying with me.'' Jane said sincerely.

''You're most welcome.'' Emma smiled. ''But I should go. Regina's going to kill me.''

''Alright.'' Jane stood up to escort Emma to the door. She opened the door and the both of them stood there for a few seconds.

''Again. Thanks for everything.'' Jane smiled at the blonde and Emma blushed

''Right. I'm going. Have a nice evening Jane.'' Emma said, kissing Jane's cheek and leaving the apartment.

Emma drove faster than usual in order to get home as quickly as possible. All the missed calls in combination with the fact that Regina was now not answering her phone had Emma on edge. Arriving at her house, she parked her car and sprinted towards the door. Once she opened the door she noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary. In fact Henry was in the living room playing video games, Ezra on the floor coloring and Colin on the other couch eating a big bowl of ice cream. When her eyes fell on Colin she noticed a big cast starting from his elbow and ending around his fingers.

''What happened?'' She asked, and all the boys' turned to face their mother.

''I broke my wrist!'' Colin exclaimed and Emma wondered why the boy was so happy. The answer however came quickly. ''Mom said that I don't have to go to school tomorrow!'' He grinned and continued to eat his ice cream.

''What? How did that happen?'' She questioned as she sat beside her injured son hugging him carefully and kissing his head.

''We were playing football and Tom tackled me. I didn't want my face to get hurt so I put my arm up to protect me. We were calling you to come to the hospital but you weren't answering. Where were you mom?''

''Yes where were you mom?'' Regina repeated her son's question as she entered the living room holding a tray with four plates with burgers. She passed the first one to Colin and left the tray to the coffee table for the others to take.

''I'm so sorry but I was at work.'' Emma lied.

''Unlikely. I called the office and Ariel said that you left earlier today.'' Regina said nonchalantly not looking at Emma. Instead she pulled Ezra onto her lap and helped him with his burger. Emma cursed herself for this miscalculation and tried to evade the question.

''So what did the doctors say?'' She asked and Colin was ready to reply when Regina's voice cut him off.

''Emma a word in the kitchen please.'' She demanded more than asked. She stood up, let Ezra take her place and walked towards the kitchen. Emma sighed and quickly followed her wife.

''Sorry'' Emma apologised.

''I don't want your sorrys Emma and I don't want to know where you've been. I don't care honestly. But I needed you Emma and you weren't there. No, Colin needed you and that's even worse. He was crying the whole way to the hospital and neither I nor Henry could calm him. You know how he feels about hospitals and how he wants you to tell him jokes and to ease his nerves! And I was panicking seeing him in pain and I didn't know how to handle it. And. You. Weren't. There.'' Regina said jabbing her finger at Emma's chest, her eyes red with anger.

''I said I was sorry Regina. I didn't know what had happened.'' Emma defended.

''Oh so you thought it was better to ignore it than answer it. Nice job Emma.'' Regina hissed

''Gina-''

''No! You know what? I'll sleep in the guest room tonight.'' Regina said already exiting the room.

''Come on Regina don't act like that!'' Emma raised her voice as she followed her wife to the living room.

''How am I supposed to act Emma? Say that everything's okay? Our son was in pain and I was freaking out and you were nowhere!''

''And I said that had I known what was going on I'd absolutely have been at the hospital with you guys!''

''Except you were who knows where. You know what? I'm going to bed. Put the boys to sleep.'' She said, climbing the stairs to the upper floor.

Sighing Emma turned her head to see all the boys looking at her. Henry stood up, clearly angry and shook his head. He passed over Emma and tried to climb the stairs but Emma's voice stop him midway.

''Not you too, Hen.''

''Mum's right. You fucked up.'' He said in a low voice.

''Okay that's enough. You won't talk like that in front of your brothers.'' Emma warned him.

''I don't care!'' He shouted.

''Henry David Swan-Mills, do not raise your voice at me!'' Emma shouted equally loud. At Ezra's crying both stopped. Regina listening to all the commotion exited the guest room. She gave both of them a death glare and went downstairs to calm Ezra and take him upstairs with her.

''I'm going to bed.'' Henry announced and climb the rest of the stairs. Regina with a distressed Ezra on her hands followed suit and went upstairs too, leaving Emma looking at both of them as they retreated. When they were all out of sight, Emma turned to the living room and sat next to Colin who seemed oblivious to the situation as he was happily munching his burger.

''I'm not going to school tomorrow!'' He announced once again, giving her a toothy grin. Emma laughed at her son's silliness and she scooted closer to him hugging him tightly.

''I'm sorry for leaving you alone lil' man.'' Emma apologised kissing his hair.

''It's okay mama. I forgive you.'' Colin said sincerely, his brown eyes looking at Emma's.

''You're the best boy in the world.'' Emma told him as she tickled his tummy earning a laugh from the boy.

''And since you were such a brave boy, how about going upstairs and sleeping with me today? We'll play video games and since you have no school tomorrow we'll sleep later than usual. How about that?''

The boy jumped in her lap and hugged her even tighter in response.

After that both Swans cleaned up the mess at the living room and kitchen, locked the front door and went upstairs to Emma's and Regina's bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**The moment you all have been waiting for is here. Enjoy!**

 **The story also has it's own artwork now,made by my talented beta and friend Loweze!**

* * *

Regina started to wake to the feeling of something heavy atop her chest. Opening her eyes she was met with identical brown ones, staring back at her. As the sleep was fading away, flashbacks of the previous night were starting to gain focus in her mind. Colin's broken wrist and their trip to the hospital, his pleads for Emma to come to the hospital and her inability to do so and finally her fight with Emma which had led to her sleeping in the guest room with Ezra snuggled into her side. Remembering that she was still mad at Emma she sighed and decided to go and speak to her once she got up from bed. Ezra was playing with her nose as he was waiting patiently for Regina's orders on what to do next.

''Good morning my little prince. Did you have a good sleep?'' Regina asked earning a nod from the boy who was now sitting with his butt on Regina's stomach.

''Okay baby, how about going to wake up Henry and then we can make breakfast, hmm?'' The boy nodded again and got up from his mother, sprinting towards the door. Regina coughed a little, as a warning in order to slow down at which Ezra complied. He walked until the door but after opening it slowly and squeezing through he started running again, earning an unseen eye roll from Regina. Mimicking his actions she got up, roughly made the bed and left the room.

Her next stop was her and Emma's bedroom in order to prepare for the day. Opening the door she found her middle son sprawled all over the bed and Emma clutching the very edge of the bed but still sleeping peacefully. She watched her son's chest rise and fall with his calm breathing and felt warmth spread through her body from her heart. He was her first; her first biological son and no matter how like Emma he was growing up to be, she and he would always share that special connection. Her gaze drifted to Emma and the warmth didn't stop. Her long blonde hair lay scattered all over the bed and across her face; Regina wanted to brush it from her face and kiss her warm skin awake but something deep within her stopped her. She couldn't shake the feeling from the pit of her stomach; their fight last night seemed to spiral out of nowhere. She was probably just emotional over having to take Colin to the hospital. She'd never admit it to Colin but she wasn't keen on hospitals either, and didn't feel very comfortable there; she had needed Emma there as much as Colin did.

As she was thinking, Colin snorted in his sleep and rolled over, flipping his arm the whole way over and smacking Emma's back, but she didn't flinch.

She laughed at her son's antics, and was generally quite impressed at how much of the bed he'd conquered; as Emma was usually the one commanding the most space. She pondered a little if she should move Colin a little to accommodate her wife better but she decided to just leave them in peace and moved to the bathroom for her daily routine.

Forty minutes later Regina had showered, done her hair, make up on and dressed and stepped out of the closet. Emma and Colin had already woken up and were probably in the kitchen as she could smell the tell-tale sign of burnt bacon drafting up from the floor below. Emma must have tried to cook as an attempt at an apology. She would have a little fun first before forgiving her. Smiling wickedly she opened the doors and went downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

Upon entering the kitchen she found Emma and Colin at the cooktop trying but failing miserably to make pancakes.

''Last time I checked I still wanted my kitchen. I quite liked my kitchen the way it was, you know, in one piece.'' she said, raising an eyebrow at wife and son. They looked over at her, smiling sheepishly earing an eye-roll from Regina.

''If that was your way of saying sorry Mrs. Swan, let me tell you you're not doing a great job.'' she teased her wife as she moved towards the cooktop and threw the burned pancakes in the trash bin.

''Good morning to you too Regina. I had a lovely sleep thank you.'' Emma sassed and stepped aside, letting her wife take over. Both she and Colin sat at the stools, waiting for their breakfast.

''Are you going in to the clinic today?'' Emma asked, seeing that her wife wasn't planning to say anything else.

''No, I'll work from here today. Since Colin is off school too I decided to spend some time with him.'' She replied, turning to meet Colin who was beaming at her. The news clearly surprised him.

''So we will do whatever I want?'' Colin asked hopefully and both women laughed.

''Yes dear unless it requires the use of both hands. And definitely not skateboard or anything dangerous. I believe that some board games and a movie are good for today?''

''I wish I could be with you guys.'' Emma pouted and continued ''I actually texted Bobby last night saying that I wouldn't being able to come in today but he said that we have a new client and he wants me there.''

''It's okay love.'' Regina reassured her and Emma found Regina's use of an endearment as an opportunity to apologise for last night.

''Regina, can we talk for a while?'' Emma asked, standing up and walking towards the exit of the room. Regina nodded and followed Emma towards the hall.

''I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday Regina, I really am.'' Emma apologized. ''I know I should've kept a closer eye on my phone and I know that you needed me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you.'' Regina could tell that Emma was telling the truth and she was indeed feeling awful for what happened.

''And I'm sorry for overreacting'' Regina said ''But I was really panicked and Colin was crying uncontrollably and I didn't know how to handle him. And then I couldn't find you either on your phone or at the office.''

''I'm sorry'' Emma said once more ''It won't happen again I promise. I'll make sure my phone is always on and loud.'' at which Regina nodded. Emma made a small move towards her wife and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Her nose nestled into Regina's hair and breathed in; only smelling her sons' heads for the first time could rival the fresh smell of shampoo mixed with a scent that was completely and only Regina. They parted slightly and Emma found Regina's lips giving her a small kiss. Her fingers stroked her cheek and held her steady as Emma's blue eyes gazed into Regina's deep brown; a thought sprang in her head; she had risked everything; her whole world. The thought was snapped from her only seconds after it arrived as Henry exited the kitchen behind them, scrunching his nose at the sight of his mothers kissing.

''Ew! Get a room you two.'' He teased and both women laughed.

''If you must know mister I'd love too but I have to go.'' Emma growled. ''I'll see you at dinner; tell the boys I love them.'' She pecked Regina one more time, ruffled Henry's hair and after taking her belongings she left the house.

''So…are you and Mom okay now?'' Henry asked Regina tentatively.

''We were always okay Henry. Couples sometimes fight.'' Regina explained, shrugging her shoulders, but she couldn't help but feel she was lying to Henry, or maybe she was lying to herself?

''Yeah, I know but.'' Henry started but was cut off by Regina.

''Everything is fine darling. Go finish your breakfast; the school bus will be here in any minute.''

Regina stated and entered the kitchen; Henry in tow.

* * *

An hour later and Regina was alone on the ground floor. Henry had left for school, as he did every day and Ezra along with his nanny and her daughter went for a walk to the park. Colin who had stayed at home said that he wanted at least a couple of hours extra sleep, so was now tucked up snuggly in his bedroom, leaving Regina enough time to get through some paperwork for the clinic. With a cup of coffee in her hands, she entered the study and sat on the anatomic chair she had bought last year in order to accommodate her wife and her back problems. Τurning on the computer, her eyes fell on the pictures that decorated the desk. The first one, at the very end of the desk, was from their wedding; both women wearing ivory dresses gazing dreamily at each other as if completely unaware the camera was there, with a four year old Henry nestled between them, giving the photographer his best and brightest Swan grin. The second one was from their vacation to Florida last year and was the three boys; Henry sitting on the sand with Ezra on his lap and Colin hugging them both from behind.Τhat photo was Regina's personal favorite and also had a copy in her wallet. And finally, the last one was a two-picture collage with the days Regina had given birth to Ezra and Colin. She had tried to find one from Henry's birth but Emma had said that it wasn't much of a day of celebrations since things were rough at the time. Regina had nodded in understanding and decided to put only these two photos. After a few minutes of admiring the pictures the computer was awake and ready and Regina snapped her eyes from the pictures to it. Her first move was to open her email, to check if she had any. Upon opening it, she realised that it was Emma's email as her wife must have forgotten to log out. Rolling her eyes at Emma's forgetfulness she was ready to disconnect when she noticed an email from her wife's boss Jane. She wasn't the person who would spy on another's person emails or phone, not even her wife's, especially after ten years of marriage but a heavy feeling stirring in her stomach that she couldn't put her finger on, was pushing her to open it. Sighing in frustration and justifying her own actions, _It's a simple work email, Emma wouldn't be mad at me,_ she clicked the email. Remembering that she wasn't wearing her reading glasses she cursed lightly and left the room to retrieve the glasses from her bedroom. After three minutes she returned, sat down once again and along with a sip of coffee she started reading the email.

 _''First of all I would like for you to know that I'm not the kind of person to write love letters and do other corny stuff that people in love do, but I might be a little drunk so I think I'm excused. And yes you read that right. I'm in love with you Emma Swan. Since the very first day I met you. Okay, that's corny too but it's true. You Emma Swan with your stubbornness and sassiness and crassness, you made me fall for you. And the funny thing is that you're not even my type. But somehow all these things made me want you. I was looking forward to fighting with you and you challengimg me. But later we became friends and you were so cute and caring and you were looking at me with those damn green eyes and I couldn't resist. And I know that you have your wife and a family that loves you and you love back but I can't stop feeling like this for you Emma. And I don't know what to do .I tried with other people but they're not you. I want you Emma Swan ,all of you. But it doesn't matter right? It is not meant to be. You have your happy ending and well as for me I'll try finding one too. Sorry for all this crap. Goodnight Emma._

 _P.S. I can't bring myself to delete this but please don't bring it up when you see me._

Upon finishing reading the email, Regina was beyond shocked. Her wife's boss was in love with her wife. She didn't know how to react. Her head started to feel dizzy and she quickly let out a breath she was sure she'd been holding since she read the words 'love letters'. She didn't know if she should be angry or jealous or even feel sympathy. Reading it again she started feeling a little uneasy. Had something happened between her and her wife? She shook her head to clear her raging thoughts. She wouldn't jump to conclusions, not without hearing Emma's side of the story first. Accusing her wife, over something as big as cheating wouldn't be right for their relationship. Emma had never shown signs of adultery in the past, she wouldn't start showing now, right? Taking a few breaths to calm herself she stood up and grabbed her phone to call Emma but decided against it for many reasons. First of all if it was true and Emma had some sort of relationship with Jane, calling and telling her that they needed to talk would give plenty of time to Emma to prepare her explanation and lies. She was a lawyer after all. Defending others or herself was part of her life. Secondly such a talk couldn't be done through the phone. It was a serious one and Regina wouldn't be able to read her wife's face. Instead she called Kathryn. Two rings later the other blonde answered her phone.

''What's up shortie? How's the lil man? Are you waiting on him hand and foot?'' Kathryn asked as way to greet her long time friend.

''He's hurting a little still but he's fine generally. He's sleeping right now. Something about beauty sleep. I swear that kid knows more beauty tips than me.'' she said and Kathryn chuckled.

''Anyway that's not the reason I called you.'' Regina continued her voice turning serious.

''What happened, Gina? Is everything okay?'' Kathryn asked worried.

''I found a love letter on Emma's email, from her boss.'' Regina confessed.

''The new one? The one you met at the gala?''

''Yes her. She's in love with Emma, Kat.'' Regina breathed trying to keep the tears at bay.

''Hey, hey, relax. Her being in love with Emma doesn't mean that Emma feels the same. It definitely doesn't mean that. Remember that dude who was obsessed with you at college? I think Sidney was his name. He was sending you a love letter and a bouquet of flowers every week! Did something happen between you two? No, as far as I know.''

''I don't know Kat. Emma and I, we've been really distant lately.''

''It happens Regina. You have been married for ten years. Don't tell me that you don't sometimes want a night out without Emma? It's natural.''

''We haven't had sex in ages.'' Regina confessed while biting her bottop lip. She felt like she was overreacting but at the same time she really needed the reassurance that everything was fine between her and her wife.

''And you have three kids Regina who monopolize most of your time. Between basketball and tennis practices, school plays and another million things you have the boys enrolled in, I find difficult to think where you find time. Don't try to find reasons to accuse Emma before talking to her about this.'' Kathryn soothed.

''You're right I'm overreacting. I'll talk to her once she gets back from work. Anyway I should get going; I think I heard noises from upstairs so Colin will be downstairs in a few minutes asking for a second breakfast. Thanks for your help Kat.''

''You're most welcome love. Give my regards to Colin and tell him I still wait for him to teach me that new make-up trick he learned.'' at which Regina chuckled.

''Okay, I'll let him know. Goodbye Kat.''

''Goodbye Gina.'' and at that both women hang up.

The moment she hang up, a small head peeped around the corner. Colin with his mussed hair and sleepy eyes walked further into the room and plopped to his mothers lap, making Regina crumple a little under the extra weight; he sure wasn't her baby boy anymore. Once the boy was settled she asked,

''How are you sweetheart?''

''Hungry'' the boy replied earning a laugh from his mother.

''Shocking'' Regina teased between laughs. ''Come on let's make you something to eat and then a movie perhaps?''

''The new Captain America movie?'' The boy asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

''Whatever Prince Colin desires'' Regina responded, tickling her son to get him up to his feet.

* * *

After Colin's second breakfast, he decided that he wanted to watch all three Captain America's movies; an idea which didn't really sit well with Regina, having seen each movie at least four times already, but she relented at her son's beautiful, pleading face. Also for her son's pleasure she agreed to order pizza for lunch and make popcorn with extra butter. She hoped that Colin wouldn't have to stay home from school for too long as that would be catastrophic for his stomach, not to mention their takeaway and treats budget! Throughout the second movie Ashley and Ezra had returned to the house. Ashley had prepared some activities for Ezra to keep him occupied, but when the young boy caught sight of the shiny blue and red shield flying across the television screen he jumped on the couch next to his big brother, and after writhing around a few minutes to get comfortable, was completely engrossed. Regina explained to Ashley that nothing would stand between her sons and super hero movies and dismissed her for the rest of the day saying that she would take care of them.

''So, Ezra did you have a good time with Ashley?'' Regina asked once she returned to the living room. She moved closer to him, removing his coat and shoes and passed him a plate with a slice of pizza. The boy nodded at his mother's question and then proceeded to completely ignore her. Rolling her eyes at her boy's cheek she returned to her seat her mind swirling with the thoughts of Emma… and Jane… and the love letter. She became so engrossed in her thoughsts that she didn't notice her son's question.

''Mooom!'' Colin addressed her again, this time loud enough to draw her out and catch her attention.

''What did you say love?'' Regina asked.

''Could you please get me some ice cream?'' He asked in return, his eyes already in their puppy mode.

''I'd say no, but since I know that you'll use your 'I'm injured' card, I'll let you have that ice cream, just, this, once.'' She stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

When she re-entered the living room she noticed that her wife was there too, sock covered feet curled up beside her middle son, devouring a slice of now cold pizza, her blonde hair splayed over the back of the sofa.

''Hey, you're home early!'' Regina exclaimed surprised.

''I sped up the meeting so I could get home early and spend some time with the boys.'' she replied smiling, with her mouth still full.

''I knew that when I was teaching the boys etiquette you should have been there too.'' She teased and sat next to her wife.

''So it's a Captain America movie marathon?'' Emma asked, gliding over Regina's sassy comment.

''You know the boys. Marvel and Disney movies are the only movies we have in our collection. I do believe that Marvel should in fact be paying us for watching their movies so many times. And don't get me started with their merchandise!'' Regina joked and Emma laughed. Looking around to see if the boys were all settled she turned to look seriously at Emma; catching her wife's solemn stare, Emma gulped as she wiped her hands from the grease.

''Is everything okay?'' Emma questioned a little confused.

''We need to talk.'' Regina replied seriously.

Emma felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach and could swear all heat evaporated from the room.

''You know if we weren't married I'd be sure that you'd wanted to break up with me…'' Emma joked but seeing Regina's still serious look she spoke again.

''Alright, tell me what happened?''

''Not here, let's go to the study.'' Regina offered, standing up to urge her wife to follow.

''Colin, baby, we'll be in the study if you need anything.'' Regina said and left the living room, with Emma following her.

When they were inside the office, Emma closed the door and nervously lowered herself on to the couch while Regina perched on the edge of the desk. They were standing in silence with neither of them feeling able to speak. Emma tried not to let the thoughts flood through her head; she was terrified. _What have you done?_

''Jane's in love with you.'' Regina suddenly blurted out, making Emma's head snap up in her direction.

''W-what?'' she stammered, her heart beating faster. Why would Regina think that? Did Jane talk to her? What else did Jane tell her?!

''I read an email she sent to you, I think from a couple of days ago," Regina started to ramble but caught herself, "saying that she's in love with you. Is it true?'' Regina inquired, struggling to force herself to look at Emma; she was dreading what she might find if she did. Her eyes barely met Emma, whose eyes were deep blue with emotion and… fear? _Oh god._

''I...uh…yes.'' Emma admitted trying to pull herself together, ''Yes, she's in love with me.''

''Did you know? I mean, before the email?'' Regina choked out. She could feel all of her nerves knot together in the center of her chest and she could do nothing about it. She kept her gaze focused on Emma, it was all she could do to anchor herself.

''Yes. It wasn't the first time she told me.'' Emma replied wishing the whole thing would just end right now.

''What I don't get is why? I mean…" Regina faltered, but she had to ask, "It's not like something have happened between you two…" she paused… "Right?''

Emma didn't reply. Instead she felt her world end and she buried her head between her hands.

As Emma's eyes broke from hers Regina knew.

''Right? Emma?'' She pleaded.

Emma remained silent and the nerves in Regina's chest started to snap and her eyes filled with tears.

''Please tell me that nothing happened between you two Emma…please?'' Regina begged, her voice trembling, not wanting to believe, she knew, but she needed to hear it.

Emma forced herself to look Regina in the eyes; ''I can't say that.'' Emma confessed. Her eyes watered with tears.

''Oh god'' Regina breathed as the floor disappeared beneath her she turned to lean her hands on the desk to stop herself from falling. This was it. This was how her life ended. Everything she knew, gone. The world fell away from around her and all she could see was Emma. _How could you do this?_

''Since when?'' She struggled to ask after a few minutes of silence.

''A week or so, before the gala. When I…hurt my back.''

''Did you...' she breathed again. ''Did you fuck her..?'' Regina asked bluntly. She could feel the rage build inside her. Her heart was beating faster than anything she'd ever felt. Emma didn't respond fast enough and the silence confirmed her suspicions.

''Regina...'' Emma begged.

''No!" Regina snapped, "You do not get to speak right now." She turned fully back to Emma, her eyes on fire. "How could you Emma? How could do this to us?" She faltered, "I thought you loved me!'' Regina whispered, shaking her head, her dark hair sticking to the tear trails on her cheeks.

''I do! God Regina, you are the one I love. You're the only one I love.'' Emma insisted, the force of her words driving her to her feet. She reached out to Regina but a stare that should have cremated her on the spot stopped her.

''Fucking some bitch suggests otherwise Swan. Did you fuck her?" Regina spat, not even bothering to try and wipe the tears or mascara from her face. "Did you let her fuck you?'' she asked, unsure what she wanted to hear.

''I...no, only me. She didn't touch me.'' Emma revealed, racking a hand through her blonde hair in a lame attempt to calm herself down. Regina instantly imagined Jane's hand snaking through Emma's head, grabbing it as Emma's fingers were buried inside of her. _Oh god._

''I can't believe this is happening.'' Regina chuckled a laugh completely devoid of all humour. It scared Emma.

''Regina please.'' Emma moved to touch her wife again but Regina took a step back.

''Don't touch me!'' She yelled ''Don't you dare touch me! Why did you do this to us? Am I not enough?'' She was screaming and lunged forward to beat her firsts against Emma's chest, her hits weak from her sobbing. Emma managed to get a hold of Regina's wrists, and pulled her into her chest forcing Regina to gaze up at her; whatever was left of Emma's heart shattered as she looked down at her wife. Regina's face was red and stained, her eyes dark and hopeless, her normally immaculate hair sprawled across her head and sticking to her cheek. _You did this to her._

''Regina I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of this to happen.'' She apologised, her voice breaking.

Regina pulled back as much as she could but Emma didn't let go. ''You mean me finding out, or you fucking her? Because I think you're just sorry you got caught!''

''No Regina I mean everything. I don't want her, I want you.'' Emma implored her own tears streaking down her face, as she shook Regina slightly, desperate for her to believe her. _But why would she have any reason to believe you now._

''Yet, she was the one you were screwing.'' Regina said bluntly, her voice hoarse from crying.

''Regina please calm...''

''No don't tell me to calm down!'' Regina screamed, yanking one hand free of Emma's grip; at that moment the study's door opened revealing Henry with a frown on his face.

''Is everything alright?'' he asked in complete shock. Seeing Regina's red eyes and Emma holding her wrist, his focus shifted to Emma.

''What did you do to her?'' His voice laced with anger.

''Henry please, not right now.'' Emma begged. Henry was ready to press the matter but seeing Regina's pleading eyes he relented and step out of the room, closing the door behind him. Regina took the distraction as an opportunity to yank her other wrist free of Emma's hold.

''Reg-'' Emma begun but Regina cut her off.

''I want you to leave.'' she declared almost calmly.

''Leave? What do you mean leave?'' Emma asked in disbelief.

''The house. I'd leave but I need to be here for the boys.'' She said in complete business tone.

''Regina please. Let's discuss it.''

''No Emma. If you have any respect for me or our relationship please leave the house. I can't deal with any of this right now. I need some time.''

''Where would I go Regina? This is my home.'' Emma implored.

''You have parents and a brother if I recall.'' Regina snapped.

''And what do I tell them Regina? They'll ask me what happened.''

''You'll manage Mrs. Swan. Besides you're good at lying.'' she snarled as she smoothed her hair and exited the room heading towards the living room where her sons were. She wiped her eyes clean of tears and entered the room smiling at her sons. Henry noticed the clearly fake smile on his mother's lips.

''What did she do?'' He asked suspicious.

''Nothing dear. Everything's fine'' she replied taking Ezra on her lap, and cuddling him into her chest. She needed comfort right now, even if it was slightly involuntary.

''You're lying! I saw you cr-'' he started to argue back but Regina's death glare made him to stop mid-sentence.

''I said everything is fine.'' She said calmly.

''Bullshit!'' Henry exclaimed and Regina was ready to chastise him when Emma's voice stopped her.

''Listen to your mother and don't swear in front of your brothers.'' Emma scolded him.

''But...''

''Henry.'' Regina warned this time, successfully silencing her son. Henry had a horrible feeling that this argument was very different to all others he had witnessed, and just about knew his mom needed him to let it go, for now. ''Anyway, give your mother a goodnight kiss.'' She addressed the younger boys.

''But it's too early for bed.'' Colin whined.

''You're not going to bed now, but mama won't be here for bedtime because she's going to your grandparents'.'' Regina explained.

''Can I come too?'' Colin asked not missing a beat.

''I'm afraid you can't buddy.'' Emma said ''Papa David has a new case and he wants my help and we will probably be up very late.'' She approached Colin and bent to meet his eye level. ''I want you to be good for mom okay?" She managed trying to hold back tears. "No whining and no more junk food hmm?'' The boy nodded in agreement and Emma hugged him. ''I love you lil' man'' she said kissing his temple. She stood up and moved towards Regina where Ezra was sitting. She scooped him gingerly from Regina's lap, tickling him to gain his attention.

''Be good'' she simply said, giving him a kiss to his nose. She placed him gently back on Regina's lap who whispered sinisterly at her ''See? You've already cracked lying to your loved ones.''

Emma's face fell but she remained quiet, not knowing how to respond. She made a move to ruffle Henry's head but he shifted from her reach. She couldn't stop a tear falling and turned away from her family, and make her way into the hall and towards the front door.

When the door closed Regina sighed and addressed her eldest son.

''Henry, would you mind put the boys to sleep? I have a great headache and I think I'm going to rest.''

''Yeah, sure, don't worry mom.'' Henry reassured and Regina shifted Ezra from her lap to sit snuggly against Henry. She gave a goodnight kiss to her three sons and went upstairs to her room. Once inside the room, her back hit the door and she slid down against it. She pulled her legs to herself and let herself give in, and started crying.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma was outside Ruby's apartment contemplating, once again, if it was a good idea. It was late at night; visiting her parents or her brother, and asking for a place to stay wasn't an option, as they would surely ask what happened. Another option was to sleep in her car, but in the morning it would be hell to pay, especially for her back. So here she was, outside Ruby's house, ready to knock the door. She figured Ruby would also ask what had happened but Emma hoped she would be more supportive and a little less judgmental. After two knocks, her brunette best friend, dressed in her pajamas, opened the door, confusion written across her face.

''Hey Ems. I wasn't expecting you. Is everything okay?'' She asked worried, seeing Emma's red puffy eyes.

''Can I crash here tonight?'' Emma pleaded; her emotions threatening to escape through her eyes again.

''Emma, you're worrying me. Did something happen between you and Regina?'' Ruby pressed her brow furrowing as she took in the whole of Emma's disheveled appearance. Suddenly remembering that they were still at the front door, she opened the door wider, allowing the blonde to enter. She guided them towards the living room, where Belle, also dressed in her pajamas, was snuggled cozily in an armchair reading a book. Upon seeing Emma enter the room, she closed it, and looked up her face also becoming worried at Emma's hopeless expression.

''Emma?''

''Hey Belle'' Emma managed hoarsely as she plopped down on the couch. Her hand trying to loosen her tie.

''Okay, let me bring some cocoas and then you'll tell us what happened?'' Ruby asked. Emma nodded and closed her eyes, trying to find some relief from the pain she was feeling.

Ten minutes later, Ruby re-entered the living room, carrying three mugs of hot chocolate. She offered one to Emma, who took it, giving her gratitude to Ruby and took a sip from her mug. Ruby and Belle watched her expectantly. Seeing her friends watching her she sighed and decided to speak.

''Regina and I had a fight.'' She admitted.

''That much was kinda obvious Em.'' Ruby said, rolling her eyes. Belle slapped her brunette fiancé on the thigh, warning her to stop.

''Seeing you here this late, sort of suggests it was a big fight…?'' Belle suggested encouragingly.

''Yeah it kind of was.''

''Ok, spill, what did you do to her?'' Ruby said exasperatingly.

''Why do you assume I did something to her?'' Emma replied defensively.

''Because I know you Emma. You have your guilty face on and if it was Regina's fault she would have been the one to come here, not you. So spill.'' Ruby stated shrugging her shoulders.

''I..." she started and then paused; she realized she hadn't even explicitly admitted it to Regina yet. Regina knew, but Emma hadn't actually said the words. She inhaled deeply; she wasn't even sure the words would come out.

"I cheated on her.'' Emma confessed.

''You what?!'' Ruby shrieked, immediately flying to her feet to tower over Emma, making her wince and tuck her head back down.

''I cheated on her." Emma replied feeling the words scrape from her throat. It wasn't getting easier to say.

"With my boss." She elaborated. "Regina found out, she found a letter" Emma shrugged watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes again. "She confronted me about it, I told her the truth and well she kicked me out.''

''If I was Regina, I would have killed you first, then kicked you out.'' Ruby admitted scowling at her best friend. Could they still be best friends after this? Ruby pondered briefly.

''Ruby…'' Belle whispered warning, but Ruby continued.

''How could you do this to her? Are you really that much of a fucking idiot Swan?" Ruby's hands flew to her head and she turned away unable to look at Emma anymore.

"Oh my god, poor Regina, I can't imagine how she's feeling right now. I can't believe you did this to her.'' Ruby said shaking her head.

''It was a moment of weakness…'' Emma trailed off; a lame excuse and she knew it.

''No it was a moment of pure idiocy. I didn't have you to be that thick Emma'' Ruby spat angrily.

''Come on Rubes, I came here for some support, not you disowning me.'' Emma whined but Ruby was having none of it.

''Well you came to the wrong place. You need to leave, I don't want you staying here. All I can think of right now is Regina and how she's feeling. She's my friend too and I won't betray her like that.''

''But I'm your best friend'' Emma whispered, pleading eyes staring up at her, dumbfounded by Ruby's attitude.

''Not right now I'm not Emma. I'm with Regina on this one.'' She tossed behind her as she left the living room. Belle moved from where she was sitting, to sit next to Emma, making soothing circles on her back while the blonde started crying uncontrollably. After a few minutes, Emma stood up, wiped her eyes and moved towards the front door.

''Where are you going?'' Belle asked confused.

''You heard Ruby. She doesn't want me here.''

''Nonsense. I can't let you leave. You'll sleep in the guest room.'' Belle offered.

''No Belle it's okay. I already ruined one relationship I don't want to ruin yours by making you guys fight.''

''Don't worry about us." Belle smiled shortly, "Ruby's pissed right now, and I'm not saying that she doesn't have the right to by the way." Belle reprimanded sternly. "Because what you did to Regina is completely unacceptable Emma, but…" she sighed, "You are also my friend and tonight you need a place to stay.''

''Okay.'' Emma relented, and Belle signaled her to follow her on the guest room.

''So'' Belle said as she opened the guest room. ''In the closet there are some extra blankets in case you get cold and extra pillows. I'll bring you some towels for the morning and dig out a pair of Ruby's pajamas. There's spare toothbrushes under the sink." Belle informed as she moved around the guest room making sure that everything was okay. "Any breakfast request?" she quizzed as she made her way to the door satisfied that her guest would be comfy.

''Actually I'll eat at home. I'll need to go over to get changed. But thanks anyway.'' Emma said sincerely.

''It wouldn't be a problem Em-'' Belle started in that soft soothing accent of hers, but Emma cut her off.

''No Belle, thanks for letting me stay. I really appreciate it.'' Emma said as she offered a smile to the brunette earning a small one in return.

''Okay, well if you need anything, just let me know. Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Belle.'' and with that Belle closed the guest room's door.

Upon closing the door, Emma fell to her knees and started crying.

* * *

After Belle closed the door, she moved towards hers and Ruby's bedroom. Sighing once, she opened the door to find her fiancé lying on the bed playing on the phone. Belle followed Ruby's example, lying beside her on the bed and lifting the book from her nightstand.

''So you let her stay.'' Ruby stated more than asked.

''Rubes she didn't have anywhere else to go. And I know, despite what she did, that you'd prefer her staying here rather than slumming in her car.'' Belle commented.

''She's a fucking idiot. She should get what she deserves.'' Ruby sneered, rolling onto her back to stare desperately at the ceiling.

''She's also your best friend darling, and you still care about her. Even if I did let her leave you would have called her to come back here.'' At Ruby's silence Belle pressed: ''Am I wrong?''

''No you're not'' Rube grumbled. "You never are." She allowed her mouth to creep into a small smile briefly. ''But I'm still mad at her and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive what she's done to Regina. God, I mean has she completely lost her mind?'' Ruby asked the ceiling.

''She's hurting too, love.'' Belle argued and at Ruby's scoff she continued. ''Just listen.''

The silence in the room gave them the opportunity to listen to the blonde next door, crying as if her life depended on it. Ruby bite her bottom lip and turned to face Belle. She was still angry and a small pang of guilt crept into her chest for talking to her best friend the way she did.

''Should I go talk to her?'' Ruby asked and Belle shook her head.

''No, let her be. She needs to get it out of her system." Belle stroked Ruby's hair trying to sooth the tension from her girlfriend's brow. "We'll talk to her in the morning.''

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up feeling like a zombie. Her eyes were red from crying, with black circles traced beneath them, due to the lack of sleep. Truth be told, Regina managed to sleep less than two hours. When she woke up she prayed that everything that happened last night was a dream, a bad one, but no. Feeling her puffy eyes, she remembered that everything was quite real. Emma had cheated on her. New tears came to her eyes but she didn't let them fall. No, she wouldn't be one of those wives. Sure, every tiny bit of her insides was hurting like hell, but she wouldn't let Emma know that. If two could play a game, Regina was, oh so definitely, going to play her part. After getting up and getting ready for the day; requiring lots and lots of concealer to hide the black circles under her eyes, she went downstairs to make breakfast for her three sons. Her sons. She had to be strong for them, and keep them unaware, at least for now, until they had some sort of clue about what the hell they were going to do next. Of course they would ask about their mother why she wasn't there when they woke up. She was confident she could keep her youngest boys oblivious, but Henry would be more difficult. He was really quite perceptive and she knew he was already certain that something was wrong. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she entered the kitchen. Her three boys were already awake and ready for their breakfast.

''Good morning my princes'' Regina exclaimed as happily as she could. In response she received three mumbles and she chuckled at that. Thank god, she had them in her life.

The breakfast preparation was mostly in silence since none of her sons were truly awake to speak. She briefly thought she might get through breakfast completely and they wouldn't even think to ask about Emma's absence. However, when they were all at the table, eating their breakfast Colin spoke.

''Where's ma? I came into your room this morning but you were alone. Is she still with grandpa?'' their boy asked innocently.

''She must have slept there, my dear, she did say that the case was difficult.'' Regina lied and Henry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Before he managed to start asking his million questions a face standing on the kitchen door stopped him.

''Good morning!'' Emma said, smiling as she crossed the room. At the same moment, Regina stood up and moved to the fridge as she started to make lunch for the boys. Emma kissed the boys' head, except for Henry who avoided her and then stood there awkwardly.

''Did you sleep at grandpa's?'' Colin asked pleasantly, merely interested. ''Mom said it was a difficult case and you slept there.''

''Huh?'' Emma asked confused, completely forgetting her own lie.

''Yesterday, when you left for your parents' house.'' Regina explained deliberately and realization hit Emma.

''Oh, yeah right, it was a tough one. But don't worry kiddo, mama managed to get it all sorted.'' Emma said, winking to her son and ruffling his hair.

''Colin, Henry the school bus is going to be here soon. Say goodbye to your mother.'' Regina called, at which the boys complied. They both stopped before Regina to take their lunches and their morning kiss and fled, not before however Colin stopping once again in front of his blonde mother.

''See you at dinner mama.'' Colin said as he ran to catch up with Henry.

''Ashley will be here in a few. Can you please get him ready?'' Regina asked without looking at Emma.

''Yeah, sure.'' Emma replied and Regina left the kitchen without another word.

After getting Ezra ready for the day, Emma moved towards hers and Regina's bedroom. Opening the door she found Regina tidying the bedroom.

''Hey.'' Emma uttered, Regina jumped a little but fought with her instinct to look up and kept her back turned.

''Is Ezra ready?'' Regina asked, ignoring Emma's greeting.

''Yeah, he's in his room, playing with his toys. I came here to change.'' Emma said feeling the hostile energy radiating from Regina.

''You should pack some of your clothes and take them with you.'' Regina suggested bluntly, still not looking at her.

''Regina can we talk about this? Please!'' Emma implored and Regina sighed, settling herself on the bed.

''There's nothing to talk about. It's better to keep some distance right now.''

''What about the boys Regina? What are you going to tell them? Not seeing me here, it's going to confuse them enough.'' Emma pleaded. When it was just them in this Emma could almost pretend that it wasn't really happening; that it might all fade away like a nightmare in the morning sunshine. Once the boys found out it would all become far too real and she wasn't ready for that.

''Yeah right, because otherwise they'd see you all the time Emma.'' Regina snapped but sighed again the moment the words left her mouth.

''Look I don't want fight about this; I haven't got the energy. Please, if you at least care for me, do as I say.'' Regina begged and Emma nodded in defeat.

"Of course I care about you Regina, I love you."

''I'll let you pack you things.'' Regina said before shifting slowly from the bed and exiting, leaving Emma alone in the room.

* * *

After packing up her things, and spending a brief time with Ezra, Emma left the house. She hadn't seen him since last night and she hadn't realised how much she had missed him. She wanted to stay more and she was ready to call in sick to stay longer with him, but Ashley had showed up to take him for a walk to the park. There was no point in staying alone in the house; she would go mad if left with her own thoughts for too long right now.

Driving for a half an hour she reached the firm's parking lot. Parking her car, she exited it and moved towards the elevator in which she pushed the button for the 20th floor. The ride with the elevator wasn't long and mere minutes later she entered the small lounge.

Unfortunately the first person she met as she passed towards her office was none other than Jane who was smiling that cheeky smile which meant that she was ready to tease her.

''I was starting to worry Mrs. Swan. I thought you forgot for a moment that you had a job'' Jane teased, as Emma had predicted. However Emma was not in the mood for any teasing, especially from the women who was the catalyst for Emma tearing her own life apart. The blonde noticed her dire mood right away.

''What happened?'' Jane asked with a frown while following Emma towards the other's blonde office.

Seeing that the other blonde was anywhere near talking she pressed lightly.

''Emma, don't shut me out. What happened?''

''Regina knows about what I did.'' Emma blurted out, the moment both women were inside her office. The revelation made Jane's eyes widen in shock.

''Oh my god. How?''

''Because of your fucking 'love' letter. That's how.'' Emma spat and Jane winced; remembering her drunken tears pouring as her fingers shook typing her feelings out.

''Come on Emma, it's hardly my fault. I didn't know that your wife read your emails.'' Jane defended.

''She doesn't. But I forgot to disconnect from our home's computer; she opened the page to disconnect and she saw it.'' Emma's head filled with images of Regina's hopeless face asking her to admit nothing happened, but she couldn't tell her wife what she needed to hear.

''Fuck. I'm sorry Emma.'' Jane apologised and moved to comfort the blonde but Emma flinched and jerked away the moment Jane entered her personal space.

''No don't." Emma snapped holding her hand up to prevent Jane from coming any closer. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't accepted that job. This is all your fucking fault!''

''My fault? You could have stayed away the moment I told you that I liked you. Instead you came even closer. You're the one who came to my house that night.'' Jane defended, feeling her own heart shatter into pieces. She had poured her heart out in that email and Emma wasn't even accepting her feelings; only blaming her. Emma didn't care about her at all.

"And you had no second thoughts to spreading your legs!'' Emma shouted.

''You're such a dick Emma'' Jane cursed and Emma chuckled. At Jane's confused yet enraged face Emma stepped even closer, entering the other's blonde personal space and whispered snidely:

''That's the thing, 'babe'. Bitches like you, get turned on by dicks like me.'' Her eyes glared at Jane and suddenly widen from shock as Jane's hand slapped her cheek. This was the moment that Εmma's brother chose to barge into Emma's office.

''Hey is-.'' He tilted his head with confusion. ''Is everything okay here?'' he asked.

''Yes, Mr. Swan everything is fine. Ι was just leaving.'' Jane said in an authoritative voice as she passed by Nate, closing the door behind her.

''Did she just slap you?'' Nate asked his sister once the door closed and he was sure that Jane was out of the earshot.

''Just drop it Nate.'' Emma sighed as she fell exhausted and completely defeated into her chair.

''I didn't know that you two were close enough to piss her off enough to earn a slap. She seems to have quite the strength though. Your cheek is starting to swell.'' He teased and Emma shot him a glare.

''Anyway that's not why I'm here; it's dad's birthday tomorrow and mom said something about a birthday dinner. From the tone of her voice I could tell it's going to be quite the feast.'' He grinned, already visualising his satisfied, extended stomach by the end of the evening.

''Oh shit, I've completely forgotten. I have to get him a present.'' Emma groaned and Nate chuckled.

''Let Regina do it. She's much better than you at picking presents. Anyway, I should get going. I have a meeting in a few. See you later sis.'' Nate ruffled Emma's hair, before leaving her office.

 _Regina is the best at gifts_. The thought was enough to send her spiraling into the dark corners of her mind again and she hastily grabbed a file from her in-tray and tried her best to read it. It took her several attempts to get through the first paragraph, but fighting the thoughts was better than letting them take hold. She knew there was still a lot worse to come before the whole thing was over.

* * *

Regina was at a coffee shop drinking her macchiato, and filling Kathryn in about everything that had happened in the last 12 or so hours. She was dressed in a maroon fitted dress along with her favorite black pumps and her make up impeccable as always.

''So, what are you going to do?'' Kathryn asked after Regina had finished recounting, while sipping from her cup of tea.

''I honestly have no idea Kat." She sighed. "It's still early to make any decisions that will affect the boys. I'm hurting like hell, it feels like I can't breathe. I can't make decisions now with all this running around my body; it would be unfair both to the boys, and Emma."

''Yet, she acted based purely on her impulses.'' Kathryn pointed out and Regina sighed.

''Well, I'm not Emma." Regina stated. Her head fell as another wave of emotion came crashing through her whole being. "Right now all I can think of is how I can hurt her the way she did. But I'm not that person. I can't jump into bed with some stranger only to revenge her.'' at which Kathryn nodded.

''And what with the kids now? I mean, you've kicked her out, will you let her see them whenever she wants?''

''She's their mother Kat. No matter what happened between us I can't forbid her seeing them. And in case you have forgotten she's a lawyer. She could easily take legal action against me, but I know she wouldn't, partly because I have plenty to accuse her of, but there's no point in going into such lengths. At least not now.'' Regina reasoned, allowing the idea to settle in her head. _Is that what happens next? We get divorced?_ Kathryn was ready to reply when Regina's phoned started to ring. Seeing the ID caller Regina sighed but eventually answered the phone.

''Emma.'' She said curtly.

''Hey sorry to interrupt but tomorrow's my dad's birthday.'' Emma simply said.

''And?'' Regina asked impatiently.

''And mom invited us over for dinner. Me, you and the boys. So should I tell her yes or no?'' Emma asked hesitantly.

"I'll think and get back to you. Anything else?''

"No, I guess not.'' Emma admitted.

''Goodbye then.'' Regina said and hung up before Emma could respond. She tossed her cell phone onto the small round table and clutched her head in her hands.

''What did she want?'' Kathryn asked.

''It's her father's birthday tomorrow and Mary Margaret invited us for dinner.'' Regina admitted, looking up between her fingers.

''Are you going to go there and pretend that everything's fine?''

''Well I could say no and let Emma go alone but then they'll start asking questions, especially if my parents are also there, which is very possible."

''You haven't told them anything?''

''Of course not! Emma is too coward to tell her parents as her father would probably disown her and well if I tell my parents, mother will start saying how right she was about Emma all these years.'' She sighed and shook her head, "And I'm really not ready to answer all the questions that are going to come after.

''So I take it she didn't sleep at her parents' last night?'' Kathryn inquired.

"Seems like it. For all I know she could have slept in her car, which I doubt. So my guesses are either at Ruby's house or at her little whore's.'' Regina sneered as the thought hit her. Last night she hadn't even thought that Emma would go to Jane's; and now the idea gripped her about brought a new wave of terror with it. She didn't think her heart could sink any lower, until it did.

''She wouldn't right?''

''I don't know. She said a lot of things, like she would 'never do anything to hurt me' and look where we are now.'' Regina said, a tear escaping her eyes.

''Hey don't worry, everything's going to be okay.'' Kathryn said softly reaching over to stroke Regina's hand.

Regina chuckled. ''Oh things are far from okay Kat. We aren't talking about a five-month relationship here. We're talking about a ten year marriage. And that's the funny part here. You think you know the person you love and in the end you apparently know nothing about them. I don't know who Emma is right now, but I know she's not the person I fell in love with, Kat.''

''What do you mean?'' Kathryn asked confused.

''She's not my Emma. This isn't my girl.'' Her dark eyes only emphasized the despair of her words.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I was in a good mood today and I thought I might reward you by posting a new chapter a little earlier!**

 **Consider this as a way of me apologizing to you for whatever happened in the story that upset you!**

 **Yes I will be posting a new chapter on Thursday too! A double reward really!**

 **I hope you're as excited as I am!**

 **Enjoy your reward ;)**

 **And no don't get used to this! *laughs evily***

* * *

Regina and the boys were on their way to her parents-in-law's house in order to celebrate David's birthday. Mary Margaret had called sometime in the morning to confirm their presence, and to inform her that, despite initially wanting to indulge in a big party and such, they decided to have a small family dinner. That idea didn't appeal to Regina that much since she would have to play the loving wife in front of her and Emma's family for an entire night, with no way out. It was just for a few hours, she reminded herself. She would have this dinner and later, with an excuse of not feeling well, she would flee away. That seemed like a good plan.

Upon driving up outside the house, she noticed Emma standing outside, her back pressed lightly on the fence, just enough to support her weight, her phone in her hand. She was dressed in a navy tux; Regina's favorite, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The suit was elegant and her hair neatly fastened at the back, but the corner of her shirt was untucked and whispers of blonde hair fell around her blotchy red face where she hadn't quite managed to conjure the effort to capture all of her hair. If she didn't already know, Emma's disheveled appearance would have worried Regina. Remembering that Emma hadn't packed any formal clothes yesterday she assumed that Emma must have stopped by that morning, when Regina was at the clinic to take the tux. She looked in the rearview, at her youngest son and asked.

''Ezra, did mama stop by this morning, at home?'' at which the boy nodded.

After that, she parked her car, behind Emma's and got out of the car to unbuckle the boys. When everyone was out of the car, Regina along with the boys approached Emma who had finally noticed them. As Emma was hugging the boys, Regina passed her the gift that she had bought for her father-in-law that morning.

''I knew that you wouldn't be able to buy him one so I sorted it.'' Regina coldly said and Emma just nodded. As they were walking towards the front door Emma decided to break the silence that was between her and her wife.

''You look beautiful today.'' Emma commented as she admired her wide's maroon, mid-thigh dress.

''Emma," Regina hissed through gritted teeth and turned harshly to face her wife. "Save it. As soon as dinner is finished I'll say something about a headache and we will leave. I don't think you want to start a conversation with my parents about how things are going. You know what, you shouldn't talk much at all; my mother is good at telling when others are lying.''

''Ok." Emma agreed, without energy, without feeling. "Less talking, more eating. And we're leaving after the dinner.'' Emma recited and Regina simply nodded.

''You can come back to the house with us." Regina added and a flicker of hope sparked across Emma's eyes, but faded a second later when Regina continued; "The boys will know that something is wrong if you don't come back with us.''

''About the boys...'' Emma began but Regina cut her off.

''We'll talk about that later.'' Regina said, smoothing her hands down her dress and flicking out her hair. She reached forward and knocked the door. Few seconds passed and the door opened to reveal Mary Margaret wearing her best smile. Regina could hear her parents' voices from inside the house as well as Nate's. As soon as the door opened, the boys lunged and hugged their grandmother with such force, they almost threw her down.

When the boys moved from Mary Margaret to find their grandfather, Regina and Emma had the opportunity to greet the woman properly.

''Hey mom!'' Emma exclaimed with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, as she hugged her mother tightly.

''Emma! How beautiful you look in that suit!'' Mary Margaret said once the hug ended.

''And Regina you are as beautiful as always. Thank you for coming,'' the pixie-hair brunette said, hugging her daughter-in-law.

''Thank you dear! And you know we wouldn't miss it for the world.'' Regina smiled at Mary Margaret and all together stepped inside the household.

Moving further inside the couple spotted David tickling Colin and Ezra. Once he spotted them back, he left the boys to their others' grandparents and approached them.

''Dad! Happy Birthday!'' Emma greeted, throwing herself into her father's embrace, hugging him just a little tighter than usual.

''Thank you sweetheart, and thanks for coming!'' David beamed at his daughter and then turned to see Regina.

''Happy Birthday David! I hope you had a great day!'' Regina said, hugging the man.

''Thank you, beautiful.'' David replied warmly.

''Oh uh, I forgot. This is for you. You can open it now.'' Emma said shrugging, as she passed the present to David who chuckled at Emma's tactics. She was also a bit curious to see what her wife had bought for her father.

Inside of the bag, David pulled out a small box. As he opened it, he was met with a very elegant and clearly expensive watch.

''Oh Emma you shouldn't have. Thank you.''

''Nah, don't thank me. Regina bought it. You know she's better at this stuff, and has great taste...'' She whistled as she took a better look at the watch.

''Thank you Regina. And you shouldn't have, really.'' David insisted, his eyes bright and kind.

''You're very welcome David, and it's not like my father in law has his birthday every day.'' Regina joked and David laughed in return.

''Emma is very lucky to have you.'' David said sincerely, squeezing his daughters should with pride. Regina held her gaze firmly on David, refraining from looking at Emma and raised an eyebrow.

After exchanging pleasantries with the other guests, the Swan family along with the Mills moved to the dining room where Mary Margaret had prepared all sorts of food. From seafood, to pasta, her mother-in-law had surely surpassed herself at her husband's birthday.

Once seated at the table, David, Henry Sr. and Nate were talking about sports while Mary Margaret and Cora were asking their grandchildren questions about school and how their day went. Emma and Regina were quiet, eating their food and only talking when they were asked. Regina was positive that they could do this without having to talk about how things are at the home right now but Colin had another plans. They boy wanted to become a lawyer, just like his mother, and when found the opportunity he would ask his grandparent about his latest cases.

''So papa, Mama said that you had a difficult case and you needed her help Wednesday night. What case was it?'' The boys asked innocently and Regina winced inwardly. They were so close.

''I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about buddy.'' David apologised.

''Didn't mama come here on Wednesday to work on a case, but it was really big and hard so she had to spend the night here?'' The boy asked again.

''Colin, dear what did we say about not talking when we're eating?'' Regina said calmly to distract the boy and everyone else from the current topic. But stubborn Colin, just as all of the Swans, had none of it.

''Did you work on that case yesterday too? Because mama didn't come home after work again.''

''Colin that's enough!'' Emma shouted making everyone at the table turn to look at her, and Colin to look at her with eyes wide open. It was the first time that Emma had shouted at him and he clearly didn't take it well.

''Emma!'' Both Regina and Mary Margaret chided her, making her pinch the bridge of her nose. She was ready to apologise to her son but the boy had already left the table to run upstairs away from her.

''Well done Emma!'' Regina said through gritted teeth as she stood up, threw her napkin to the table and turned to leave the table to go talk to Colin. However, an arm on her wrist stopped her and she looked down to see Henry who said he would go upstairs. He also took Ezra with him as he had sensed that the elders needed to have a serious conversation and knew they wouldn't let him stay anyway. When the two boys left the table Cora spoke.

''Would the two of you like to tell us what happened?'' Cora asked calmly. She then looked at Emma who refused to speak and then at her daughter. After a few minutes of silence Regina knew that she wasn't going to get out of it so she might as well give an explanation.

''Emma and I thought it would be best if we…" she inhaled deeply, "spent some time apart." Regina admitted.

A chorus of 'why?' and 'what happened?' echoed around the whole table.

''Things at the house have been a little tense these past few weeks and we decided that it would be good for both our relationship and the boys if Emma moved out, for a while, from the house.'' Regina explained again as Emma sat frozen, dying even more inside. Both knew that Emma wouldn't have been able to vocalise even an excuse; instead she would have told the truth under the pressure of all her loved ones staring at her. Regina persuaded herself that omitting some parts of their separation, such as the cause, was not because she wanted to protect Emma, or Jane for that matter, but because her dad might have a heart attack and David would be really pissed off.

''Regina, dear, have you really thought this through thoroughly?'' Cora asked concerned. It wasn't news to anyone that Cora hadn't been keen on Emma at the beginning, but Emma had spent years trying to earn her respect and Cora now held a fondness for the playful blonde that captured her daughter's heart. She was trying not to let any past concerns come to the surface and instead tried to address her daughter and her wife as a doctor not as a mother. It was good for both of them right now to remain impartial.

''Yes mother," she sighed, "In fact, I have been thinking about this for a while. The boys need a peaceful and pleasant home, and with us fighting all the time, they don't have that.'' Regina replied stoically, fighting every instinct in her body to run to her mother's arms and cry. She couldn't stop her eyes meeting her mother's and she knew her resolve faltered a little when deep, brown eyes stared back, letting her mother see just a little bit of the deep pain she was in.

''They boys also need their other mother, mija'' Henry, her father, interjected and Regina sighed looking away from her mother. How she wanted right now to tell them the truth. To make them see that she was not the bad cop here.

''Regina is right.'' Emma finally said making Regina snap her head to her direction. ''I," Emma faltered when she looked up at Regina. "We needed a break since the whole promotion thing. We thought that a vacation would help but…" she shrugged "…keeping some distance seems to be what we really need.'' Emma admitted.

''And what about the boys Emma? They are going to be so confused'' Mary Margaret said.

''Emma will be welcome to the house to see them whenever she wants, that's not even a question." Regina defended. "This whole thing is not about the boys, it's about us. I won't punish the boys for something that concerns me and Emma'' Regina added.

''Besides it's only temporary.'' Emma said, hoping, so hoping, that Regina would agree with her. However such confirmations never came, making Emma die a little more inside. She kept thinking that she must have reached the bottom of her pit of despair, and then Regina would say something, or not say something, and she'd discover she still had room to fall.

''Are you sure that nothing else is going on here between you two?'' Cora, as the perceptive person she was, asked once again.

''Yes mother. We are fine. We just need some time. Anyway, I should go and see how Colin is. And I believe Emma should too. So excuse us.'' Regina said, as she and her wife left the table, heading upstairs.

When they were out of earshot, Regina stopped Emma from opening the door to the bedroom, where Colin and his brothers were, by grabbing her wrist.

''Do not raise your voice at Colin again. You are his idol for Christ's sake! You've really hurt him. So I suggest you apologise properly, not this half ass shit you've been dealing to me.''

''Regina-.''

''No, I told you Emma, you don't get to speak right now. And honestly there's nothing to tell. We will speak to Colin and then we'll leave. That, downstairs, gave me a headache for real.'' Regina said as she opened the door. Colin was curled on one end of the bed, playing with his Nintendo, Ezra beside him indicating to him what to do and Henry on the other side of the bed playing on his phone.

''Well look at my darling boys all getting on well with each other'' Regina teased when she saw her sons engrossed on their games.

''Are we leaving?'' Henry asked, already fed up with the whole family drama.

''We will wait till papa David blows out his candles and then we'll leave. Anyway I think we should join the party downstairs and leave mama and Colin alone for a minute.'' Regina suggested, already picking Ezra up. Henry also got up from the bed and the three of them left the brunette boy alone with his blonde mother.

Emma sat beside him, and reached over to ease the Nintendo gently from his hands. Thankfully, Colin didn't protest.

''I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier.'' Emma said and the boy just shrugged, not sure if he should believe his mother.

''Colin, I really am very sorry. I was tired from work and a little pissed off from earlier and I took it on you, and it really wasn't cool. I'm sorry, I would never mean to hurt or upset you.'' She assured sincerely, stroking her hand through his soft, floppy hair.

''It's okay mama. I was quite upset when you yelled at me but now I'm fine.'' The boy said turning to smile at her sincerely.

''You're the best boy in the world.'' Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him in for a huge hug, the pull causing him to collapse into her laughing.

''And to make you feel better, how about going to play tennis tomorrow? And then we can grab some burgers? Just the two of us. What do you say my little man?''

''I'd love to mama.'' Colin beamed at his mother who snuggled him once again.

After their face to face talking both Swans went downstairs to join the rest of the family as David celebrated the rest of his birthday, thankfully without any other unpleasant interruptions.

* * *

Jane was outside Gold's office taking deep breaths. She had been standing there for a whole ten minutes and still hadn't found the courage to knock. Truth be told, once she was inside the office and the impending conversation with Gold commenced, her life was going to change. Again. But it was no time for cold feet. The last few days, and even earlier than that, she had thought this thoroughly and decided it was the best thing she could do for herself. And for Emma. She deserved better and forcing them both to stay in a situation like this was not what you did to someone you loved. Taking a last long breath she knocked the door. Despite her prayers of Gold not being there, the soft ''come in'' of her uncle's voice echoed and Jane opened the door.

''Jane!'' Gold exclaimed upon seeing who was entering his office. He abandoned his reading glasses on his desk and stood up to greet his niece.

''Good morning Uncle.'' Jane smiled to him and at his motion for her to sit down she refused politely. When he was seated again at his chair he asked.

''What is the reason of this sudden visit? Is everything okay?''

''Yeah everything is fine!'' Jane reassured, lying, and she wasn't sure why. She was about to unleash it all to him anyway.

''I could sense that something has been bothering you.'' Gold said with a frown. ''Do you have any problem with your colleagues. Are they not treating you with respect?''

''No, it's not that at all, they are all really professional and respect my opinion. This is not what I wanted to talk to you about.'' Jane admitted.

''Then what is it dear?'' Gold asked again, the frown never leaving his face.

Jane sighed.

''First of all; I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you or the job. I've thought about this long and hard and…" she bit her lip a little, knowing that once the words left her mouth, that was it, she was committed "…I've decided that it would be best If I resigned.'' Jane finally confessed.

''May I ask why?'' Gold asked, surprisingly calm.

''Personal reasons. There are some things that I thought I could ignore and just focus on my job but it's really difficult and I can't keep doing this. Don't get me wrong, I'm really so grateful for the opportunity you gave me to work with you and Mr. Swan but…" she shrugged "…I guess it wasn't meant to last.''

''Is this about that boyfriend of yours, you left back in Philadelphia? Your aunt has told me about him and I don't think that's a good reason to give up your job. One that you wholly deserve, might I add.'' He delivered, head tilted, his eyes staring deep into hers in that way he did, that always made her feel he was reading her mind.

''No, this is not about him at all. Please don't make me say more that I should." She pleaded, her resolve collapsing just a little in the presence of someone who cared for her. "All you need to know is that I can't keep working here and I think it's best if I just go back home.'' Jane said, tears threatening to spill down her face.

''If that's your wish then I'm afraid I can't say anything that would change your mind. But I suggest you also talk with your aunt about this. She will be very devastated about the whole thing.''

''I know, but she will understand.'' Jane said hopefully. ''Anyway," she forced a smile onto her face. "I should get going.'' She continued ''I will only leave when every case I have undertaken is finished, don't worry.'' Jane was ready to leave when Gold voice stopped her.

''So who is it?''

''What do you mean?'' Jane asked spinning back to face him, confused.

''The 'someone' that's made you want to resign. I can tell that these personal reasons are romantic reasons and your wanting to leave so desperately means that this certain someone is probably also working here.'' Gold said and Jane cursed inwardly. Sometimes she hated the fact that Gold was so perceptive and nothing could fool him.

''It doesn't matter really. It's rather complicated, even without you being involved.''

''Let me have an educated guess then?" he asked and continued when she didn't respond. "You won't have to say yes or no, but I do have a few people in mind'' Gold stated and Jane sighed. If she wasn't feeling so devastated she might have laughed at his cheek.

''Go ahead…'' She relented. Gold had put his finger under his chin, pretending to think. A few seconds later Gold made his suggestion.

''Emma Swan.''

Jane's eyes opened widely, but quickly scolded her face into a more neutral one. However, the few seconds of Jane's surprise was enough to confirm Gold's suspicion. However, as the good uncle he was, he didn't comment on it and dismissed his niece.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Emma had an early start. After last night's dinner for her father's birthday her parents had let her stay there for the night, and as long as she wanted until things with Regina went back to normal again. Emma, as hopeful as she was trying to be that she would go home at some point, knew that it was purely denial and the realistic next step after leaving her parents' house, would be to find a new place for herself. She had truly hurt Regina, far more than either of them ever thought possible, and she knew that she deserved this, every single stab of pain in her heart. She would even deserve it if Regina had told them the truth, but as always Regina had protected her. Sighing once again, she got up from her childhood bed and went to the bathroom to start her morning routine.

An hour later and after having a breakfast that would be fit for a queen; her mother had said that it had been years since she had one of her children sleeping there and she missed making breakfast for them, Emma was stood on the porch of the house she and Regina used to call 'home'.

After contemplating whether to knock the door or use her keys she opted for the latter, trying to force some normalcy into her life, and opened the door. The whole house smelt like bacon and pancakes and even though Emma had already eaten; she wasn't sure she could say no to another plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs. A smile tugged at her lips at the thought of having breakfast with her sons.

However, upon entering the kitchen's door she was met with another blonde sitting at one of the stools and talking to Colin. Rage started bubbling inside her but she decided against lashing out at the stranger. She cleared her throat, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

''Mom! You came!'' Colin exclaimed as he ran to hug his blonde mother.

''Of course I came buddy! I promised you we would go for tennis today, didn't I?''

''Yeah but I thought you only said that as a way of apologizing.'' Colin admitted and Emma felt completely embarrassed. He was right, she had that before; unintentionally promising him time when she had to work but obviously it hadn't gone unremembered by her children.

After hugging Colin, she let him go get dressed and walked further into the kitchen to greet the others.

''Hi I'm Mal, you must be Emma, it's nice to meet you.'' The blonde said, extending her hand which Emma took and squeezed firmly. It was kind of low but she needed to show that Regina was still her wife.

''Yes, I'm Emma.'' Emma said, giving a fake smile at the other blonde which didn't go unnoticed by her wife who was watching the interaction intently from across the other side of the kitchen island.

''Αlight Emma, can we talk for a moment?'' Regina asked and Emma nodded following her wife towards the dining room.

''What is she doing here?'' Emma hissed once they were out of earshot.

'''She' has a name and it's not of your business!'' Regina hissed back.

''It is because believe it or not Regina we are, in fact, still married!''

''That didn't seem to mean much to you when you were fucking Jane!'' Regina spat, making Emma falter.

''Regina-''

"Don't. I don't want to start all that again. That's not why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask you if you could take the boys with you to your parents tonight. They miss you and this weekend is the perfect opportunity for them to spend some time with you.'' Regina explained.

''Sure it's no problem. I missed them too and honestly I was to ask you the same.'' Εmma admitted and Regina nodded.

''Perfect!" she replied dryly. "So after your morning with Colin, you can come back here and pick up the other boys. I won't be here, but I'll have their things all prepared. And tomorrow it's better if you bring them back before 5 so I can bath them and help them with their homework."

''Yeah, okay, don't worry.'' Emma reassured and as Regina was leaving the room Emma's voice stopped her again.

''So you'll be with her all day?'' She asked indicating the kitchen to help Regina understand about whom she was talking about.

''Emma, really this is not the time to get jealous. She's a friend who has been there and is helping me adjust to all this.'' She replied, gesturing with her hands, unable to put it into words.

"How exactly is she helping you?'' Emma continued, pushing her luck and she knew it. However she couldn't stop herself.

''By doing what you couldn't, Emma." Regina's eyes deepened and Emma could see she wasn't saying it to reprimand her; it was just an honest statement. "By being there when I need someone.'' Regina added, her voice wasn't cold or angry, she was just honest and it made Emma's stomach twist; she was sure she going to throw up. Had she really been that distant? How come she didn't see how much they had changed? What the fuck was going on? She couldn't understand. Regina was her whole life, her world; she fought so hard for her at the beginning; how could she let all that fall apart?

''Mom, are you okay?'' Colin asked once he reached her, fully dressed in his tennis attire.

''Yeah buddy, I'm okay. Let's go.'' She said smiling, and escorted her son towards the front door. She relented and allowed herself to look back in the direction of the kitchen and caught Regina's eyes watching her sadly, while Mal rambled on about something.

Emma gave a small, sad smile in response and ushered Colin out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**As promised Chapter 19 is here!**

* * *

Emma and Colin's first stop after leaving the mansion was the new tennis court that had opened a few weeks ago near Emma's childhood house. Parking the car in the designated parking lot Emma had realised that they really hadn't done this in months. In fact, since Colin had started playing tennis, two years ago, there hadn't been a lot of times that Emma suggested she play with him and then actually followed through; there was always something at work that always seemed so urgent at the time. Remembering what Colin had said earlier in the house, she shifted around in her seat to face her son.

''I'm sorry for promising you we'd play tennis and then not doing so.'' Emma apologised sincerely.

''It's okay ma'' Colin shrugged and then continued ''I wasn't so good then so I probably wouldn't have been able to beat you.'' He said giving her a cheeky grin, something that made Emma laugh.

''Oh! So you think you'll be able to beat me today?'' She teased unbuckling her belt and opening the door.

''Yeah!'' the boy replied as he moved to the trunk to retrieve his tennis equipment.

''You do realise that you only have one working arm right now, right?'' Emma continued teasing her son.

''Great players like me can't be stopped by minor setbacks like that'' he sassed and then ran towards the court leaving a laughing Emma behind.

They had only started and Emma was already cursing herself for even thinking of underestimating her son. Even with a broken arm the boy could play better than her and she was already far behind in score.

''What's up mama? Are you tired?'' The boy teased seeing Emma bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

''Never.'' she growled and stood up defiantly to make her point, making Colin laugh even harder.

''Tell you what,'' Emma began ''Whoever wins the game, is buying the burgers.''

''I'm only eight! I don't have money!'' Colin defended.

''You think I didn't see the money your grandma gave you yesterday at papa's birthday?'' Emma winked.

''I already spent that!'' Colin admitted and continued ''I gave it to Hen to buy me a video game.'' he shrugged, making Emma roll her eyes.

''Ha, alright. I guess I'm paying for the burgers, but I get to play your new video game with you! Do we have a deal?''

The boy thought about it for a minute before replying in a true Regina Mills tone ''You're such a child ma.''

''Αnd you're completely your mother's child, mini Regina!'' She laughed at her own joke but Colin wasn't that understanding. He simply raised his eyebrow and prepared to serve.

 _Man I'm so screwed…_ Emma thought and got ready for Colin's move.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and Regina along with Mal were in the living room sharing a bottle of wine while talking and putting the world to rights. They had spent the whole day together, first with Henry and Ezra, who had shockingly took a shine to Mal, at the park. Later, after a small lunch at a nearby diner, they all returned home to prepare the boys' bags for their weekend with Emma. When she had made sure that she had packed everything the boys might need, Regina and Mal had opted for another outing as Regna wasn't sure she could face seeing Emma for a second time that day. Mal had been the best friend she could ask for and went along with it all without issue and in full support. They went for coffee and talked, a lot, which had been continued at Regina's home, switching up the caffeine for alcohol. The one bottle had turned into a second and then into a third. Regina was well on her way to drunk, as she was not used to drinking so much. Mal on the other hand, after so many glasses of wine but much experience, was a bit tipsy but still aware of her surroundings. They hadn't intended to drink so much but Mal knew that Regina needed to talk about everything that had happened the last few days and the only way to get her comfortable enough to do so was by drinking; it wasn't pretty but it was the truth. They were sitting on one of the two couches, their legs sprawled on the coffee table, and Mal's arm around Regina's shoulder.

''I want to hate her so much Mal. After everything we've been through and she cheats on me. How could she? I always thought we'd go down fighting if it ever ended, I never thought she'd just…find someone else to screw. How pathetic is that? Cheating?'' Regina was now sobbing, the alcohol clearly had lowered any inhibitions.

''She certainly doesn't seem the type, to be honest. But I don't know sweetheart. Maybe there was something else going on, in your marriage that you both hadn't acknowledged?'' Mal suggested, hoping to help Regina understand Emma's behavior.

''We were good! I mean we did fight, but just like any other couple, and we would always make up afterwards.'' Regina said.

''What about your sex life?'' Mal bluntly asked, making Regina blush a little but she answered anyway.

''It was good. Not like the first years' good," Regina's lips gave away a bashful smile as she remembered, "…but we would always find sometime for each other. And with Emma's teenage libido it wasn't something that could stop even if we wanted too. Which is why it bothers me so much. It wasn't like she had feelings for her, I can tell. But the fact that she chose to screw her makes me think that I'm not enough for her, that she doesn't 'want' me anymore. She doesn't think I'm attractive…" Regina shook her head.

''Or maybe Emma likes attention.'' Mal offered and at Regina's frown she elaborated. ''You told me that Emma knew about Jane liking her. So maybe she liked having that attention from her and she acted upon it.''

''She's not a narcissist.'' Regina defended.

''I'm not saying she is." Mal shifted in her seat to face Regina face on. "If someone attractive told you that she liked you, how would you react?'' She questioned.

''Well…'' Regina countered ''I suppose, I'd feel flattered but I wouldn't fuck them as a way to say thanks for the compliment!''

''Maybe she was caught up in the moment?''

''A month worth of fucking isn't 'caught up in the moment'. Okay, the first time maybe it might have been like that, but this doesn't excuse her later actions. And please don't try to defend her. She hurt me and us. I always thought she was the one; she was my happy ending.'' At this point Regina had started crying again making Mal ease closer to hug the brunette. When they broke apart, they remained somewhat close. Regina eyed the other's woman lips then eyes and then again lips. Taking a deep breath she tried to minimize the distance but a finger on her lips stopped her doing so.

''Regina this is not what you want, trust me.'' Mal reasoned, shuffling back a little, out of Regina's reach.

''You don't know what I want.'' Regina growled and tried again but Mall's hands stopped her again.

''Regina, dear, you are drunk and hurt. You want to hurt Emma, I can tell, but this is not the way. Do you think she's worth ruining the friendship we have?''

''I just want to not hurt anymore.'' Regina admitted and cupped her face with her hands.

'I know but it will get better, I promise.'' Mal cooed as she ran soothing circles on Regina's back.

''I don't know how to do this.'' Regina confessed.

''Do what, dear?'' Mal asked confused.

''The whole divorce thing. I don't know if I can.''

''Who said anything about a divorce? It's too early for such a move and in my opinion I think you should try first without the lawyer's involvement. You have been together for ten years. Surely you can work this out, somehow.''

''What she did… I don't know if I can even let her touch me again. Or even be next to me.''

''This is your pain talking Regina. You love Emma. Yeah she made a big mistake but you can't divorce her just like that. You haven't even properly talked to her about all this, have you?''

''You're already divorced so you do not get to tell me how tp manage this.'' Regina snapped but Mal was unfazed by this sudden burst.

''Regina, I'm talking by personal experience right now. Me and Ursula… we tried for far longer than you can imagine. We'd been visiting a marriage counselor for a whole year.''

''Then why did you divorce?''

''Because we thought it would be better for Lily and for us. We weren't happy anymore. We weren't in love. We just kept pretending. But it was something that we agreed on together. I didn't decide in one day of pain just to divorce her. Emma has as much say as you have in this. And even after what she did, you still love each other.'' At which Regina scoffed.

''Humor me Regina, I can see it. This morning she gave me a vice grip, when I shook her hand. If she didn't care at all she wouldn't demand so obviously that I know you are hers.''

''Emma is possessive with everything that she thinks that belongs to her, so I wouldn't count on that. She did the same with my brother too. She didn't know of course who he has back then so when he introduced himself Emma gave him a grip that strong it cut his circulation.'' Regina laughed at the memory of Graham's hand going purple

''She loves you Regina.'' Mal whispered ''And you still love her. That's why I suggest you think this through a little more.'' Mal sighed making Regina nodding in understanding.

* * *

The rest of the weekend after Regina's heart to heart with Mal that Saturday night had gone real quick. Sunday morning Regina had called Mal saying how sorry she was for her behavior and for putting Mal in that awkward position but Mal just brushed it off, telling her that it was nothing and she was glad to help Regina with this rough patch, as she knew from personal experience how hard this could be. Regina thanked her once again for being patient and understanding and Mal had tried to gauge Regina's decision as if she still wanted the divorce but Regina avoided the topic by making an excuse. The rest of the day, Regina was alone in the house, choosing to do some chores, to calm her nerves. The boys weren't to arrive before 5 that evening so she had plenty of time to tidy the house, bake and even do some paperwork for the clinic. When the clock struck 5 she was still in the study complementing if she wanted to exit the room and face Emma as she brought the boys back or it would be better to stay there and pretend not to have heard anything. She finally opted for not exiting the room and to stay where she is. She couldn't deal with Emma right now and if the blonde was thinking that she was avoiding her then so be it, hell, it was the truth.

The boys arrived at home a little after 5 and thankfully they were alone as Emma had some last minute call at the office and couldn't come inside. Regina wondered for a moment if this emergency was fucking Jane but she quickly brushed the thought away, assuring herself that she didn't care. If Emma had still the nerve to cheat on Regina then she could be her guest.

Seeing her boys again made Regina realize that she had missed them very much and if this was to become a regular thing she would have to miss them even more, as she couldn't forbid Emma to see her children. Shaking her ranging thoughts from her head, Regina welcomed her sons home, asking them all about their weekend with their other mother and grandparents. The boys clearly had a great time with the Swans as they wouldn't stop talking about the endless games they had played with Emma and David, and the innumerable amount of food Mary Margaret had cooked for them. Regina, as she was listening her boys, made a mental note to remind Emma of their healthy diet. She might not live in the same house but the healthy eating was for the good of both her sons and Emma.

* * *

The following day, Regina had made her mind about whether she wanted a divorce or not and she decided to act upon it. Upon getting up she was dressed in her best black pantsuit along with her black pumps. Her makeup was impeccable and her hair styled in curls. After her morning routine she went downstairs to prepare breakfast for the boys. Half an hour later Henry and Colin had left for school and Ezra was with Ashley in the living room, playing the piano. Making sure that everything was in place, she left the home with one destination in mind. The Gold and Swan law firm.

Her first stop, when she arrived at the firm was the family's lawyer's and old friend's office; Mr. Gold's. Taking a deep breath she knocked the door. After a few moments of waiting the soft ''come in'' was heard from the other side of the door, which Regina opened, without further hesitation.

''Regina, dear, I wasn't expecting you here!'' Gold said both surprised and confused.

''Yeah, to be honest it's the last place I want to be, but look how the tables turn.'' Regina mumbled the last part as she sat opposite to Gold.

''To what do I owe this surprising but, very pleasant visit?'' Gold asked curiously.

''I wouldn't exactly say 'pleasant'.'' Regina said, biting her lip a little, and at the man's confused face she elaborated. ''I want to discuss filing for a divorce.'' Regina admitted and Gold's eyebrows raised to his hairline.

''Well I wasn't expecting to hear that, that's for sure.'' He stated.

''Me neither.'' Regina whispered.

''May I ask why?'' Gold asked, leaning his elbows on his desk and steepling his fingers.

''It's something I've spent a lot of time thinking about. Emma and I, well we agreed to take some time apart but I don't think it's going to be enough, for me.''

''I see'' Gold said but narrowed his eyes at her, unsure. ''Don't you think you're rushing a little bit. I heard about your separation from David and but that was barely a week ago. Have you really managed to make up your mind, about something so important, in one weekend?''

''As I said before, I've been thinking about it for a long time.'' Regina said curtly. "I just never really admitted it to myself I guess."

''Well if you are so sure about it then I'm afraid I can't do anything to stop you. However, I can't take your case.''

''What? Why?'' Regina snapped.

''Because David is a long-time friend of mine and my partner, the same goes for Emma. Taking your case is a complete conflict of interest, not to mention a violation of my own moral code; Emma is pretty much family to me Regina. I can't get involved with this situation.'' Gold explained and Regina sighed; of course.

''However, I can point you to a very good colleague of mine; Mr. Jones. He specializes in family law so he will be much more help than me. You can find his office, on the floor below us, office 12.''

''Thank you so much Bobbie.'' Regina said as she stood up, giving her hand to the other man.

''If you want my opinion though, I think you should wait a little longer Regina. You can't throw away ten years of marriage, just like that.'' at which Regina simply nodded and left the room.

Her next stop, upon Gold's suggestion was Mr. Jones office. Regina had heard of him from Emma and knew that he was a bit of a man-whore. However, Gold had said that he was really good at his job and Regina was willing to be impartial and not be prejudiced, especially by her wife's comments. She didn't have to knock the door as Jones himself was exiting his office and almost bumped into her.

''Mrs. Mills!'' He exclaimed as he allowed his eyes to roam over her entire body, lingering a little more time than necessary on her cleavage making Regina roll her eyes.

''You do remember that I am married. To a woman.'' Regina sassed making him look her in the eyes, his cheeks a little red from embarrassment. With a nod of his head, he guided her, inside his office as he closed the door behind him.

''So, what can I do for you Mrs. Mills? Well besides offering my charming looks for your perusal.'' He said smugly at which Regina raised her eyebrow.

''Again, I'm still a lesbian in case you didn't understand the first time. And this is pointless.'' She said as she stood up to leave the office.

''Wait, I'm sorry.'' He apologised, making Regina wonder at how quickly he could turn from a smug bastard to a puppy; that must be how he got all the women to fall at his feet. She raised her eyebrow again at his tone, making him explain himself.

''Swan doesn't like me as it is. If she finds out I hit on her wife she might actually beat me, like physically.'' He said clearly embarrassed, earning a laugh from Regina.

''I can see everyone is afraid of her in this place.'' She teased and Jones' cheeks became even redder.

''Anyway'' he said trying to change the subject ''Is there any particular reason for your visiting me?'' He asked.

''As a matter of fact yes. I'm thinking of filing for a divorce.'' She said bluntly making Jones this time to raise his eyebrow.

''Trouble in paradise?''

''This is none of your business'' She snapped and Jones raised his arms in surrender.

"Well Regina, it actually will be if I agree to take this."

''Are you?" She asked. "Are you willing to take this case?''

''And crash Swan in court? Count me in!'' He said excitedly.

''I don't want to start a conflict with Emma.'' Regina explained ''We both know that she's better than you so taking her to court will only hurt both your reputation and my interests. What I want from you is making this divorce as quick as possible. Are we clear?''

''Yes ma'am.'' He said but continued. ''However, I have to ask. Is a divorce really what you want? Don't get me wrong I'd love to take Swan on head on, but this is serious." He sighed, his eyes trying to read Regina but she was more or less a brick wall, right now, stoic and fierce.

"I know you and Emma have been married for a long time. This is going to be hell for probably more than a few months and it's going to affect more than just the two of you."

Regina held his gaze firmly, she already knew all of it, and of course she was worried about it all, about her boys especially, but she really couldn't imagine ever allowing Emma back in her bed again.

Killian sat back, and sighed. "Whatever she's done; is it worth this? Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?''

''Yes Mr. Jones, I'm completely sure. And now if you excuse me'' Regina said, standing up and shaking the man's hand. After that she left his office.

* * *

While Regina was inside Jones' office, a completely oblivious Emma was outside, talking with a very tired-looking Jane.

''Emma, for the umpteenth time, my resigning from this firm is the best for all of us.'' Jane sighed as she tried to make the blonde understand.

''Yeah and then Gold will be accusing me of your resignation! Because you were that stupid to tell him!'' She hissed.

''I didn't tell him anything! He figured it out himself; do you think he got to where is he not able to see through bullshit? God Emma you gave me a headache!'' Jane hissed back as she tried to pass by the blonde. But Emma was having none of it. She grabbed Jane's wrist and the other blonde spun back round to face her.

''Let me go!'' She said through gritted teeth, pushing Emma away from her, but not really succeeding as Emma was much stronger than her. This was the moment that the door a few feet away opened to reveal Regina stepping outside. Both Emma's and Jane's eyes were wide as they broke apart.

''God Emma, don't you have an iota of self-control at all?'' Regina snapped, wanting nothing more than to cause Emma to burst into flames right there in the office and take every last one of these bastard lying lawyers with her.

''It wasn't what it looked like!'' Emma said quickly before realizing that that's exactly what someone who cheats says.

''Regina.'' Jane tried but it was cut off my Regina

"Don't you dare think you can say even a single word to me let alone call me by name.'' Regina yelled loudly making Jane wince.

''What are you doing here?'' Emma asked, trying to stop any potential quarrel between these two.

''That's none of your business Mrs. Swan.'' Regina said coldly as she tried to leave. But Emma was quicker, grabbing her shoulder gently hoping her touch alone would stop any further movement.

'''Let me go Emma, or I'll call security.'' Regina warned but Emma didn't let go.

''What were you doing on Jones' office?'' Emma asked unfazed by Regina's warnings and death glares.

''This is none of your business. Let. Me. Go'' Regina tried again.

''No! It is my business Regina, I'm your wife and this is my job.'' Emma said angrily.

''No Emma, you lost that title when you fucked her!'' Regina yelled, something that make Emma loosen her grip.

"What? Emma asked, frozen to the spot. "Regina, what does that mean?"

''You slept with Jane?'' A voice was heard from behind, startling the three woman. Turning their heads the two blondes and the brunette were met with Nate who was clenching and unclenching his fist.

''You motherfucker!'' He shout as he approached Emma, his fist colliding violently with her jaw. Regina was almost sure she heard a snap. Emma didn't have the time to recover from the punch before Nate grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket, thrusting her roughly against the wall.

''You knew that I liked her and you fucked her!'' He yelled and he was ready to punch Emma again but a voice and a hand on his arm stopped him from doing so.

''Nate!'' Regina yelled yanking Nate back and throwing him off away from Emma.

"Regina, let me at her!'' He shouted again pulling his arms from Regina's embrace. ''How could you defend her after doing this to you?''

''Nate please'' Regina implored, making the blond relent a little, but the rage was still evident all over his face.

''What the hell is going on here?!'' another voice was heard and everyone turned to meet David's concerned face.

''You should ask them.'' Nate spat, as he indicated Emma and Jane. Emma was wiping her lip clean of the blood with her shirt sleeve and Jane was besides her trying to contain the blonde from punching her brother back.

''Emma what happened?'' David asked in an authoritative voice but Emma refused to say anything, she just shook her head and kept her eyes on the floor.

''What's up sis, pussy got your tongue?'' Nate sneered and dropped his guard long enough for Emma to launch towards him.

''Hey, hey! Are you both insane?'' David shouted at both of his kids as he stepped in the middle to prevent any more fighting.

'''Will someone tell me what the hell has happened?'' David was starting to become impatient and Nate decided to put him out of his misery.

''Emma slept with Jane.'' Nate confessed, and the hallway fell into deathly silence.

''You did what?'' He turned to face Emma and Jane who was looking at the floor, completely lost. David had gone completely speechless.

''I'm leaving.'' Regina said calmly and started to leave when Emma's hand stopped her once again.

''No, you started all of this'' Emma said angrily

''No Em-ma…'' She said pulling her arm free of Emma's grip "…you started this." She turned sharply and marched her heels down the corridor, refusing to look back.

''Okay all of you. Gold's office. Now.'' David ordered and Nate and Jane complied silently.

''Dad-'' Emma begun but David cut her off.

''Don't. You've screwed everything up, I'm not going to defend you, not to the firm, not to our family. You are on your own.'' David said, leaving a teary Emma alone.

* * *

Inside Gold's office, a deafening silence pervaded the room. Gold had been informed of what happened and had a brief meeting with David as to how to proceed with the matter. Emma had left for a while in order to put some ice on her bruised lip and was now standing in one corner of the office, the other corner was occupied by her brother who had also an angry bruise on his cheek, and settled on the small couch near Gold's desk was sitting Jane who was fidgeting with her hands. As Gold re-entered the room the three blondes snapped their head to their direction.

''I have to admit that I've never found myself in such a situation. Mr. Swan has chosen to not be directly involved but he has helped me decide on how to handle this. Well, a few days ago Miss Smith handed her resignation and in that moment I was reluctant to concede. However, given the situation, I believe that is appropriate so Miss Smith, you will have the papers ready by next week. As for Mr. and Mrs. Swan I didn't want to go as far as to formally suspend either of you both so I offer an alternative. You can of course refuse, but I believe is for the best if you 'choose' to have some time off work; take a vacation. It will help you to clear your mind and I can tell that you both need it. So, what will it be?''

''I'm not taking it. Agreeing to that is admitting fault and it's absolutely not mine; Emma's the one who should be paying.'' Nate said firmly.

''Nate.'' Gold sighed but Nate was adamant.

''No, I'm done with this conversation.'' Nate said and to make his point he left the office.

''I'm not going to take it either.'' Emma admitted and she was ready to follow her brother's example when Gold's voice stopped her.

''Emma, listen to me, please.'' He looked at Jane silently dismissing her so as to leave the two of them alone.

''Emma, I believe that you should take some time off. If you don't I will have to formally insist on it; you know what I'm saying here.''

''No, I'm not leaving this office and I'm not letting him get the satisfaction of my leaving.'' Emma said angrily and Gold sighed again.

''Emma you're emotional right now and you're not thinking straight. You're hurting because of what happened between you and Regina and you're lashing out at others. Now that Jane's position is free I'm willing to make you a partner, but absolutely not before you take this time off. I need you with a clear mind if you are to take such an important position.''

"I'm not sure I'm interested in that anymore." She muttered.

''You don't have to decide right now Emma. But think about the good of the firm as well as yourself. You are an excellent lawyer and I won't watch you throw that away because of difficulties in your personal life.''

''Fine, I'll think about it." Emma whispered, rising from her seat and looking Gold in the eyes. He was seriously offering her the position that caused all of this in the first place.

''What was Regina doing here?'' she asked quietly.

''Emma-.''

''Please just tell me.'' She implored.

''She came to discuss filing for divorce.'' Gold admitted and Emma nodded wordlessly, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting hard to stop herself from crying out. With one last glimpse at Gold she left the office, the tears already spilling from her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Who's in for a weekend treat? No one? Okay I guess I won't post a new chapter then.**

 **Nah I'm kidding. So here's chapter 20**

 **Warning: I know you might think Regina as weak but don't rush to make assumptions. We have 7 more chapters until the story ends so don't take anything for granted.**

 **Thank you in advance and enjoy!**

 **PS. Again don't get used to this! Or just do it I'm not that evil apparently :/**

* * *

Another two weeks had passed and the dust was starting to settle, but not at all in the way Emma had so desperately hoped it would. Emma, after the whole scene with Regina, Nate and Jane at the firm, had decided to take Gold's offer and take some time off work. It was something altogether new to her, since she had never taken so much time off work without being with her family. After the revelation of the reason why Regina and Emma weren't living together anymore; the news had travelled fast to both the Swan and Mills family, and as a result both families had cut ties with Emma. Her father had kicked her out of the house and her brother refused to let her crash at his apartment. She didn't even entertain the idea of asking any of Regina's family for help; they had made it explicitly clear they wanted nothing to do with her. So Emma spent the days off closed in a dank hotel room, or with her sons, when Regina was in a generous enough mood to allow her to the house. She would occasionally visit Ruby and Belle but even that had become less frequent and it wasn't only because of the barely lukewarm reception Ruby was willing to offer her; Ruby and Belle were working all the time in order to cover the expenses of their impeding wedding.

Regarding Jane, when the affair was made known to everyone and after a few days following her resignation, she left Boston and went to live with her brother in New York. During her last day in Boston she met with a reluctant Emma, to say goodbye.

 _''So, you're really leaving huh?'' Emma asked the blonde who was sitting opposite to her. She and Jane had arranged to meet at a coffee shop near Jane's house, somewhere that they wouldn't bump into anyone that knew them. She was over hiding her fuck up, but didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, that she might still be seeing Jane, but she needed to say goodbye._

 _''Staying here would be too complicated and painful.'' Jane admitted as she wiped her eyes from the tears that she couldn't longer keep._

 _''I'm so sorry for everything Jane.'' Emma whispered._

 _''It's not your fault Emma, really. I brought this on myself. I should've just stayed away but I didn't.''_

 _Emma gave a small but hopeless smile. ''So what now? I mean what's the plan for you?''_

 _''I'll go to New York, to my brother's place. My uncle said he can arrange a meeting for me with a friend of his. If that goes well, I might settle there for a bit, or maybe just go back to Philadelphia.''_

 _''Despite everything, I hope everything works out for you.'' Emma said sincerely, smiling at the other blonde._

 _''No please, let's just…not do this all mushy crap.'' Jane implored gesturing, and Emma chuckled._

 _''You're right.'' Emma agreed still chuckling at the other's woman comment._

 _''Anyway I should get going. I need to pack a few last things before leaving, and then I've got to return the keys to the landlord. I must admit that I really started to love my apartment.'' At which both woman laughed. As they stood up, Emma approached the shorter blonde and took her right hand in hers; as if she was going to shake it but instead just held it._

 _''I'm going to miss you, Jane.'' Emma confessed. ''Not so much…what happened between us… I'm sorry" she looked up apologetic; she didn't want to hurt her feelings any more than she already had. "I just mean, you were a great friend Jane, and a pretty great boss. I wish we hadn't screwed that up.''_

 _''Me too.'' Jane said and hugged the other blonde tightly. The hug lasted a few moments before they pulled back._

 _Jane moved to speak but then paused; wondering if she dared to say what her mind offered, but she decided to be brave._

 _''I hope Regina forgives you.'' Jane said ''I think you two are meant to be and I do believe that your story doesn't have to end like this.''_

 _Emma flinched a little at the mention of Regina's name but replied anyway._

 _''It's Regina's call, not mine.'' Emma pointed out, and her lips pressed together. ''But anyway you should go. Call me when you're settled?'' Emma asked hopefully._

 _''I will'' Jane reassured as she kissed Emma's check._

 _''Goodbye Emma.'' she said before leaving the coffee shop._

 _''Goodbye.'' Emma whispered to no one._

* * *

Regina was in the living room along with her mother, sipping from a cup of tea, as Ezra was playing happily with his toys. Now that Regina was alone with three kids, Cora and Zelena would visit quite often to help her, something that was slightly irritating her but she wouldn't say no to their well-meaning help. Her mother in law had also offered to help but Regina had politely declined saying that she had everything under control. She also didn't want for Emma to find out that she was struggling since she had her dignity to uphold.

''Do the boys know?'' Cora asked after sipping from her cup.

''About what? The reason why Emma doesn't live here or about the divorce?''

''Both'' Cora shrugged.

''No and no. I mean they know that Emma's not living here with us anymore and up until now I don't think Colin or Ezra has really noticed to be honest." She replied sadly. "At least they haven't given me a hard time about it. Henry is older though and understand things better. He knows that Emma did something, but I haven't gone into details with him. I'm worried if he finds out the truth he might not forgive her and I don't want to hurt her like that. Thankfully he's been smart enough not to push me, yet and from Emma's expressions, when I see her, I can tell that he hasn't asked her either. We still haven't talked to the boys officially about this arrangement because it all sort of happened so fast; we will though, explain it.''

''Are you talking to Emma?''

''Not much. We exchange a few words when she comes to take the boys for the weekend but that's all.''

''And what about the divorce? Are you still going ahead with it?'' Cora asked intrigued. She could see that Regina was having second thoughts and she was more than willing to help her.

''I dunno. I filed the divorce that day I went to the firm, but I haven't pushed for progress.'' Regina admitted.

''And why is that dear?''

''Because on one hand I think about Emma's adultery and her having sex with someone else and my blood boils. And it's not only that. The whole time she's been chasing after that promotion things were difficult; we weren't happy. I couldn't see it clearly then but I can now. We were fighting and we were pretending." Regina sighed and bit her lip a little, the thoughts rushing through her head. "But… on the other hand I still love her so much and I don't want to let her go. I know she made a mistake, and I really don't think I'll ever be able to completely forgive her but I don't want to do this without her.'' Regina sniffed as she gave up holding back the tears. Cora squeezed her daughter's hand.

''Do you want my opinion?'' Cora asked tentatively

''I don't know. Do I?'' Regina chuckled, making Cora do the same. She wiped the back of her hands across under her eyes, and focused on her mother. She knew that this moment her mother would talk more like a doctor than a mother and she wasn't sure if that was the kind of opinion she wanted right now.

''I believe that your decision to divorce was a bit rushed. Yes, you did what it felt right that moment but that doesn't mean it's the right thing in the long haul. Emma loves you and you clearly still love her. My advice is that you try again. And I'm not saying that you should let her come home and pretend that everything's is back to normal, because that will do more harm than good. But I'm talking about visiting a counselor. Talk about everything that concerns you, not only about Emma's affair but everything that might have triggered that. When an injured animal comes into your clinic; your first thoughts are about what you can do to help it survive, and only after exploring all the options would you ever make the decision to put it down. I believe the same applies for marriage. You have been with Emma for ten years. You helped her when she was in a bad place and she did the same for you. You saved each other from your demons Regina. Do you want to throw away that?''

''I didn't know you liked Emma so much.'' Regina mumbled and Cora snorted

''Oh no dear don't get me wrong; I'll never think she (or any woman) is completely worthy of my darling daughter, and I have so much hate for what she did to you... but it's not about what I believe about Emma. It's about you and the boys. I want to stop you doing something you'll regret. And I know you would have regretted it if you had proceeded with the divorce before even trying. We've all been through rough patches, Regina, hell even your father and I have been through that but we didn't give up.''

''Has daddy..?'' Regina trailed off not wanting to believe that her father would have been capable of something like that.

''No mija, your father has always been a faithful man. And I don't believe it's in his blood to even look at someone else.''

''Have you?'' Regina asked curiously.

''No, at least not as long as I've been with your father. But there has been times that I, we wanted to give up. Between raising three kids, our shifts at the hospital and teaching at the university, we barely had any time for each other. I almost gave up. You were too young to remember but Zelena and Graham probably do. I was too tired of all this and I tried to leave him, and you, but I couldn't go through with it. What kind of wife abandons her husband and children when it starts to get a little difficult? Certainly not a Mills. So I came back, we talked and we visited a marriage counselor. It was difficult at the beginning; we both tried to blame each other for what happened. But we worked it out. We opened up to each other, we saw our mistakes and we somehow fixed them. But we both tried and we didn't give up.''

''Did you ever regret it? Coming back?''

''Of course not! Regina; you, Zelena, Graham and your father are everything for me. If I had left your father I would have lost you forever, you never would've forgiven me, and I wouldn't have forgiven myself either. ΑND I'm really glad I didn't in the end.'' Cora smiled at her daughter while cupping her cheek.

''Anyway, the other two will be back anytime soon and they will be both starved. I should go and make something for them to eat.'' Regina said as she stood up, taking Ezra from the floor and balancing him at her one hip.

''And I should get going. Graham came back from Seattle and he said something about a girl and how ' _she's changed his life'_.'' Cora rolled her eyes and Regina chuckled. Cora kissed both her daughter and grandson and was ready to leave when Regina's voice stopped her.

''Mama, thank you for everything'' Regina said, smiling shyly at her mother.

''You're most welcome dear. Oh and sometime during the day I will send you the phone number of a former student of mine who specializes in marriage counselling. He's a real professional and he will do well with both of you.'' Cora said, as she opened the door and left the Swan-Mills household.

* * *

The next day, Regina, after having contemplating everything that Cora had said to her, decided to pay a visit to a certain blonde. She had easily found out where Emma was staying as the boys had stayed there for the past two weekends with Emma. Upon entering the hotel Regina was impressed. _At least it's not some motel,_ Regina thought and thanked her lucky stars that her sons were staying somewhere respectable, and safe. Not that Emma would really have stayed anywhere not suitable for boys but it was nice to know she hadn't lost all of her brain power. Taking the elevator she reached the 16th floor where Emma's room was. After taking a deep breath she knocked the door and waited a few minutes but Emma never opened the door. Wondering if Emma had something else to do and had already left, she knocked for a second time. Thankfully this time the door did open revealing a barely awake Emma wearing a blank tap top and red boy shorts. Regina licked her lips unconsciously at the sight, she couldn't deny that she was still very much attracted to Emma's body, something that didn't go unnoticed by Emma. With a smirk on her face the blonde opened the door without a word, allowing her wife to enter the room.

''So, to what do I owe the pleasure?'' Emma asked amused as Regina was taking the surroundings. Emma had chosen a suite room with two rooms, a living room and a small kitchen so she could comfortably accommodate her and her boys' staying.

''I think it's time we talked.'' Regina said seriously and Emma nodded as she motioned for them to sit on the couch. Regina was the first to sit, being closer to the sofa, and as Emma was walking towards her Regina raised an eyebrow which made Emma stop dead in her tracks. It didn't take long for realization hit her; and she excused herself as she went to her bedroom to change into something a little less distracting. When Emma was ready, she reentered the living room, this time wearing grey sweatpants and a black hoody.

''Do you want something to drink? I don't have really anything but we can order something up?'' Emma offered.

''No, I'm okay, you can sit.'' Regina said and Emma nodded.

''So...'' Emma begun but Regina cut her off.

''I decided to give our marriage another try.'' Regina admitted, and it caught Emma completely by surprise.

''What?'' Emma asked unable to contain the smile that was spreading across her face.

''Don't get your hopes up,'' Regina warned her ''But I do believe that I was acting on impulse and I was ready to take the risk of ruining our family based on that. It was completely immature of me, the fact that I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself. I'm willing to try again as long as you are.''

''I am and I will do whatever you want me to do.'' Emma replied, and Regina herself struggled to hide a small smile at the prospect.

''I was hoping you would say that. And seeing that we're on the same page I took the liberty of calling one of my mother's former students; he specializes in marriage counselling and he's more than happy to help us. I've made an appointment this Thursday at 6.'' Regina said and waited for Emma to process this condition.

''That's not exactly what I had in mind,'' Emma admitted ''…but of course, let's do it. If that's what you want I'm completely in.'' Emma said sincerely making Regina smile.

She hesitated a little, unsure if her next suggestion would be moving too fast…

''And since it's at six," she shrugged, "maybe you'd like to stop by for an early dinner first? You know to see the boys and then we can just take the one car.'' Regina offered making Emma give her a toothy grin.

''I would love to Regina.'' Emma said as she squeezed Regina's hand. Regina was ready to reply her phone buzzed. As she retraced her phone from her purse and saw who the caller was a frown was formed on her face.

''Who is it Regina?'' Emma asked confused

''It's from the boys' school.'' Regina said before answering the phone.

''Hello?''

''Mrs. Mills, I'm sorry for interrupting but there has been an incident.'' At this point Regina felt a strong sense of deja vu as not a month ago the principal had called her again informing her about Colin's accident.

''Is Colin okay?'' She asked cutting off the principal.

''Yes, Colin is fine, he's not the one I'm calling you about. This time is Henry.''

''Henry?! Is he okay?'' Emma's eyes widened at Regina's reply.

''Yes he is, but there has been a fight, one that allegedly your son started as he punched one of his classmates.''

''He did what?!'' Regina exclaimed, and Emma's eyebrows scrunched in the middle in concern.

''Mrs. Mills I would really appreciate if you could come down here. The other's boy's parents have been informed and they would like to talk to you and your wife as the strike was pretty bad.''

''Yes we will come down immediately. Thank you for informing me.'' Regina said as she hung up, and turned to Emma, shock and concern plastered on her gorgeous face.

''What happened?'' Emma asked worried, reaching her hand out to rest on Regina's; and her heart elated when Regina didn't flinch away.

''Henry punched one of his classmates.'' Regina responded as he pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

''What? Why?''

''I don't know Emma. The principal has asked that we go down to discuss it, the other child's parents aren't happy.''

''Okay, of course. Let me put something more presentable on and we can go.'' Emma said squeezing her hand, and Regina simply nodded.

* * *

Not an hour later Emma and Regina were outside the principal's office were they were met by Henry who was holding a pack of ice to his bruised cheek.

''Oh Henry! What happened?'' Regina asked as she pulled him up to her, her hands tracing his face; she took the ice pack from his hand to examine the bruise. "Oh my darling," she exclaimed as her fingers softly traced around the bruise, careful not to hurt him more.

''It was nothing.'' Henry mumbled, turning his head so as to avoid his mothers' gaze.

''Henry, this doesn't seem like nothing.'' Emma pointed out, reaching out to stroke his hair but he shifted his head out of the way.

''Why do you even care?'' Henry spat at Emma who was taken aback.

''Henry-'' Regina sighed.

''It's nothing, you shouldn't even have come here.'' He huffed and moved away from both mothers.

Regina crossed her arms and fixed him with her best mother 'I am your mother, Henry Swan-Mills' stare and chided: ''Well your principal requested our presence and said the other's boy's parents were quite upset. So am I asking you again: what happened?''

Henry sighed deeply, his shoulders dropping in defeat and was ready to reply, but the door next to him started to open and he shut his mouth again.

''Mrs. Swan, Mrs. Mills, please come in.'' The secretary announced and both women along with Henry entered the office. Inside was the school principal with the boy that Henry had punched, and his parents. Emma winced when he saw the other's boys face which was much more bruised than Henry's. _Damn Henry has a mean right hook,_ Emma thought and she would have been proud of that if it wasn't landing on another boys face.

''Mrs. Swan, Mrs. Mills, these are Mr. and Mrs. Andrews and their son Kevin. Kevin would you like to tell us what exactly happened?''

''I was just sitting with my friends in the cafeteria, eating my lunch when Henry came over and asked if he could it with us. We said no and he started getting all angry and he just stood up and attacked me! He pushed me down, straddled me and starting punching me. I didn't do anything.''

''His lying.'' Emma said without missing a beat.

''Emma.'' Regina implored under her breath.

''No Regina, I know Henry and he wouldn't act like that if there wasn't a good reason. He must have said something to provoke him.'' Emma said indicating the other boy.

''Mrs. Swan please.'' The principal said in an authoritative tone, making Emma shut her mouth.

''Henry, did Kevin say something more to provoke you?'' The principal asked Henry.

''N-no.'' Henry stuttered. Regina at this point slid gracefully from her chair and crouched next to Henry, lifting his chin so as to make eye contact.

''Henry why don't you tell us the truth?'' Regina asked confused.

''The truth is that your son is a bully and can't control his temper, which he's clearly gotten from you.'' Mr. Andrews exclaimed rudely towards Emma. Emma was ready to respond when Henry put his hand on her wrist stopping her.

''He called my moms' dykes and me a…" he scrunched his face up at having to swear in front of so many adults, "…son of a bitch. That I am bastard and that my mothers have taught me to punch like a girl and that's why I don't take part in fights because I'm a pussy.'' Henry revealed making Regina put her hand over her mouth with shock and Emma clenched her fists. So much for her child being a bully, this guy's kid was just horrible.

''Is that true, Kevin?'' The principal asked, but the boy didn't speak, which more or less confirmed his guilt.

''I see. Well in that case there is one thing I can do: Mr. Andrews and Mr. Swan-Mills; you are both suspended from the school, for one week. I believe it the right thing to do seeing as both boys were very much involved.''

As any of the parents didn't have any objections the Swan-Mills family left the office, leaving the Andrews still inside.

''Are you okay Hen?'' Regina asked as she touched Henry's cheek earning a wince from the brunet boy, who nodded telling that everything was fine.

''You made us so worried.'' Regina admitted hugging her son.

''You-you're not mad?''

''Of course not kiddo.'' Emma reassured ''We knew that it wasn't your fault; it's completely not like you to be getting into fights." She smiled down at him with nothing but love. She glanced up and saw Regina's eyes narrowing and her head nodded towards Emma suggestively. Emma understood and continued; "I'm not saying that the way you handled the whole thing was right though. Fighting and punching another person is unacceptable, and we are going to have to punish you for that."

''Henry, we're going to ground you for one week. No video games and no hanging out with your friends.'' Regina added and Henry growled.

''Come on mom, at least not the video games.'' Henry whined and Regina chuckled.

''Fine, you're allowed to play, but only with your brothers.'' Emma offered and Henry nodded. This was the best he was going to get and he wasn't about to complain. In fact, seeing his mother's together, and working together kind of made it all seem less upsetting.

''Moms, thanks for coming.'' Henry said sincerely.

''Of course bud. We will always be here for you, both of us.'' Emma said, hugging Henry too.

''Alright enough with the soppy-ness. We are still at school and I have a reputation to maintain.'' Henry grinned earning a laugh from his mothers. After that the three Swan-Mills left the school premises. Regina was hopeful that no matter what might happen between her and Emma they would always be a family.


	21. Not an update

**Dear readers,**

 **As you can see this is not an update and I am incredibly sorry for that.**

 **Last week I wasn't able to post and I don't know when I'd be able to again, but I promise you that this story has an ending (since I have already written it). The remaining chapters need some editing before I can present it to you,something that I'm not able to do right now due to the lack of time.**

 **I hope you can understand and be patient.**

 **However this weekend you will either have a new chapter or an update like this one,informing you about my plans on when I will post again and if I need some help with editing.**

 **Again I'm really sorry.**

 **You can find me on tumblr under the name its-evil-regal-ugly-duckling where you can ask me questions regarding the story. I will also post a small scriptease for the next chapter ;)**

 **PS. Again don't worry this story won't stay like this for long.**

 **Thank you for your time and patience!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Look who's back!**

* * *

Emma was taping her foot, nervously, on the carpet of Dr. Archibald's Hopper office. She was restless and anxious and, of course, Regina,who was sitting next to her, reading a book, had noticed but she chose not to comment on it. However, with each passing minute, Emma's tapping was becoming faster and more restless, so much so that made Regina stopped what she was doing and put her hand on her wife's knee. The gesture thankfully made Emma stop her motion and she turned her eyes towards Regina's direction, looking at her quizzically.

''You won't get anything out of it.'' Regina simply said, making Emma sigh.

''I know and honestly I'm not even completely sure why I'm so nervous.'' Emma admitted.

''Well you were never good at sharing personal details with others.'' Regina countered.

''Are you sure that this will help?'' Emma asked ignoring Regina's comment.

''No.'' Regina said bluntly and at Emma's hurt expression she elaborated; ''But it's the best we can do at this point.'' at which Emma nodded and relaxed considerably.

Not ten minutes had passed when the doctor's office opened once again revealing a ginger-haired man, around his mid-thirties, dressed in a mismatched suit, round glasses decorating his face. As he eyed the couple a warm smile spread on his face, and he approached them calmly.

''You must be Regina, Dr. Mills's daughter. It's so nice to meet you.'' Dr. Hopper said as he extended his hand for the brunette woman to shake.

''The pleasure is all mine Dr. Hopper. My mother has told me a lot about you.'' Regina said, smiling equally warmly to the taller man.

''All good I hope.'' He joked, making Regina chuckle.

''And you must be Emma.'' Archie continued, finally acknowledging the other woman.

''Ah yes, that's me.'' Emma said awkwardly, shaking the doctor's still extended hand.

''Well please do come in.'' Archie said indicating his door's office.

As they entered the doctor's office, the two woman opted to sit on the bigger couch, forcing the other man to sit on the couch opposite to them. Taking off his glasses and wiping them with a small cloth he pulled from his jacket pocket, he grabbed his notepad from the coffee table, along with a pen and sat more comfortably on the couch.

''So first of all, in order for this to work; I would like for you to be honest and always voice your concerns. I'm not here to judge you so I hope you feel comfortable enough to speak out whatever bothers you. Also whatever we discuss in this room stays in this room. Thus meaning that whatever quarrel or fight might take place here, will also end here. Now, in order to warm up and feel more comfortable I would like you to tell me a few things about you and your relationship. Regina would you like to start?"

Regina after glancing at both Emma and Dr. Hopper she cleared her throat and started speaking.

''I'm Regina, I'm 33 years old and I'm working as a vet. Emma and I have been together for almost 13 years and married for ten years.''

''I see.'' Dr. Hopper nodded.

''What about you Emma?''

''Hum. I'm Emma, I'm 32 years old and I'm a lawyer. As Regina said before we've been married for ten years and we have three sons: Henry, Colin and Ezra.

''Are they adopted or either of you carry them?''

''Henry is my biological son from a previous relationship. Regina carried Colin and Ezra.'' Emma explained as she was watching Archie scribbling down notes on his pad.

''As much as I'd love to hear more about your sons, I think that we can keep this conversation for another time. Now, you both said that you've been married for ten years. And seeing you here, I imagine means that there has been some turbulence? What is that urged you to visit me?''

''Emma cheated on me.'' Regina replied as she had been waiting the question, making Emma cringe.

''It's not only that.'' Emma added

''Oh so there's more?! Do tell dear!'' Regina sassed, not being able to keep her anger at bay.

''Come on Regina, there's no need for you to be sarcastic.'' Emma said in an exasperated tone ''All I'm saying is that there were problems way before that.''

''No Emma, it all started with that damn promotion of yours, everything before that was just fine.'' Regina snapped.

''So you're calling 'fine' the fact that we had almost zero sex life and your insane manipulative nature, which by the way, you totally got from mommy dearest.'' Emma quipped.

''Do not try to blame my mother for this, this is your doing Emma. You screwed your boss Emma, not my mother. And yes Dr. Hopper you heard that right, Emma slept with her boss.'' Regina said, raising her voice.

''So, that was your idea of trying once more Regina? Bringing me to a marriage counselor to humiliate me? If so, then I'm done.'' Emma said as she stood up from the couch. Archie was ready to reason with her but Regina's voice cut him off.

''Of course Emma Swan chooses the easy way. When everything gets rough you run away. Why am I not surprised?''

''Tell me one time that I ran away.'' Emma sadistic replied her back turned to the others.

''You were this close to giving Henry up.'' Regina gestured with her finger and thumb barely a millimeter from each other. She knew that this was a low and she was saying things that she shouldn't but she oh-so-needed for Emma to feel her pain. Yes she was being a real bitch right now but she felt she needed to get it out to get better and even try again with Emma.

''That was a new low Regina. Even from you.'' Emma whispered her voice breaking and Regina fully realized that she really had hurt Emma. However, she wouldn't be the one to back down.

''You were playing house with me, while you were fucking her.'' Regina replied in an icy tone.

''For fuck's sake Regina I said I was sorry. And I know that's the last thing you want to hear from me, but right now attacking me, how will it help you?'' Emma said in a barely audible voice.

''You hurt me Emma.'' Regina said, not able to hold her tears anymore. ''I want to make you hurt too.'' She confessed making Emma feel like she has been stubbed.

Dr. Hopper had been watching this tennis match of insults without interrupting. He knew that this was something they needed to get through, and the more open a discussion they had, the more he started to understand about these two complicated women. One thing that was entirely sure, was the fact that they still loved each other madly. He could see it on their faces, on how hurt both were from Emma's actions. He partially blamed Emma's mistake on carnal desires but he was sure that there was also more to it. Not love, but something more that he would coax out of the woman soon. Another thing that he noticed during their fight was that both women's best defense was attack. They didn't have walls raised up, they didn't try to protect themselves. They were trying to hurt each other. Blame it on the fact that they were both stubborn and proud women, neither of them backed out when the other was throwing verbal punches. A contest, if he were to name it, between two lovers, the winner be the one that would hurt the other most. A difficult match indeed as they were equal opponents. Each verbal bullet would either find resistance on the blonde's thick skin or would be counteracted by the brunette's fiery comments. They came here without the pretenses of a happy family but to draw blood. He could also see something else in their eyes. No, not hatred or anger. But lust. A desire not only for each other's bodies but souls too. He knew that if he were to leave them alone they would ravish each other. Physically and mentally. Part of him wanted to just stand up and leave them to their fate but that wouldn't be helpful in the long run. They would satisfy their desires for a little while but after that the war would be more bloodlust and their marriage and love beyond saving. And this was why he cleared he throat, drawing both women's attention.

''Oh-kay, I'm glad you're comfortable having such an open discussion but I really think that we should take just a little break, don't you think?'' He suggested and felt relieved when he saw Emma sit on the couch again while Regina took a big breath to collect her thoughts and the rein in the monster she has just unleashed.

After a couple minutes of utter silence Dr. Hopper decided to speak again.

''Alright now that we appear more calm, why don't we talk a little bit more about the beginnings of your relationship? Beginnings tend to be a sweet memory, a reminder of love and we can use it as a tranquilizer, let's just say, to calm you both. What do you say?''

The response of this request, a request he had made often but never had this reaction.

Both women were laughing, not a simple small laugh but a bark of laughter that brought tears to both of their eyes. At his clearly confused expression Regina elaborated, trying not to choke on her laughter, as she wiped her eyes clean of the tears.

''Let's just say that our first meeting wasn't something that you could call a 'sweet memory'.''

''Do you want me to tell the story or do you?'' Emma asked, still chuckling.

''You can do the honors dear.'' Regina said, giving Emma a genuine smile, which Emma reciprocated.

''Okay this was how I and Regina met...''

* * *

Emma was leaning over the bar, her third glass of wine already in hand, as she was looking in front of her towards the big ballroom, where her dad and his colleague Mr. Gold decided to have their annual gala. Truth to be told Emma had zero interest in attending this charade but her brother's date had bailed on him at the last minute and after too much begging and persuasion on his part she decided to escort him. The thought that she had to spend even a minute with her dad had given her chills but thankfully there had been only one encounter at the beginning of the gala. After that Nate had left Emma all alone at the bar, as he was speaking to a good looking woman; so much for him desperately needing her company, Emma thought bitterly as she chucked the last bit of her wine before asking for another. The bartender was looking at her as if he would try to stop her but a death glare from her was enough for him to pass her the next glass without comment. As she was drinking, her thoughts went to her baby boy. He was all alone at home probably crying because he was missing his mother. Okay, he wasn't alone as Ruby had offered to babysit him and he definitely wasn't crying as Ruby would have called. But guilt had already started creeping through her body. She was an idiot for leaving Henry so as to accompany Nate only to end up alone at the bar. With one last gulp of her fourth and final glass of wine Emma stood up abruptly and started to sprint towards the door. She was only a few meters away when she felt another body colliding with her, and a liquid, seeping through her white shirt.

''Watch where you're going!'' A voice hissed and Emma took a step back to face the other person.

''Hey lady, if you were walking like you didn't own the place maybe this wouldn't have happened.'' Emma snapped as she jerked her wet shirt away from her body.

''Well I see they've become very lax about the guest-list now, these galas used to be very exclusive." The other woman snapped back. ''And you ruined my dress,'' she whined, making Emma roll her eyes. Watching the other woman closely, she noticed that she indeed had ruined the white dress but she wouldn't admit defeat just yet.

''Easy there princess, this is not your prom, chill a little.''

''This dress cost more than you'll earn in a year.'' Regina huffed as she tried to clean as much as she could the dress.

''You don't even know who I am.'' Emma defended. This woman had really started to get on her nerves.

''If I don't then you're no-one important. If you excuse me now I have to save this dress as much as I can.'' Regina sassed.

''You know if you weren't such a stuck up bitch maybe I would help you. Take this princess dress of yours and shove it right in you a-''

''Emma! I see you've met Regina Mills'' her dad said as she approached them, with a big smile. Great, Emma thought. Now she was trapped between her father and this woman. ''Her parents are good friends of Bobby and well respected clients of our firm. Regina, allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Emma Swan.''

And the realization would hit her in three, two, one...

Emma would have laughed, seeing the other's woman eyes open widely as realized that she insulted the daughter of one of the firm's partners, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

''Nice to meet you, Miss Swan.'' Regina said in an authoritative tone, once she regained her posture.

''Miss Mills, the pleasure is all mine.'' Emma replied with a smug grin, giving her hand for Regain to shake.

''I trust you can keep Miss. Mills company while she sorts out her dress?'' Dave asked as he pecked quickly Emma's cheek something that make the blonde cringe.

"Of course.'' Emma said as she watched her father's retreating figure. Once David was out of eyeshot she turned her gaze to Regina who was still very much red.

''Still no one important?'' Emma asked smugly.

''You hate your father.'' Regina said bluntly ignoring Emma's question.

''What?''

''I saw you when he kissed you; how you cringe and fend off from him.'' Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

''And you know this how?'' Emma asked trying to gain some leverage towards the other woman. She had to admit that Regina was a tough nut to crack, something that might have intrigued Emma, had the other woman not being so damn stubborn.

''I know a few things about psychology.'' Regina shrugged her shoulders. ''So are we even now?'' Regina inquired.

The response was a soft ''bitch'' by Emma before leaving her alone.

''Idiot.'' Regina mumbled as she left for the restroom.

* * *

''She was so infuriating!'' Emma said as she wiped her eyes clean of tears. ''If she weren't that damn gorgeous I would have strangled her!'' Emma commented making both Archie and Regina chuckle.

''And after that, what happened?'' Archie asked curiously

''Well fate kept throwing Emma on my path,'' Regina added. ''After that I bumped into her multiple times, mostly at the firm or at the nearby coffee shops but we kept ignoring or insulting each other. The last time I bumped into her we decided that we are both adults and we could have a civilized conversation. So one day, she asked me out for a coffee and she brought Henry along. This was the moment I fell in love, not only with him but with Emma too.'' Regina said smiling at the memory.

''Me too.'' Emma said also smiling. ''I mean I could see how attractive she was and I had a crush on her but when I saw her playing with Henry so genuinely caring and loving, it was the moment that I knew that she was the one.'' The last comment made Archie grin as she looked at his wrist-watch.

''Well I'm afraid ladies that this is all we have time for today. Thank you for coming and sharing this with me. I will expect you both next Thursday.'' Archie said as he stood up, prompting the other two woman to do the same.

''Give my regards to your mother please, Regina.'' Archie added as he shook Regina's hand.

''Will do.'' Regina said with a small smile as the couple left the office.

* * *

After their appointment with Dr. Hopper, Emma stopped the car outside her and Regina's house. She wanted so badly to go in there and play video games with her boys, with Regina sitting on the couch, reading her book and occasionally commenting or helping the boys. But if she didn't get the green light from her wife she wouldn't suggest such a thing.

''So today...'' Regina begun.

''Yeah'' Emma chuckled.

''I'm glad we did this.'' Regina said honestly.

''I'm glad we did it too. And I'm totally in for further appointments in the future. Dr. Hopper seemed like a decent guy and pretty easy to talk to so it was cool.''

''Yeah, mother said that he was the best in his class. He has such an intuitive understanding of human relationships, that even mother hasn't grasped so naturally.''

''Yeah he's great. Anyway, I should get going.'' Emma said as she waited for Regina to open the passenger's door. She did so but stopped mid-way, turning to face Emma.

''Actually, would you like to come inside? The boys would be delighted to see you and there's still some time before their bedtime.''

''Uh, yeah, sure.'' Emma decided slowly. She didn't actually need time to think of it but she didn't want to seem desperate.

Εmama parked her car where she used to, when she still lived in the house and stepped out of the car along with Regina.

As they entered the house, Emma helped Regina out of her coat and put both hers and Regina's in the small closet next to the front door. Walking further inside the house the couple found their sons in the living room; Henry playing the piano along with Ezra while Colin was cradling his guitar accompanying his brothers. The two mothers stood leaning on the door frame, admiring their sons playing music. They would rarely play all together as when they were all home they would prefer to play some video games or read books. Colin was the first to notice his mothers. He stood up from the floor where he was sitting and ran towards Emma.

''Mama.'' The boy exclaimed as Emma lifted him in her arms, kissing his cheek.

''Hey there lil'man. How are you doing?''

''I'm good! Mama, will you play board games with us?''

''Of course I will baby.'' Emma said as she entered the living room, scooping Ezra up from the piano stool and ruffling Henry's hair.

''Mommy will you play with us too?'' Colin asked Regina who was still standing by the door frame.

''No sweetheart, I have some paperwork I have to do for the clinic tomorrow.''

Colin just nodded and Regina used this as her cue to leave the living room.

An hour later Regina emerged from the study where she had been completing her paperwork. Emma along with the boys were still playing board games, all laughing and having a good time.

''Alright boys, time to say good night to mama.''

''Won't mama stay here?'' Colin asked confused

''No lil'man'' Emma said apologetically.

''But I want mama to stay here with us. Why won't she stay here with us?'' Colin asked petulantly.

''Colin.'' Regina sighed. ''Please say good night to Emma. She has to go.''

''No.'' he spitted angrily.

''Colin Matthew Swan-Mills!'' Regina warned.

''No, Colin's right.'' Henry quipped, wanting to know the truth. ''Why doesn't mom live with us anymore? Colin and Bubbah might be younger but I understand that something's up.''

''We'll discuss this another time.'' Regina pressed but Henry was having none of it any longer.

''No, now is perfect, we are all here and we deserve the truth. So come on, tell me what she did!'' He said, jabbing his finger accusingly to Emma.

''Why are you so sure that this is my doing?'' Emma asked hurt.

''Because it's always your fault mom!'' Henry said in a raised voice. ''So tell me what you did? Hit her, get bored of her, and cheat on her?'' At this he noticed Emma shifting her balance from one foot to another.

''Oh god you cheated on her?!'' He asked shocked.

''Colin, please take Ezra upstairs'' Regina ordered. They had to come clean to Henry, there was no point denying it any longer.

''No I'm staying!'' Colin yelled, stamping his foot on the floor, angrily.

''God, Colin for once do as I say!'' Regina growled her patience wearing thing. She looked at Emma pleadingly to help her.

''Lil'man, go upstairs, please'' Emma said calmly crouching to Colin's height for a better eye contact.

''Why don't you stay here?'' He said, sniffing his nose.

''Because...'' she looked at Regina and at her nod she continued "Mommy and I needed some time away from each other. When we were both at this house we were fighting and we agreed that if we want for this to stop, someone had to move out for a while.''

''Don't you love mommy anymore?" Colin's asked, his eyebrows scrunched with concern.

''Of course I love her darling, but we need this little time out to calm down and get back to our senses.'' Emma explained looking once again towards Regina who was listening to the conversation intently.

''Now can you please take Bubbah and go upstairs? Mommy, Henry and I have something really important to discuss.''

''Kay.'' Colin nodded and kissed Emma's cheek.

''Goodnight mama.'' Colin said, dragging Ezra from his hand, stopping in front of Emma so she could kiss him and then left for their bedrooms.

Once the younger boys were out of ear shot Emma and Regina shifted their attention to Henry who was pretending to looking at his phone.

''Henry.'' Emma begun but was cut off by him

''Don't talk to me! Mom loves you and you slept with someone else!'' Henry shouted.

''Henry, lower your voice, please.'' Regina warned as she sit beside him.

''How can you be so calm about the whole thing mom? And why are you even talking to her? She's ruined everything. How can your forgive her?"

''Henry, I never said I forgave her but I'm doing this for you. And yes you may understand what cheating is and why Emma doesn't live here but Colin and Ezra don't and would be very confused and hurt if they didn't get to see Emma at all.''

''I'm fine with not getting to see her.'' Henry spitted, making Emma's heart break a little.

''Henry…'' Regina sighed.

''Look, if you want to talk to her and pretend that everything is okay in front of the boys be my guest. But don't expect the same from me; she hurt you and for that I'll never forgive her. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed. Goodnight mom, goodnight Emma.'' Henry said as she left their living room. Emma's heart was shattered but she had to be strong for her wife.

Regina was cradling her head, in her hands, silently sobbing. Emma tried to reach out to her, but when she put her arm around Regina's back, she flinched away.

''I think you should go.'' She said in an icy tone.

''Regina, let me help you.''

''I think you've done quite enough.'' Regina said as she wiped her eyes motioning Emma to the front door.

''I'm sorry Regina.'' Emma said once they were in the front door.

''Me too, Emma, me too.'' And with that Regina closed the door, finally plopping to her knees and letting herself cry once again.


	23. Chapter 22

**Yes,I'm finally back my dear readers! I know it's been too long and you can't even imagine how sorry I am but I hope you can forgive me!**

 **First of all,I want to say that from now on the story doesn't have a beta so whatever mistakes you may find throughout the rest of the story are totally mine so be understanding (English is not my native language). Although if some of you are interested in editing I don't have a problem with that! :)**

 **Seconly,I'm going to post every day of this week (except for Tuesday) so by the end of the week this story will be finally finished! I know it's been a very long ride,but we are really close!**

 **And last but not least,since I've been M.I.A for almost three months I'll make it up to you by posting two chapters!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

''So how it's going with you and Emma?'' Kathryn asked as she sipped from her cup. They were both at the clinic having a small break,as neither of them had any patients so they took advantage of it by talking about the recent development on Regina's relationship with Emma.

''It's...going. Ι mean we are still visiting .'' Regina replied honestly yet vaguely.

''How is that going?''

''Well,we have managed to fight less in each session,but there are still fights that sometsime have nothing to do with the reason why we went to him in the first place'' Regina sighed,placing her cup on top of the desk,pinching the bridge of her nose,to release some tension. These past few days had been tough for her and a few sleepless nights didn't help that much.

''What do you mean?''

''In last week's session we fought about that one Christmas,four years ago,when I was pregnant with Ezra, that I wanted to stay home and Emma wanted a vacation. She made a big deal out of it then and she made a bid deal about it now. I'm telling you sometimes I think that it'd be better if we dropped this and try alone.'' Regina admitted.

''Would it be better though?I mean,now,when you start a fight you have Dr. Hopper stopping you and steering the conversation somewhere else. I don't think that either you or Emma would be capable of stopping a fight.'' Kathryn said and quickly added ''I'm just saying'' when she noticed the brunette's death glare.

''You are right '' Regina sighed eventually agreeing with the blonde. ''There are still so many scars that I didn't know they existed. Every time we go in there I think that it'll be better than last time,but every time turns out to be worse. It's like a war really. Each of us winning a battle but neither winning the war. I'm hurting,she's hurting but I can't do anything about that.'' Regina sighed again. Giving up was such an enticing idea,but she'd never been a quitter and she wasn't going to become one now.

''I see. How they kids are taking the whole "leaving seperatly" thing?'' Kathryn aksed again.

''Ezra and Colin seems kinda still oblivious. They know that Emma doesn't live with us and sometimes they throw a tantrum when they miss her but apart from that they are fine. Regarding Henry well,things are much more complicated. He barely talks to me and he has stopped going with Emma when she takes the boys for the weekend. He sometimes stay to my parents or Emma's parents. He avoids both of us. He also addresses her as Emma and that hurts her, obviously. He doesn't acknowlege her as his mother anymore.'' Regina said in a saddened tone. Truth to be told, she didn't like Emma hurting so much,especially when it comes to her sons. She wouldn't have liked to have been given the same silent treatment from her sons so for Emma, who had a special bond with Henry, this must have been ten times worse and Regina sympathized with her.

''Have you talked to him about that?''

''All the time,but as I said,he doesn't talk to me much. He thinks I'm weak for taking her back and sometimes I find myself agreeing with him but I don't dwell much on that.''

''You haven't technically'' Kathryn interjected

''I know but that's what he thinks. I'm not ready to take Emma back. I do the whole session thing for them but he doesn't seem to get that. For him everything is black and white really. He doesn't seem to see the whole grey area which is him and his brothers. I know he's hurting. Emma has always been some kind of an idol to him,to all of them,so him finding out about her cheating on me must have been really hard and it changed what he thinks of her but what Ezra and Colin can see right now is Emma's absence. And I do try to change that.'' Regina said with a cracked voice.

''Give him some time,he'll come around. Anyway,to some more cheerful news,it's Belle's and Ruby's wedding next month,isn't it?'' Kathryn asked,thankfully changing the topic.

''Yes!'' Regina exclaimed happily,the tension from earlier leaving entirely her body. ''I can't believe they're getting married!I'm so happy for them. I mean I've known them for so long and I still can't believe that the time has come. I'm beyond excited!''

''I bet you are darling!Are you planning on going with Emma?''

''No'' Regina said blantly ''Her parents and mine are going to be there. I don't want them to think much of it and believe we're trying again so no. I may or may not have asked Mal to escort me though.'' Regina whispered,her cheeks turning pink,as she tried to hide her face behind some paperwork.

''Regina!'' Kathryn exclaimed,slapping lightly Regina's thigh,earning a laugh from both of them.

''What?It's not a date Kat,I'm still married but well I'm not going alone to a wedding where most of the guests will be Emma's friends. Besides they boys after a certain time will be tired and I will need help. And well she's a...friend'' Regina mumbled.

''I see'' Kathryn grinned at her,making Regina throw a flower at her, which she picked from the vase on Kathryn's desk. Their little banter,however,was interrupted by Jefferson.

''Kat,love,we have a new patient and he's asking about you. In which room should I put him in?''

''In examination room 2 and tell him I'll be there in a few minutes.'' Kathryn ordered Jeff who simply nodded before exiting the office.

''Duty calls.'' Kathryn said,rolling her eyes. ''When I come back I'll tell you everything about my and Fred's trip to my in-laws' house.'' Kathryn laughed,as she exited the room,leaving a chuckling Regina behind.

* * *

Three days had passed during them,the couple had another session with Dr. Hopper,one that went surprisinlgy well. They had managed not to fight at all and have a civilized conversation and they shared more happy memories they had made throughout the years. Dr. Hopper had asked both of them to tell one of the fondest memories they had of their relationship. Regina had opted to share a memory of her 26th birthday,when Emma had surprised her with Ηenry's adoption papers,with which Regina legally adopted Henry making her also his mother by law. Emma following Regina's example,regarding birthday gifts,had chosen to share the day that Regina had told her that she was pregnant with Colin. Regina,due to a problem with her uterus,had been informed by doctors that carrying a child would be difficult even impossible. The first three IVF treatments had been unsuccessfull something that deeply hurt Regina,who after each attempt would have cried and persuade herself that maybe she'd never have a child of her own. Emma had supported her,through each treatment but she couldn't bear watching her wife suffer so much. She had offered as an alternative,to adopt a child,as herlsef didn't want to carry another one and that would also be cruel to Regina. However,at their forth attempt,one that Regina had said would be her last,she had managed to get pregnant,something that her doctor also confirmed on their monthly appointment. She chose not to share the big news with Emma right away. Instead,she had opted to drop the news one week later,at Emma's birhday,presenting the baby as Emma's birthday gift. Emma's face had gone from confusion to realization and then excitement in a matter of minutes,hugging her wife tightly as they both cried tears of joy. Dr. Hopper had even felt some tears forming on his own eyes with that story but quickly shrug them off and changed the topic again. After their session with him,Emma had suggested they go for a drink but Regina had politely declined as it felt more like a date,something that she wasn't ready to explore with Emma right now.

That afternoon,Regina along with Ezra had gone to the park,wanting her son to be close to nature and not all day in front of the TV playing video games. The weather was warm enough for their little escapade and Regina couldn't resist her son's puppy eyes and and pleading looks. Along with some snacks,in case Ezra got hungry,and some of his toys,Regina was sitting on a bench reading a book,while Ezra was playing with his car toys,a few feet away from her. She would ocassionally raise her eyes from the book to look at Ezra and one she was sure that he was okay and not in any danger she would continue with her book.

As she raised her eyes once more she noticed Ezra staring at a runner who had brought his puppy with him for some company. She didn't dwell much on that as Ezra liked to observe animals and often pet them if Regina deemed they were clean enough,so she turned back to her book,her reading glasses,falling from her nose. As she was reading,she noticed in the corner of her eye that Ezra had approached her and now was standing right in front of her,still looking at the dog. She felt a little tug at her skirt,making her giving her attention to him,but he didn't look back at her. Confused as to what her son might want she tickled his belly,successfully earning his attention.

''What is is Bubbah?'' Regina uttered softly,removing her glasses and leaving them atop of the book she had abandoned,next to her.

''Puppy'' the word escaping from her son's lips made her eyes widen in surprise,her brain still not fully apprehending what had just happened.

''W-what?'' Regina stammered,her eyes trimmed with unshed tears,that they threatened to spill. She quickly kneeled next to him,putting her hands on his face.

''A puppy'' The boy exclaimed cheerfully,giving his mother the signature Swan grin.

''Oh Ezra!.'' Regina sniffed as she took the boy in her arms hugging him tightly,while crying and peppering his cheeks with kisses. The doctors had said that Ezra would talk on his own accord but she'd never thought it would happen like that and such an unsuspecting time. She lifted him up,sat on the bench,her son on her lap,as she looked up,so as not to scare the young boy with her tearfull reaction.

Letting him sit more comfortable at her lap,still craddling his face and playing with his unruly hair,she quickly pulled her cell phone from her coat pocket,searching her contacts for Emma's name. Calling the number,she waited a few minutes before Emma answered.

''Regina?'' Emma asked confused. It was true that Regina would rarely call her nowadys and only for stuff that concerned their sons.

''Emma'' Regina breathed her voice cracking a bit from the crying.

''Regina have you been crying?What happened?Are the boys okay?''

''Yes,yes they're Ezra-'' but before she could say something more,Emma's urgent voice stopped her.

''Ezra?What happened with him?Regina you're scaring me.''

''He's fine Emma!'' Regina said exasperatingly ''He talked.'' She finally confessed

''What?'' Emma asked not being sure that she heard right,not wanting to have false hopes.

''He talked Emma'' Regina chuckled as new tears spilled from her eyes ''We are at the park and he was looking at a dog. And then he approached me and said ''puppy''. I swear to you Emma that's the most wonderful word I have ever heard''.

''Oh my god Regina!'' Emma exclaimed her voice quivering a bit,making Regina think if she was crying too.

''Can I come over and see him?'' Emma asked hopefully,once she had calmed a question however caught Regina by surprise,making her hesitate.

''I..I don't think that's a good idea Emma.'' Regina admitted,bitting her lip.

''And why's that?'' Emma questioned,a bit hurt by her wife's negative response.

''Well,for one,the boys had gotten used to seeing you every Friday to Sunday and I don't want to confuse them more by changing the schedule.'' Regina said flatly.

''What are you talking about Regina?It's just for a few minutes I won't stay long.'' Emma defenfed with a slightly raised voice.

''I stand by what I said Emma. You can see him in a couple of days when you'll come to take them for the weekend.'' Regina reasoned not wanting to start a fight with Emma over the phone.

''Come on Regina my son had just talked and I missed it.'' Emma implored.

''OUR son had just talked and please don't make it more difficult. He's fine and he just literally one word. We can visit his therapist on Friday morning if you want to come,but I don't want to upset him more by seeing you tonight and then watching you leave.I'm sure you can understand this.''

''Fine'' Emma relented ''And yes I'll come with you on Friday. Can you give him your phone at least so I can talk to him for a bit?''

''Yes,of course. I'll call you tomorrow for the details. Goodbye Emma.'' Regina said as she passed the phone to her son.

Regina was watching her son as he was talking with Emma. He would reply with a simple yes or no but nothing more than that. Still this made her heart flutter and more tears to spill from her eyes. After a couple of minutes,the phone call ended and Ezra handed the phone back to his mother,wiggling himself out of Regina's lap so he can continue to play with his toys. She decided to give him some extra time of playing as she herself had to make some calls to her mother,Mary Margaret and Kathryn to inform them of this unexpecting yet welcoming surprise.

* * *

A month had passed since Emma had taken some time off her work and now it was time for her to go back. On one hand she really wanted to return to work since she had been bored to death. These past few days has been spent in the hotel room,and only her weekends were full due to the boys' visiting but apart from that nothing exciting had happened. On the other hand she really dreaded her return to work. Her relationship with her father and brother was still on bad terms as both of them,all this time that she was on vacation,refused to see her,or contact her in any way. Thankfully her mother had been more understanding and after a few days of the silent treatment she visited Emma at her hotel room,or called her to come over their house when David was off to work. Still she was a bit stiff towards her and ocassionally reprimand her of what she had done making Emma even more guilty.

So here she was,on the firm's parking lot,waiting for the elevator to arrive. She had opted for an early arrival so as to minimize the chance of bumping into both of the male Swans,not sure she could handle a conversation with them. Her prayers were heard and once she stepped her foot into the main lobby and then on the kitchen neither of them were there. Sighing in relief,she grabbed a mug,poured some coffee in it and two cubes of sugar. As she was standing inside the kithcen her mind wander off to Jane. She hadn't seen her in a month and she would probably never see her again. However standing in that kitchen evoke memories of both of them,in the very same room talking and teasing each other. A smile escaped from her lips but was instantly replaced by a scowl when she noticed who just entered the room.

''Look who's back'' Killian exclaimed upon seeing Emma.

''Good morning to you too Jones. It's not nice seeing you again.'' Emma smiled a fake smile at him, earning a scowl in return.

''How was your time off?'' Killian asked casually as he was making himself a coffee. Emma was taken aback by Killian's question. They have never been friends and him starting a casual conversation with her made her suspicious. However she decided to play along,answering to his harmless question.

''It was relaxing and something I needed. You know spend some time with the boys.'' Emma shrugged stiffly,still not sure where this was going.

''You know'' Killian started. _And there it was_ Emma thought. ''I didn't hear back from your wife since that day that she visited me. I mean she looked very adamant about divorcing you and then suddenly she never called again. You sure have your ways with women'' Killian smirked as he sipped from his mug.

''I can teach you if you want,since watching you have a hard time on finding one.'' Emma said,giving him a smug smile,aslo sipping from her mug,her eyes never leaving Killian's.

''Well I was hoping that once your wife is free from you,I could totally make a move on her. She's most definetly my type and seeing that she doesn't want me to kick your ass at court I could find another way to beat your ass.'' Killian said in a low voice,winking at Emma.

Emma's anger had start boiling but she didn't let it completely take over. ''Regina has a refined taste in both men and women and she would never go with a man like you. She's not even in your league pal.'' Emma patted him on his back.

''With what I'm planning on doing to her she would definetly change her mind'' He whispered,to Emma's ear making her lose whatever patience she might had,pushing him in the fridge behind him,her hands on his jacket lapels.

''Emma what the hell are you doing?'' Nate yelled as he pushed Emma away from Killian.

''He provoked me. He said that he wants to have sex with my wife.'' Emma said angrily,emphasizing the words 'my' and 'wife'.

''Let me handle this.'' Nate said reassuringly as he turned his back to face Killian.

''One more of that in that firm and I'll make sure Levine's case is the last big case you get.'' Nate warned Killian making him nod weakly before leaving the kitchen. He knew how to push people's,esepcially Emma's,buttons,but he was a coward when it came to job.

''Thanks'' Emma uttered,not making eye contact with her brother.

''Don't think much of it. I did it for Regina not you. She wouldn't have wanted you to act like that at your job.'' Nate admitted.

''I know,but thanks anyways.'' Emma said honestly,this time looking at Nate. Nate nodded and he was ready to leave when Emma spoke again.

''Nate.''

''What?'' He asked,standing at the doorframe.

''I'm sorry. For the whole Jane thing. I should have backed off when I learned you were into her. I acted like a dick and I'm sorry for that.'' Emma apologised.

''It's okay. It wasn't only you. She liked you back so whatever I would have tried to do,she would still see me as a friend. I'm not even mad at that anymore. But you hurting Regina. The only good thing that had happened to you, I don't know if I can forgive you for that Emma. I love Regina as my own sister and I don't care if you're my blood. I'm with Regina's side,whatever that means. '' Nate said sincerely before leaving the room

It had gone better than Emma had expected but it still hurt.


	24. Chapter 23

Regina was standing in front of her vanity mirror applying some last touches of her favorite red lipstick to her lips. The day of Ruby and Belle's wedding had arrived and Regina couldn't be any happier. She couldn't believe that this day had arrived,for two of her dearest friends,even with all the ups and downs they had encountered all these years. From their seperation when they were still two freshmen in college to their reconciliation a few years later which had started with her and Emma's wedding. It was the first time that she had met Belle and couldn't help but see how perfect they were for each other and that was why she and Emma had intervered pushing them together. And now here they were ready to celebrate their holy union,among friends and family. Regina couldn't help but remember her and Emma's wedding. Despite the many impediments that had occurred that day,with the biggest being the rainy weather they had finally managed to get married. She smiled unconsciously as her thoughts drift back to her first dance with Emma,their first kiss as a married couple,their first night and their first day as a family. She,Emma and Henry. How quickly had time passed?Shaking her head to prevent from more thoughts to enter her mind she gave a quick look on the mirror. Deeming herself presentable,she grabbed her purse from the bed and went downstairs.

As she entered the living room, she was met with the three brunets of her life all being dressed in stylish tuxedos. They had even agreed to wear bowties something that gave Regina a great pleasure,seeing them dressed like that,with their hair slicked back and their jackets discared as they didn't want to get them dirty. They were her messy boys after all. Henry and Colin had a last minute battle on the PS4 the one that Emma had bought them last week,while Ezra was playing with the blonde date of Regina's,Mal. She was too dressed in a light grey tuxedo,with a black tie and a grey fedora,which now was on Ezra's head. Averting her eyes from the younger Swan,Mal eyes roamed Regina's body before stopping at her eyes giving,a quick wink at the brunette and earning a blush in return.

''You look wonderful'' Mal commented as her eyes gave another once over at Regina's outfit. She was wearing a purple,short sleeved dress that was stopping mid-thigh,along with her signarute killer black pumps. Her hair was coiffured in an elegant bun and her arms were void of any accessory expect,of course,for her wedding band.

"Yeah mom,you look stunning" Henry added,once he looked at his mother.

''Thank you dear'' Regina replied sweetly. She knew that now that Henry is a teenager,complimenting her is rare,so she would cherish these few times that he'd do it.

''And you boys look so smart. I wish I could dress you like that every day.'' Regina whined earning an eye roll from Henry and a chuckle from Mal.

''Colin seems not to mind the idea though.'' Mal pointed out.

''Yeah,little prince over there burst into tears when they abolished the mandatory uniform from their school. I had a hard time convincing him that in this way he could wear whatever he wanted.''

''I see'' Mal said still chuckling before looking at her watch.

''Well I think it's about time we left. Shall we dear?'' Mal asked as she stood up,helping Ezra on his feet too.

''Yes,let me check one more time if everything's okay and then we may go.'' Regina said,turning the TV off and going over the kitchen to check that everything was turned off too before going to the front door and locking it behind her.

* * *

''Nervous?'' Emma asked her best friend as she helped her zip her wedding dress.

''What do you think?Oh my god Ems I can't believe I'm getting married!'' Ruby exclaimed,eyes widen as the realization of her impeding wedding finally hit her.

''Hey relax,everything's gonna be okay.'' Emma cooed ''Everything's perfect and in place,the weather is warm,no sign of clouds and Belle is two doors away,wearing her dress and probably freaking out too.'' This last one made Ruby chuckled.

''I just can't believe it's happening you know after everything that happened between us,I though that I had missed my chance when I saw her kissing that baffoon Will.'' Ruby admitted

''Yet you're the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with along with two or three munchkins.'' Emma joked.

''Only three?I'm planning on making a whole basketball team with my kids Em'' Ruby said half serious,half-playful eliciting a laugh from Emma. ''And speaking of munchkins,how are my lovely nephews?'' Ruby asked,changing the topic.

''Aren't we suppose to talk only about you today?'' Emma teased but at Ruby's glare she continued ''I've seen them two days ago when I went to pick Regina up in order to visit Dr. Hopper. They are fine. Henry doesn't talk to me,Colin is his cheerful self and Ezra is making up from the time he lost when he wasn't talking. I'm telling you this kid,after the visit on his therapist,hasn't stopped talking. When he stays over at the weekends,sometimes I hear him talking to his sleep. Most of them are gibberish but I don't mind as long as I can hear his voice.'' Emma said,her eyes filling with tears.

''I can't imagine how you felt when he first called you mama.'' Ruby smiled,sitting next to her best friend.

''Oh god,I was crying for a good half an hour. I made the boy cry too,he thought that something had happened to me. It was the sweetest thing that had happened in a very long time.'' Emma sighed.

''How are things with Regina?Have the visits to Dr. Hopper helped?'' Ruby asked curiously

''Well,every time,we are one step forward and two steps backwards. She seems willing to just let go of her anger but the next moment she starts again blaming me for everything. I don't blame her though. I just wish we weren't stuck in this limbo. She 's hurting and I try to mend things between us but she doesn't let me. She had raised all these walls around her and leaving me only with my bare hands to break them down. And even if I break one down she raises two more in its place.I also called her,asking about me coming here with them,you know as a family,but she blantly refused."

''So is she coming alone too?''

''As far as I know yes. But I don't wanna talk about it right now. Let 's celebrate your last minutes as a single woman!'' Emma said,taking a bottle of champagne and opening it before pouring some of the sparkling liquid inside two glasses.

* * *

Regina and Mal along with the three boys arrived at the hall,where Ruby and Belle's wedding would take place in less than an hour. Once they stepped into the big room,Regina easily spotted her mother who was talking with her mother in law. Despite the drama between her and Emma,their parents relationship hadn't changed something that she was grateful for,since a rivarly between the two families would cause more friction to her and Emma's relationship. Αs her mother spotted her,she couldn't help but walk towards them. Cora and Mary Margaret after kissing the boys and commenting on their elegant attire,they let them search for their uncles and granparents leaving the four women alone.

''Regina darling you look lovely'' Her mother said once the boys had walked away,kissing her daugher,on both cheeks.

''Thank you mother. Mary Margaret it's so nice to see you.'' Regina said,kissing the other woman whose face was wrinkled in confusion.

''This is Mal Audley,a good friend of mine. Mal this is my mother Cora and Mary Margaret. And this is Mal.'' Mary Margaret had noticed how Regina chose not to introduce her as her mother in law but she didn't comment on it. With everything that had happened between her daughter and Regina she would still like to think Regina as her daughter and vice versa. Leaving her raging thoughts behind,Mary Margaret extended her arm to greet the other woman.

''How did you two guys met?'' MM asked blantly making Regina's face to whip around so as to look at her.

''My dog,Jack, had a rush on his paw and I visited Regina's clinic. We talked a bit and we realised that we had a lot in common so we became fast friends.'' Mal replied ,oblivious to the other woman's blant tone.

''I see'' MM replied curtly.

''Anyway I really need to see Belle before the ceremony. So, if you'll excuse us,we'll see you later.'' Regina said before practically dragging Mal away from her mother in law.

''Did I say something bad?'' Mal asked confused once they were out of earshot.

''No. MM...she's Emma's mother'' Regina admitted.

''Oh Regina why didn't you say anything? She would think-''

''I don't care what she thinks. It's none of her business who I choose to accompany me in this wedding.'' Regina cut off.

''You are still married to her daughter darling. And her thinking that something's going on between us won't help at all.'' Mal reasoned.

''Why's that?''

''Once you file the divorce Emma might use it against you.'' Mal offered.

''She wouldn't dare. She has only speculations,I,on the other hand have evidence. Don't worry about me and Emma dear. We're big girls we can hadnle it.'' Regina smiled as they both climbed the stairs where Belle's dressing room was.

However,as they were walking towards Belle's room they bumped into Emma who was just exiting Ruby's room.

''Regina?'' Emma asked as she realized to whom she had bumped into.

''Emma'' Regina had hoped this encounter would have happened much later. But of course her luck just made this to happen a few minutes after she arrived. _There goes my mood_ she thought.

''Emma it's so nice to see you'' Mal intervered hoping to aleviate the tension between the former lovers.

''Mal.'' it was the only thing Emma said before shifting her attetntion back to Regina.

''Can we talk for a while?'' Regina could tell that Emma was angry so she tried to refuse.

''I want to see Belle.''

''I'll be quick.'' Emma said before taking Regina's hand and dragging her to a nearby closet that was empty at the time. Regina, before,the door closed behind her,saw Mal ready to interject but Regina reassured her that everything was under control. All in all Emma was not a brute and she would never hurt her. At at that Regina was beyond sure.

''Really Emma?Dragging me into a closet in front of my date?Do you have any idea how this would make you look in front of her?'' Regina hissed

''Honestly Regina I don't give a fuck.'' Emma spat and continued ''What are you doing with her?''

''She agreed to accompany me.'' Regina replied still not meeting Emma's eyes. Honestly,she enjoyed the fact that Emma was jealous and she may or may not have. done this on purpose.

''And couldn't your wife do that?'' Emma pressured

''What's your problem Emma?'' Regina asked impatiently.

''We are still married Regina. What will people think of us?''

''So that's what you're worried about?What will others think of you?'' Regina snarled and was ready to leave but Emma blocked the door with her arm.

''No,that came out wrong.I didn't mean to say that.'' Emma implored

''Yet you did Emma. Let me go.'' Regian demanded pushing Emma aside. However, Emma was faster,closing the door before Regina could exit,trapping her between her and the door.

''Regina.'' Emma sighed making Regina look into her eyes. She hadn't realized how close to her wife was,how close their lips were,only a breath away.

'' Let. Me .Go'' Regina warned but Emma didn't budge.

''Why did you come here with her ?'' Emma asked again,her eyes twirling with emotion.

''Because I wanted to hurt you.'' Regina confessed in a low voice.

''You could have done that even without her. You, Regina Mills can hurt me in every possible way. You, with only one glance can leave me dead. That's how much power you have over me,Regina.'' Emma said,her arms still on each side of Regina's head.

''Good.'' Regina whispered ''That's what I intend to do.'' And against her better judgement she grabbed Emma by her jacket's collar and collide her lips with Emma's. It was nothing sweet about that kiss. It was hungry and sloppy and all teeth but neither women seemed to care. Emma 's hand had started to wander as she brought them to the other's woman dress,rising it and grabbing her ass,while Regina started untying Emma's tie. It was when Emma's hand had reached the other woman's thong and started playing with it that Regina's eyes snapped open,realizing what was happening. Instictively, she raised her knee colliding it with Emma's stomach,successfully stopping the blonde who stepped back to clatch the spot where Regina's knee had landed.

''What the fuck Regina?'' Emma hissed inpain. In response Emma got a slap,before the brunette opened the door,storming off the small closet.

Once outside Regina was met with a very confused Mal who was apparently still waiting for her.

''Is everything okay?'' Mal of course had noticed Regina's bruised lips and slighlty risen dress but she didn't comment on it,saving the woman from embarasment.

''Uh,yes everything is fine. Shall we?'' Regina coughed indicating Belle's door.

''Of course dear.'' Mal said and smirked as she followed Regina. She didn't know much about the couple that was getting married but she knew that Emma and Regina definetly belonged to each other.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over,one that had made everyone cried,especially when the two women had exchanged their vows,they moved to the wedding party that took place outside,under a tent, making sure that nothing,not even the weather would stop the celebration. The food was divine and from the speakers it could be heard the music that the DJ was playing.

After eating,the party was in full swing as many of the guests after the first dance of the newly weds joined them on the dance floor. Emma and Regina were literally dancing in circles as Regina was dancing either with her sons or brother and Emma was trying to get her attention so at to talk about what happened a few hours ago. And that's why Regina every time that Emma was too close would casuse a minor destruction,averting Emma's attention,giving herself time to move away from her wife. However Emma didn't give up. With Graham's help,the man despite everything that Emma had done to her younger sister was willing to forgive her and even help her win her wife back-not without the 'if you hurt her I'll kill you' talk-she managed to approach Regina. This time her wife was dancing with Colin. Graham stood behind his nephew grabbing him by his arm and twirling him around to face him.

''What about some dessert buddy?'' Graham asked,pulling him away from his mother and leaving her alone on the dance floor. Not for a while though as Emma was right behind her,tapping her lightly in the shoulder to gain her attention. Spinning around Regina was met with a bowed Emma,asking for a dance. Seeing that she didn't have any other option she sighed taking Emma's hand. Emma tugged her further closer to her body,putting an arm around her waist,while Regina's free hand was rested on Emma's shoulder.

''Hey'' Emma said cheekily earing a small laugh from Regina.

''Hello to you too dear.'' Regina said looking everywhere but Emma's face and soulful eyes.

''Sorry for this'' Regina said after a while,still not meeting Emma's eyes. The blonde was a bit confused but quickly understoond that her wife was refering to her bruised-from the slap-cheek.

''Don't worry it'll be alright.'' Emma reassured and Regina nodded.

''Do you remember our wedding?'' Emma asked out of the blue

''I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to.'' Regina replied.

''Do you want to?'' Emma asked again and at Regina's frown she elaborated ''To forget our wedding.''

''Of course not Emma'' Regina sighed ''Despite everything that's going on lately marrying you is something I'd never regret or forget. It was one of my most favorite moments.'' Regina admitted.

''Mine too. Yoy looked stunning in that wedding dress. Do you know what I was thinking when you were walking down the aisle?''

''What?'' Regina asked curiously yet softly

''What on earth had possesed you to make you agree to marry me.'' Emma grinned making Regina laugh.

''I loved you Emma. I wanted to spend every single day with you,that's why I agreed.''

''What about now?Do you stll love me?Because I do Regina,I do love you,more than anything.''

''I know Emma and that's what make it so sad. Because if you didn'tlove me I would know where to blame everything that had happened. But now?How can I explain you sleeping with another woman Emma?'' Regina said,tears forming in her eyes but not letting fall. She didn't care about the fact that she was on a dancefloor,surrounded by people who were having a good time. She didn't care about anything right now.

''Regina tell me what can I do to fix it. To fix us.'' Emma implored her touch at Regina's waist becoming more tight.

''I don't know Emma'' Regina said honestly. ''They say once a cheater always a cheater. What if we try again and then one day you decide that I'm not enough again?Who will be the one to blame then Emma?''

''Let us try at least. Do you just want to give up without even trying?Do it for the the sake of our family.''

''I don't know''

''Come on babe,it's just a yes or no,please.'' Emma pled,more urgently this time making Regina feel constricted

''I need some air.'' Regina said before leaving Emma alone on the dance floor while running towards the bathroom.

* * *

Once inside the bathroom Regina let her tears run freely down her face. She so wanted to let Emma again in her life but she was so afraid of getting hurt,afraid of not being good enough for Emma. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself when the bathroom door opened revealing Ruby who was now dressed in a red coctail dress which was nuancing her long legs.

''Ruby''Regina breathed,trying to wipe her eyes ''What are you doing here?'' It was stupid question but ir all she could think of right now.

''I followed you.'' Ruby admitted and then elaborated ''I saw you dancing with Emma and the next moment you were running away from her. What happened?''

''Ruby as much as I'd want to discuss this with you,it's your wedding day. Go celebrate with your wife and leave me and Emma to worry.''

''Regina'' Ruby sighed

''Ruby please go. I already fucked up my marriage there's no reason to fuck up yours to. So go spend time with your wife and we'll talk later.'' Regina said.

Ruby nodded and was ready to leave before turning back and crushing Regina into a hug.

''Whateve you need,me and Belle will be by your side okay?'' Ruby said before kissing the other's woman forhead and leaving the restroom with a still sobbing Regina inside.


	25. Chapter 24

Another few weeks had passed and Ezra's birthday had arrived, much to Regina's chagrin. She was glad and happy for the boy's birthday as she would organize a big pool party for him since it was almost summer, with all his friends and family joining them for this special day. However the fact that the boy was now five and next year would be joining primary school made Regina wish for a magic spell that would keep him at this age forever.

Over the last few weeks the boy was talking more and more, learning and saying new words, making Regina teary every time she'd hear his voice. He also visited his therapist twice a week as his speech was a bit slow and some words were very difficult for him to pronounce, but Regina was sure that by the time he would start school, he would be ready both mentally and verbally.

His time with Ashley had also made him more open with other people too. He had met new kids his age at the park, so she was optimistic that he would make a lot of friends.

They had started as any other day on the Swan-Mills household. This year's Ezra's birthday was on a Saturday so it was the perfect excuse for snuggling late in bed and of course, the big party in the evening. Mary Margaret, Cora and Zelena had offered to stop by after lunch to help with the preparations. Emma had offered too, but since the wedding, Regina had reduced their encounters to every Thursday for Hopper's appointment and Sunday evening when Emma would drop Colin and Ezra at home after the weekend with her.

She couldn't exactly tell Emma not to come to their son's birthday but she only gave her the arrival time and nothing else. She also hoped that this year Emma would be there and not on the other side of the country; last year Emma had a business trip in Portland, and she'd missed Ezra's birthday.

Stretching herself on the bed, Regina felt something pressing her stomach and hot air tickling her face. Opening her eyes she was met with a grin that had stolen her heart five years ago. Ezra was pressing his face to his mother with a megawatt smile, also playing with Regina's loose curls. Regina reciprocated this smile with an equal one, lifting Ezra as higher as she could ,peppering him with kisses, making the boy giggle.

''Happy Birthday Bubbah!'' Regina exclaimed, giving the boy a tight hug.

''I'm five!'' The boy yelled, full of joy, making Regina laugh.

''Yes you are, my little prince. How about making a birthday breakfast for the birthday boy hmm?'' The boy nodded enthusiastically. Regina thought that in this moment, her heart couldn't melt any more.

''Okay then, go wake up Henry and Colin and I'll join you downstairs in a few.'' Regina said as gave her son a last kiss, helping him untangle himself from her bear hug. She herself got and up entered the bathroom for her morning routine.

Once showered and dressed in casual attire Regina joined the three men of her life in the kitchen. The scene that unfolded in front of her made her heart melt. Henry and Colin had saved some of their pocket money in order to buy a gift for their little brother, and from her son's face she could tell that they hadn't spent it in vain.

Approaching the three boys, she noticed that the two boys had gone in great lengths for Ezra's present; they had bought him an authentic replica of Captain America's shield fitted for a five year old boy. The boy was jumping up and down from joy, throwing himself at Henry and Colin who caught him easily kissing both his cheeks before letting him on the floor again. She also noticed a Captain America's costume spread on the kitchen counter, and she was sure that from now on putting it in the laundry would be a difficult task as the boy would definitely want to wear it all the time.

''Do you like it Bubbah?'' Henry asked his younger brother as he helped him sit on the chair.

''Yes,thank you Henry!'' Ezra said but at his other brother's cough he quickly added, ''and Colin!''

''You're most welcome buddy!'' Henry replied as he ruffled the boy's hair and joined his mother in the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

''That was very thoughtful of you Hen.'' Regina commented as she kissed the boy's cheek, earning a blush from him.

''Ah you know he always said how he wanted to be a Captain America so we saved some money, Colin also asked some money from Emma and with a bit of a search on ebay we were able to find the shield. The costume was much easier.'' The boy shrugged.

''You know that he won't stop wearing it now, don't you?'' Regina said making Henry chuckle.

''It was worth it though!'' Henry gave her a grin, eliciting an eye roll from his mother.

''And on that note, will you stop calling your mother by her first name?'' Regina lightly asked.

''Do you really want to discuss this now?'' Henry asked back, in the same tone.

''Henry'' Regina sighed turning her attention to him. ''She's your mother, she's hurting when you call her like that or when you refuse to stay with her on the weekends.''

''She should have thought that before cheating on you.'' Henry countered.

''Let me worry about that Hen. Will you at least consider it, staying with her I mean?''

''I dunno'' Henry simply replied, ending the discussion.

Regina watched Henry join his brothers at the kitchen table before continuing with the breakfast preparation.

* * *

The rest of their morning, Regina had sent the boys to spent some time with her father as she and her mother were cleaning up the house. Even though the house was always pristine, a little more dusting and cleaning wouldn't hurt. So here Regina was, cleaning the living room while Cora was in the kitchen washing the plates and glasses that might be needed for the evening. When Regina finished with it, she joined her mother in the kitchen,sitting on one of the stools as she took on apple from the bowl to eat.

''Thanks for helping'' Regina casually said as she bit the red flesh of the fruit, savoring its sweet taste. Oh how she loved apples.

''You know I wouldn't let you do all these by yourself. And by the way, Zelena will be here a little after one. I sent her to the supermarket to buy whatever we might need for the evening. You know beverages, some snacks, some banners for decoration etc etc. Graham will also be early to help with the barbeque'' Cora said happily.

''Ezra is so excited about this. He wouldn't stop talking once I told him the plans I had for his birthday. Ashley told me, he invited every single person he had met at the park that day. Thankfully Ashley stepped in and she narrowed the list down a bit as we would have to feed an army today!'.' Regina said making Cora laugh.

''So are you expecting a lot of people?'' Cora asked, not averting her eyes from the task at hand.

''Oh you know, my in-laws,Kathryn and Fred, Mal,some of Colin and Henry's friends, some of Bubbah's, Ashley with her family and some of Emma's colleagues. I wish Belle and Ruby were here too but well Australia is a bit far from here.''

''They are on the honeymoon dear, I'm sure once they get back they will ask for a repeat of the party'' Cora joked.

''Anyway what about Emma? Will she come to help too?'' Cora asked curiously.

''No. She offered but I told her that we have it covered and she should come at the same time as the other guests. I don't want to see her more than it's necessary.''

''Regina-'' her mother started but Regina cut her off.

''Don't Regina me. I'm trying, but sometimes I just want to give up. I'm tired mom. I'm tired of being conflicted.''

''Conflicted?'' Cora questioned as she turned to face her daughter, abandoning the dishes' washing and approaching her daughter.

''There are these days when I want to forgive her and take her back home, kiss her and never letting her go. But there are also these days that I want to hurt her so bad, I want her to feel my pain.''

''What happened at the wedding?'' Cora asked without missing a beat. You seemed pretty well, but after your dance with Emma your mood changed completely.

''We...we had a moment in the janitor's closet.'' She stopped to gauge her mother's reaction, but her mother wasn't giving anything away. Of course, her mother had the perfect poker face, that's why she was one of the best in her field. ''And then she talked about a future, with us being together. I felt trapped and I left her.''

''How did you feel when you were ..in the closet?'' Cora smirked at the last one, making Regina groan.

''Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?''

''Νο, Ι'm just curious.'' Cora shrugged and Regina roll her eyes.

''I felt...wanted. I haven't felt like that in a while. She made me feel all these things that I have felt when we have first met. It was exhilarating. Making out in the closet like some teenagers. And then my mind made images of Emma doing exactly the same thing to her, I panicked, I slapped her and then I left.''

''I see. You're still afraid, Regina.''

''Is it wrong feeling like that?''

''No, of course not sweetheart. This..fear might never leave. Even if you forgive Emma you'll still feel threatened and scared of her cheating on you again. But you can't let that fear dictate your relationship with Emma. Yes, you had a lot of downs lately but you have a ten year marriage with plenty of good memories. I'm not saying that you should forgive her just like that. Just don't let the fear decide for you.'' Her mother said as she patted her knee.

''Now enough of this. We have a party to organize!.'' Cora exclaimed making Regina laugh.

* * *

After their lunch with their grandfather,the boys had returned home where they found the rest of the Mills family along with Mary Margaret baking, cooking and decorating the house. Ezra and Colin had gone for a nap, so as to be ready for the night, while Henry helped Graham to set the barbeque. The rest of the evening had gone like that and a few minutes before the first guests arrive Henry and Regina had retreated to their rooms to wear their bathsuits. Regina had opted for a white one, that she had bought a few days ago, especially for today, throwing a simple summer dress atop it.

Fifteen minutes after four, the first guests had started to arrive, all wearing simple dresses or shorts as the day didn't require something heavier. Regina contemplated for a while if she should remove her dress and just stay with her bikini. The youngers had already started swimming and playing in the pool and she couldn't wait to do the same. For now she would greet the guests that were coming, guide them in the backyard and offer them some drinks. David and Nate along with her father and brother were also outside grilling and drinking beers with such speed that she would have to go and buy some more cans in order to accommodate the other guests. She also shot Graham a death glare indicating him to slow down with the beers as her father shouldn't drink that much but he only shrugged before taking one more, opening and drinking it ostentatiously, making Regina roll her eyes.

As the time was passing, more and more guests were arriving, until everyone was there except for Emma. Regina had called her twice but to no avail. She thanked god that Ezra was to preoccupied, playing with his friends, that he hadn't noticed Emma's absence. Henry, however, had noticed and had given his mother a judgemental look, saying that this was Emma and she always had a way to fuck it up. At this Regina didn't argue.

Finally after an hour of the agreed time, Emma dressed in tight white shorts, a black tank top and her white converse, thank every god she knew, that Emma hadn't forgotten and approached her.

''Hey!'' Emma greeted happily as she removed her sunglasses.

''You're late.'' Regina simply said.

''Yeah sorry about that, but the kid's present wasn't quite ready so I had to wait.'' Emma explained and Regina couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

''I don't see you having any present.'' Regina commented flatly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

''Yeah, because the present is outside. Bring the kids at the front door.'' Emma said to which Regina complied. A few minutes later, Regina along with the three boys were by the front door, as Emma had asked.

''Bubbah!Happy Birthday buddy!.'' Emma exclaimed, as she lifted the boy to her arms, kissing his cheeks.

''Thanks mama!.'' The boy giggled, making Emma's heart melt. She wasn't used to hearing her son's voice.

''Okay'' Emma said as she left the boy to the floor. ''What about opening the door to see what's behind it, shall we?'' Emma said encouragingly, nudging the boy towards the door. The boy stared at the door for a while, then at Emma who simply nodded at him and then back to the door, taking the knob to its hand and twisting it a bit in order to open it. The door opened to reveal a jack russell, his leash tied to the door, preventing it from escaping, staring back at Ezra whose eyes were wide open.

''A puppy!'' The boy shrieked excitedly launching himself at the puppy and started petting its head. The other two boys, who had the same expression as Ezra, rushed to the door and next to their brother.

''Do you like it Bubbah?'' The blonde asked but the boy was so engrossed at his new friend that ignored Emma's question. Emma turned her head to meet with Regina who was simply staring at the dog, her face not giving any emotion. Emma couldn't tell if she had screwed up or not. She prayed for the latter as she approached the three boys.

''So how are we gonna name him?'' Emma asked the three boys, but mostly Ezra.

''How about Simba?'' Ezra asked back.

''Like from the Lion King?'' At which the boy nodded.

''Well in that case, Simba it is!.'' Emma declared and petted the pup's head, before standing up to face Regina once more time. By this time, the boy had left the front door and had moved back to the backyard.

''A dog Emma, really?'' Regina asked irritated.

''Come on Gina the boys have been asking for one, since forever.'' Εmma defended.

''You should have told me first!.'' Regina hissed.

''You would have said no!.'' Emma hissed back.

''Emma a dog has its own needs, it's like raising a baby!.''

''Yeah well, not a few months ago you wanted a baby. So here's your chance!'' Emma spat.

''Babies are not that messy Emma! How am I supposed to raise three boys and a dog alone?This dog, until it gets used to this change, is gonna poop our whole house!''

''Our boys are old enough to help him adjust and responsible to take him out for a walk, feed him and clean him. Trust them a little, it won't hurt.'' Emma said, choosing to ignore the jab that Regina threw by saying that she's raising the boys alone.

''I trust them Emma. Anyway there's no point in fighting right now over this, is it?Next time though, give me a heads up.'' Regina said before turning to leave.

''Regina.'' Emma said grabbing Regina's wrist and spinning her around so as to face her.

''What Emma?'' Regina growled.

''I...uh..'' Regina found this loss at Emma's words as an opportunity to yank her wrist free from Emma's hold and leave.

Once in the backyard, Emma scanned the place for a familiar face. She saw Nate and Graham at the barbeque drinking beers but with a better look she also noticed her father sitting on a chair, nearby , talking to Henry Sr., so she dismissed her plan on tagging along with them. Next, her eyes fell on a familiar blonde who was talking to her wife. _Of course Mal would be here_ Emma thought bitterly. Finally, her eyes landed on August, one of her colleagues, and there was where she headed.

As she was talking with August though, her eyes never left Regina and Mal. The two women, along with Kathryn, thankfully, were in their bikinis,sitting on the edge of the pool, as they were drinking their cocktails. Emma scowled at the scene and attempted to focus on August but she couldn't. Excusing herself, she went in kitchen to grab another beer.

Retuning in the backyard, the scene was the same, but this time Regina was leaned on the other blonde and giggling at whatever Mal was saying to her. _Ok that was it._ Emma said to herself and was ready to intervene when a grab on her wrist stopped her from doing so. Turning her head she was met with Cora.

''I think it's time for the cake.'' Cora simply said,dragging Emma along in the kitchen.

''But-'' Emma tried to protest but Cora cut her off.

''Do you really want to make a scene at your son's birthday party?'' Cora asked once they were inside the kitchen, Cora preparing the cake while Emma was staring at her.

''No, but have you seen how they were acting?"

''Emma dear, Regina unlike you, would never cheat on you. You two are still married. Should you two divorce she will think about her other options.''

''So, does she like this Mal?'' Emma asked as she fidgeted with her hands.

''You mean romantically?'' At which Emma nodded.

''As far as I know she's still in love with you.'' Cora admitted making Emma feel relief but also pain.

''I messed it up didn't I?''

''Big time.'' Cora agreed but continued. ''This doesn't mean that you can't fix it. You should give her some time. Keep your distance but without looking aloof at the same ,she needs time but she also wants to know that you will be here no matter what. Can you do that Emma?''

''I'll do anything for Regina.'' Emma replied without missing a beat.

''That's what I wanted to hear.'' Cora smiled,making Emma to do the same.

* * *

It was a little after 9 when the last guest had left. Cora and Mary Margaret as well as Mal had offered to stay in order to help but Regina said she'll clean up tomorrow so she simply saw them off. Ezra had already gone to bed,t he excitement of the day clearly wore him off and after a while Henry and Colin had followed suit. Emma, despite Regina's protests, had stayed as Regina was a bit tipsy and was struggling with simply tasks such as throwing the plastic cups and plates or putting the porcelain ones in the washing machine. She had also moved from her car some dog food she had bought, along with some toys and a dog bed, which Regina placed in the living room. For the first, and last time though, Regina agreed to let Ezra take the puppy to his bed and sleep with him.

Emma was at the couch, nursing a beer and waiting for Regina to dismiss her or ask her for some help. She had closed her eyes, the day starting to catch up with her, when she felt someone straddling her thighs. Opening her eyes she was met with brown ones staring back at her.

''Regina are you alright?'' Emma asked warily.

''Just a little tipsy.'' Regina replied then added ''And horny.'' The last admission made Emma's eyes open widely trying to sit up but found it difficult as Regina was pinning her on the couch.

''I think you should go to sleep.'' Emma suggested but Regina didn't pay her much attention as she now had moved her lips to Emma's earlobe swirling her tongue around it, sending jolts to Emma's core.

''Regina, you're drunk'' Emma whispered but the words died in her lips as Regina untied the top of her bikini and let it fall on the floor.

''You were saying?'' Regina asked before crushing her lips with Emma's.

''Regina we should stop'' Emma managed to say between kisses but instead, Regina moved her hands to Emma's shorts, trying to open it. She succeeded, but a hand on her wrist stopped her from putting hers to where Emma needed her most. Raising her eyes she met Emma's who was looking at her apologetically.

''Regina as much as I want this to happen, I think we should stop. I want this to happen when you're not that drunk or emotional.'' Emma reasoned but Regina still felt like the blonde denied her. Pain was written across her face as she removed herself quickly from Emma's lap, putting a pillow in front of her naked breasts.

''Leave.'' Regina simply said, not wanting to show her dissappointment at Emma.

''Regina believe me I want this but not like that.'' Emma implored.

''I doesn't matter.'' Regina said in an authoritative tone. ''It's getting late anyway. I think you should go. Good night Mrs. Swan.''

''Regina-''Emma sighed but stopped at the sight of Regina's death glare.

Reaching the front door and opening it she turned to look once more at Regina who had her back turned to Emma.

''Goodnight Regina.'' Emma whispered before closing her door behind her.


	26. Chapter 25

Emma was at her office, perusing one of her latest cases when the door opened revealing her younger brother grinning at her. Despite everything that had happened between them the past month, Nate was quick to forgive her, just like her mother had done before him. They had even managed to talk it out and set any other difference they had between them. At this point of her life, when her family was falling apart, she was glad that Nate decided to be the bigger person and leave everything behind. Her father, however, was still mad at her and was keeping the interaction between them to a minimum, something that was hurting the blonde more that she would like to admit. Shaking her head to clear her mind from the raging thoughts, she smiled as her brother plopped himself at the couch opposite to Emma's desk.

''I can see you're busy.'' Emma teased as she removed her reading glasses, giving an once over to her brother's appearance. He looked very tired, something that confused and worried the blonde. Standing up from her chair, she approached the other blonde plopping at the couch beside him.

''What's up baby brother?'' Emma asked, ruffling his hair and earning a scowl from the younger man.

''I haven't slept all night'' Nate groaned, closing his eyes to relieve some of the headache due to the lack of sleep.

''Do I wanna know what happened?'' she questioned as he was loosing his tie a bit to help him breathe easier.

''I was on a date'' He admitted, giving her a cheeky grin.

''Shut up!'' She exclaimed ,giving him a pat on the shoulder ''Do tell more!''

''Her name is Elsa and she's a damn blonde bomb!'' Nate exclaimed making his sister chuckle.

''How did you guys met?''

''She's an intern in our firm actually and she was signed at one of my cases. So we kinda came close these past few weeks, when she was working with me, and a couple days ago I asked her on a date. She said yes and last night we went to a cool restaurant, you know that kind of place with seven forks and knives. Anyway, at first it was super awkward, I mean I was sure that she'd just never wanted to see me again but when I drove her to her apartment she kissed me and one thing led to another and well...let me tell you the sex was mind-blowing''

''Okay, I didn't want to know that.'' Emma said half seriously half joking, making at the same time a disgust look.

''It was a payback for that time we've been on a vacation and my room was next to your and Regina's'' Nate replied and then burst into laughing at Emma's widen eyes.

''Anyway, how's the thing between you and Gina?'' Nate asked, changing the topic.

''I haven't seen her since Ezra's party. We were supposed to have an appointment with Hopper last Thursday but Regina said she was feeling under the weather so she called it off. And when I went to pick up the kids last weekend she wasn't there. And with that I was completely sure that she's been avoiding me. Again.'' Emma sighed as she let herself fall to the back of the couch.''

''Why would she do that?'' Nate asked confused.

''At Ezra's party, when you guys left, I stayed behind to help her tidy the house. She was kinda tipsy from the cocktails you've been giving her...'' She paused to give her brother a glare at which he shrugged and continued ''and well we made out. She wanted more but I stopped her. She was upset and maybe embarrassed and she kicked me out. We haven't talked ever since.''

''Why did you stop her?''

''Because she was drunk and she probably wouldn't remember any of it in the morning and she'd blame me for taking advantage of her. I also wanted this to mean something to her, to us, I didn't want it to be just drunk sex. But you should have seen her. She looked so hurt when I stopped her. I kind of wanted to take it back and continue but I know that wouldn't be helpful in the long run.'' Emma explained and Nate nodded.

''I know what you mean and you did the right thing. And I don't think her not talking to you has anything to do with her being mad or hurt rather than embarrassed for acting like that. Do you have another appointment tomorrow.?''

''Yes and she hasn't cancelled it yet so I guess she wants to see me again.''

''Well if she does call it off again, just visit her at home or at the clinic. Drop by unexpectedly. She won't have an escape plan so she will have to talk to you.''

''Or she will use her patients or the kids as an excuse and she'll avoid me again.'' Emma countered.

''Nah, Regina's not like that. If you go there, determined to talk she will listen to you. Anyway, I have a meeting in a few. Wanna grab some lunch later?'' Nate asked, making Emma smile in surprise.

''Don't you have an intern to woo?'' She teased

''She won't be here today so I guess you're stuck with me!.'' At which Emma laughed.

''Okay, I'll see you later'' Emma said as she shoved her brother out of her office watching him stopping in front of Ariel kissing her hand and giving her a flower, which he had picked from Emma's office, shaking her head at her brother's antics.

* * *

Another Thursday has arrived and, as every other Thursday, Regina was getting ready for her and Emma's appointment with Dr. Hopper. It had become some sort of routine by now and even if she wasn't feeling like going or she thought that there was no point in doing it, she would still return home from the clinic and get ready for it. Though, she was a bit sceptical about meeting Emma again after what had happened the last time she saw her. However, she knew that she couldn't take another raincheck, like the last time, and she should face Emma at some point. Putting her black pumps, she looked at her wrist watch and seeing that she had at least half an hour before Emma comes to pick her up, she decided to do the laundry. Taking the laundry basket, she climbed the stairs and she started entering each boy's bedroom picking the dirty clothes. Much to her displeasure, the boys had a lot of their clothes laying haphazardly on their bedroom's floor. She needed to have a talk with them about cleaning their rooms and how important it was to use the damn hamper. Sighing in frustration, she picked the last dirty t-shirt from Henry's room and moved towards the laundry room. Before though she could arrive there, a knock on the door stopped her in her tracks. Frowning in confusion, Regina, with the laundry basket still in her hands, changed her root and walked towards the door. Her eyes, as she opened the door, were met with green ones looking back at her and then at the basket.

''Hey'' Emma said cheerly.

''You're early!'' Regina gave as a response and opened the door wider for the other woman to enter. Thank god Emma hadn't make it awkward from the beginning.

''Yeah, it was court day and I finished earlier than I thought, so..'' Emma trailed off as she followed her wife towards the laundry room.

''What's up with the clothes?'' Emma asked once they were in the room.

''I thought you'd be late so I tried to kill some time. And what better way to do that than washing some dirty clothes and socks?'' Regina joked, making Emma laugh.

''Sounds like fun!Do you want some help?'' Emma offered, not wanting to just stand there and watch Regina.

''As a matter of fact I do. Help me separate the colored from the white ones?''

''Sure'' Emma said as she removed her jacket and rolled her sleeves up.

They were working in silence, both casting small glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. The silence wasn't awkward and Regina was thankful for Emma not mentioning their last encounter when Emma decided to break that silence.

''So.. I found an apartment'' She stated hesitantly.

''You did?'' Regina asked surprised and a bit hurt. Now with Emma's new home their separation seemed more real than ever. She knew that Emma would have to find a house at some point but she didn't think it would happen so quickly. Emma picked on Regina's hurt tone and rushed to ask.

''Isn't this something you want? I figured it'd be better for the boys to have their own rooms when they visit me and well I can't afford staying at the hotel any more.'' Emma reasoned.

''No, it's okay. In fact, it was very thoughtful of you. The boys need as much stability as we can provide them, given the situation.''

''That's what I thought. And it was a good offer so I didn't want to let the opportunity go wasted.'' Emma shrugged and Regina nodded.

''Where is it exaclty?'' Regina questioned.

''Not far from here. Ten minutes by car and twenty on foot. It's a three bedroom apartment on a new premise. Ruby will help me buy some new furniture and I thought of letting the boys help me to paint it. Since it's theirs too,I want them to feel it like that.'' Emma explained.

''You can come and pack some of your things if you want. And we do also have a spare couch on the basement.'' Regina offered still not used to the idea of Emma having a place of her own.

''Thanks Regina that would be really cool. Anyway, I think we should get going.'' Emma said as she saw what time it was on her watch.

Shaking her head from her raging thoughts Regina replied ''Yes let me start the washing machine and then we can go.''

* * *

With ten minutes to spare Emma and Regina arrived at Dr. Hopper's office. His assistant after noticing them, escort them to the small waiting room, both women opting to sit on the couch next to the office's door. After doing so, Regina grabbed a book from her purse, along with her reading glasses while Emma was tapping her foot anxiously on the carpet. Regina had noticed her wife's uneasiness but she chose not to comment on it. She hadn't even opened the book, when the door opened revealing the red-haired doctor.

''Emma, Regina it's so nice to see you! Come in!'' The doctor greeted his two patients before stepping to the side, allowing the two women to enter the room. Leaving their jackets on the rack, the couple sat on the couch opposite to Hopper's chair and beside each other something that didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Hopper. In all of their previous appointments Emma and Regina would have sat at each end of the couch or even one of them on the couch and the other on the armchair, leaving as much space between them as possible. Smiling at himself, he picked his notepad and pen and addressed the two spouses.

''So how things have been between you these past two weeks?'' the man asked quietly but neither woman answered. After a few minutes of silence however Emma blurt out.

''Regina and I made out at our son's birthday. Not in front of anyone of course but when everybody had left. Regina wanted more but I stopped her because I didn't want this to be just drunk sex and I'm sorry Regina if I made you feel unwanted'' Emma rambled not even taking a breath between the sentences.

''Emma'' Regina growled, hiding her red-from embarrassment- face with her hands.

''I'm sorry Regina but you've been avoiding me since then and I didn't have the chance to explain.'' Emma apologised looking at Regina and ignoring completely doctor Hopper.

''So you chose right this moment!Well done Emma!'' Regina hissed as she stood up and walked towards the window.

''I'm with Emma on this one.'' Dr. Hopper intervened and at Regina's death glare he elaborated ''You should have talked about that earlier and not leaving it hanging between you two. Also I'm glad that Emma chose to tell about this now as we have the opportunity to talk about your actions and ease the tension. So Emma let's start with you. It was you or Regina that made the first move?''

Emma looked at Regina and when the other just sighed and looked back at the window Emma spoke.

''It was Regina.''

''I see. And how did you feel when this happened?''

''Honestly?Aroused.'' Emma admitted, her cheeks going a bit red from embarrassment but continued ''I mean she was at a bikini and so carefree, I hadn't seen her like that in a while and I liked it. However, when I realised she wanted more I stopped her.''

''Why's that?''

''Because Regina would have regretted it in the morning and she would have blamed me. And before you say anything, that's exactly what would you do.'' Emma said, looking pointedly at Regina who was ready to protest but then just shrugged.

''Alright, a good thought. And what about you Regina? How did you feel?'' Archie asked, now facing the brunette

''I was drunk, I wasn't supposed to feel anything.'' Regina replied, partly evading the question.

''I wasn't talking about the moment that Emma stopped you.'' Archie clarified.

''I was...hurt.'' Regina admitted, not looking at the two other people in the room ''With everything that had happened between me and Emma these past few months, stopping me from that made me feel like I felt when I found about her and Jane. It made me feel unwanted.'' Regina said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

''I'm sorry'' Emma whispered.

''It's okay'' Regina said ''I mean, I couldn't understand then why you stopped me but in the morning, when I was sober I was thankful and I wanted to text you and thank you for not taking advantage of me but I was embarrassed.''

''Why would you be embarrassed?'' Emma asked perplexed.

''Because what should I have written on that text Emma?Thanks for not having sex with me when I was a drunk mess?"

''No. Emma made an excellent question.'' the red-haired man pointed ''Regina, did you feel embarrassed for acting like that,for remembering it or for wanting to have sex with Emma and eventually not having?'' He asked, raising his eyebrow at the last part. As a response Regina just huffed and went to sit in her seat, noticing in the corner of her eye the smirk on her wife's face.

''Maybe it was a bit of all of these things, so what?'' Regina spat, not meeting Archie's eyes.

''When was the last time that you two had sex?'' Archie questioned

''Two months ago, give or take.'' Emma replied after a long time of silence.

''Okay ,so Regina would you like to describe to me the first time you felt connected to Emma's son, Henry? Since he played a major role in your relationship, I would like to know when you felt like you wouldn't imagine your life without him in it.'' Archie said making the two women opposite to him tilt their heads in confusion due to the sudden change of topic.

''Uhm, okay?'' Regina said, still confused with this change.

''Whenever you're ready'' Archie eased at which Regina nodded

''Well, it was...''

* * *

 _Regina was outside of Emma's apartment, waiting for her blonde girlfriend to open the door. They were dating for almost half a year and Regina was positive that they could do this. Emma, had decided to start college again and follow her father's footsteps and becoming a lawyer. It was the period of exams and Emma couldn't be distracted by Henry so she had asked Regina to babysit him for the weekend and Emma would go to Regina's apartment to study without any disruption .Regina was a bit nervous as this would be the first time that she'd spent two days alone with the boy that stole her heart; Henry. The two and a half year old had been ecstatic when he'd heard that he'd spend time with Regina. Taking a deep breath Regina was ready to knock the door again when the door opened revealing a very tired-looking blonde with baby Henry in her arms._

 _''Regina, oh thank god!'' Emma said as she leaned to kiss her girlfriend/savior._

 _''Hello to you too dear.'' Regina replied, smirking when Emma glared at her._

 _''How are you?'' Regina asked as she entered the household leaving her overnight bag next to the door, along with her shoes and peacoat._

 _''So, so tired. I was studying all night and when I tried to take some sleep, Henry decided to wake up.'' Emma replied, leaving Henry in his playpen before sitting on the couch next to her girlfriend._

 _''I know it looks bad because it's your first exams but you'll get the hang of it, don't worry.'' Regina said kissing Emma's forehead._

 _''I hope so'' Emma groaned, before sitting straighter._

 _''Okay so, Henry is fed for the night so you won't probably have to feed him again. If so, you'll just have to make him some noodles or milk, he loves these too. Not together though! What else?Yes!I have also changed him but you'll have to change him once more before bedtime, which is at 8, don't let him stay later than that or it will be hell to pay trust me. He doesn't usually like bedtime stories but because it's you he may ask for one. Don't let him watch too much TV and you'll be a sweetheart if you bathe him tomorrow, before I get home.'' Emma said in one breath making Regina chuckle._

 _''Emma it's not the first time I have babysat a toddler .Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. And if not I'll call you.'' Regina soothed and Emma nodded. She stood up, approached the playpen, raising Henry and looking him in the eyes._

 _''So kiddo ,I want you to be really really good for Gina, okay?Mama has to study and I'll see you tomorrow hmm?'' At which the boy nodded. Emma passed Henry to Regina who took him gracefully._

 _''Okay, say bye to mama Henry'' Regina said at the boy._

 _''Bye mama!'' The boy said happily as he earned a kiss from his mother, who left shortly after._

 _''Now it's just the two of us.''_

* * *

''We played and did so many things these two days. Actually this was one of my most favorite weekends. When Emma returned I didn't want to leave him.'' Regina said, wiping her eyes clean from tears. Looking at Emma she noticed that the blonde had tears to her eyes too, listening to her wife talking about her bond with Henry.

''That was very sweet Regina, thank you for sharing this with us.'' Archie commented and Regina nodded.

''Alright I think that's all for today.'' Archie said before looking at his watch. ''But before you leave I want to give you an assignment, let's just say, before your next appointment.''

''What do you want us to do?'' Regina asked curiously both wanting and not wanting to listen to Hopper's suggestion.

''How about going on a date?''


	27. Chapter 26

''A date?'' Kathryn asked, with eyes wide open, before bursting into a fit of laughters.

The moment Regina stepped into the clinic, the next morning, she dragged her blonde best friend inside her office, telling her all about the latest appointment with Dr. Hopper. She had managed to keep a straight face during most of Regina's ranting but when the brunette revealed what Archie had suggested for the couple, Kathryn couldn't keep it any longer.

''It's not funny!'' Regina huffed, as she sat in her chair, spinning around so as not to face the blonde.

''I'm sorry love, but it is! Did he really thought that the best way for your relationship to work is you two going on a date?'' Kathryn asked, still laughing with the absurdity of the whole thing, earning a glare from her best friend.

''What did you say when he proposed that?'' She continued, not bothered by the death glare thrown in her way.

''Ι laughed because I thought he was joking but when I realized he was dead serious I told him a simple no and stormed out of the office.'' Regina said, shrugging her shoulders.

''And what about Emma?''

''I don't know ,she didn't follow me right away. I was waiting for her outside and when she finally came out of the building, ten minutes later, she gave me her car keys and left.''

''What do you mean she left?''

''She left. I think she walked home. She still hasn't come to pick up her car. I tried to call her last night, after the appointment, but she never answered.'' Regina sighed ''God, this is so ridiculous! How am I supposed to go on a date with my wife?''

''Come on Regina, you used to go on dates with her all the time. It's not something new.'' Kathryn reasoned.

''Υeah but we hadn't been in a one since...'' She stopped to think when was the last time she and Emma had gone somewhere romantic, or when they spent some time alone. ''Oh my god, we haven't been in one since Ezra was born!'' Regina eyes were wide from the realisation, making Kathryn laugh once more.

''It's not like you haven't done it before. And it's with Emma, which means you guys won't have the awkwardness of the first date. She knows you, you know her, it's gonna be a piece of cake.

''Easy for you to say.'' Regina mumbled and at Kathryn's frown she elaborated ''A lot have happened since the last time. Kids, tons of fights, an adultery, an almost divorce.''

''That's exactly why you need to do this. Υou need to amend things between you two. She did something horrible, I agree, but she's not the first. I'm not saying that you should forgive her just yet, but give her a chance. I know that you want this.''

''Everyone seems to know what I want except for me.'' Regina sighed

''Deep down you know too babe .Anyway, I have an appointment in a few. I'll stop by later for lunch.''

Kathryn said at which Regina simply nodded, before putting her reading glasses on and starting with some paperwork to stop her mind for thinking about Hopper, his proposal and Emma.

* * *

It was a really lazy day at the firm and Emma was bored to death. Last night, after her appointment with Archie she hadn't managed to get enough sleep and now she had to pay the price for it. Truth be told, she had never expected from Archie to suggest something like that. No that she minded to go on a date with Regina. In fact, she'd love to. But she didn't know if Regina was feeling the same way. And that's why she had second thoughts. She saw how Regina stormed out of the office once she realized that Hopper wasn't kidding. If she were to ask for a date, Regina might react in the same way, hell even worse. Sighing, she stood up, grabbed her keys and her jacket and stormed out of her office.

''Hey Ariel, I'm gonna grab some lunch, I'll be back in an hour. Do you want me to bring you something?'' Emma informed and then asked the red-haired secretary.

''No, Mrs. Swan, I'm fine.'' Ariel replied, smiling at her boss. Emma simply nodded before leaving the firm.

Her first option was the diner across the street. Remembering though with whom she had spent the last few months there, she quickly dismissed the idea and decided to go somewhere else. Her second thought was Granny's diner. She hadn't seen her best friend since the wedding and that was the perfect opportunity. Deciding that this was indeed the best option, she stepped into the elevator pushing the button to the parking lot. Realizing that her car was still at Regina's she cursed lightly before going outside and taking a cab to Granny's.

Not ten minutes later, Emma arrived at her destination. The place was packed with people, as Granny's was a very popular diner not only in the neighborhood but in the whole city and that was why Granny was thinking of opening a second one, placing Ruby in charge there. Opening the door, the distinctive bell rang signaling her arrival. Ruby's eyes turned to see who the newcomer was, and when she realized it was her best friend, she quickly abandoned her tray and rug and rushed over to the blonde.

''Emma I missed you so much!'' The leggy brunette exclaimed, hugging her best friend tightly.

''I missed you too Rubes! Or should I better call you Mrs. French?'' Emma teased earning a slap on her forearm from Ruby.

''You know that we hyphenated our last names. And even if one of us did change her last name it would be Belle, cause you know Lucas is much better.'' Ruby joked making Emma laugh. At the same time, Ruby realized that they were still standing in front of the diner's front door so she guided Emma towards an empty booth.

''So tell me how was the honeymoon?'' Emma asked once she was seated, Ruby otping to sit opposite to her.

''Oh, it was amazing! We visited every big city there, you know Sydney, Melbourne, Adelaide, Belle was ecstatic to be back in her hometown and I was happy to see her being that carefree. We loved every minute of our trip and I'm totally thinking of going back one day.'' Ruby said with the a dreamy sigh as she remembered the two weeks she spent with her fiance, in Belle's hometown, Australia.

''I'm so happy for you guys!'' Emma said taking Ruby's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly.

''Oh and I'm so sorry we missed Bubbah's birthday.'' Ruby apologized, genuinenly sad for missing the boy's party.

''Hey don't worry, we're gonna repeat it for you guys.'' Εmma said making her best friend laugh.

''Anyway how are things with you and Regina?'' Ruby asked curiously but before she let Emma answer she added ''Last time I saw her it was at the wedding and she wasn't very well. I bump into her in the restroom and she was crying.'' Ruby admitted making Emma sigh.

''What had happened?''

''Long story short we made out in the closet next to your dressing rooms, she slapped me and then she left. Later, when we were dancing I asked for a second chance and she fled. I didn't see her after that .At Ezra's birthday we slightly made out, she wanted more, I stopped her and she kicked me out. And last night we had an appointment with Archie and he suggested we go out on a date.'' Emma said in one breath.

''Woah! I was only gone for two weeks. I leave you two alone for a while and everything changes. Before you continue, give me your order to place at Granny and then I'm all yours.'' Ruby said as she stood up, took her notepad and wrote Emma's order. After that she returned back to her seat asking Emma to describe thoroughly, whatever had happened in the last few weeks between her ad Regina at which Emma complied.

Thirty minutes and a lunch later Emma had finally made it to the point of the last night's appointment, asking Ruby for her opinion.

''So what do I do Rubes?Do I ask her out or not?''

''What's the worse that could happen if you ask her out?'' Ruby asked back.

''Best case scenario she will laugh at me and say no. Worst, she'll stop talking to me like she did after the incident at Ezra's party.'' Emma replied

''Well you're alive at both scenarios so I think you should take a shot.'' Ruby suggested

''What?Ruby no! I..'' But she was cut off by the brunette

''Come on Swan! Since when did you become such a pussy! Go fight for the woman you love!'' Ruby urged giving Emma a boost of confidence.

''You know what? You're right!I'm gonna ask Regina out on a date!'' And with that Emma rushed out of the diner.

* * *

Regina was in her office, doing some paperwork when Jefferson burst through the door.

''Jeff, what the hell?'' Regina yelled, clatching her chest as he had given her quite the scare.

''I'm sorry, but I was typing on the computer when the door opened but no one was in view. so, I stood up and I saw Ezra just walking towards me.''

''Ezra?My son, Ezra?What is he doing here?'' Regina asked standing up from her chair and exiting her office going towards the small waiting room where her son was waiting, dressed in a tux(?!). As he turned around to face her she noticed that he was holding a small bouquet of lilies along with an envelope. Crouching down to meet his eyes she asked him.

''Hey baby boy what are you doing here?''

The boy gave her the bouquet along with the envelope and walked away from her and the clinic.

''Ezra!'' She yelled clearly worried as she didn't know with whom the boy had come.

''Relax, he obviously didn't come alone.'' Kathryn said. She was standing at the entrance of the examination room and had come outside when she heard Jeff running towards Regina's office.

Regina just nodded and smell the lilies. They smelled divine. They were her favorites after all. Passing the bouquet to Kathryn so as to smell herself, she opened the envelope where a simple letter was inside .Opening the letter, she saw a simple sentence, neatly written.

 _Will you go on a date with me?_

 _-E_

Regina's heart was ready to burst. Raising her eyes from the letter she was met with a pair of green and brown ones looking back at her, smiling their signature Swan grin.

Emma had slipped inside the clinic without being noticed, balancing their son on her hip, also dressed in an elegant tux, similar to Ezra's one.

''So?'' Emma asked

''Did you really let Ezra come here by himself?'' Regina said instead, trying to scold her wife but the smile on her face was making it impossible.

''I was outside watching him like a hawk. Besides he knew what to do. We practised it on our way here. Anyway, what do you say Regina?Is it worth it wearing expensive suits in the middle of a very very warm day?'' Emma teased making Regina chuckle.

''Yes it was worth it and yes I will go on a date with you.''

* * *

It was Saturday evening and Regina was pacing, like a maniac, back and forth from her closet to the bedroom, as she was trying to find something to wear. Emma would be there in one hour and she had only showered and put her make-up on and she had still to do her hair and find the perfect outfit. Emma had texted her earlier this day saying that for where they were going she should dressed formally, so Regina had crossed off her list places like the cinema or the beach. She was also glad that Ruby would babysit the boys at Emma's apartment as that meant that they had the mansion to themselves after their date. She didn't know what to expect from Emma and she sure as hell she didn't want the other woman to do the walk of shame if they made it to that. Sighing in frustration, she entered the closet once again to look at her clothes .As she was discarding her dresses one by one, her eyes were caught by a red mid-thigh dress. It was one of her favorites and it hadn't been worn for ages. It also hugged her body in all the right places which would be definitely appreciated by her wife.

Without having realize it, an hour had passed and Regina was dressed in her elegant dress while drinking a glass of wine to ease her nerves. Emma was a bit late, something that made the brunette even more nervous. Last time Emma had asked her out on a date, was the day that Emma supposedly would take the big promotion. Things hadn't gone as planned since the date turned out into a huge fight between them. Regina this time prayed, to whatever gods might exist, that this date wouldn't end up like the last one. Drinking the rest of the wine in her glass, she was ready to pour another one when the doorbell changed her plans. Smoothing her dress from invisible wrinkles and puffing her hair a bit she opened the door to reveal her wife. Emma was dressed in a simple black suit along with her black pumps holding a simple red rose which quickly gave to Regina after their staring contest had finished.

''You look beautiful.'' Emma whispered not trusting her voice at this point.

''Thank you dear, you clean up quite well yourself .'' She said as she smelled the rose.

'Did the flower shop cut you out of roses?'' She teased as she move inside to grab her purse, Emma still waiitng outside.

''Huh?'' Emma asked confused.

''Only one rose.'' Regina simply said, closing the door beside her and walking next to Emma.

''Oh, yes that. Well I didn't want to turn our house into the Botanic Garden'' Emma joked earning a laugh from the brunette. Once in front of the passenger seat, at Emma's car, Emma opened the door for Regina to enter.

''And they say chivalry is dead nowadays.'' She teased, making Emma's cheeks turn pink.

''Well they do call my father charming so I guess I inherited the genes.'' Emma replied entering the car too.

''Where too?'' Regina asked curiously.

''Patience, love'' Emma winked at Regina before starting the car, leaving the mansion behind.

* * *

Αs Regina had predicted Emma had driven them to a really fancy restaurant, one she had never visited before. Exiting the car, with Emma's help, she raised an eyebrow in question towards the blonde.

''Nate suggested it .He had brought his new girlfriend, a couple night ago, here and he said it's the perfect place for dinner and dancing.'' Emma grinned at the brunette before giving her hand to her, who surprisingly accepted it, before entering the restaurant.

After giving her name to the receptionist, the couple were guided towards their table. Sitting in a way so as to face each other, it was Regina who broke the silence between them.

''So Nate has a new girlfriend?'' Regina asked, opting for a neutral topic to start the conversation.

''Oh yes ,she's an intern in our firm. And a really good one. He took a shine on her since the beginning and they really fit together.'' Emma replied as she played with the napkin in her lap.

''I'm so happy for him. Tell him that I want to meet her and they can come over any time the want.'' Regina said and Emma nodded.

''So how's Simba?'' Emma asked, remembering the cute canine she had brought as a gift to her son.

''Oh he's the devil itself'' Regina laughed and at Emma's furrowed brow she explained ''He won't stop running around the house, breaking stuff in his way. But he's really good. He loves the boys and often sleeps in their rooms ,much to my displeasure .I had a friend of mine to potty train him last week. He's not full into it but he'll get used. After you brought him home, I took him with me at the clinic and vaccinated him so he's clean now. He needs a couple more shots but that's for later.''

''What about you. Do you get along?''

''This first week he hated me because I was the one who did the shots to him. But now I'm warming up to him. Last night he slept in our bed.'' Regina admitted.

''You're kidding right?'' Emma said and when Regina shook her head she burst on laughing.

''Okay who are you and what have you done with my wife?'' Emma teased making Regina laugh.

''He was looking at me with those I eyes and I couldn't resist!'' Regina defended.

''That's why they called puppy dog eyes Regina.'' Emma mused.

''I also felt a bit lonely.'' Regina confessed, making Emma's heart break.

''I'm so sorry Regina.'' Emma apologised without knowing the reason of doing Regina didn't ask.

''It's okay but we better stay on first date topics. This is why we agreed to do it anyway.''

''You're right.'' Emma agreed and then continued ''So Mrs. Mills what do you like to do in your free time?'' Emma asked earning a chuckle from Regina.

''Well, let me see. When I have free time, I like go hiking ,playing the piano, watching movies or playing video games with my sons.''

''Video games?Are you a nerd Mrs Mills? Emma teased.

''Well my wife and sons are, so I picked up on their habits. But I must tell you I'm really good at it and two times champion at Pro Evolution Soccer championship, which my wife organises every year.''

''The first time was beginners luck'' Emma defended remembering all too well the humiliating score that Emma had lost from Regina.

''Whatever helps you sleep at night dear.'' Regina winked at Emma who blushed lightly under Regina's playful demeanor.

The dinner had contitnued in the same tone, with light conversation, questions asked from both parties ,amazing food and lots and lots of wine .It was a little while after nine when Emma suggested they leave to which Regina agreed. Emma offered to pay but Regina insisted on splitting it in half, to which Emma relented.

* * *

An hour later, after they had left the restaurant Regina and Emma were outside the mansion. Emma not wanting this date to end, had driven around for a while to buy some time with her wife. Regina had sensed the change of route but she didn't comment on it. She wanted this date to continue as much as Emma. However, it was getting late and there was no point in driving around the city. That's when Regina, saying that she was tired, made Emma drive her back to the house. So here they were standing outside the front door, Regina wearing Emma's jacket, due to the night chill, toying with her keys. The silence was for once awkward and both women tried to break it at the same time.

''Do you-''

''So I think-'' making both women laugh. Emma motioned Regina to speak first.

''Do you want to come inside?'' Regina asked without looking Emma in they eyes.

''I'd love too.'' Emma replied earning a smile from her wife.

Upon entering the household Regina guided them to the kitchen, retrieving the previous bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses, pouring some to both of them, before passing the one to Emma.

Emma was playing with an apple from the bowl when she dropped it making both of them to bend, in order to lift it. As they were bending over, their heads bumped and as a result Emma felt back with Regina, who Emma used as a support, on top of her.

''Hi'' Emma whispered once she saw how close Regina was; only a breath away.

''Hi dear'' Regina said back before looking at Emma's lips then back at Emma's eyes.

''I wanna kiss you'' Emma admitted.

''What's stopping you?'' Regina asked and as a response Emma cupped her face and collided her lips with hers.

Emma's tongue was asking for entrance which Regina gladly gave opening her mouth, a moan escaping her lips when she felt Emma's hands cupping her ass.

''Bedroom'' Regina managed to say between kisses making Emma look at her in confusion.

''Do you really want us to have sex on the kitchen floor?'' Regina asked before standing up, helping Emma as well, at her feet.

''I wouldn't mind but whatever the Majesty wants.'' Emma winked and lifted Regina in her arms, making the brunette yelp in surprise.

Once inside the bedroom,Regina was quick to discard Emma's jacket, tie and shirt leaving her only in her slacks and bra. Emma in return had unzipped Regina's dress, letting it pool between Regina's feet and leaving her in black laced bra and matched thong. Pushing her back, Emma straddled her wife ,as she was leaving a kissing trail from the brunette's mouth to her jaw and then neck. Her one hand was playing with Regina's nipple, through the bra while the other was making circles at Regina's hip.

Her next stop was between Regina's thigh, toying with the miniscule piece of fabric that was preventing her from entering her wife. Regina closed her eyes, feeling more and more aroused with Emma's every touch. However, upon doing so her mind wandered, giving her images of her blonde wife entering, in the same way ,the other blonde. She snapped her eyes opened and she realised that Emma had removed her thong and was making her way down on her.

''Emma stop!'' Regina said, pushing the blonde away from her at the same time. The push was so strong that made Emma fall off the bed, as Regina moved closer to the headboard, bringing her knees close to her chest.

''Regina what happened?'' Emma asked worried as she stood up moving next to Regina but the brunette moved away from the bed, putting more space between them.

''No, don't come any closer.I...I can't do this Emma.'' Regina admitted, tears streaming down her face.

''Do what Regina?''

''This'' she said waving her hand between the two of them ''I'm not ready.''

''To have sex with me?It's okay we can do it at your own pace. I don't have problem with that and you know it.'' Emma soothed.

''Do I?You cheated on me because we didn't have sex Emma. How do I know that if we ever get back together you won't cheat on me again?''

''Because it was a mistake Regina and I hurt you. I don't wanna hurt you ever again.'' Emma whispered.

''I can't Emma. I thought I could, really, but every time we come this close my mind make these images of you and her together and all these feelings, this pain comes back''

''Let me help you Regina. Please don't shut me out.'' Emma implored.

''Emma I can't!'' Regina yelled and was ready to leave the room but Emma's hands on her wrists stopped her from doing so.

''Yes you can, you just have to trust me. Regina I'm here with you, I want you'' Emma said pushing Regina flash to her body, comforting the other woman ,whose sobs were breaking the silence.

''Emma I want you to go.'' Regina said between sobs, not meeting Emma's eyes

''No Regina don't do this to us. Let me stay here with you.''

''No, please go.'' Regina said defeated making Emma relent. With a kiss on her forehead, Emma gathered her clothes and walked out of the room, not before stopping in the doorframe to look back at Regina who had put on a robe, to cover her naked body.

''Regina'' Emma whispered in order to catch the brunette's attention.

''Hmm?''

''I love you.'' Emma simply said before leaving.


	28. Chapter 27

**Here's the final chapter of Happily Ever After?. Enjoy it!**

* * *

The weekend had passed as quickly as it had arrived, with Regina alone in the house as the boys were with Emma. Being alone, gave Regina a great opportunity to be with her thoughts and decipher her complicating feelings for her wife. The previous Friday, on their date, she had loved how the dinner had unravelled without any awkwardness between them or snarky remarks. It was like a real first date, bar the fact that they already knew everything about each other, and she felt that maybe, just maybe she could give Emma another chance.

Their appointments with Archie had gone well, and the fights between them now were at a minimum. However, when they returned home and Regina had offered they drink a bit, she didn't imagine that things would escalate so quickly. Okay, she might have wanted her and Emma to make the next step but when the time arrived, she wanted them to be okay.

The moment Emma had made her move to Regina, images of her blonde wife ravishing another woman came to her mind and all the feelings and arousal she had, came crashing down. She thought after so much time and talks alone and with Archie would have helped. But she was so wrong. She realised that night that she not only hadn't forgiven Emma for cheating on her, but also that she couldn't let the other woman even touch her. She felt disgust letting Emma make love to her, or even fucking her with the same hands that she had used with Jane.

They hadn't made a step forward, but instead a few steps were back at the beginning, along with that feeling of pain. She had thought they were over it, but she was mistaken. No matter how much she loved Emma, and oh did she love her with every fiber of her being, she couldn't forget just yet. She wanted, no needed, more time and distance. And this time she would tell Emma and not let her get her hopes up; it would be unfair to both of them.

And that was why when Emma brought the kids back from their weekend together, Regina didn't hide this time, but faced her wife.

Regina was sitting in the living room with a glass of wine on one hand, the other changing channels on the TV when she heard the front door opening and heavy footsteps coming towards her. Turning her gaze from the TV she was met with three identical pairs of brown eyes looking back at her. She could see their excitement and exhaustion in their eyes. Her eyes landed on Henry. Yes, his relationship with Emma was a bit cold, but he agreed this time to go with her and see her new apartment.

Despite everything that had happened between her and Emma, she was glad that Henry let everything behind and warmed, even a bit, to his blonde mother. He was her son, after all, and seeing him being distant, pained Emma more that she would admit. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she gave them a warm smile before standing up to hug them. She had missed them.

''So how was your weekend with Emma?'' Regina asked as she helped Ezra out of his coat. Out of the the corner of her eye she spotted Emma leaving some empty boxes by the front door before returning back to her car to repeat the action.

''It was so cool. Ma let us paint our rooms.'' Colin exclaimed, throwing his bag and shoes haphazardly in the corner of the room before collapsing on the couch, a controller already in his hands.

''Oh yeah? And what colours did you paint them?''

''Henry chose a boring navy one, but guess what? In mine and Bubbah's room, Ruby helped us paint the whole Avengers team! You should see it mom, it's amazing! Henry took some photos with his phone.'' He said enthusiastically, passing his excitement to Regina who smiled at her son.

''And navy isn't a boring color, thank you very much.'' Henry sassed before dropping his phone to Regina's lap and going to the kitchen, Ezra in tow.

''Food will be ready in half an hour,don't spoil your appetite." Regina yelled a little too late as both the boys emerged from the kitchen with a plate full of cookies each, grinning at their mother.

''Did you like your mother's house?'' Regina asked again, when the other two boys sat on the opposite couch.

''Yeah, it's pretty cool, I can totally see Emma living there.'' Henry shrugged as he was munching a cookie. And yes, despite their little progress, Henry still called Emma by her name, but both women stopped commenting on it. It only would aggravate him more.

''And what about you? Can you see yourself living there?''

''Woah, hold on, you're not telling us that we're moving with Emma are you?'' Henry asked, a bit angered.

''No, sweetheart, your home is here, but you know that weekends are Emma's days and I want you to feel her home as your home too, that's all." Regina explained, seeing how Henry visibly relaxed.

''Where's your mother anyway?'' She questioned, seeing that Emma still hadn't entered the house fully.

''I'm right here.'' Regina heard someone saying, and then she saw Emma, at the entry of the living cradling a box full of books.

''I was in the basement, taking some of my law books. I'll take that couch later too.'' Emma said leaving the box at her feet to alleviate her back.

''Maybe you shouldn't lifting those boxes. Or the couch for that matter.'' Regina suggested.

''Nah, they're not heavy. And don't worry about the couch; Nate and Ruby will come by tomorrow to pick it up.'' Emma explained earning a nod from Regina.

''We need to talk.''

A sense of deja vu spread through Emma, and she remembered the last time Regina had said that to her. It was the day she had learnt the truth, the day that her whole life collapsed.

''Uhm, is everything okay?'' She asked nervously.

''Yes, would you please follow me to the study?'' Before waiting for an answer, Regina stood up, and made her way to her home office. She could hear Emma's steps from behind her and she was pleased when she turned around and saw Emma closing the door.

Memories, however, came quickly at both of their minds. Moments from the last time they were both here, with Regina crying and begging for Emma to deny everything and Emma holding her hand and admitting the whole truth. It felt like the room's temperature had fallen, only from these thoughts. Clearing her throat to get the other woman's attention, Regina finally spoke.

''Listen I know that the past few weeks we have made some progress and I quite liked it, to tell you the truth. These sessions with Archie really helped me remember all the good memories we made over the years, the reasons why I loved-love you.

''I'm sensing a but here.'' Emma said warily.

''Because there is one. I know that I agreed to a date and that sort of meant that I want us to try again, but I realised that I need more time. After Friday's events I found myself not able to forget what happened between you and Jane. I tried, believe me I did, but I can't. And I'm sorry for giving you all this false hope, but if you really love me Emma, you need to give me more time and distance.'' Regina admitted

''What do you mean by that?''

''I mean that I want us to stop for a while the sessions with Archie, and only meet whenever is completely necessary. Me seeing you, even on a weekly basis doesn't help me.''

''Regina, I love you and I hope you know that.'' Emma said as she approached Regina, intertwining their hands. ''I do want to respect your wishes, I really do, but I'm afraid.''

''Afraid?'' Regina asked, confused.

''Yes, afraid that we will fall apart.'' Emma confessed.

''We already have, Emma." Regina countered, and pulled her hands gently off Emma, trying to put some distance between them. Seeing Emma sorrowful eyes would break her.

''We have but then we grew closer. We really tried this past few months to work again, to feel again like we did when we first met. I'm afraid that we will forget again.''

''I hope we don't then." Regina said as she turned to leave. ''It's not a forever Emma. We'll work this through.'' She gave a small smile to her wife before leaving the room.

* * *

Another week had passed and thankfully Emma had respected Regina's wishes and stayed as far away as she could. Yes she had taken the boys with her, but she stayed outside, not wanting to face Regina, as the brunette had asked. Regina was grateful for Emma's attitude on the whole thing and found herself smiling at Emma's efforts to fix their marriage.

However that smile didn't stayed at her face for long. Getting up from her bed and moving towards the en suite bathroom, her movement was interrupted by her cellphone's ringing. A frown formed on her face as she didn't expect anyone to call her, especially this morning. Lifting her phone from the nightstand, she saw the caller's ID and instantly any color on her face drained. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she answered the call.

''Mr Jones.'' She simply said. She had a guess for the reason he would be calling at this time of the day, but she wish she was wrong.

''Mrs Mills. Sorry for calling you at this time, but the papers for the divorce are ready for you to sign them.'' He said in a tone that meant business.

''Already?'' She said quietly, not trusting her voice at this point.

''Yeah, they were actually here a week ago but you had told me to wait for a while so I respected your wishes. However, I don't see the reason for such an action and I decided to inform you. You could come whenever you like to sign them of course. It's up to you really.''

''I'll come by later this morning. Thank you for letting me know Mr Jones.'' Regina said before hanging up.

Well she hadn't expecting that. Yes, she was the one to filing for the divorce in the first place, and yes she had told him to wait for a while when they had started the sessions with Dr. Hopper, but she never thought that this day would come. Was she ready for such an action? She had surely asked for distance but did she really want to put such a permanent distance between her and Emma? She was so conflicted.

On one hand, being stuck in this limbo where she wanted to be away from Emma but being legally bound to her, was not fair for both of them. If she were to sign the divorce she would give the opportunity to Emma to move on with her life, in whichever way she wanted. But did she even want Emma to move on? Okay, she may be selfish on that part but Jones had told her that these things take time. Two months was not time. She could also ignore it and act like Jones never called, but he was working with Emma too and the blonde would have a copy of the papers soon. So it would be better if Regina give her a heads up.

Seeing the time on her phone, she thought that Emma would be awake so she decided to call her. However, after a few rings the call went straight to voicemail. She either hadn't woken up yet or she was on her way to the law firm.

Sighing in frustration, she decided that either way it was better to confront Emma first and what better way than to visit her at work. Taking another deep breath to calm herself, she finally entered her en-suite bathroom to start with her morning routine.

* * *

Arriving at the firm, her first stop was Emma's office. She hadn't been here since a long time and she had kind of missed it. She would never forget the first time though; she and Emma were newlyweds and one day Emma had texted her saying how boring it was in the office and how she couldn't wait to return home. Regina had taken it upon herself to make Emma less bored, so exactly fifteen minutes after her wife had texted her Regina, emerged in her office wearing a long coat. She asked her wife to help her unbutton it and her reaction when she saw that underneath it Regina was wearing only a lace black bra with matching panties and stockings with garter belts, was priceless. Needless to say that they used every surface of the office to accommodate their passion. Chuckling, Regina opened the door meeting not familiar green eyes looking back at her but blue ones.

''Ariel!'' Regina exclaimed, surprised but a bit confused.

''Mrs Mills, what a lovely surprise! What are you doing here?'' She asked curiously.

''I had some errands at the firm and I wanted to see Emma before doing so. Isn't she here?''

''No, Mrs Swan called earlier this morning saying that she wasn't feeling well and that she would take the day off.'' The red-haired secretary explain.

''I see. Well it was nice seeing you Ariel. Have a nice day.''

''You too, Mrs Mills.'' The woman replied, before going back to her work and leaving Regina to close the door behind her.

Exiting her wife's office, Regina had no other choice but to visit the person she had come here for in the first place. Taking the elevator and going one floor below, she arrived at her destination; Mr Jones' office.

She stood outside for a good ten minutes contemplating what to do. Her dilemma however vanished as the door opened, just like the first time she had come here, to reveal Mr Jones trying to exit his office.

''We have to stop meeting like that Mrs Mills.'' He joked, before stepping aside to let the other woman enter.

''It's not my fault that you always need to be outside of your office Mr Jones.'' She sassed.

''Fair point, but I was just going to grab a coffee. Do you want one?'' He asked.

''No I'm okay. I actually want to see the papers.'' Regina half demanded, half asked.

''Yes, right, wait a moment.'' Jones said before sitting back at his chair to look at his files. Mere seconds later, he retrieved a white envelope. Opening it he pulled a pile of papers clipped together and passed them to Regina, who accepted them hesitantly.

''I was about to give a copy to Swan but I heard she had the day off. So would you like me to send them to her or would you like to give them to her in person?''

''I'll give them to her in person, don't worry.'' She replied as she retrieved her reading glasses to read the first paper.

''As we agreed, you have both joint physical and legal custody of your sons. According to your parenting schedule they boys will live with your from Monday to Thursday and with Mrs. Swan from Friday to Sunday. That is, unless Mrs Swan wants full custody or doesn't agree with the schedule. In that case we don't have another choice but to take it to court.'' Killian explained.

''It won't come to that. We already have such as schedule and Emma… Mrs Swan hasn't complained yet, so I'm happy to say that such actions won't be needed.'' Regina said.

''Αlso we haven't discussed the fact of alimony. Given that you have been married for ten years, you are entitled to permanent alimony.''

''I think we should discuss this with Mrs Swan in present. We will proceed as it is now and then we shall see.''

''I can give you some time alone if you want to think about it, or you can take it with you.'' Killian suggested.

''No it's okay. I have already made my decision. If you please give me a pen.'' Regina said before placing the papers in the desk, the pen already in hand.

She didn't have to think about it anymore really. She had filed the divorce; there was no going back now. Procrastinating would only make things between her and Emma more complicated. There was no point in having cold feet now. She made a decision and now she she would fulfill it. Clicking the pen in her hand to open it, she pressed the tip of the pen in the paper before putting her signature in it. This was it, she thought. Standing up, she removed her reading glasses and slipped them back in her purse.

''Excellent'' Jones replied dryly.

''Once Emma's signed it too, I will send them to court to state your divorce. I will call you once I have the official verdict.'' He said, and Regina nodded.

''Thank you for your services Mr Jones.'' she said in an authoritative tone before leaving his office.

Once outside, she leaned on a nearby door and took a big breath.

 _Time to face Emma,_ she thought before leaving the firm.

* * *

Emma was sleeping peacefully, sprawled over the couch when she heard a knock on the door. Last night she and Nate had ordered a rather bad pizza which had caused her illness this morning. She had called in the office to inform for her absence and heard that Nate was in the same state. She smirked, and was glad that she wasn't the only one to pay the price. Groaning, she opened her eyes, a bit disoriented at first, before hearing another knock on the door. After throwing a pair of shorts over her boxers and tying her unruly hair into a ponytail, she rushed towards the door.

Upon opening it, her eyes were met with brown ones looking back at her with an expression she couldn't exactly decipher. Well, she wasn't the most perceptive person in the morning. However, she did let herself hope that Regina wanted to take back what she had said last Sunday and give another chance in their marriage.

''Regina!'' The blonde said, giving her wife a big smile. ''I wasn't expecting you.'' Emma stepped aside to allow the other woman to enter the apartment.

Regina entered the house tentatively, before she let herself to observe the apartment. It was a bit small for four people, ,but Emma had made a good job of it, and it gave a sense of hospitality and warmth.

''Your apartment is lovely. You did a good job with it.'' Regina complimented before turning to face Emma.

''Uhm thanks. Ruby helped me with most of it, so it's her you should compliment.'' Emma shrugged before continuing ''Would you like something to drink? I only have milk and some beers, but I can go and get something from the coffee shop on the corner.'' Emma offered.

''No it's okay. I didn't really come for a social call.'' Regina admitted.

''Oh?'' Emma asked, confused.

''I think we should sit.'' Regina suggested, pointing at the small couch.

''No I'm okay.'' Emma said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was nervous, Regina could tell.

''I heard you were sick.'' Regina said, instead of the reason why she was here.

''Yeah, bad pizza'' Emma replied.

''Ready to listen to your wife and stop eating junk food?'' Regina teased, but Emma was having none of it.

''You're evading.'' She pointed out.

''I..I guess I am.''

''Wanna tell me why you're here?'' Emma asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

Regina didn't respond immediately. Instead, she was looking at Emma, studying her face, thinking about how it used to affect her. When Emma smiled the whole room would light up it and when she cried, it would go gloomy. Emma was her whole world, no matter what happened in the next minutes.

''Jones called me this morning to inform me that our divorce papers are ready for us to sign them.'' Regina confessed. Emma's face didn't give anything though; she had a good poker face, she would give her that. Another few minutes passed before Regina spoke again.

''I signed them.''

''Why?'' Emma asked after another spell of silence.

''Did you expect that I wouldn't?'' Regina asked back.

''I hoped..I hoped that we would work it somehow, that it wouldn't have to end like that.''

''I hoped too, but things don't always go our way.'' Regina shrugged, wanting so desperately to leave.

''But you are my forever.'' Emma whispered, bowing her head.

Regina let a humorless chuckle. ''Maybe we weren't meant to be together Emma. Maybe our fairytale doesn't have a happily ever after at all.''

''Regina.'' Emma implored.

''No Emma. Don't make it harder than it is. Do you think it's easy for me? God, my life for twelve years was you Emma. How am I supposed to learn to live without you?''

''What about the boys?'' Emma asked, trying to change Regina's mind. Regina's resolve cracked at Emma's voice. The tears that had been threatening to spill, were now running freely down her face.

''They'll get used to it. It's not like they won't be seeing you. We managed this far.'' She stopped playing with her wedding band, only to leave it on the coffee table. It was Emma's time to crack and start crying.

Finally, Regina cleared her throat, snapping Emma from her thoughts.

''Ι'll see you on Friday Miss Swan.'' Regina said and turned to leave. But Emma wasn't done yet. Before Regina had the chance to open the door of her apartment, Emma spoke.

''Regina.'' That stopped her ex-wife mid-way, making her to turn around to face her.

''I won't stop fighting for us.''

Regina let out a small smile at that. Opening the door, she gave another glance at Emma before saying.

''I'm counting on it dear," and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **So that was all my dear readers. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a very long ride and I'm so thankful for all of you who stick from the beginning till the very end. If you guys ask for it, there may be a sequel or some prequel one-shots. Again,thank you for reading and commenting on this story. It means a lot! Until next time! :)**


End file.
